New Starts and Big Hairy Things
by TeamJake
Summary: When Bailey and her sister Dakota move to La Push for a new start, they get more than what they bargained for. Paul is the most volatile of the werewolves. Can she tame him in time for him to save her? HIATUS
1. New Starts

Oh god. Could this day get any worse? Not only was it raining but I wasn't going to see my mother for at least six months. I guess a new start had been my idea, but leaving my mother hadn't crossed my mind.

"Mum, I don't wanna go anymore." I moaned, knowing full well it wouldn't work and wishing fervently that it would.

"No Bailey. I hate seeing you unhappy and I know this is what you want."

I hung my head and twiddled my fingers hoping the ground would just swallow me up. Ever since I'd told my mum about my horrendous, lonely days at school she'd been feeling immensely guilty for not realising sooner. I had never held a grudge against my mum for it because I had tried my damn bestest to keep it from her. She already had enough on her plate, what with trying to find her true love, to worry about a few idiots at school. Well to honest it wasn't really a few, it was more like the whole of the school excluding my best friend Kimberley.

The thing is, in my school, I had practically grown up with all the people in it. They had seen me through my acne faze, my B.O stage and my down right weird geeky stage. Even though I had tried my hardest to show them that I had changed, which I had, they still remembered me as the awkward, uncomfortable ten year old whose mum didn't let me shave my legs. I had had the last straw two weeks back when someone stupid blonde cheerleader thought that it would be funny to smear melted chocolate over my seat. I had to walk around for the whole day looking like I'd shat myself, needless to say it wasn't my best day and as soon as I got home I gave mum a little speech and swore to myself I would never got back to that school.

I kept my promise and now two weeks later I'm at the airport ready to board a flight which will take me and my sister to Port Angeles. My aunt lives out there and she had been willing to take us in for the few months till my mother could move out too. Our house hadn't sold yet and this is what was keeping her behind, my sister Dakota desperately wanted to stay. She was popular with so many friends and everyone loved her, of course she had the one flaw that she was sister to me but normally people forgot because we were so different.

Dakota had a faithful following of about thirty people, all the pretty bimbo's who couldn't be seen without lip gloss and my only friend was my best friend. Kimberley joined the school about three years ago, an even though she wasn't considered a freak like I was but she was so shy around new people and we got talking at lunch once on my lonely table. She was so much more confident when it was just us too, we could giggle at the most random things like a old man chewing his lip, I said it was random. I felt unbearably guilty for leaving her behind but she was behind me one hundred percent of the way. People passed by Kimberley without a second glance but evil glances were thrown my way and snide remarks were whispered a little too loudly, she hated seeing me upset and encouraged me to go.

My sister had to come with me unfortunately and she despised me for it, I had taken her away from all of friends and because she was two years older than me and completely oblivious she just thought that I was being a wimp and giving into the bully's. She may be right but I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to make her understand, if it was the last thing I'd do.

*

"I'll come visit you girls in a month okay?" We barely heard mum over the squealing of our four bright green suitcases. Dakota let out a whimper and she turned around to give mum a tight hug, tears falling silently down her face. I had to look away, I was making my whole family hurt and I felt so selfish, I should have stuck it out for longer, I shouldn't have let them get to me like they did.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled, my voice cracked twice and I sniffled as I started to cry. Dakota pulled away from mum and point blank refused to even look at me making me sob even harder. Mum pulled me into a tight hug, stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. She pulled away holding me at arms length forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Please, don't be upset my angel." She whispered brushing a tear from my cheek. "You can be so happy with Eva. Maybe, you can find yourself some hot high school jock aye?" She attempted a little smile and a watery chuckle escaped my lips. I kissed her on the cheek once more before reluctantly turning toward the gate number 13 and setting off to my new life in La Push.

*

Four hours into the flight and I was sick of the lack of space. We didn't have enough money for anything above economy and my legs were squished into about a foot of space, so I had to resort to crossing them and sitting deadly upright. My back hurt like a biatch. Dakota still hadn't talked to me, at first I felt guilty and immensely selfish but now I was downright annoyed. She hadn't a clue what I had to go through, she was best friends with the people who made my life a living hell and now she hated me for wanting to get away.

"Dakota." I said her name with such annoyance and pent up anger that she looked at me in shock. "Why are you being such a downright cow." Her face changed from shock to confusion. "Yes, that's right you heard me. Cow. I'm fed up with you hating me for wanting to get away from the people that made my life a living hell. You had no worries in the world, you had about a gazillion friends and everybody loved blonde bubbly Dakota and her bimbo friends. You hung around with the bitches who humiliated me and teased me until I ended up crying in the toilets at lunch. Until Kimberley came along I ate in a toilet cubicle, hoping that no one would find me." By this time fresh tears were streaming down my face and Dakotas face had softened as her eyes began to well up. "I'm so sorry that we have to leave mum, I-I feel horrible that I had to make you go but you have- you have to understand that I really needed to leave. It wasn't for – a change in scenery, I was depressed Dakota. You are my sister- my sister and I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me." I was so scared that she had returned to her cold emotionless face that I couldn't even look up. I felt a warm hand reach across and take mine and I leant my head against the seat as relief washed through me.

"I love you too Bail's. I'm sorry." I felt her arm snake its way around my shoulder and hugged her so hard I was surprised she could breath. We stayed like that for a good few minutes and I soaked up the atmosphere, it was the first time we had actually had a good sisterly moment since I was five. I pulled back and sniffed, wiping the tears from my cheek onto my jumper.

"Dakota?" She looked up at me with her puffy red eyes. "Will you give me a makeover before our new school, I wanna be popular." I admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Sure." She replied with a smile before she stared out of the plane window as the sunset, causing the clouds to turn a breathtakingly beautiful colour. I undid my seat belt and walked to the back of the plane and into the yellow lit cubicle. I looked into the mirror to asses the damage which my tears had done to my make-up. Fortunately I had put on waterproof mascara and none of it had run. IT'S A MIRACLE. My dirty blonde hair was swept back into a messy bun and my blue eyes were still a lit red from my salty tears. I was never going to say I was beautiful, I wasn't the snobby type but I would say that I was okay-looking. My nose was straight and turned up slightly at the end and freckles run over it and cheeks giving me a slightly sun-kissed look all year round. My face was oval shaped and I was skinny but with enough curves as to not look boyish. I looked over my outfit which was comfortable enough for travelling but stylish enough to not ruin the reputation I was trying to build when we landed. A simple oversized red t-shirt with the words 'CHOOSE LIFE' printed in black, teamed with black skinny jeans and slip on white trainers. I quickly refreshed myself with a splash of coldwater and walked back to my seat, hoping to get some shut-eye before we landed in our new home.

*

"Bailey..Bailey." Dakota said in a annoying sing-song voice. "OI BAILEY. We're here you need to wake up." I had only been out for what felt like a few minutes but it was dark outside and a suddenly felt the plane tremor as it hit the run way.

"I'm up." I murmured with a smile. I was so glad that me and my sister were friends, it would make everything so much easier. It was hard trying to find our way around the busy airport but we soon reached all of our luminous bags and made our way over to arrivals. Dakota had been overly excited since we got off the plane, probably trying to make me feel better about the whole situation. She was going on about how her ex was a selfish annoying little git and she couldn't wait till she met all the hot guys in La Push, trust Kota to only be thinking about boys. I was more excited about meeting our auntie again. We never really see Eva that often but when we do she always manages to make me laugh, she's so outgoing and fun I almost giggle thinking about her.

"Come on then Bail's lets go." With two suitcases dragging behind me, we headed off down the line until we saw the little cuddly women with the black hair. It took her less than a second to recognize us and squealed as she ran our way.

"AUNTIE EVA." I screamed. I'm sure anyone looking our way would think we'd escaped from a mental hospital as all three of us ran in for a group hug. We jumped up at down screaming for a few minutes before my throat went hoarse with the effort.

"Oh my god, Ev its so good to see you!" I beamed at her as I picked up my suitcases and headed toward the door.

"Oh, I've missed my girls so much." She pulled me into another one armed hug and kissed Kota on the cheek.

"We've missed you too." She mumbled as she wiped the lipstick mark from her cheek.

"You girls are going to have such a great time. The boys who help with my garden are excited about meeting you two, they don't get many new students this time of year."

"Boys?" Dakota gasped.

"Yes honey boys. You've heard of them before right." She added sarcastically before Kota nudged her in the arm gently, earning her a fake groan. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, acting like best friends and not niece and auntie, I loved it.

"We'd better get back soon, Max has been going out of her mind he misses you so much Bailey."

Max was my legend of a dog. He was more of a best friend to me. You know how dogs can sense emotions around them? Well, whenever I'm upset or annoyed about something he just comes up to me and rests his head in my lap, licking my hand. He always manages to calm me down and even though dogs can't understand humans, I'm always speaking to him. Yes, I know that sounds a little barmy but I've had him for eight years and I love him to bits. He's a German Shepard but a rather big one at that, I think he has some genetic disorder where he grew way too much.

"Ah, I miss him so much." I'd only been away from her for 2 weeks because she had to settle in La Push before we moved but it felt like forever. It took a while for us to load all of our suitcases into the almost to small four by four but soon enough we were on the two hour journey to La Push.

**

It felt like hardly any time had passes before my eyes fluttered open to the brightness of the greenery around me. Dakota and Eva were busy catching up on gossip and by the high pitch of Kota's voice I could guess at what they were talking about. Boys. I leant my forehead against the cool glass of the window and my eyes followed the trees which zoomed past at an alarming rate. A sign saying 'WELCOME TO LA PUSH' chugged it's way pass and I decided to slip my trainers on to get ready or our new home. One of the reasons I loved Auntie Eva so much was because of how chilled and relaxed she seemed around us. She had the best attitude toward raising kids and since she didn't have any of her own, she just used her methods on us whenever we visited.

"_The more you try to restrain kids the more they try to rebel." _

Well it was definitely the best motto I've ever heard. She also had THE coolest house on the planet. She had invented some crazy product years ago which managed to sell millions and now she had enough money to retire and some extra to keep her warm and cushioned for the rest of her easy going life. Sometimes she got fed up of it and I guess that's why she agreed to take care of us, we 'injected some fun' back into her life, whatever that means. Her house was brilliant white with floor to ceiling windows most of the way around and a balcony and en suite to each of the six bedrooms. Me and Dakota had our own rooms which we always stayed in. Mine was painted a very light cream colour with vintage cupboards and desks, and a huge comfy colourful sofa where I had many a pig out session with my other best friends, Ben and Jerry. Dakota's was eye-wateringly colourful. The walls were bright pink and green and the floor was a bright blue, all of her possessions were different colours too so not only did it make you feel queasy but it also made it look horribly messy too. Eva also had a 50 ft never ending swimming pool in her back garden, surrounded by a huge bubbly Jacuzzi and countless acres of green grass. I wasn't much of a fan of sunbathing because I usually just burnt and peeled but I loved a good book on a comfy armchair in the shade. It made me relax to the point of falling asleep which I had done many times before.

"We're here." Eva said in a sing-song voice`


	2. Friendly Friends

_Reviews please, they make me type quicker (big cheeky grin)._

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on my last chapter so yeah, I don't own any twilight thingy mabobs unfortunately but damn wish I did .

My eyes shot opened as my head tried to figure out where I was and how I had got there. If I was at home I would have fallen on the floor when I rolled over just now and all I could feel was a pleasantly soft mattress underneath me. Sometimes I wished my brain could work a little quicker when absorbing information because it took me a good few seconds staring at the ceiling before I remembered the last few weeks.

"Oh yeah." I groaned before I ripped off my sheets and got out of my new king sized bed. The wooden floor creaked under my weight, waking Max up and he walked over to me from his bed in the corner of the room.

"Hey Boy." I cooed as I rubbed the back of his ears with my thumbs. "How you liking your new home?" I kissed his head gently before scratching his ear again earning another session of tail wagging. I pulled on my red knee high socks and plodded downstairs with Max in tow. I didn't think to get changed from my PJ's because I expected it to just be me, Eva and Dakota in the house and I'm sure they wouldn't look down there nose at my red tank top and superman mini shorts. My hair was still in a messy bun from the day before and I hadn't been bothered to put makeup on because, as I was saying before, I thought it would only be me and my relatives. Oh how wrong I was.

"Hey Bailey, came and meet the best gardeners and Pool cleaners this side of Washington." Aunty Eva yelled as she heard me walking down the stair case. Shit. I froze and thought back to the conversation we had in the airport the day before. Boys who were our age, who were looking forward to meeting the new girls, who I wanted to make a good impression on, were in the kitchen right now waiting for me to emerge in my embarrassing PJ's. Jesus Christ. Well at least I knew this situation couldn't get any worse. Well, I could either run back upstairs and hide in my room, so they would think I was some anti-social freak, or I could just walk down and pretend to be as cool as a cucumber, pretend not to care that the shorts I was wearing would show my bum if I bent over even slightly. I opted for option two, it may have been the scariest but at least they could say that I had guts, meeting two strangers in my PJ's. I straightened myself out took a deep breath, brushed the hair away from my eyes and wandered into the kitchen. I looked up at saw two muscular men wearing huge smiles. Both had coppery skin and their dark hair was cut short but the first was taller than the other. Well I wouldn't say that the second was exactly small I mean they were both at least 6ft 7. Max walked past them completely unaware and stalked off to find his breakfast. I was, intimidated to say the least and if it weren't for the fact that I had promised to be confident I would have keeled over at the sight of them. I merely smiled back and out-stretched my hand.

"Hey." I said, my voice was a little croaky from the sleep I was still trying to recover from and it came out a little sexier than I wanted to, but at least I didn't sound like a bloke. The smaller one shot his hand out .

"Hey, I'm Seth." He answered, his voice was deep and before I had guessed his age at about 20 but his smile showed his true colours and he turned back into a teenager. I liked this version better, he was less intimidating. His eyes wondered down to my legs and his eyes widened before realising were we was. I began to felt a little self-conscious, but his eyes were full of appreciation not disgust and I felt myself begin to relax again. I took his huge hand in mine and nearly snatched it back when I felt how warm his was. It felt like he had just stuck his hand in a fire, or poured boiling water on it but it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't as if it could burn me and I could almost imagine myself getting accustomed to the heat. Oh god Bailey, shut up and do something. I smiled gently and his would have widened if it didn't already look as if it would break his face in half.

"Bailey." I replied smoothly, before withdrawing my hand and turning toward the tallest and stretching it out again. His eyes were just as wide as they wandered over my body. It didn't really seem perverted or anything like that, I would rather be looked at as the pretty new girl with a good body instead of the awkward geeky girl like I was at home.

"Jake" He said, his voice was even lower than the Seth's and deep voices were always attractive to me. I forced my self not to blush and looked up at him under my eyelashes.

"Hi." I was surprised again by the heat of his hand. I guess because it's so cold in this part of America that the people have adapted to it. I suppressed a laugh at the thought; it reminded me of frogs for some weird reason.

"So," I breathed clapping my hands together and rolling back on my feet. "You guys wanna drink our something?"

"Sure, thanks." They both loosened up a little and followed me as I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge with a tug and peered in side pulling out two different cartons.

"Well, we have exhilarating orange juice," demonstrating one. "Or, electrifying apple." I added with a smile.

"A little sarcastic are we." Seth commented as he lowered himself into a chair at the table. Jacob snorted and sat down next to him.

"A little." I replied before grabbing three glasses and setting them down on the table. I sat cross-legged on the chair the other side of Seth. "So, how'd you get the honour of cleaning my aunt's pool then?" I poured myself some apple juice and leaned back in the chair.

"Ha, well you know we have to pinch ourselves everyday, make sure we're not dreaming." Jacob had a great sense of humour and I hoped he wouldn't see me for the geek I really was, he'd be a great friend to have around.

"Guess I'm not the only sarcastic kid here then?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a kid really, but I guess you could say that about Seth yeah."

"Oi." Seth exclaimed, his mouth turned into the perfect 'O' shape.

"Whatever." Jake replied and he punched Seth in the arm.

"Bully!"He mumbled and I leaned over and rubbed his arm playfully.

"Awwww, did that big meanie hit you." I frowned and pouted, trying to stop the laugh that was dying to come out.

"Hey, you're the new kid we're meant to take the piss out of you, actually." Seth said straightening up on his chair.

"Oh really." I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Bring it tough guy." I added with a smirk.

"Well, your...you..you're wearing Superman PJ's. What are you like seven?" He laughed at his joke and turned toward Jacob with a high five.

"No mate, just no." Jacob shook his head and Seth's laughter died down. I burst out laughing at the look of defeat on his face and couldn't stop. Jacob soon joined in and tears started forming when Seth started laughing at himself. His laugh was enough to set anyone of, it was so high pitched and girly I had to clutch my stomach because it hurt so much.

"What's so funny." Eva's voice floated into the room and her clueless voice set me off into another round of giggles. It took me a good few minutes for me calm down.

"Nothing." I replied, gasping for breath. Jacob came over, grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the floor. "Seth here was just being unconsciously funny." I walked over and stood behind him giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"It's nice to see your getting along well." She continued as she walked into the sitting room.

"Well, I'm going to get changed." I announced, patting Seth's head I started off upstairs.

"You messed up my hair." Seth's whinge echoed around the hall and I let out a little snort before shutting my bedroom door. Eva did mention that three boys helped her with the house and couldn't help but want to make a good impression with the third addition to the group. If there really was something in the water in La Push then the third would probably be just as tall and muscled as the rest and I wanted to make a few friends who could double up as bodyguards if need be. Only if people decided I was geek material at my new school. At least I would have Jake and Seth to keep me company. I hoped. I decided on my black skinny jeans and the red top which I wore yesterday. I threw on a white cardigan which was stylish and comfy and went into my bathroom to sort my hair out. In the end I curled it, so it looked natural and only put on eyeliner mascara and blusher. I didn't want them to think I had made an effort. I unlocked the door and wandered downstairs toward the sounds of husky voices and giggling. I walked back into the kitchen hoping to sit back in my chair next to Seth, only to find that Dakota had taken it. I wasn't angry, I wanted her to know them, but these were the first guys who looked at me like I was a girl not something they had just scraped off their shoe. Dakota had guys drooling over her everywhere she went, she didn't need these to guys as well. I walked over to the table and got my glass hoping to finish the rest of my juice on to find that Dakota had slurped it all up. I let out a deep sigh and none of the teenagers at the table had even looked up at me yet. They were laughing wildly at some inside joke and I couldn't help but feel a little miffed. I stalked over to the double doors, closing them behind me as I plonked myself down on the bench swing.

"Way to go sis, thanks." I mumbled sarcastically.

Max followed behind me and the fact that he had chosen me over new exciting loud boys was a compliment to say the least. Max often forgot his size and he clambered awkwardly onto the bench beside me, resting his head in my lap. I stroked his head and cuddled him close.

"Love you.2" I whispered to him before I leant back and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of birds and the rustling of trees around me. Five minutes later and I heard the patio door slide open and closed again. I decided to keep my eyes closed, if it was Dakota, she would know that I wanted space and leave me alone anyway and if it were one of the boys they were probably out here to start gardening and I didn't want them to feel that they had to talk to me. It wasn't until I heard the chair squeak beside me that I realised I was being rude and I turned my head. Opening my eyes I found Seth's smiling self sitting next to me.

"Thought you'd nodded off." He said with a smile.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good, what about you?"

"Same old." The conversation soon died out and I leaned my head back again and started stroking Max.

"Look, I don't wanna be all interfering or anything but, well, you don't seem all that happy to be honest." Seth had turned toward be with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Bailey." He continued still not looking away from me. I sighed and turned my body toward him.

"Well, I miss my mum if that's what you mean." He started to smile.

"Knew I could get it out of you. But there is something else, isn't there." The smile was wiped of his face.

"How'd you get all perceptive?" I replied with a smirk.

"Mum's a physiatrist, and don't change the subject."

"Okay, okay, but you promise you won't tell another living soul?"

"Cross my heart." He laid a hand on his heart and lifted his head up with a salute. I couldn't help but snigger.

"Alright then. Where we lived before, well I wasn't exactly, the most popular kid." I paused my story and looked at him, he nodded signalling me to carry on. I took a deep breath. "One day this bitchy cheerleader did something, and I kind of snapped. I wanted to get away, so Eva said I could finish off my school years here in La Push. But now I feel horrible because I've taken myself and my sister away from my mum and Kimberley's all on her own." I finished with an exasperated look and look down at Max again.

"Okay. Who's Kimberley?" I looked toward him again.

"She was my only friend, we we're kind of the kids who couldn't fit in, and now she's all on her own." I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes and a breathed heavily to try and coax them back down.

"How old are you Bail's?"

"17."

"You have one year left of school here. Then you can go back find you friend, or she could even come here. You can go to the same University or go travelling around the world together, and your mum will visit, won't she? Look I don't know about you but I think you made the right decision. I don't know why those idiots decided to pick on you, because well, to be perfectly honest, your-your beautiful." I blushed at his words but he carried on trying to hide his embarrassment. He looked straight into my eyes. "I promise you, no one will be horrible to you here. Me and Jake are big and ugly enough to sort anyone out for you and if you hang around with us, they'll leave you alone." I can't believe how this kid had just made me feel so happy in such a short space of time. A smile crept it's way over my face and I stood up with my arms outstretched waiting for a hug. He lept up and surrounded me with warmth and I felt so protected in my new best friends arms.

"Thank you Seth, you're the best." I mumbled.

"S'alright mate, that's what I'm here for. Ever need a hug just come to uncle Seth." I giggled and he ruffled my hair. I let go and sat back on the bench, patting the seat next to me. I forgot his size and the bench creaked as he gently sat down on the swing. There were a few more creaks and suddenly the whole bench collapsed underneath us. Both of us ended up in a pile of swing ruins with our legs hanging of the side. Yeah it hurt but I took one look at Seth's guilty face and burst out laughing again. It would be fun having this kid around, he's always so funny. I heard the patio doors open yet another time and two pairs of feet shuffled there way toward us. Tears were streaming down my bright red face, this was probably the funniest day I'd had in about 5 years. Jacob and Dakota were both staring at us open mouthed before a snort erupted from the man of muscle himself and he soon joined in. Dakota stood back, not really knowing what to do with herself, she wasn't the sort of person to laugh at stuff like this, pity usually took her over and she would feel bad for laughing.

"Come on you loser." Jacob had managed to recover and was standing over me with his hand outstretched. I took it and was pulled up so quickly I almost got motion sickness.

"Thanks." I breathed clutching my stomach while Seth was standing beside me wiping the tears from his face.

"Well, we'd better be off Bail's." Jacob announced before crossing the patio and pulling me into a hug. The heat was comforting and his arms were like a barrier, keeping the La Push wind away from me. "See you at school yeah?" He


	3. Ambitions on Hold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the best characters in this story, e.g. Paul, All the Werewolves, or the Cullen's (oh yeah they will be in it later). Suck doesn't it. Unfortunately I only own the Swash family and the plot, otherwise I would be MINTED!

I had friends. Obviously I had had friends before, I mean Kimberley wasn't exactly make believe but now I had two. WHOOPEE. Anyway, crazy phase over, lets get back to unpacking. I slowly started the ascent up the perilous stairs, (I already told you I was sarcastic, get over it). Jeez, I love my new room, well it might not actually be called _my _room rather the guest room but still this is where I'll be sleeping for the next few months so I guess I should make myself comfortable. My mum had sent all of my furniture in a moving van about a week ago, which was already up and assembled. My four poster bed was set up opposite the double doors leading to the balcony, which looked over the large expanse of green, known as the forest. A shaggy cream rug was placed on the mahogany wooden floor and my comfy 'thinking' chair sat in the corner, surrounded by a bookcase. Max's bed was in the corner to the left of the bottom of my bed and a walk-in wardrobe was opened next to it. I didn't have enough clothes to fill it completely but I could at least try, my aunt had given me a few thousand to get myself started in life when I turned seventeen two months ago. To say the least, I was grateful. I had finally been able to buy a car, even if I did choose a second hand one. I'm not the type of girl to spend all of her money on a sexy little sporty car; I had chosen myself, in my opinion, the BEST car this side of the world. It's an old banged up Land Rover discovery and I love it with all my heart, from its tattered black interior to its scuffed up grey paint job. It serves its purpose and considering its age should actually be dead, but oh no, my wonder car still keeps going. My sister always goes on about, if I can afford a better car why not get one, but for me a car is to get from one place to another, not something to show off in. Anyway enough on my financial investments.

"Hey need any help unpacking?" Dakota sauntered into my room before plopping onto my bed, her legs crossed underneath her. I could tell by her high pitched squeaking, usually know as her voice, that she really hoped I declined her offer. I decided to put herself out of her misery.

"Nah, its fine I'm nearly done." I groaned whilst stretching behind my bed, trying to find a plug to switch my lamp into.

"Kay." She murmured before leaning back and landing her head on my pillow. "Do you want to go shopping today?"

"Ermm, yeah sure. Why not." I replied, stretching. "I need some new dance shoes anyway." I hate to sound like a big-headed git, but I'm pretty good at dance. I used to be head cheerleader back at school before they made a petition to chuck me off, I wasn't good for their image apparently. I got to grade eight in ballet and took hip-hop classes twice a week and competed in competitions all over the country. It was my only escape from all the taunting and bullying I got at school. It made me feel a whole lot better knowing that I could beat them at something.

"Well, speaking of dance. I think Aunty Eva has a surprise for you." Dakota said in a sing-song voice. Before leaping off my bed and grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked, I loved surprises and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. She put a finger to her mouth and dragged me back down the stairs. I let out a little giggle as we hit the ground floor.

"Eva. Can we show Bail's her surprise yet?" She yelled, excitement showing in her voice. I heard Eva footsteps before I saw her.

"Yes." She shouted back whilst clapping her hands and a grin spread across her features. "Oh wait." She put one finger up signalling for us to wait and sprinted back into the kitchen. I looked and Dakota and she was just as confused as me. Eva quickly ran back into the living room, a tea towel in hand. "Here, cover her eyes." Throwing the towel to Dakota she crossed the room toward us and held my wrists.

"Wait, this isn't the part where you kill me, is it?" I asked sarcastically, my face full of mock horror. Dakota just shook her head and sighed.

"Whatever sis, do you want this surprise or not?" She asked, hand on hip.

" Yes please." I asked, puppy dog eyes on full alert with a pout. I didn't get to see her expression before she tightened the towel around my eyes in a make-shift blindfold. I felt Eva's hand take my right, I could only tell it was hers by the many cool rings around her fingers. She began leading me toward the back of the house and Dakota hands were on my shoulders directing me away from what I presumed were walls.

"Right, Bails. We're about to go down stairs now okay?" I heard a door open and a light being turned on before we walked forward again. "There's one now." She shouted the last word and I felt the step underneath my foot. Eva started counting each step in turn as we walked down, and at the last one I heard her heels hit what sounded like wood.

"Nearly there." My sister's voice echoed as we walked a little further into the basement, which I never knew existed. "Okay."

"Three." Eva started counting down in a high-pitched excited voice.

"Two."

"One." Dakota un-knotted the towel around my eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting to keep it a surprise a little longer.

"When I said one, it meant that you could open you eyes Bail's." Eva reminded me in a very patronizing voice.

"Okay, okay." I giggled. I un-tightened my eye-lids very slowly and little started to filter in.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD." I screamed, and there I was. In the middle of what could only be described as my very own dance studio. The wall to my left was covered with mirrors from ceiling to floor and a massive sound system sat in the corner. On the other side other, there was a sloping ceiling with huge skylights showing the uncommonly blue sky. I almost fainted from happiness and I quickly turned toward my glorious aunty with a huge hug ready.

"You like it then?" She asked. My eyes filled with tears as I realised she had done this all for me.

"Like it? I bloody love it." I ran and squeezed her into the bone-crunching hug I had prepared for. "Thank you so much." I whispered in her ear before pulling away and wiping my tears on my jumper.

"I helped too you know." Dakota whined from her spot on the sofa in the corner of the beautiful room. I took a run up and jumped onto the seat next to her squeezing her to me in a side hug.

"Your the best sister in the world, you know that." I stated before kissing her cheek and leaning back onto the couch. "I can't believe this, I bet I'll wake up in a second and found out it was all a dream." I felt a sharp pain in my arm and looked down to see Dakota pinching me. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Now you know your not dreaming." She said before leaping off the sofa as I tried to get her back.

"Girls. I am going shopping, any of you wanna come with?" Eva was walking back toward the stairs with a smile still on her face.

"Yes please." I yelled before bounding off after her. Now, what to wear?

**

I had ended up choosing a red shirt with a black vest-top underneath with my usual black skinnies and some grey pumps. I loved shopping , especially now that I would be justified in buying myself dance clothes instead of buying them for the hell of it. Me, Dakota and Eva clambered into my aunties sexiness of a car called a Mercedes SL-class, and started zooming down the slick wet roads toward Port Angeles. It was only about 12ish when we left for the wonders of shopping and we finally arrived at half 2. Stepping out onto the damp concrete I stretched, a little tired from the lack of sleep last night and walked round to meet Dakota and Eva who were already sprinting (okay, minor exaggeration) toward the double doors which lead into the beautiful haven called the 'Shopping Mall'.

"Hurry up." Whined Kota as she waited over the threshold, fidgeting impatiently.

"I'm coming." I mumbled back as I jogged toward her. When I reached them each of them looped an arm through one of mine and we walked, more quickly than needed, toward the first shop.

**

We had taken a lot more time than was sensible, in finding the barrel loads of clothes in the boot of the car. We finished shopping, only when we were forced to and ended up crawling under the gates that were closing over the shops, giggling the whole way. I don't know why but shopping is a sort of high for me, yes it's tiring, but I love the feeling of new clothes. They can make you feel like a whole new person. I had picked out the best outfit to make my confidence soar for my first day at La Push high school. It was a pair of wide legged jeans with a simple fitted green vest-top and a waistcoat. I leaned over to find my outfit in my many shopping bags and hang them up on hangers in my wardrobe. I quickly changed into my leggings, plain red t-shirt and my new black dance shoes. I couldn't help but laugh when I walked down into _MY_ dance studios. I'd always wanted one for as long as I could remember and now, my glorious dreams had come true with the additions of skylights and a huge three corner purple sofa. I walked over to the Bose sound system and flicked on my favourite track. I'd won a competition in Minnesota with this song and my routine was a mix of Ballet and Hip-hop, It was in my opinion the best routine I had choreographed and I could almost feel the rhythm building up in my toes, and then, I started.

_Super Human – Chris Brown._

_You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
I'm Going going, I'm gone away love

You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (to me with your love)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human

The next song started, (Iris-Goo Goo Dolls) and I started to mark out a new routine, and closed my eyes concentrating on the beat of the song. I marked out a tour jete with a Fouetté en tournant to finish and opened my eyes to turn of the player.

"Your pretty good." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard clapping coming from the door frame. I quickly turned around only to find Seth standing there with a goofy grin.

"And who invited you in?" I asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. I switched off the Bose at the plug and wandered over to the sofa which he had already managed to plop himself onto.

"Your aunt actually. She told me that you were down here." I sat down cross legged and pulled my dance shoes off with a bit of a tug.

"Well goody for you." I giggled.

"You are really good though Bail's, when did you learn to do all that twirly stuff." He commented giving me a playful punch on the arm.

"It's called Ballet Seth. And I had been doing that since I was three, well until three years ago." I mumbled the last part hoping he wouldn't question me. There is really no point of me hoping.

"How come you quit. You can't say your not good enough!" His looked toward me, a concerned look on his face. "This isn't to do with those bitches is it?" I bit my lip and turned to him with a guilty face.

"Might be." I mumbled looking down at my bare feet.

"BAILEY." I jumped at him yelling my name and he grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look in his eyes. "You are starting again" he said "they aren't keeping you back anymore." He stared straight into my eyes with so much honesty I actually believed him.

"Okay." I mumbled looking down with a gentle smile.

"There we go." He replied as he patted me on the shoulder and leaned back onto the sofa. "We just need to build your confidence is all." He breathed as he shut his eyes placing his hands behind his head.

"I know I've only known you for like a day but we're gonna be good friends aren't we." I murmured.

"We sure are." He replied with a smile. His eyes were circled with big purple shadows and I traced them with my finger.

"Your tired." I stated.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' as he let out a yawn.

"Sleep." I replied and patting his leg I stood up and walked toward the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bail's." I snapped my head back toward him.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

"I'm giving you a Kota a lift to school tomorrow alright?" He still hadn't opened his eyes and he looked so peaceful.

"Okay." I said softly as I plodded back upstairs, yet again reminded of the dreaded first day.

"Eva. Seth's sleeping in the studio, is that alright?" I asked watching her fingers fly over the keyboard so fast they were a blur.

"Sure." She replied nodding her head in my direction and not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." I whispered and walked back up the two flights of stairs toward my room. I ran into my en-suite with my big fluffy white towel and a dressing gown and ran myself a big soapy bath, preparing myself for the next day.

**_For me, I hate it when authors say, 'if you don't review, this story won't continue' so I'm not going to say that. I love writing this story and I'm going to carry on whatever happens but review would be lovely :) cheers x_**

**_Oh and this story is just after breaking dawn, but rennesme was never born. _**


	4. More Muscular Men?

_**Disclaimer: The usual (please bob. Get it? It's like what someone says at the bar.... Oh never mind.)And to clear up any questions, **__**Paul will be in the next chapter WHOOP**__**. Sorry if its taking too long but I have a load of ideas for this story and I don't want it to be too quick. Thanks for the reviews, there may be few but they still spur me on. **_

It was hard enough waking up early in the mornings let alone waking up to the dread of a first day at a new school. Well might as well put myself out of my misery. I swivelled around, placing my slipper clad feet onto the floor and made my way over to the bathroom for my normal morning ritual.

- Straighten/ curl hair.

- Moisturiser, Foundation, Blusher, Powder and lashings of mascara.

- And then to change into my pre-prepared outfit. Wide-legged jeans, green-vest top and a waistcoat.

Running down stairs at full pelt I slipped my pumps on, half-expecting to be late. But oh no. For once in my life, Bailey Swash, was early. I nearly ran around the house in a celebratory dance before I remembered the on-coming nightmare of school. I groaned as I sat on the kitchen unit nibbling the corners of my toast. Jeez, today was going to be a long day.

"Bails, what you doing up so early. I don't remember you as much of an early bird." Eva murmured as she took in my form, head leant against the kitchen cabinet with a frown on my face.

"I think I'm just nervous." I replied, fidgeting my leg impatiently and rubbing my hands together.

"Don't worry, the kids in La Push are so helpful and charming. You won't get any trouble from them I promise." She stated, walking over to me and cupping my face in her hands before kissing my forehead and walking backward.

"Now I'll be home around 6ish okay? So if you are thinking of inviting any boys in, "she winked "make sure their gone by then!" She shouted pulling the front door shut behind her. Oh crap. Mum, I had forgotten to ring her yesterday. Well at least I had time now. I shuffled over to the telephone that was attached to the wall and quickly dialled her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" My mother voice echoed down the line in a worried tone.

"Hey Mum it's me." I said trying to reassure her.

"Oh Hey darling. Why didn't you ring yesterday?"

"Sorry, got a little busy." I replied, trying my best to sound honest.

"Oh don't worry. What have you been getting up to then?"

"I met some guys who go to our school." Maybe that could be the subject of conversation for the next 20 minutes. My mother always goes off on a tangent, babbling on about anything.

"Oh, were they nice?"

"Yeah, they're cool. Seth's a good buddy."

"I'm glad your happy, but make sure you stay safe okay? Boys your age have got hormones flying all over the place."

"Mum, I'm not going to let any boy take advantage of me and besides, they're not like that." I said, trying to defend my new friends.

"Mmm, you've only known them a day Bailey, and your not that good a judge of character." She murmured .

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, her side of the line went quiet for a moment before I heard a deep sigh.

"Nothing." She replied, giving up. "You go have fun at school okay?"

"Okay." I sighed. "Love you."

"I love you too." The line went dead and I placed the phone back in the cradle. The house was quiet again. All I could hear was the distant whirring of Dakota's hair dryer and the scratching from the patio doors, Max desperate to be let in after his early morning run. I quickly ran over to the doors, yanking them back and letting a cold dog into the kitchen beside me.

"I'm sorry boy, I forgot." I soothed in a low voice, rubbing his ears and belly trying to warm him up. It looked like it was cold enough for ice outside and I raced back upstairs to fetch my coat.

"Hey Kota, we got to go." I yelled at her closed door after hearing a honk downstairs. "Seth's here."

"Coming." She yelled back as I stomped downstairs. I quickly checked my reflection and shrugged on my red puffa coat before giving Max a stroke goodbye and yanking open the front door.

"Hey Bail's, hop in." Yelled Seth sticking his head out of the front window. I quickly ran over to the car trying to dodge the rain drops which had already started to fall and launched myself into the passenger seat.

"Hi." I replied with a smile before reaching over for the seat belt. I heard the car door behind me open and close and felt the jolt as Dakota sunk back into her seat. Seth looked back and flashed a huge grin her way before turning back to the front and heading toward school. I leaned my forehead onto the cool glass on the window and watched every tree and hedge as it passed by, amazed by how many La Push managed to contain. I glanced into side-view mirrors to see Dakota lounging on the back seat picking her nails looking thoroughly bored. I almost gasped when I saw how she looked. I didn't even know one person could contain so much jealousy. I knew that she wanted to look good for school but come on, this was just unfair, now I would be compared to her and look down right simple. Her dark brown hair hung gently in her face with little curled tendrils framing it. Her make-up was done to perfection and her brown eyes were framed with lashings of mascara making them look even wider. Now I realised the reason behind Seth's smile. Ah well, if she's going to date somebody, Seth would be a good candidate, he didn't seem like a user like most of the boys she dated in California. I sighed and leaned my head back against the head-rest closing my eyes and wishing for this day to go quickly.

"Wake up, Bail's we're here." Seth's warm hand nudged my shoulder as my eyes flickered open.

"I wasn't asleep." I mumbled.

"Whatever. Come on I'll take you guys to reception so you can get your schedules."

I heaved myself out of the car, and praised the lord we were early so no one would witness as I skidded on a frozen puddle underneath my feet. I landed right on my bum and couldn't help but let a giggle escape as I looked down at my pathetic self.

"It would only happen to me." I said. Seth had appeared from around the bonnet and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to explain between breaths that all he had seen, was me disappearing behind the car. Dakota walking gracefully toward me took my hand, pulling me up trying to keep her laughs in check.

"It's alright Kota. You can laugh." I breathed as I wiped the sand from my hands. I loud bark of laughter erupted from her which sent Seth of again and I grumbled before leaning into the back seat and retrieving my bag.

"Are we going or not." I asked trying to pull Seth toward the school, and failing miserably. I swear that dudes like an anchor; you can't move him without his permission. He didn't even notice my feeble attempts until he glanced down and taking pity on me let me drag him into, what I though, was the direction of the schools reception.

"You're going the wrong way." Seth replied in a sing-song voice. I turned my face to him with a sarcastic smile.

"Would you be so kind as to show me the way to the reception of my new school, which I am very nervous about joining and enormously worried about how nice or not nice the kids will be. Please?"

"Shit I apologize." He replied with a smile draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic Bailey." said Dakota in the background.

"I was only joking." I finished with a smile, "I accept your apology Seth." I nodded in his direction and he let out a chuckle before pushing me toward the double doors to the red bricked building. Dakota was walking the other side of Seth as we reached the bird-like woman at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bailey Swash and this is my sister Dakota. We're new today and we were told to come and get out schedules." I smiled at her gently, which she didn't return before she swivelled around in her chair and walked into a room down the hall. I turned back toward Seth, who was hovering by the door frame, confused he just shrugged and walked toward us.

"She's always like that, don't worry about it." He said reassuringly. My head jerked back toward the desk as the woman sat back down, silently handing me and Dakota two forms each.

"You need to have every teacher sign the first one and then come and hand it back at the end of the day." She said, never once looking up from her very interesting computer screen.

I stalked off back toward Seth dragging Dakota along with me. Seth gave us another smirk before taking both of our schedules and comparing them to his own.

"Right Kota, you've got first period with me so we can drop Bail's off at Biology before." He said looking up at Dakota smiling just as widely as he did this morning, before jutting out both of his arms and we both looped one through his.

"Ladies." He said in an English accent nodding his head and starting down the now busy corridor. I let out a chuckle and we allowed him to lead us around the school. I couldn't help but notice all the looks I was receiving. Some of the glances from the boys were so stunned they were almost creepy, I blushed and ducked my head wanting to escape all of their wandering eyes. The girls, well they were a completely different story. My aunty was obviously lying about how nice the people in La Push were, all I got from them were dirty evil looks between me and the arm that was currently connected to Seth's. I'd already figured that Seth was a somewhat heart throb at his school, judging by his dark hair, towering height, built-up body and dark eyes and I suddenly realised what all the horrible looks were about. I was the new girl, hanging off one of the hottest boys in their school no doubt, why would the new girl deserve such luck. Hopefully I could someone get across to them that we we're just friends, I didn't want enemies at this school as well. Seth was completely oblivious to the whole charade, his head held high and a smile on his face he continued to glide down the corridor like he owned it. I kept my eyes on the floor until we reached a wooden door with the sign 'Biology' on it.

"Bail's we have reached your destination, time to disembark." Seth continued in his rubbish English accent as he un-looped my arm from his. He must have seen my nervous glance through the little window on the door because he leaned over and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry kid. We'll meet you in the cafe at lunch." He comforted with a smile.

"Kay," I replied.

"Good luck." called Dakota over her shoulder as she walked away, Seth still ogling her. I snorted at how obvious he was and opened the door, taking a deep breath. I tried not to look at all the eyes which followed me as I walked toward the teacher. I could almost feel my cheeks reddening as I reached the desk passing my form silently to him.

"You must be Bailey." He replied warmly. I nodded gently and watched him sign my form, before the worst possible thing happened.

"Hey why do you introduce yourself to the class?" He asked, head still down as he looked over the form.

"Ermm. Okay." Now come on Bailey pull yourself together if you wanna be accepted here then you can't be shy. "My names Bailey I'm 18, I come from California, and.. I moved in with my aunt Eva with my sister two days ago." I finished with a smile and looked toward the teacher hoping that I had said enough. He nodded in encouragement and looked around the classroom for a spare seat.

"Take that seat next to Mr. Black, Jacob raise you hand so Miss Swash knows who you are." I let out a sigh of relief at the word Jacob. Thanks the lord, I was sitting next to one of the two people I knew in the entire school, now that, that's lucky. I saw Jake raise his hand lazily and throw a smile my way. Walking as steadily as I could, so as not to trip over any hidden crevices on the floor (as I'm sure you're aware, I'm not exactly the most balanced person in the world) I reached the empty space and plopped myself down in it.

"Good start?" Whispered Jake as the lesson began. I chuckled quietly, thinking back to the girls in the corridor.

"Couldn't be more wrong mate." I flashed a smile, hoping it would get better from here on in. Nothing much happened in the rest of Biology, the teacher Mr. Cornock was pretty strict and I didn't get another chance to talk to Jake again until the end of the lesson. He walked me to my next lesson which was geography and told me he'd meet me at lunch as well. I walked into the room which Jake had directed me to, passing the form to the teacher who was called Mrs. Francine. Thankfully she was much nicer and I didn't have to introduce myself just sitting myself down in the empty seat at the back of the classroom.

"Hey, I'm Matt." I turned to the boy sitting next to me. I guess he was okay, he had that sort of surfer boy look but compared to Jake and Seth who I spent the last few days with he was a little scrawny. He also wasn't as tanned and well frankly he wasn't as good looking as the Quilete's I had grown accustomed to. So now, I didn't get all weakened in the knees when this Matt guy turned his blue eyes on me like I would have before.

"Hi, I'm Bailey." I replied with a gentle smile.

"Cool." He replied with a nod as his eyes wandered over my top half. Pulling my shirt more together at the top I turned away.

"So, where'd a pretty girl like you come from?" He asked nudging my arm with his elbow. I shifted away from him, I didn't want to be known as a flirt in the first day at a new school so I replied as simply as I could.

"California."

"Cool." He repeated. I looked toward the board as a blonde girl in the desk in-front turned back flicking her hair behind her and throwing me a horrible look. Oh Jesus, I bet he was her boyfriend. I raised my eyebrows at her and she looked me up and down before turning back to the front. The next few lessons went quickly and before I knew it, double geography had finished and I was making my way to the cafeteria. I got there before every one, not wanting to dawdle and got myself into the queue for food only picking myself a bottle of water and a fruit bar. Thanking the women at the till I looked around for an empty table before seeing Seth waving at me from another table, surrounded by a few more muscular men. Taking a deep breath I walked toward him, it was rather intimidating I mean all of these boys were drop dead gorgeous, there was only one other girl at the table and every other girl in the room was looking at me like I was from Mars as I continued to walked toward Seth.

"Hi." I breathed as I sat down on the bench beside Seth and the unknown girl.

"Ood firsh pway?" He asked, his mouth full of Hamburger. I snorted as sauce dripped down his chin.

"What was that?" I giggled passing him a napkin. It was a few minutes until he managed to swallow and wipe the ketchup from his face before starting again.

"Good first day?" He said with a smirk.

"Ha, s'alright." I shrugged opening my bottle.

"What happened?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, it's just.. nothing." I mumbled looking back down at my bottle tracing the rim with my finger.

"I'm not an idiot Bailey." I turned giving him a small smile and looked over my shoulder toward a group of girls gathered on a table behind us. All of them were throwing me horrible looks, making clear that they didn't like were I was sitting, suddenly they all blushed and looked away gathering back into their little groups. Turning my head I saw Seth throwing a glare their way before he swivelled back to his food throwing a arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about them. They're all too plastic for anyone to look at them twice and they're just jealous because you're naturally nice." He smiled before ruffling my hair and finishing of his hamburger in two more gigantic mouthfuls. I straightened my hair back down and took a bit out of my fruit bar.

"Oi, Seth you're not going to introduce us to the new girl then?" I looked over to the boy, well I should say man judging by his size, opposite us and flashed him a smile.

"Bail's, this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim and you already know Jacob." He said pointing to each person on the table. Kim was the beautiful native girl next to me who seemed to be with Jared and as I looked over at the happy couple the love in each other's eyes made me blush. If only I could find someone who looked at me like that. Sigh. Embry was the one opposite me and he gave me a slight nod and a smile, Jacob sat next to him on his left and he had returned to eating with a sad look in his eyes. I turned to Seth confused and he just shrugged.

"You are coming to Bonfire tonight, right?" asked Embry from across the table.

"Ermmm, what Bonfire?" I asked confused but glad he wanted me to tag along, even if I was the dull new girl.

"Aw come on Seth mate, you haven't invited her to the legendary Bonfires yet?" He asked mocking disappointment. I let out a laugh and Embry looked proud of his little joke.

"I forgot." He chuckled before turning toward me. "Bailey, will you come to the Bonfire tonight?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile, Embry cheered and patted Seth on the arm. "What time is it?"

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said before turning back to his second hamburger and I watched him demolish it with wide eyes.

The rest off the day went quickly and I soon learned to ignore all the glares I got. I soon realised the reason they hadn't said anything to my face was because of my 'Protectors'. They must be really intimidated off the boys; ha it's funny, I just see them as big cuddly teddy bears. Anyway, Seth gave me and Dakota a lift home and soon I had every single piece of clothing lined out on my bed to choose from and eager for the Bonfire to begin.


	5. Bonfires

_**Disclaimer. I'm not SM.**_

_**Oh and I've gotten a lot of favourite story adds and alerts by readers but not many reviews. It only takes a few seconds, so pretty please could you. **_

_**And I think people are almost as confused as I am in what I have written, In the last chapter I wrote that she knew Quil and she sat next to him in Geography, must have been a little tired because just realised that it's Jake who she knows, so I've changed that now so she sits next to Jake in geography. Bailey is 17 and Dakota is 18, so it is her last year at school. **_

Okay, tough decision of the week. What should I wear? I had finally narrowed it down to jean shorts with a plain white t-shirt and a red hoody, or jeans and a white patterned t-shirt with a grey cardigan.

"Dakotaaaaaa." I yelled down the stairs. "Hey Kota, a little help please." I heard the scrape of a chair in the room next door and soon enough my door was yanked open and she sauntered into my room taking in both the outfits on my bed.

"That one." She declared pointing at the shorts, t-shirt and hoody. "The other ones too boring." she yawned before steering me toward my mirror and sitting me down in it. After ten minutes, my blonde hair was in natural waves reaching my elbows and I had a little bit of make-up on, which didn't look too over done. __

"Kota, you're a genius." I screeched, turning around and giving her a hug. She was wearing a blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans but she still looked 100 times better than me, to say I was jealous was a huge understatement.

"Come on then. Lets go." She breathed taking my arm and dragging me downstairs.

"Do you think they'll have alcohol there? I mean they could all pass for 21 couldn't they?" She asked.

"Probably. But mum will kill you." I raised my eyebrows, knowing that Aunt Eva would never tell mum if we ever came home smashed. I heard the door bell go and yelling a 'SEE YA' to Eva we dashed to the door yanking it open and smashing into Seth.

"Sorry," I squealed. "Just really excited, never been to a bonfire before." I started bouncing on the spot and laughing in my face he ruffled my hair. I skipped past him and launched myself into the passenger seat. Seth lowered himself into the front seat, craning his neck as he tried to squeeze his 6ft 6 self into the car.

"You've never been to a bonfire?" Seth asked starting the car.

"No." I breathed. "Will there be food?"

"Will there be food? What kind of a question is that?" He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I muttered.

"Yes, that's a yes Bail's." The rest of the journey was pretty much a non-existent and we settled into a comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes later, the sun had gone down over the horizon and Seth had come to a stop next to a stretch of sand at least 5 miles long.

"Come on then." Seth said enthusiastically before heaving himself out of the car and opening the door for me.

"Why thank you Clearwater." I smiled, adding a little curtsey in.

"That's quite alright Porter. Now hurry up you big idiot, we need to get to the sausages before they're all gone." Trudging after his and Dakota's receding figures we soon walked into a little clearing surrounded by trees and a huge campfire was situated in the middle. It must have been driftwood because the flames had turned a fascinating green which my eyes were trapped in. A glorious smell wafted its way toward my nose and I looked over to the woman next to a tray of sausages.

"Hi I'm Emily." The woman turned to me and I saw three larges scars running down her face distorting it slightly. I was good at distracting myself and I hate making people feel bad so I smiled warmly at her focusing on her smile and beautifully stunning half of her face.

"Bailey." I replied, reaching out my hand. She swatted it away and leaned in for a hug, which took me by surprise at first but I warmed to her and hugged her tightly back. She was a genuinely nice girl and by my experience they were hard to come by.

"Give yourself a sausage." She chuckled before sitting on a log beside another huge muscular man.

"Thanks." I smiled grabbing a plate and a few sausages before sitting next to another girl I recognized.

"Hey Kim."

"Oh, Hi there Bailey." It was the first time I had seen her without Jared attached to her waist and she seemed like half of a person without him by her side. It was disheartening to see someone so lost but I wouldn't pass up on the love which they both shared for each other, even if it meant I was turned into a needy person. We sat for a few minutes in silence, munching away on our bits of pork before Jared arrived. The look on his face when he saw hers almost made me gasp in awe. It was full of such love and admiration I couldn't think of them as just girl-friend and boy-friend anymore, as cheesy as it sounds, they were soul-mates. Two parts of each other. My heart sank as I realised that the chance was very slim that I would ever find a soul-mate for me, I find it very hard to trust people and almost prepare myself to be let down, so that it won't hurt as much when it does happen. Looking over at the couple next to me, I suddenly felt the need to mull thoughts over by myself and stood up and walked toward the beach.

The waves were lapping up the sand in a very soothing manner and the sun had set casting darkness over La Push. Sitting on the damp sand, I pulled my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my knees. The moon was full and hung over the ocean casting a beautiful reflection on the shimmering surface, the cool wind whipping my hair around my face and tightening the jumper around me I curled my toes up in the sand. I sighed at the fact that I had never really had a long-term relationship, I had had a few holiday flings, abroad was where they never knew how much of a loser I was and I could actually be myself, let myself go. But I had always longed for that certain someone who could hold you tight and promise to always be there for you. Who could kiss the top of your head whilst you lay next to them, perfectly content. Trace patterns over each other and not thinking of anything else but the company you're with and knowing that that was the person you could spend your life with laughing at their jokes, having grand-children with and sitting out on the patio in years to come marvelling at the joy you had had in your life. If only I could find someone like that. I heard a giggle over my shoulder not to far away and I looked. I could make out to shadows in the dense undergrowth against a tree. Urgh, well I'm guessing that that's not the sort of thing I was talking about. I shivered suddenly and decided that I had had enough time on my own for one day and heaved myself of the grainy surface heading back toward the warmth of the fire. I didn't want to spoil the private time that the couple were so obviously enjoying against the tree but the pathway to the clearing passed right next to them and suddenly feeling annoyed that they couldn't have at least gone back to each other's house.

"Get a room." I mumbled. I didn't think they would hear me and I definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"WHAT?" I looked back and the man was standing a few feet away shuddering from head to toe. My eyes widened as I took in his towering height and gorgeous muscles. This must be another one of Seth's Quilete friends but he was definitely, by far the best-looking. His hair wasn't as long as any of the other boy's it was a little more shaggy and short but fell in front of his eyes in the most endearing way. His lips weren't full but full enough that I was imagining kissing this obnoxious stranger, and then I looked up into his eyes. They were so dark they were almost black and I nearly jumped back at the mix of emotion they seemed to contain. Anger, adoration, fear, alarm and well love, I must have been mistaken as he slowly started to walk back toward the trees, breaking into a run and disappearing, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt the confusion on my face as I looked down at the ground, surprised a few seconds later by the sound of shuffling in the overgrowth. My eyes flickered up, half hoping that he had come back, but it was just the girl, her eyes full of embarrassment at being caught but also anger because I had interrupted her. Her blonde hair flicked behind her as she stalked off toward the campfire, her face lit up under the moonlight and my stomach sunk as I recognized the girl who sat in front of me in geography. So much for making friends, I might just give up and spend the rest of my life in a bungalow surrounded by cats. The kids living in the cul-de-sac would call me cat lady and run away from me when I zoomed down to the shop on my electronic scooter to buy milk. I chuckled at the thought and headed toward the green light, spotting Seth and Dakota on a log I hurried over to them and sat on Seth's other side.

"I think I just met another of your friends Seth." Nudging his elbow as he finished swallowing a burger.

"Oh yeah, Paul wasn't in today, where did he go? I wanted to introduce you." He moaned before taking another bite.

"He ran off. I interrupted him having a little heated session with some girl." I tried to carry-off a care-free voice, Seth didn't seem to notice. I don't know why but I wanted to get to know this mysterious Paul character, only as a friend though, I couldn't stand to be used by anyone, even if it was a little bit of fun.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a ladies man, none of us lot get a look-in." He muttered.

"Can we go? I'm freezing." Dakota muttered, letting out a violent shudder. Seth stood up and both me and my sister rose with him.

"Sure." He replied, throwing an arm over each of our shoulders. I guessed she was warming up, her lips had turned less blue and Seth's body heat was high enough to de-frost a chicken, I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Bailey, you want to go?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Ermmm, well not really but I don't want Kota to freeze." I said before dragging my eyes away from the mesmerizing fire. "I'll get one of the guys to take you home. It would be nice for you to make some more mates anyway." He smiled before looking around his eyes settling on a muscular man.

"Hey Jake. Think you could give Bailey a lift home?" I turned toward Jacob, sitting on the sand in front of the fire.

"Sure." He replied, not taking his eyes of the fire.

"Alright then, see you later Bail's." Seth pulled me into a quick hug and ruffled my hair before taking off with Dakota toward the car.

I walked over to him and plopped myself onto the damp sand next to him. My eyes looked up and widened. Paul was on the opposite side of the fire his eyes boring into mine with nothing but curiosity. Maybe he had forgotten about earlier, he didn't look as angry and he definitely wasn't shaking anymore. He may have been far away but I could still see the look in his eyes, they were no longer full of fear, it had been replaced by confusion. I looked away from his intense dark eyes and, leaning back onto the log I rubbed my hands together and held them in front of the flames. I watched as he lowered himself more gracefully than expected on the log opposite. The flames were still between us and he was at least six metres away, but I couldn't help but feel exposed by the way he was looking at me.

"Cold?" I looked up, at Jacob next to me, who had suddenly woken up from his trance.

"Nope." I replied. "I came prepared." Tugging on the thick hoody I was wearing.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled before sitting next to me in the sand. I straightened my legs and leaned further against the log even more so I could look up at the stars.

"Wow." I breathed. Jacob looked at me and followed my gaze up to the sky.

"It's definitely something isn't it?" He sounded a little distant as if stuck in his own thoughts and I couldn't help marvel at the beauty of the sky. It was a glorious rich shade of blue and the stars where dotted around creating a silver glow, the moon hung over us full and just as stunning as the man opposite me. Oh my god did I just say that. I hardly knew this Paul guy and he was a obvious player, he also looked like he had some anger issues, why the hell did I just call him stunning. I shook my head trying to clear it and lifted myself up wrapping my hand around my knees and leaning my head on my knees. My eyes found their way to Paul yet again and his were still focused on mine as if he had never looked away. I ducked my head a flush finding its way across my cheeks and I looked over at Jacob beside me, his face full of pain and his eyes were blank as he gazed into the fire which was still burning high. I reached over and rested my hand on his shoulder gently, looking over at me he flashed a tired smile.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly, not wanting to pry.

"Love does a lot to you Bailey. It can keep you whole and tear you into pieces in less than a second." He turned to me with a grim expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I rubbed his shoulder and almost gasped as pain flashed across his features again.

"Not much to tell really. I loved someone and she loved someone else." He shrugged leaning back against the log and resting his hands behind his head. I watched him close his eyes and his breathing slowed, a few minutes later gentle snores erupted from him and I smiled at how young and care-free he looked in his sleep. Resting my chin back on my knees I looked back into the burning embers wondering what it would feel like to be in love, I knew that it could be painful and the best time of your life from all the films I had watched, but I wanted to experience it for myself. My eyes looked back up at the man across from me without my permission, his head was in his hands and I was overcome with the instant urge to comfort him. I shook my head again and looked back into the fire, I felt my eyes glaze over as I watched the flames dance. I didn't even notice when another figure sat down next to me until a huge burp erupted from it.

"Eurgh. Disgusting." I muttered. I thought I heard a snort from the man across the fire but when I glanced at him his head was down again. I turned toward a thoroughly drunk Matt who was swaying where he sat, his pupils so big they almost covered the blue of his eyes.

"Hey Bailey." He sang before shuffling closer toward me and throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Hi Matt." I muttered, cringing away from his breath and looking over at Jacob hoping for some help. No such luck, it would take a fog horn to wake that guy up. My eyes widened and I looked toward Paul wishing he would take the hint and help me out but, he was gone. Matt leaned his head in and sniffed my hair.

"You smell good." His voice had gotten deeper and I tried to push him off, nudging him with my elbow.

"Matt, get off." I said, my voice louder and more confident. He didn't listen and leaned in closer putting all of his weight on me.

"She told you to get off." I looked up to where the sound was coming from and saw Paul standing there, his fist clenched and shaking. His expression was murderous as was his voice and I flinched away from the emotion in his eyes. Matt groaned, obviously not getting the full force of Paul's intimidation because of the alcohol he had drunk but removed his arm all the same before leaning back onto the sand and closing his eyes. I sidled away from him as far as I could almost sitting on top of Jacob before seeing a hand out-stretched before me. I looked up to the man of muscle himself and his expression had changed so much, I almost gasped when I saw the worry etched across his face.

"Thank you." I said softly before placing my tiny pale hand in his huge tanned one. The heat wasn't a surprise for me as I let him gently pull me to my feet. He must have underestimated his muscle because I ended up pressed up against his chest, heat searing through his shirt. Our hands were still together pressed in-between our bodies his other was wrapped around the top of my right arm and my right hand was placed against his chest. I shyly glanced up through my eyelashes, craning my neck, he was more than a little tall. His dark eyes were trained on mine and I had to look away before my knees gave way and released my hand taking a step back.

"Are you okay?" His deep husky voice interrupted my embarrassment. His head was ducked as he tried to look under the blonde hair which had swept in-front of my face.

"Yes. Thank you." I mumbled.

"You already said that." He chuckled a smile on his face, it was beautiful. Oh shut up Bailey. He crossed over to a log opposite the two men sprawled out on the floor and sat down watching me. My legs started to walk toward him before I could register it and I saw a smile creep across his lips. Sitting down next to him he turned to me with an out-stretched hand.

"Paul." He murmured.

"Bailey." I replied taking his hand. "Sorry, you know, about earlier." He looked a little confused. "You k-know with, with the girl." Recognition flashed across his face and then... regret?

"Sorry." He ducked his head so his face was covered in shadow.

"What? Why are you apologizing?" I snorted, lightening the atmosphere considerably. "I was the one who interrupted."

"I just.. I don't want you to think of me as .. some sort of a player."

"I'm new here and I'm not going to judge you." I said lightly nudging him with my shoulder. He turned to me with a full blown grin.

"Good." He said clearly with a nod, nudging me back. I reached down for the packet of marshmallows on the floor and picked up a stick lying next to it. Choosing a white fluffy sweet I speared it on the end of the twig leaning into the fire and heating it before offering the packet to Paul. I still couldn't grasp the beauty of the man next to me, the way his eyelashes brushes his cheekbones when he blinks and the look of pure adoration in his eyes, the well formed muscles, evident under his white t-shirt. I looked down quickly and shoved the marshmallow into my mouth chewing it slowly.

"Shit." My head snapped quickly toward the source of the voice and I saw Jacob, head slightly of the ground his eyes flickering between me and Paul. Matt groaned in his sleep beside him and Jacob only just noticing him, punched the log in frustration.

"PAUL, what did you DO?" He yelled launching himself of the floor glaring at the man sitting next to me. I turned to look at him and realised he was shaking, his face contorted in anger.

"It wasn't me." He replied, his voice struggling to keep calm. Jacob's face turned to worry and he walked slowly toward Paul hands out-stretched as if in a surrender.

"Calm down." He murmured in a relaxing voice. Paul didn't stop shaking his eyes scrunched up in concentration his hands gripping his knees. I wanted to comfort him, he looked like he was having a internal battle and I wanted to help him so much, it hurt. I settled for tentatively reaching over and taking his hand in mine. His grip on his knees slackened and his shaking stopped. His eyes opened in surprise and looked at me. I smiled gently at him and turned to Jacob who was watching in amazement.

"Can we go? I'm tired." I asked softly.

"Sure." He replied.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow yeah?" Paul's deep voice surprised me by how even it sounded from the anger he had just managed to contain.

"Yep." I threw a smile at him before standing up and walking toward the car park a smile fixed on my face.


	6. Little Games

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, tis a shame. **_

_**A/N: Might not be able to update as much as I have been, got my GCSE's coming up and need to revise. It may be one or two a week **__**but I will not abandon this. **__**I write faster when I know people like the story, so reviews are nice (cheeky grin).**_

When I got home, the smile was still fixed on my face. I couldn't help it. Just thinking about Paul's intense eyes made me shiver and I ran up to my room two steps at a time.

"Bailey. You better get to sleep you've got school tomorrow morning." Eva reminded me and I let out a groan.

"Kay." I yelled back. My mood had suddenly dropped again with the reminder of the oncoming terror, formally known as school and the glares I would obviously receive from the blonde girl in front of me geography. I was pretty sure that Matt wouldn't be in tomorrow, If I had drunk as much as he had I'm pretty sure I would be in hospital having my stomach pumped. Needless to say I can't really handle my drink. I remember me and Kimberley trying it for the first time about a month before we left and after two bottles of WKD I almost passed out and vowed never to drink (as much) ever again. I passed Dakotas room and heard her soft snores through the door before padding quietly toward mine and closing the door with a click behind me. I flicked off my shoes, chucking them in the bottom of my wardrobe and ran to the bathroom with my towel. As soon as I got there I landed my feet onto the fluffy bath mat, the coolness of the tiled floor was too much to handle for my little toes as I started the bath. I heard my familiar ring tone echoing in my room and reluctantly braved the icy floor again. Darting toward my armchair I flipped it open before glancing at the caller I.D.

"Hey Baileyyy." Yelled the recognizable voice of my best friend, Kimberley. "How come you haven't been answering your phone?" She asked, faking disappointment.

"Sorry, I went to a Bonfire and must have forgotten it. Anyway how are you?" I asked picking out PJ's from my wardrobe.

"Wait, hold up. Rewind. You went to a Bonfire?" I could tell she was jealous from the tone in her voice and a sudden wave of guilt rushed through me as I remembered I had left her to suffer in California on her own.

"Well, y-yeah kinda."

"Wow. Good for you! Were there any hot guys there?"

"Erm, yeah there was few. Didn't get a look in with Dakota there though, but there's this Seth guy who's like the perfect best friend." I laughed at realising she would probably assume he was gay.

"Oooh, maybe I can have him."

"Kim, I don't wanna sound, I don't know, surprised or anything, but you sound.. happy? What's got you so riled up?" I asked trying to lighten my voice and not to sound worried.

"Well. Mum let me move to a school in the next town because she saw how upset I was before I became your friend and how upset I was after you left. She thought it would be easier if I started a fresh too." I could tell she was trying to keep something from me, but it sounded like she would explode if she didn't tell me in the next five seconds.

"Meet anyone.. special?" I asked a smile in my voice.

"Well, you know, probably not as exciting as you but.... YES!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear before I burst an ear drum.

"Wow Kim. Loud much?" I giggled. "Tell. Me. EVERYTHING." I Squealed before draining the bath, (I'd have a shower tomorrow morning) and lying back in my bed, preparing for a major talk.

"I don't know where to begin."

"From the beginning?" I hinted.

"Ha, funny one smart arse." I heard her laugh on the other side of the phone before she started her rant. "Well, there's this guy at the new school I started out at, and, he's so dreamy. He got this long-ish surfer dude hair cut and his brown hair is so rich and thick. His eyes are bright green and the way he smiles almost, almost, makes me melt right in front of him. I don't know what it is Bail's. I think I'm really falling for the guy."

"So, are you guys, going out or?"

"No. But he hang's around in the same group as me and we're always talking. I don't think I'm shy anymore Bail's."She must have heard my snort. "I know IT'S A BLEEDING MIRACLE." She took a deep breath before continuing in a voice that kind of made me think she was high. "How's school?"

"Well I got Kota to give me a make-over." I waited for her excited screams to subside before continuing. "The girls are complete bitches, but the boys make up for it." I smiled thinking back to Paul and then shaking my head. When I started thinking about him I couldn't stop and I'm sure Kim didn't ring up just to hear me day dreaming. I couldn't like the guy, he was a player and I only talked to him for a maximum of two bloody minutes. Pull yourself together Bailey.

"So what are these boys like then?" She asked trying to sound formal and failing pathetically.

"I swear there something in the water in La Push. They're all FREAKING HUGE."

"Oh my lord, Bailey you just arrived. How do you know how big they are?" She tried her best to contain her laugh, but it didn't work.

"Oh, way to go laughing at your own jokes Kim, and you know I didn't mean like that."

"Yeah what ever." She replied, trying to even her breathing.

"Seriously though, Seth's like 6ft 6 and he's the shortest in the group Jake's like 6ft 8 or something and Paul's about 6ft 9 I think, so I..." I tried to carry on but got cut off by Kim again.

"Jesus, Bailey how many huge men do you know?" She sounded as if she didn't believe me, well my old self wouldn't believe me either.

"Ermm well there's Seth and Jacob who I met on Sunday then I met their friends today at a school and there's Embry Jared and Quil. Then at the Bonfire I met Paul. So about six."

"U-huh."

"You don't believe me do you?" I sighed, not really offended.

"Look, you know I love you Bail's and I wouldn't blame you for... exaggerating but six hunky blokes in two days?" She sounded apologetic almost pitying me. Well we'll see who's laughing in a minute.

"Okay, well I've still got money left from my birthday so why don't I pay for you and your friend to fly down here this weekend. You could meet the guys then, and you won't have to pay for a hotel or anything, we've got enough rooms here. She didn't reply for a minute probably trying to find a loop hole around my genius plan.

"Alright then." She groaned, "But I don't know if James will wanna come."

"Just tell him it's a free holiday. No man can resist _anything_ that begins with free." I laughed.

"You know what. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. I'll email you the details for the plane and you can leave Friday night."

"See you Friday Bail's."

"Okay, bye." I flipped the phone shut, collapsing into bed and trying to change into my PJ's under the covers. I hated the fact that Eva's house always seemed to be so cold, it's modern floors and fittings didn't accommodate fires and radiators. Leaning over to set my alarm I turned my lamp off and was immediately plunged into darkness, a strip of light from a slit in the curtains fell on the wall and I was too tired to get up and close them properly. My eyes shut wearily and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

*******

I was woken up before my alarm by the damn strip that let a load of streaming light flood into my room. Groaning and grumbling about seven o'clock starts I dragged myself out of bed and threw myself into a warm shower to wake my body up. I used my usual coconut shampoo and conditioner and quickly stepped out five minutes later, too tired to enjoy the effects of my power shower. I dried myself in a record-breaking time and pulled on my underwear. Wrapping a towel around myself I hopped over to my curtains exposing a glorious sunny day, well that decided on my choice of clothes yet again. I picked out a red tulip skirt which reached the middle of my thigh and tucked a printed white t-shirt into the waist band. Sitting in front of the mirror I tried to make my hair the way it was last night, flowing down my front in thick natural waves and putting on my usual day make-up on my pale face I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I was in an unusually good mood this morning and I danced up to Eva placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Someone's in a positive mood this morning aren't they?" She said with a smile.

"Why Aunty Eva I am." I replied nodding in her direction and grinning before munching down on my toast. Max bounded over to me his tail wagging.

"Hey boy, how are you?" I cooed reaching down and scratching his ears, he nudged me with his nose licking the palm of my hand. I heard Dakota thudding down the stairs and turned to see her pinch my last piece of toast with a smirk.

"Oi." I yelled chasing her as she flew out of the door. "See you Eva" I shouted over my shoulder as I pulled the door shut behind me. Walking to my car I threw a glare at Dakota sitting in her mini eating _my_ toast, a smug smile fixed on her face. Dakota's dark blue mini cost her a lot of money to be run, not because of the cost of gas oh no, Dakota's baby had to be spotless. Not a speck of dirt could be seen on the inside or outside of her adopted son and that's how she liked it. My Land rover was a completely different case. Mud splattered up all of the sides, the mats on the floor were dusted in sand and a red rug covered in dog hairs was draped over the backseat, also known as Max's spot. You see I'm not a clean freak like my sister. Jumping into my beautiful car I started the engine and made my way to La Push high school. The roads were no longer wet and dark like every other day, the sun was beating down on the uneven tarmac and I'd already decided to do my homework at the beach this evening. Pulling into the car park I chose a space which was covered by shade and shoving my sunglasses onto my face I jumped out of the car, running into yet another huge man.

"Hey Jake." I greeted cheerily.

"Hi there Bail's. You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am actually." I smiled before practically skipping toward the school Jacob trailing behind me.

"You're a little ray of sunshine aren't you Bails?"

"I am." I linked my arm through one of his before dragging him toward my locker with a smile on my face. I heard him let out a little chuckle and he waited for me to take my books out holding my bag as I did so.

"Hey, how's my favourite Californian?" A booming voice asked from across the wall.

"Well hello there Seth. I'm very good."

"She's hyper." Murmured Jacob.

"Am not." I declared before nudging them both with my elbow. "Stupid tall people."

"That's prejudice." Seth whinged, trying on his puppy dog eyes.

"D'awr, I'm sorry ickle Sethy-poo." I cooed reaching up and grabbing his cheeks.

"Shut up." He replied before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed and pounded my fists on his back but he didn't even flinch. I stopped and went silent for a few minutes trying to grab his attention.

"Seth." I breathed. "I would appreciate it if you would place me down on the floor _before_ the whole school looks up my skirt." He put me down as soon as I had finished my sentence and pulling my skirt down to it's rightful place, I sorted my hair out and turned to face Seth.

"Do you have something to say to me Clearwater?" I asked hands on hips.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"Apology accepted." I grinned. Jacob how had been watching the whole thing was leaning against his wall trying to even his breathing after the laughing fit he'd just suffered. Linking one arm through Seth's and the other through Jakes, we started our way to my first lesson.

"My friend Kimberley's coming to stay this weekend." I squealed.

"So that's why you're so excited." Jacob stated as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I missed her." I reasoned as we stopped outside maths.

"See you at lunch mate." Seth said before ruffling my hair and heading back down the corridor.

"What is wrong with him and ruffling my hair?" I asked Jacob before we walked into the classroom.

"Well, it is very ruffle proof." He replied before sitting at his desk. I hadn't had a math class yet so I walked to the front desk and gave the teacher my sheet. He signed it before telling me to sit next to someone called Mr Blake.

"Sir, who's Mr Blake?"

"Paul, will you raise your hand please." I froze at the name Paul and turned around to see him staring out the window, a big muscled hand waving around.

"Okay." I whispered before walking toward the empty seat. I sat down gently in the seat without it creaking but Paul suddenly turned to me, realising I was there for the first time. His eyes were filled with the same emotions that they were filled with last night, when he sat across the fire from me. But, this time he was so close I could feel the weird heat radiating off of him and his eyes were even more intense. My mouth was wide open as I stared at him and I managed to shut it and look away before I embarrassed myself even more.

"Okay class I've just got to go for a meeting, so I'm trusting you to get on with your work okay?" A few people replied in quiet voices before he turned and walked out of the door. Taking a deep breath I looked back at Paul with a smile on my face.

"Hey Paul." I said cheerily. I saw the corner of his lips curl up into a smile.

"Hello Bailey." He replied in a tone so happy it almost challenged mine.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I commented.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He said, leaning back in his chair putting his hand's behind his head. I had to drag my eyes away from the rippling muscles that were so obvious under his tanned skin and looked back up to his face. His grin was still there and his teeth, so white and straight looked beautiful against his russet skin. I returned his smile and his eyes gazed into mine before we were interrupted by a cough. I looked up to see Mrs Blonde Bimbo herself glaring at me under her eyelashes before turning to Paul, a fake looking smile on her lips. I raised my eyebrows at her before looking down at my book, trying to not eavesdrop into their conversation. Okay that's easier said than done, they weren't exactly talking quietly and to be fair I was sitting right next to them.

"Hey Paul." She said in, well I guess it was in her seductive voice, but to be honest it sounded more like something had crawled down her throat and died.

"Hi." His voice sounded bored as she rested her elbows on the table, flattering her eyelashes at him. Not mention the very low cut top she seemed to be wearing and the huge boobs that were practically falling out of it. I guess she wanted to look sexy and flirty but she looked more like a cheap whore who bought her clothes at the market and wore full leg leather boots. I shut my eyes and clamped my mouth shut at the laugh which so desperately wanted to escape.

"Wanna come round mine later?" She asked as she leaned over even further tracing lines on his shirt. Jesus Christ, if she keeps this up I'll wet myself from laughing so hard.

"Ermm, nah I think I'll give it a miss Jenny." His voice sounded amused as she ignored the subtle hint he had just made about not seeing her and continued to try and flirt with him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her, she had been closer to Paul then I had ever been but at the moment it was just too darn funny.

"What about tomorrow, then?" She asked tugging on his collar. I felt my eyes tearing up as I tried to hold it in but the giggle just wouldn't subside and I let out a little whimper which almost made me crack then and there. I bit my lip as I saw Jenny glare at me again from the corner of my eye. I turned even further away from her and was almost backward in my chair. Shit. Why Jacob have to sit behind me? His face was contorted in a pout as he tried to stop himself from laughing at the scene too and when his eyes met mine I just couldn't hold it in any longer. A roar erupted from Jacob as a tear ran down my face, my side's hurt and because I had been holding it in for so long my laugh was almost silent. A huge giggle jumped out as I saw Jacob rubbing his stomach and trying to stop for air and I almost fell of my chair sending Jacob into another fit. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on something else and I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing again. Taking a few deep breaths I opened them and turned back to the front of the class after giving Jake a much earned high five. I wiped the tears which had fallen down my cheek and sucked in more air to calm me down. Realising that Jenny was sitting back down in her chair shooting daggers at me I turned back to Paul who was looking at me with a confused look on my face. His eyebrows were almost meeting and it set me off into another round of giggles.

"What?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Nothing." I breathed. He pouted and widened his eyes and I almost melted at his expression of a little lost puppy.

"Please?" He asked, his voice deep and husky melted me even further. All I could think about was wrapping my arms around him and kissing him, but no that wasn't going to happen, I wasn't about to be some girl he makes out with in a forest and then ditches the very next day. If he was going to flirt with me then I would flirt back just as hard.

"Seriously it's nothing."I breathed, looking up at him a small smile on my lips. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-okay." He stammered. Ha that got him. I smiled at the fun of my new little game and settled into my seat just as the teacher walked back in. Today was going to be a very long day.


	7. First Beach

_**Disclaimer: Same old, I own the Swash's and that's about it. **_

_**Holly: Hey Paul.**_

_**Paul: Yeah.**_

_**Holly: What do you have to tell the lovely readers?**_

_**Paul: I'll give you all a hug and a big kiss if you review. (cheeky wink) **_

Me and Paul didn't get to talk anymore in Maths because of my recent discovery that the teacher, Mr Phelps, is well, he's a bit of a prick to be honest. Everyone in the class would swivel in their chairs to watch me squirm as he would ask me questions I didn't know the answers to. I would blush profusely and tell him I had no clue and the not so subtle looks from Paul didn't exactly cause the redness on my cheeks to subside either. By the end of the lesson I was practically sweating from the energy I had to put in to stop myself from looking at the god beside me. Even if I had said I wouldn't be another notch on his bedpost didn't mean I couldn't appreciate his good looks did it? The next few lessons until lunch went past pretty quickly and just as I had presumed, thankfully Matt wasn't in geography. I wasn't really worried about him, there's no way he could do anything to me now with all of bodyguards and he was probably to drunk to even remember. Jenny would occasionally give me a dirty glance but I couldn't care less, she was scrawny little cow and who needs bitchy friends like her? No one that's who. Nothing could destroy my good day, nothing.

"Hey, California has beaches right?" Seth asked as we paid the lady behind the till in the cafeteria and walked to our usual table.

"Yep." I replied biting a bit off my roll.

"So, are you a beach bum ?"

"Ha, I guess. Why?" I asked slightly suspicious, narrowing my eyes at him.

"We're all going to the beach after school." He answered innocently. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." I smiled before sitting down in-between him and the mysterious Paul.

"I can give you a lift there if you want?" Paul's voice yet again garbled my brain, making the score 2-1 to Paul in our little flirting game, which I hadn't actually informed him we were playing. He was obviously good at detaching himself from girls and using them only for fun, so I would follow in his foot-steps, except I'd be flirting with him for fun instead of shagging him. Paul was still looking at me and I realised I hadn't answered his question.

"Erm, no it's fine. I brought my car today and I'll need to go home to get my bikini and stuff." I replied nonchalantly nicking a chip from his.

"Okay." He said, smiling a little before realising I had demolished a chip. "Did you just steal MY CHIP?" He shouted in mock horror. I giggled before taking another three and stuffing them into my mouth. He took one of his arms and wrapped it around his plate like a barrier protecting his little strips of potato.

"So immature." I rolled my eyes at him and started eating my chicken sandwich.

"What beach are going to?"

"First." He replied, his mouth full of chips.

"And where's that?" I asked, he can't have forgotten that I'm new already.

"Oh, erm. Directions are pretty complicated, why don't I just pick you up at 5 and take you there myself?" He had stopped eating and was watching my face again. Darn beautiful boy.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Do you know where Eva's house is?"

"Yeah. I sometimes help out with her pool." He seemed pleased that I had agreed to his little plan and all I could do was imagine him topless cleaning my aunties pool. Argh, come on Bailey, your losing miserably. I'll just have even the scores at the beach later. Mwahaha, my evil plan is working.

"Cool. I'll see at five then." I flashed him a smile before standing up and walking off, tray in hand. Making sure to put one foot in front of the other, holding my head high and throwing my hips side to side I evened the score when I turned back to look at him, his eyes wide open and jaw dropping to the floor. I smirked, dumped my tray in the bin and walked to my locker. 2-2. HA.

*********

The rest of the day went quickly and soon enough I was back in my gorgeous car travelling home to get ready for the beach. Humming along to a random song (tunelessly) I looked toward the forest I was passing. Wait, what was that. Now either I'm going crazy or some huge silver wolf just ran past me. I am not going crazy, I am _not_ going crazy. Maybe the heats going to my head?

Ten minutes later I pulled up in front of the house, turning of the engine I leaned my head back against the rest closed my eyes and revelled in the silence of the day. That was until I heard Max barking, he must have heard me pull up.

"Coming." I yelled skipping toward the house. Shoving the key into the door I yanked it open and was greeted by a big slobbery animal jumping up at me.

"Hello there Maxy boy." I cooed throwing the keys on the sofa and walking straight to the kitchen for a much needed waffle. One hour till Paul picked me up. One hour to get ready to tease him until he's drooling at the mouth. Oh this is so much fun. Giggling stupidly I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself into the shower switching on the water proof radio as I go. Singing (badly) and dancing around I realized how much my confidence had grown since four days ago. I was flirting, I was wearing skirts, I went to a bonfire and I was hanging out with the hottest guys in La Push. I loved how I could pretend to be someone else, well not someone else, but a new model of myself. I hopped out after washing my hair and wrapping a towel around myself walked out of the misty bathroom. One glance at the glorious weather outside and a huge grin spread across my face and dancing over to the patio doors I threw them open and stepped onto my balcony barefoot. Closing my eyes I breathed in all the fresh air that was in La Push. The sun dried my skin in hardly any time at all and I walked back to my wardrobe to pick out my bikini. I wanted it to look alluring but not cheap or something that would make boys think they could take advantage. In the end I chose a bluey green bandeau bikini top with matching bottoms and a tye-dye dress to wear over the top (_**AN: links for bikini, sandals and dress on profile, I love them**_). I also picked some gladiator sandals and a brown bag to put my towel and sunglasses in. I re-applied my natural looking make-up and let my hair dry naturally into loose curls. It was the first time I've actually smiled at my reflection for about three years and I loved it. I walked back onto the balcony and collapsed into a recliner, Max jumped into my lap and I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful view in front of me. Tree's were the only thing in my view and it was so refreshing compared to all the sky-scrapers and concrete which you would find in California. I had time to think, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. As cheesy as it sounds, I was at peace.

There was really only one thing I wanted to think about, yeah you guessed it, the giant and hunk of muscle himself. Mr Paul Blake. I don't know what's wrong with me, I mean okay he's hot but I almost felt this kind of magnetic force toward him, his voice, his warmth and even his smell. A sort of need to be with him. If he was doing all of this attracting intentionally well, he was in for a wait. I wouldn't be an easy girl who could be another romp he talked about with the guys. I would get to know him first make him like me more than that Jenny girl before any physical contact, there was no way I was letting this new found self-confidence go before I had time to get used to it. I would not allow myself to be used in any way. Wow. I think I've just stunned my self into silence with that serious speech.

At five to five I heard the doorbell go and pulling Max of my lap and grabbing my bag I slowly made my way downstairs, deciding to make him wait a little longer. The doorbell went again after 15 seconds. Jezzz this guy was impatient.

"Coming." I yelled down the stairs as I put a little lip-gloss on and tousled my hair a bit. Breathing in and out and managing to calm myself a little I sauntered toward the door and opened it slowly. Well needless to say I was in for a shock. There he was, Paul, in a white t-shirt which stretched a little over his muscular chest and arm, in dark low slung jeans and thank the lord he had the decency to wear sunglasses otherwise I think I would have thrown myself at him then and there.

"Hi." I breathed, smiling at him and walking toward his car. The new found confidence had suddenly re-appeared and my legs didn't wobble once as I slid myself into the passenger seat. He threw himself into the car surprisingly gracefully for a man as tall as himself and took his sunglasses of placing them on the dash-board. He turned his intense gaze on again and scratched his head, coughed and started the car.3-2 to the Bailey-nator. Still smiling I raised my eyebrows a little at how uncomfortable he seemed and I leaned over and turned the radio on.

"_Why do you build me up buttercup baby just to let me down, and mess me around and then worst of all, you never call baby"._

"Oh, I love this song." I yelled over the music before turning it down before it burst my eardrums.

"You like the foundations?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Well, most of the people I know have never heard of them." He explained.

"Never heard.. well I think we shall have to educate them." I stated nodding my head. I heard him laugh in his deep husky voice and I had to do the whole calming process again before turning to look at him. I guess that earns him another point, we're back to drawing, 3-3.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said still chuckling.

"Please tell me?" I repeated looking at him under my eyelashes and a pout on my face.

"You just make me laugh." He simply replied, turning his intense gaze back on, I tried to copy but his look was so much better than mine and I gave up, deciding to look out the window instead.

"How long is it to this beach then?" I asked, still not trusting myself to look at him.

"We're here." As soon as he said that we pulled into a little car-park on a cliff. Looking right out onto a beautiful green sea. You could clearly see the divide between sea and sky and the contrast between the light blue of the sky un-interrupted by clouds, and the murky dark green of the sea was mesmerising. Still not tearing my eyes away from the view I stepped out of the car and to the top of the cliff. I could hear Paul beside me but for once my attention wasn't on him.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, completely in awe. Beaches weren't like this in California. The sand there was artificially orange and not a rock in sight, deck chairs lined up row on row and filled to the brim with burning tourists. Here it was so peaceful and quiet. The sand was a beautiful light yellow and full of different types of rocks and shells. There were no deck chairs or tourists just the slight chatter of the rest of the group further down the beach.

"It is." Paul agreed next to me and I turned to look at him. His eyes weren't focusing on the amazing view in-front of him, but on me. I held in a gasp as I felt the magnetic force pulling on me again, come on Bailey you can't give in now. Blushing and looking down quickly I collected my thoughts and turned back to him with a grin.

"Race you." I yelled before tearing off down the beach. I could hear him before I saw him. He zoomed past me almost too quickly and was sitting on a picnic blanket a smug smile fixed on my face, as I padded up a few minutes later.

"Cheat." I mumbled, faking a glare in his direction.

"How can you cheat in a running race?" He snorted.

"I don't know but you just did." I argued before putting my bag down on the rug and standing up.

"Anyone up for a swim?" I yelled hands around my mouth, everyone was spread out around the beach and hearing me started to jog over.

"I'm in"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Funny"

"Alright"

In the end it was Me, Seth, Paul, Kim, and Jared who were brave enough to face the cool water, Jacob and Quil stayed behind topping up their tans. I quickly pulled my dress over my head and pushed my red ray-bans over my eyes. I turned around to see if everyone else was ready, and was shocked by the look on Paul's face you would think I was naked. Wait I'm not naked right? I quickly checked myself. No, bikinis in place. What's wrong with this guy, yeah I wanted to tease him but I didn't wanna give him a heart attack. Hang on, what am I saying. I'll probably have a heart attack when he takes his shirt off. Before he had the chance to at least give me a stroke I ran full pelt into the sea and dived into the cold waves.

"Oh my god." I screeched as I rose out of the water. Standing so that I was covered from the waist down I started shivering and I heard three splashes around me. Turning around I froze as I saw Paul emerging from the waves. Flicking his hair back and standing up my eyes widened as I took in his top-less self. Little droplets of water danced over his russet skin and his short's were hanging dangerously low on his hips. I looked down at the waves around me lightly stroking them with my shaking fingers and drew in a sharp intake of breath when I suddenly felt a pair of warm arms picking me up out of the water. It wasn't hard to guess who it was and sure enough when I looked up all I could see was Seth's big dopey face grinning down at me.

"Cold?"

"Ha, what makes you say that Seth? Just that fact that my teeth are chattering every inch of my body is covered in goose bumps and my lips are probably blue. But no, I'm not cold at all." I retorted my voice almost dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood." He replied, a cunning smile appearing on his lips.

"You wouldn't dare" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Is that a dare Miss Swash?" Before I could answer he had thrown me back into the water surprisingly far from the shore. Gasping for air I broke the surface and started to swim back toward the sandy beach. Paul was standing in the water watching me with a worried expression but I was a strong enough swimmer and made it back to the shore, collapsing on big fluffy towel. I started shivering as the cool air washed over me and I closed my eyes trying to relax. I heard muffled footsteps walking toward me and my eyes flickered open but I squinted at the sun. A huge figure suddenly stood in front of me shading me from the sun, holding out something in his hands.

"You looked cold, so." I instantly recognized the voice as Paul's and looking at his face I almost melted under the gaze of his chocolaty brown eyes. I didn't trust myself to talk whilst looking at him and I moved my eyes to look at what he was holding. It was his hoody. I smiled at how thoughtful it was and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said softly before gratefully taking the hoody from him and quickly pulling it over my head. It felt like it had been put on a radiator and I wrapped my arms around myself loving how big it was on me. Paul smiled, please at my reaction and sat down next to me.

"So , why'd you move down to boring old La Push?" He asked sounding interested. I glanced up at him a small smile on his face, realising that I was watching him he turned to face me again.

"I have my reasons." I said before turning back toward the waves .

"You want to talk to me about it?" He asked, I didn't bother looking at him, knowing that if I did I would probably have to start the calming ritual again.

"Nope." I replied, a little too quickly not wanting to remember how much I missed my mother. She had finally found someone caring and sweet before we left, a man who could look after her whilst we were away. Joshua seemed like the perfect man to piece my mum back together after the way my father broke her heart. I was ten when he up and left in the middle of the night. Bastard. My mum loved him with all of her heart as sick as the love was. He was violent toward my mum. She had clung on, hoping it was just the stress of the job but a few years after he had gone, she realised how stupid she had been putting us in danger. Joshua had only been around for a month before we left but she knew him before from work. He was always kind and sweet to me and Dakota and acted more like a mate to us. He was a little younger than my mother and I kind of saw him as her toy-boy but he made her laugh and smile and when she was happy so was I. Another wave crashed onto the sand and woke me up from my thoughts. Suddenly acutely aware of who was beside me I blinked back the tears that were burning in my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." I stated trying to keep my voice steady and without looking back I wrapped the hoody tighter around me and walked into the woods. I was lost in my thoughts as I walked further into the woods, the air had suddenly gotten colder due to the shade from the trees and I heard a crunch behind me. I froze and became aware of how heavy my breathing was, what the hell am I doing in the forest on my own? Idiot. I was a delectable treat for any passing carnivore. The muffled noises had stopped and I whipped my head around to see behind me. Jesus, and now I'm paranoid how much worse could this get? I spotted a knar led up log on the forest floor and I sat down on the damp moss putting my head in my hands. All of this thinking was really doing my head in, my mum, Paul, Dakota, my real dad, my mum, Paul, Dakota, my real dad, my mum, Paul, Dakota, my real dad going round and round in my head. What was I going to do about the hunk of muscle? Whenever I was with him butterflies got high in my stomach and I couldn't help but flirt back at him but now sitting here, I can't believe I've let myself get in so deep. I was just looking to be let down. Letting out a huge sigh I rubbed my face with my hands and heard a little cough. My head shot up and the confusing man himself was standing in front of me worry filling his eyes.

"We're all leaving." He said tilting his head toward the beach.

"Okay." I murmured heaving myself of the log and walking over to him. He hadn't moved from where he stood and I looked up with an attempt at a smile. I guess it didn't work very well because his forehead just creased even more and I almost felt guilty for all of the worry he had on his face.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered, his voice full of pain.

"About what?" I asked. The feeling of him being upset hurt me and the sudden feeling of wanting to comfort him surprised me. I looped my left arm through his right and leaned onto him, he was far too tall for a hug. He looked down at me a gentle smile on his face.

"Nothing." He breathed, and with that we started the walk back to the beach.

_**Sorry it took so long but I have written the next one. 10 reviews and I'll put the next one up.**_


	8. Revenge

_**Disclaimer: Only own the Swash's and the plot. I know I said 10 reviews and this one would go up but I felt bad for the people that actually did, which was only 5 in the end :( pretty please can you review this one **_

"Where did you go?" Seth asked as he packed up a picnic blanket on the beach. Paul's hand was on my lower back as he directed me toward his car, my skin tingling from the contact.

"Just for a walk." I replied simply with a smile in his direction.

"Alright."

Paul leaned over and grabbed my bag from the sand and carried on walking toward his car.

"Why thank you Mr. Blake." I nodded in his direction and grinned.

"Are you always so sarcastic?" He snorted before throwing himself in the driver's seat.

"Yep." Sliding into the passenger seat I brushed the sand from my bare feet with my hands, Paul leaned over and put my bag in the back-seat.

"So. You want to do something else, I mean it's pretty early." He asked before starting the engine. I had to clear my head for a bit I mean, Paul THE hottest bloke I've probably ever met wanted to hang out with me.

"Sure." I replied, looking over at him I smiled and got one of his dazzling one's back. Jeez he's going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Maybe I could get used to it? Oh shut up Bail's he probably just wants help with his homework.

"Alright." He sounded pleased and I turned around to look out of the window.

"You could come round mine and watch a movie, or something. If you want." There was no way I would ask that to his face, I'm too much of a wuss.

"Sounds fun." He replied. We drove in silence for a few minutes and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a bit, weird.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"What?" I looked back at him, slightly confused.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked again, a chuckle escaping his lips.

". What about you?"

"Blue. Favourite animal?"

"Why do you want to know all this?" I asked, a smile still on my face.

"Because, I'm curious. Your so hard to figure out Bailey." He turned to face me again, the intense gaze switched on. His eyes were darker than usually and they I felt myself more drawn to him then usual. Suddenly the car swerved a little to the left and I drew my eyes away from his to look at the road.

"Paul. Watch the road." I laughed, feeling a little high.

"Whatever. Just answer the question." He chuckled.

"What was it?"

"What's your" He pointed at me, "favourite animal?"

"Dog." I didn't even have to think about it, Max was my best friend and was always around for a cuddle. "I'm allergic to cats. You?"

"I like wolves." He replied.

"Wolves? Why wolves?" I loved talking to Paul so casually it made me think about what could happen if I let it.

"I just think they're cool." The car began to slow down and we pulled up outside Eva's house.

"Righhhttt." I snorted. I leaned over the backseat grabbed my bag and when I turned around Paul was standing by my door holding it open for me.

"Aren't you the gentleman." I commented with a grin, stepping out onto the driveway.

"Oh yes." He slammed the door shut behind me and I jumped up the front steps slotting the key into the door. I couldn't help but get a fluttery feeling in my tummy as Paul stood behind me, his shadow on the wall towering over mine. I couldn't help but imagine his huge muscular arms around me his chin resting on the top of my head. Oh snap out of it. I unstuck the door and walked into the kitchen followed by Paul's freakishly quiet footsteps.

"Maxie." I called.

"The names Paul." He chuckled.

"Not you, my dog." I snorted, before running over to the lounge where he had appeared. "Hey there boy." I cooed rubbing his belly. Paul had collapsed onto the sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table.

"Pick a movie. I'll get Ice cream." I told him before walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes mam." He replied with a salute. I chuckled and went to find the Ben and Jerry's in the freezer. I finally decided on a tub of double chocolate chip cookie and cookie dough and picking up two spoons on the way, I walked back into the living room. I almost melted on the spot with what I saw. Max was curled up on Paul's lap, his eyes closed and Paul was smiling down at him stroking his ear gently. He looked up when the wooden floor creaked under my feet and I smiled down at the both of them.

"He's a cool dog." He nodded and grinned before flicking up a DVD case in his hand. "Chose one."

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him and sitting cross-legged next to them both.

"Saw." He replied, grinning like a lunatic.

"What? You do realise that I'll probably hide behind the cushion for the whole film right?"

"I'll protect you." He stated before clicking the television on. I couldn't help but blush at his statement but ducking my head I passed him a tub and a spoon and settled back into the sofa wrapping my arms around my knees. Our arms were so closer I was almost touching him and it was almost torture not to cuddle up to his warmth. I jumped and cringed away from all the gruesome parts and my wish came true when he wrapped and arm around my shoulders. I settled into his chest and hugged a pillow in front of me. I could feel his breath on my hair and I nearly shivered at how good it felt.

"Can I have some?" I jumped at the sound of his deep voice and looked up at him confused. He nodded toward my ice cream tub and opened his mouth.

"How old are you? Three?" I snorted.

"Feed me." He whined. I shook my head at him and spooned out some chocolate ice cream for him and waved it in front of his face.

"You want it?" I asked.

"Yes please." He replied looking into my eyes. I blushed again and smirking I pushed the spoon onto his nose. He sat there staring at me shock with ice cream dripping down his face.

"You didn't just do that." He murmured still staring at me. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing and sank into the sofa. In a split second he was hovering over me, a spoon of cookie dough in his hand.

"Awww come on it was a joke." I screamed, still laughing at the look on his face and before I had time to catch my breath he flicked the ice cream into my face. I froze.

".GOD." Paul was rolling around the floor clutching his stomach, tears where falling from his eyes and I couldn't help but join in when I saw the melted ice cream dripping down his face. He stopped suddenly and looked at me, trying to suppress a smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked. I faked being scared and jumped off the sofa running to the kitchen screaming the whole way.

"Bailey, come back here right now." He boomed as I hid behind the door in the kitchen. I held my breath as his massive figure entered through the doorway. As silently as I could I crept up behind him and threw myself onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Forgive me?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes and pouting. I thought I saw his eyes glass over and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but not finding the words. He looked forward, shook his head and marched toward the back door wrapping his arms around my legs.

"You're not getting away with it that easy." He laughed before standing in front of the pool.

"Paul. I'm wearing your hoody and if you want it wet, it's fine by me." I replied my head still resting on his shoulder. He just laughed and before I knew it he had stepped forward and I sunk under the water. I felt his warmth disappear from underneath me, and breaking the surface I couldn't see him anywhere. Slightly confused I started to swim toward the side, warm water started to wash over me and Paul's face emerged from the pool right in front of me.

"Nice for you to show up." I smirked. His hair was wet and hung in front of his eyes and his face was mere inches from mine. I so desperately wanted to lean in further, feel his warm lips on mine, twist my fingers in his hair. But I didn't know how he would react, I didn't do to well with rejection, it's too embarrassing. We stood like that for a few seconds, gazing into each others eyes before I decided to break the silence. I looked down and sighed.

"I'd better have a shower." I breathed and without looking back up I turned at lifted myself out of the pool and walked through the patio doors. Breath Bailey, he wasn't going to kiss you anyway so you haven't done anything wrong except get yourself out of an awkward situation. Breathing heavily again I marched upstairs and threw myself into the en-suite. I emerged ten minutes later in a vest-top and jean shorts my hair a little damp and ringlets were appearing left right and centre. Bouncing back down the stairs, I spotted Paul in the kitchen with Max.

"Got all the ice-cream off your face then?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face.

"I'll get you back for that."He said standing up and smiling back.

"You already did. Or was throwing me into the pool for some other reason?" Walking toward the fridge I plucked out an ice lolly, throwing one at him too which he caught expertly.

"Well I guess that was part of my revenge. But I'm not done yet." He grinned walking over to the counter I was sitting on and standing in front of me. Oh Jeez why did I go all nervous when he's so close. Oh yeah because he's a super hot, muscular, topless man. Unwrapping the lolly from its wrapper I licked my lips and bit off a bit, letting it cool my mouth before swallowing. I looked back up at Paul who was surprisingly close and I swear I saw him pale a little when I bit of another chunk, licking the juice which ran across my lip. I froze as he moved a little closer to me, now standing in between my legs which hung off the counter top, his hands resting on the counter around me. His eyes never moved from mine as if gauging my reaction and they were filled with such intense longing and ....lust? He was still taller than me and he lowered his head a little his nose almost brushing mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and the smell was intoxicating as I breathed it in. His forehead rested against mine and I saw him close his eyes in pleasure, I leaned in slightly wanting to feel his lips against mine.

"HEY BAIL'S YOU IN? I NEED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK." My stomach dropped as I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway his mouth wide open. I looked back at Paul as a frustrated growl escaped him, his eyes shot open and I almost gasped at how dark they were. He started to shake and he turned to glare at Seth, I cringed away from him as his shaking increased and his hands clenched.

"PAUL." Seth yelled, almost like a warning and I jumped when he slammed his fists on the counter. His head turned to me and he stopped shaking in an instant and darted out of the house. I was very confused to say the least. I brought my feet up and sat cross-legged still staring at the door, my forehead crinkled. I threw my head back against the cup-board behind me and groaned.

"IDIOT." I yelled. How could I be so stupid? Why did I want to be with him so badly? This was all too confusing so I just picked up my lolly from where I had dropped it next to me and finished eating it. I looked up to see Seth walking toward me, his head hung and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, you know...for interrupting." I let out a breathy laugh and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "Have a lolly." Motioning toward Paul's un-opened one he went to sit down at the table, pulling the chair back with a screech.

"You look confused." He commented after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I am."

"Why?" I threw my lolly stick in the bin and went to sit next to him on a chair resting my head in my hands.

"You're all so confusing." I sighed closing my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Men. You're all confusing."

"Okay tell uncle Seth and maybe I can help. That situation there didn't seem to confusing. He likes you and was going to do something about it before I ruined it all."

"Well, why did he just run out then?" I lifted my head up my eyebrows creased.

"He wanted to kiss you, right?" He nodded his head encouragingly.

"I think so, I don't know...maybe." I replied rubbing my head. All of this thinking really hurt.

"Of course he did. He ran out because he wanted to but I ruined your little 'moment'. He was frustrated because he couldn't finish what he started." I didn't know what to say back so I decided not to. Seth pushed his seat back and walked out of the room, returning with his school bag.

"You going to help me with my Maths or what?" He asked. I scoffed at him and shoved his arm, making no difference what so ever.

"Fine. I'll help." I sighed, preparing my head for a very long evening.

The next day I woke up with a banging head ache, baking hot. My hair was stuck to my face and even though the window was open, the covers around me felt as if they had just been heated. I jolted up and threw myself out of bed, picking out my clothes for the day and jogging to my bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I emerged wearing skinny black jeans and a black and white printed t-shirt, my hair waved down to my chest and my usual natural make-up. I was excited about school today, knowing that I would see Paul again, and I haven't a clue why. I want to talk to him about yesterday but I know I'll chicken out as soon as I get close. Just looking into those chocolaty eyes makes me lose focus, it's fricking annoying but in some ways I like it, it makes me feel special, as if that look was only made for me. Seth had agreed to take us both to school and saying bye to Eva and grabbing a piece of toast I slid into the passenger seat and chomped away.

"Hey Kid." Seth said, leaning over and ruffling my hair.

"Quit ruffling my hair." I whined having to straighten it out again. "And since when do you call me Kid?"

"Since this morning." He replied throwing a smile my way. Shaking my head I settled back in my seat waiting for Dakota.

*******

The rest of the day went horribly slow and I could help but feel disappointed when I didn't see Paul waiting for me by the lockers. I was itching to ask Seth where he was but like any normal teenager, I didn't want to sound too eager. I found myself hoping against hope that maybe he'd show up for the one lesson we had together but of course with my luck, it never happened and Jennies glares got to me more without the feeling of security he seemed to radiate. I trudged along for the rest of the day not really listening to the sounds around me, completely lost in thought and the lack of sleep kept me a little distant from the other people around me. Walking into the cafeteria I felt almost as if a black cloud was hanging over my head and I slumped into a seat next to Seth banging my head onto the table. I felt Seth pat me on the back and looked up at him.

"I take it you've had a bad day." Scoffed Seth as he held out his plate of chips for me.

"How can you tell?" I murmured with a small smile before reaching for a slither of potato. He snorted and carried on eating in silence a thoughtful look on his face. I grabbed another few chips and Seth looked back at me, incredulous.

"Look, I was just being polite the first time Bail's. Doesn't mean you can continue nicking my food." He mumbled trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Whatever." I chuckled.

Lunch passed quickly as I watched the giants mock and laugh at each other and grabbed an occasional chip from Seth, followed by a fake glare. Maths unfortunately decided to slow time down again and the hour seemed more like three, I had to keep tapping my watch to see if it was working. Needless to say I was in an even worse mood after that torture session and I practically ran to Seth's car.

"A little eager are we?" He asked, jamming his keys into the car to unlock it and flinging himself in.

"Could a day even be so boring?" I sighed sliding in next to him. "Kota's got some arty thing after school Eva's picking her up later." I told him as I clicked my seat-belt into place.

"Alright then. Let's go." The engine roared to life and I was suddenly reminded about the car-trip I'd had with Paul yesterday. Yesterday. It seemed like weeks ago. I don't know why I missed him so much, I'd only known him for three days and it almost hurt how much I missed his deep husky voice, his woodsy smell and those eye's which so frequently melted me. I'd gotten so close to him last night even remembering it made my head feel light and I tried to calm myself as my breathing hitched.

"So." I said trying to sound casual. "Where was Paul today?" I looked down at my fingernails and started picking them hoping I looked nonchalant.

"Erm, I don't know. I haven't been able to.. contact him." He replied and I looked up to meet a curious gaze. "Why?"

"Just curious. Eye's on the road please Clearwater." I mumbled when he continued to scrutinize my face.

Seth pulled up at my house after ten more minutes of driving in a comfortable silence and as per usual he couldn't resist leaning over and giving my hair a quick ruffle.

"Later kid."

"Oh, you know my friends are coming over Friday night?" He nodded. "Well tell all the guys that I'm having a barbeque at seven and they're all invited." Sliding out of the front seat I heard Seth whine.

"Aren't I allowed to come?"

"Course you are you loser." I quickly leaned over and messed up his precisely gelled up hair earning another whine and grinned at him before slamming the door. I couldn't help but pray that Paul was back before Friday, I wanted to see him so badly and as much as it confused me it felt nice being under his intense gaze. Shaking my head I un-locked the door, preparing myself for yet another wet slobbery kiss from Max.


	9. Meet The Giants

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **_

_**Thanks to Sibel88 who reviews every chapter I write. YOU ROCK. **_

The rest off the week ran by without any interesting interruptions including sightings of Paul. The last time I'd seen him was Tuesday and I was starting to get slightly anxious. People usually say that the longer you stay away from someone the less intense you crush gets (I guess it's a crush?) but it was completely the opposite now. Three days and my head was almost hurting from how confused and worried I felt. Seth hadn't said anything about his whereabouts and whenever he caught me having a little day-dreaming moment about the man of muscle, he looked like he knew. Without those gorgeous eyes and that husky voice which was Paul I was almost going insane with boredom. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that I hardly know him and he's the town player but I can have a little fun can't I? I deserve it. Anyway, if I hadn't seen him at the bonfire doing his stuff I wouldn't think he could be like that at all, he's so sweet and nice... whoa your getting a little carried away there Bailey calm down! A change of thoughts will help.

Kimberley and her friends were meeting us at the airport in half an hour and Seth had agreed to drive me. Kim rang me up earlier in the week asking if she could bring another one of her other friends, apparently it was too weird to just ask him, so some girl called Katy had joined the little gang. Kim had forced me to have a conversation with this Katy on the phone and as awkward as the five minutes was, she seemed nice enough.

"Hey Seth we got to go." I yelled. Running down stairs, bag in hand, I almost ran straight into him. His mouth was full of toast and crumbs were dusted all over his chin.

"What?" He said, his voice muffled by the bread as his tried to suppress a smile. Me and Seth only have to look at each other for a laughing fit but today there was no time so I just pointed at his chin with a smirk and jogged outside toward my gorgeous Land Rover.

"HURRY UP. We're going to be late." I moaned as Seth sauntered out of the house with a grin.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He mumbled as he slid into the passenger seat. I chuckled and rammed the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the drive.

"So this Kimberley girl hot?" Seth asked. I turned to him with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Mate, pervy player doesn't really suit you." I laughed.

"Speaking of pervy players" he continued with a grin "Paul rang me today." Shit shit, act normal Bailey. I tried to turn my face to stone, expressionless but I guess it didn't work. I heard a snigger next to me.

"Bail's I can read you like a book. I know you like him." Dammit.

"I don't." I screeched, my voice a little higher than usual.

"Yeah what ever. Anyway, he said he's had some family stuff to do." I could practically hear Seth scrutinizing my reaction.

"Cool." I replied as stony faced as I could.

"I told him about your little barbeque tonight and I said I'd ask if he could come. He seemed a little.. eager." I heard the smile in his voice and sure enough, turning my head away from the road for a second, I saw the huge grin plastered on my best friends face.

"Ermm yeah sure."

"Paul and Bailey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I"

"If you keep this up Clearwater I may have to un-invite a little someone."

"You wouldn't do that to me though would you?" I could tell he was using his puppy dog eyes and I didn't even bother to look, knowing I would cave in as soon as I did.

"You right I wouldn't." I nodded and despite my determination to stay serious I couldn't help but grin at him. "But make that a warning mate."

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckled with a salute.

"Shut up." I snorted.

"Where are they, where are they?" I screeched bouncing up and down on the spot. I felt Seth's warm hands grab my shoulders forcing me to stay connected to the ground.

"Calm down. Why you so excited anyway?" He chuckled as I tried bouncing despite his bulging biceps.

"Well first Kim's like my best friend and second she didn't believe me when I said that I had six huge Quilete friends so I can't wait to see the look on her face when she meets you." I looked up to be met with a disapproving look.

"She's not a very good mate if she can't believe that you've made new friends." He stated, looking around the crowded airport.

"It's not the fact that I've got new friends that she can't believe. It's the fact that all of them are over six foot and have muscles the size of tree trunks." I giggled.

"Oh. Well I'm going to get a coke, you want one?"

"Erm, yeah sure." I mumbled to busy scanning the crowds to look up at him. I heard him shuffle away toward the cafe and stood on my tip-toes trying to find the recognizable blob of red hair.

"Bailey?" I froze at the sound of my name, I swivelled on my toes turning to the person behind me.

"OMG KIMBERLY." I screeched. I flew at her and hugged her as tight as I could squeezing my eyes shut.

"BAILEY." She screeched back right into my ear as I was almost smothered by her expanse of red cork screw curls. We both started jumping up and down on the spot screaming like little girls and I almost burst out laughing at the look on her friends faces.

"Hi." I smiled after taking a deep breath and clearing my head. "I'm Bailey you must be Katy." I stated offering my hand toward her. She took it and smiled confidently at me.

"Hey." She replied with a husky southern Californian accent. Her bleach blond hair was cut into a graduated bob and her skin was an obviously fake tanned colour. Her eyes were probably the only real thing about the chick and I have to admit, they were the most beautiful sparkling blue. She smiled at me and it lit up her make-up smothered face. Okay Bailey stop making snap judgements, yeah she looked like a chavy blonde bimbo but she sounded nice on the phone. Maybe she'd fallen out with her dim-witted friends and befriended Kim, intent on changing her Barbie ways? Probably not. Ah well. I turned toward the boy next to her and was totally un-fazed by his obvious good-looks, just like Matt I'd become immune to usual handsome boys all the Quilete's were superhumanly attractive and all I did was stick my hand out with a smile.

"James." He said and yet another deep voice erupted from his mouth.

"Hi." I replied as I looked over his dark hair and slightly tanned skin. Nothing compared to Paul, I caught my self thinking and I mentally slapped myself. Shut up.

"Good flight?" I asked looking over all of them.

"Yeah it was good." Kim said a grin spreading across her face. "Awrr, I miss having you around." She moaned before leaning in to give me another hug.

"Me too." I murmured. "You guys better be looking after my friend." Stepping back I pointed at Katy and James giving them fake glares.

"We are." Katy chuckled patting my arm.

"We'd better be going." I muttered mostly to myself. "Where is Seth when you need him."

"Who's Seth?" James asked sounding mildly interested.

"Oh he came with me to pick you guys up and he went to get a drink like ten minutes ago." I scanned the crowd behind the three of them before I heard a giggle and my head snapped toward Katy who had a reddish tinge spreading across her cheeks as she stared at someone behind me.

"He, he is hot." She stated pointing to somewhere over my shoulder. I turned around already having a good idea who it was and sure enough I was met by Seth's huge smile as he passed me a coke.

"Guys this is Seth. Seth this is Kim, James and Katy." I grinned at their wide eyes and shocked faces as Seth shook each of their hands a contagious grin still on his face.

"Let's get going then." I said clapping my hands onto Seth's shoulder and pointing at their suitcases. "Can you take their bag's?"

"Sure." He smiled reaching down and grabbing both Katy and Kim's cases but James stopped him from taking his.

"I got it man." He said.

"Okay." Seth replied effortlessly hoisting both of the bags of the floor despite the wheels. He started walking toward the huge sliding doors and I caught up with him looping an arm through one of his.

"Alright kid." He shuffled for a bit putting both of the suitcases onto his right arm so they were practically hanging off his fingertips.

"Show-off." I muttered.

"Whatever." Looking over his shoulder he winked at Katy, making her turn a weird shade of red before turning back to me, waggling his eyebrows. "She seems impressed."

"Don't you dare." I threatened hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Anything for you queen Bailey." He mocked bowing with a smirk on his face and resisted the temptation of hitting him again.

"Shut up." I grinned before letting go of his arm and falling back to meet Kim.

"Bail's I'm so sorry I didn't believe you it's just..." I put my hand over her mouth stopping her from babbling and gave her 'the look'. The look is raising your eyebrows and screaming shut up in your head until they get the message. I guess she got my telepathic signal because she immediately stopped mumbling against my hand and stopped walking.

"Don't apologise, I wouldn't have believed myself either." I smiled before taking my hand away from her mouth, she flashed me a grin back.

"They seem nice enough." I said nodding toward James and Katy who had managed to catch with Seth. I had to stifle a laugh as James dragged his suitcase across the floor looking up at my best friend with what could only be described as jealousy.

"Yeah they're cool. Nothing compared to you though." She replied nudging my arm. "So, where'd you find all these huge muscular guys then? I mean since you were telling the truth about Seth I'm guessing you do know 5 more." I grinned at her and nodded.

"You'll meet them tonight."

"What?" She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the car lot.

"I said, you'll meet them tonight." I repeated a little confused.

"Wait you can't just spring six huge and no-doubt good-looking men on me in the space of a day. I'll combust. My eyes will literally pop out of their sockets." I laughed at her distressed face and patted her shoulder.

"Kim, they're all so friendly and welcoming. How nervous do you think I was when I first came to La Push? Then Seth and Jacob came round to say hi and they've looked after me since then, they are all like brothers to me. Well apart from one, but anyway that's not the point, the point is, is that you'll have a great time trust me. Katy and James don't know any of them either so you won't be the only one." I took a deep breath. "Oh sheesh that was a hard hitting speech." Chuckling I stood behind Kim a hand on each shoulder and directed her toward my Land Rover. Seth was already in the passenger seat and James and Katy were in the back. I opened the back door for Kim letting her jump into the middle seat and strode round toward the driver seat clicking open the door and sliding in.

"What took you so long?"

"Stop moaning Seth." I smirked and he leaned over to ruffle my hair, yet again. "and please will you try and quit your addiction with my hair?" He chuckled and twisted in his seat, turning toward James Katy and Kim.

"So you guys looking forward to all the rain that the exotic La Push provides?" Kim snorted followed by a giggling Katy and a boisterous roar from James. Well I guess this is a good start, I sighed.

"We're here." I yelled over my shoulder, all four of them had been re-living episodes of Family Guy and seeing as I'd never heard of it before in my life I had ended up listening to all of their laughing and high-pitched imitations of some girl called Lois. I pulled into the driveway, hearing the gravel crunching under the tyres and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"KIM." Dakota screeched as she ran straight for the car, almost ripping the door off and pulling Kim into a bone-crushing hug in a record-breaking time.

"Alright Kota, you might not want to suffocate her before she gets a burger." I sniggered. Dakota finally drew back and checked her over.

"She's fine." She grinned and offered a hand to James and a hug to Katy before signalling everyone to follow her. Seth walked round to the back of the car, this time taking all three suitcases as James was following Dakota, practically drooling at her feet. I quickly walked toward the house, Seth close behind me, and into the living room. Eva was in the kitchen with Kim and her friends introducing herself with her infamous motherly smile, and I grinned at how well everyone was getting along. If only Paul were here. Oh come on Bail's no use in pining over some player who hasn't gotten in contact with you for three days. But even though this was a more logical analysis of Paul, I can't help but think he's different. Whenever I looked into his eyes I forgot about how we met. Him with some girl pushed up against a tree, I just thought about how he made me feel. Special, warm and comforted.

"Hey Bail's." I jumped at the sound of Seth's booming voice coming from the patio doors. "We need more food than this." He snorted pointing to ten packets of burgers on the Barbeque.

"I'm not an idiot Seth. I know you all you lot eat like pigs. There's thirty more burgers in the fridge." I pointed toward the kitchen before grabbing an apple, sitting cross-legged on the counter and taking a huge bite. I watched Eva and Dakota setting up the table outside for thirteen people and Kim and Katy were placing little tea lights and fairy lights all around the garden making the pool light up magically as the shadows from the trees danced over the water. I watched Seth as he followed Dakota upstairs with all of our guest's bags and she directed him to whose room was whose. Before I knew it, I had finished my apple and it was 7:20, ten minutes until the guys arrived. Shit. Ten minutes is hardly enough time to transform me from an ugly duckling into beautiful swan. Ah well, I'll have to give it a try. I plodded upstairs passing Seth on the way and quickly ducking as his hand reached out for my hair yet again.

"Nice try." I chuckled as I swerved into my en-suite. I quickly washed my hair over the sink and dried it before walking to my wardrobe and starting the hard task of picking an outfit.

"What to wear what to wear." I muttered to myself as I pulled three dresses that I think suited the barbeque criteria. The first was a sunset animal Bandeau dress which reached above my knee, the second was a simple paradise vest dress and last but certainly not least was a floaty red dress which came just above my knee as well.

"KIM." I yelled and I heard a door open and padded footsteps walking toward my door.

"Yes princess Bailey." She replied, bowing toward me. I snorted and gestured toward the three dresses on my bed.

"I can't choose what to wear." I said. She came to stand next to me and tilted her head toward the dresses, her forehead creased in concentration.

"I love the Bandeau one but the red will look so nice next to your hair." She sighed, suddenly she grabbed the red one holding it up to me and taking a step back. "The red one." She nodded before sitting down on in front of the vanity mirror and trying out my make-up. "You never used to wear make-up." She commented as she tried a little of my rose blusher. _**(link for red dress on profile)**_

"I know, but it makes me feel more confident you know. And I only use a little bit." I replied pulling the dress over my head and straightening it. "What do you think?" I asked twirling on the spot.

"You look great." She turned back toward the mirror and started using some mascara, her mouth forming a comical 'O'.

"You should wear that dress I got you for Christmas." I walked over to sit beside her, pulling out the curling tongs.

"Oh yeah. You're lucky I brought that, I almost forgot it." She leaned over and took the irons, standing behind me she took a strand of my hair and curled it. I grabbed my foundation and my foundation brush, squeezing some onto my hand and smoothing some evenly onto my face. "So what's with Seth, does he live here or something?"

"Nah, but he might as well. He eats practically all of our food and takes advantage of my brain."

"You shouldn't let him do that." She said looking down at me disapprovingly.

"I don't mean it in that way. Look it doesn't matter that he _occasionally _needs help with homework. He looks out for me you know, he's my best friend. Well my best man friend." I chuckled. I looked up at Kim and grinned.

"I'll always be your best friend Bail's." She giggled before placing a hand on each side of my head and placing it back toward the mirror to finish curling the back. "Now sit still I'm nearly done."

"Are you sure this dress is suitable for a barbeque?" Kim asked and she smoothed down the crease of her dress. _**(Link on profile)**_

"It's beautiful." I replied honestly. I had curled Kimberly's rich red curls within an inch of their lives and they gently flowed down her back. To say I was jealous was an understatement. Her porcelain skin glowed next to the purple of the dress. "Maybe you'll get lucky." I chuckled.

"Oh be quiet." She snapped ducking her head, but not before I saw the red tinge appear on her cheeks. The doorbell went downstairs. "I'LL GET IT. Come on then." I reached for Kim's hand. "Time to meet the giants."

_**Please could you vote on my poll on the profile.**_

_**Maybe review too? (Cheeky Grin)**_


	10. Stupid Exploding Butterlies

_**Disclaimer: How annoying is it that I don't own Twilight? It's darn unlucky if you ask me! Sorry that this chapter is a little late but I'm doing my GCSE'S at the moment (I know excuses excuses) and I really want to do well, like the little goody-two-shoes I am. So instead of the usual one chapter a week it will probably go down to one chapter every two weeks (until the summer holidays were I will definitely compensate for your Paul drought). **_

_**Maths exam tomorrow morning. Wish me luck, I'll need it lol.**_

_**And thanks again to all the lovely reviewers, you're all so, lovely!**_

I could tell Kim was trying to make a good impression for both James and the giant's sake. She took a deep breath as we reached the front door and straightened her back a little, making her seem even slimmer.

"I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these day's Bail's." She breathed as I reached for the handle. I turned back to her with a grin.

"Relax." I hissed before pulling the door open to a smiling Jacob. I'm sure that there were more people behind him but his shoulder's filled up the door frame and before I knew what had hit me I was scooped up into a very warm bear hug. I felt air whoosh out of my mouth. Jesus he's strong.

"Hey Jake." I squeaked. "I can't really breathe." I heard a growl behind him and his hold slackened considerably. Who would growl? Ah heck was probably just a hungry belly crying out for food. He patted my back and gently set me back down on the floor. "Jake this is Kim." I gestured toward Kim who looked as if she wanted to run away and in a split second she was greeted by an in-famous Jacob hug. Her eyes widened as she looked at me from over his shoulder and I smiled at her. I guess she thought that was reassurance enough and her face split into a wide grin before he set her back down.

"Foods in the back yard." He didn't need telling twice and he quickly moved out of the way of the door and darted into the house. Five other figures were looming on the porch and I stepped out, gesturing for Kim to follow me.

"Kim, this is Quil, Jared, Embry, Kim and Paul." I pointed to each of them as I said their names and it was like a Mexican grin. Each of their faces revealing perfectly straight teeth to Kim, apart from Paul. My eyes lingered a little longer on his face, than usually acceptable and I almost gasped at how bad he looked. His eyes were puffy and had huge purple bags underneath them and when Kim turned to look at him he managed to send a little half-smile her way. I could feel my eyebrows crease in worry as he studied the ground and I ignored the easy banter Kim was making with.. Kim. He looked exhausted and so sad that I almost pulled him into a hug then and there but he was still looking god-like in the shadows and butterflies were practically exploded in my stomach. He must have felt my eyes boring into his face because eyes suddenly met mine and feeling totally embarrassed I snapped my head toward the two Kim's. I pretended to laugh at their conversation all the while watching Paul out of the corner of my eye as he looked me up and down, his mouth hanging open.

"Hey Kim. How are you Kim?" Ah Jesus, how was I mean to deal with two Kim's. I know what California Kim is now formally known as Kimberly.

"I'm great Kim thanks for asking. What about you Kim?" They both chuckled and Jared slung an arm over Kim's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"So, where's all the food at?" That's Quil always thinking about his stomach.

"Oh, erm, in the back yard. Come on." I mumbled walking back into the house. That stupidly attractive Quilete named Paul was awfully good at making me lose my train of thought, but I did quite enjoy it. I pointed toward the sliding door which Eva was disappearing through.

"Food's out there." I teased with a smirk as they practically ran toward the Burgers following their noses. I walked into the kitchen and was pleased to find it empty. I really need to chill out. I yanked the fridge door open and pulled out the bottle of Coke. I didn't even bother looking for a glass, knowing they were all outside and I just sat down on a wooden chair pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them. I took a swig of Coke letting the bubble flow down my neck and rested the bottle on a cheek in turn, trying to cool them. I really need to clear my head. This guy shouldn't be able to have this effect on me, I wanted to be the flirty confident girl for once. Alright problem solved. I chugged another mouthful of Coke before bounding over to the mirror in the living room. Flicking my hair in front my shoulders so it swayed over my chest, I plastered a smirk onto my face and widened my eyes. Well, I thought to myself, time to get down to some serious flirting. Ha this is going to be fun I chuckled at my reflection and pulling on my chunky black heels I walked outside.

"Hey Bail's will you bring in a picnic blanket, there isn't enough room on the table." Eva yelled to me from outside. So much for the grand entrance I sighed before walking toward the cupboard under the stairs and pulling out a red woollen blanket.

"Bail's we need those blankets. Now."

"COMING." Jeez a little patience would be nice. I skipped through the house and yanked the glass doors open. I forced my eyes to stay on the grass patch I was walking too, not wanting to end up searching for Paul, which I knew would be inevitable the moment my eyes met the sea of giants. I unfolded the red throw and set it down on the grass underneath the bay tree just behind the Pool, and the lantern's hung up on the branches glowed setting a pinkish tinge to the shade. I lay down on my back closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head. I breathed in a gulp of the fresh humid air around me and relaxed with the distance laughter and talking from further down the garden.

"Mind if I join." I knew who it was without even having to open my eyes, Paul. I felt like I was in a meditative state and looking into his velvety eyes wouldn't really help matter.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Is that, you don't mind or you do?" He sounded confused and I had to concentrate all my energy on not opening my eyes.

"I don't mind." I chuckled patting the blanket next to me. Ah, it was so much easier talking to him like this. Maybe I could tell him I had some sort of eye infection and can never open my eyes again. Nah that would never work. I felt the blanket move a little and felt instantly warmer due to the man of muscle next to me.

"Are you going to sleep or something?" I could hear the humour in his voice and could almost imagine the way his eyebrows would raise at his question.

"No. I'm relaxing." I replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You should try it some time."

"I've got no time to relax." He snorted as if trying to pass it off as an easy comment but I felt him shuffle a little next to me and I thought I could sense a little resentment in his voice.

"Well, you have now. Just close your eyes." I said softly. He went quiet next to me and hoping I could get a sneak peek my eyes fluttered open and I tilted my head up a little only to be met by his infamous gaze.

"You have to close your eyes."I smirked

"I do, do I?" He replied with a smile. His voice had gotten deeper, it may just have been from how tired he looked but it still made my stomach twist

"Yep." I popped the 'p' forcing the confidence out of me. It was so peaceful just looking into his eyes. It was a whole lot easier with him than earlier this week and I felt weirdly comfortable with this gorgeous man who was towering over me. I frowned as I noticed the purple marks underneath his eyes. "You're tired." I commented after a minute of un-awkward silence.

"I am." He replied his eyes still on mine. A pained look crossed his eyes but he closed them again.

"Why?" I asked simply, my eyes still on his face as it face screwed up a tiny bit before relaxing again. He still hadn't opened his eyes and that's when I remembered the conversation with Seth earlier. _Family stuff_. That's why he hadn't been in for the last three days. Oh Bailey you idiot, when people say _family stuff _it's not usually a good thing.

"You don't have to tell me." I mumbled gently. His eyes flickered open and were filled with... awe.

"No, I want to tell you I do. But I don't think I can." He replied hurriedly a certain sadness on his face.

"Okay." I smiled softly. His face broke into a grin which I would have fainted over not long ago but in this personal little bubble with Paul it just made me feel special. My arms had fallen to my side and Paul was next to me in the same position, on his back, hands by his side but he was a head higher than me. We were facing each other, my head tilted up, his down as we just looked into the others eyes. It was unbelievably easy with Paul today and it would be hard for someone to darken my mood right now.

"Thank you." His voice was rough and husky and looking into his eyes pulsating in sincerity, I believed him with all my heart. His dark eyes bore into mine and even though I thought I was immune to him at this moment in time, my stomach churned as his hot breath fanned over my face.

"For what?" I managed to croak out.

"For understanding." He smiled before putting his head back straight and closing his eyes. He looked so peaceful, his eyelashes brushing the tip of his cheeks and the smile still on his face. I looked back up to the sky and unable to suppress the happy feeling that had come over me I closed my eyes as well. Even thinking about my mother stuck back in California wasn't enough to send my smile away because she had Joshua keeping her company and when she was with him she seemed to glow. I guess that's what I looked like at this very moment, I wouldn't be surprised if wings sprouted from my back and I floated of toward the sky. I suddenly saw a flash of light from under my eyelids and the snap of a camera and my eyes shot open. Dakota was standing over me and Paul a cheeky grin on her face, and her digital camera in hand.

"What the hell?" Paul asked in a weary voice, his muscles were clear as he reached back to scratch his head and he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Sorry." She replied, sounding as if she were not sorry at all. "Photo book for La Push." She stated waving the camera in front of us.

"Oh great." I moaned. "Delete it." I ordered pointing a finger at her.

"Never." She grinned before skipping off to Eva and showing her the screen.

"Oh no." I grumbled covering my eyes with my hands and screwing my face up. Paul chuckled beside me before turning back to the cloud ridden dark skies.

"It's going to rain."He commented and looked at me with what could only be construed as worry.

"I like the rain." I relied simply. "I love the freshness of it."

"Yeah but you won't like it so much when you get a cold." He mumbled.

"We are under a tree Paul if you hadn't noticed, we won't get wet." He looked at me an amused look on his face.

"Could get electrocuted though."

"Who said this was a storm." I snorted before sitting up and leaning with my back against tree. Paul stood up and the blanket looked lonely with no-one occupying it. He seemed to notice this and grabbed it before sitting next to me and wrapping it gently around my shoulders. I shivered from the warmth radiating from his arms and thinking I was cold he looped an arm over both my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

"Told you you'd get cold." He said rubbing my shoulder with a huge hand. I chuckled under my breath and leant my head into his shoulder.

"Shut it." I replied. I watched as all the other giants ran inside for shelter, all the girls with coats over their heads squealing as they pelted toward the doors. The rain was light and it danced off the patio and I felt completely and hopelessly happy in Paul's arms as the rain fell down around us. The lanterns were still casting a comforting glow and at that moment I couldn't think of any where I'd rather be. Yeah soppy as it sounds, it was true. I was smitten with Paul Blake. I could feel his chest rising and falling on my cheek and his hot hand was still travelling up and down my arm keeping me warm.

"Where'd you move from?" He mumbled his chest vibrating from the sound.

"California." I replied twiddling my fingers around a loose thread on his top.

"Cool." He murmured.

"It's a bit sunnier there I must say." I felt him chuckle beside me.

"Yeah, just a bit." He replied. It was amazing how effortless it was to talk to him now. Even though my heart felt like it would explode out of my chest any moment due to the closeness between us, I felt safe and secure in his arms. I was warm, dry and comfortable. A smile spread across my face yet again.

"Do you think alien's exist?" I asked after looking up at the full moon.

"What?" Paul managed to splutter out with a snort, looking down at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"I think they do." I replied simply with a smile. It took Paul a few moments to recover from my outburst of randomness before he could continue.

"What like little green men and stuff."

"Why are they suddenly green? " I chuckled. "But yeah I guess."

"You like sci-fi stuff then?"

"Suppose." I murmured with a smile. My head turned back toward the stars as a plane crossed the expanse of space, lights flashing and intercepting the natural scene of twinkling stars. I was completely aware of Paul's huge hand which had halted its journey travelling up and down my arm and was cupped around my shoulder completely covering it. I felt so tiny and breakable curled up into his side but completely safe and protected as his figure towered over mine.

"Sure you don't want to go inside?" He asked, worry clear in his voice as a fat rain drop fell on my nose.

"I'm comfy." I replied softly. Oh shit, did I really just say that? I felt all the blood rush to my face and grimaced waiting for his reply.

"Me too." He said simply before resting his chin on my head. The blush still refused to disappear as I realized that anyone who saw us would think we we're a couple. I couldn't help but revel in the thought of Paul's arms permanently fixed around me, him being mine. But hey the first time I saw this dude he was at 3rd base with some slut at a bonfire, I suppose I could just put up with him being a friend, it would be worse if I let him get close and use me just like that stupid bimbo Jenny. Yeah. There was no way I'd ever let him get that far, no matter how hot he looked or how tempting it was, he was too perfect for a fling.

"Guys, puddings ready." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding as I took in Seth's form as he hovered by the sliding doors. Over the few days I'd known him I knew that Seth wasn't the one to judge and I couldn't be more happy with the choice of person who had interrupted mine and Paul's comfortable silence. Paul groaned beside me as Seth retreated back into the dryness of the house.

"Come on." I said patting his surprisingly hard stomach before lifting myself off of his chest.

"Do we have to?" He whined but heaved himself up never the less. His head brushed the leaves above us causing a load of rain drops to fall, splattering over both of our faces. He roared in laughter as my mouth fell open in shock. I don't know about you but whenever someone's laughing so hard they can't breathe in front of me, I just have to join in. And that's exactly what I did. It was a good two minutes before we recovered. We'd both managed to fall to the ground yet again, clutching our sides and gasping for breath not daring to look at each other in case of another fit of laughter. Suddenly the rain picked up its pace and a huge clap of thunder erupted making me jump and Paul's head snapped toward mine.

"Let's go." He said in his husky alluring voice. He jumped up again making sure to duck his head and held out his hand for me. I took it without any hesitation and had to bite back a squeal as, what could only be conceived as an electrical current, surged through me. His eyes widened making me think he had heard it too as he lifted me from the floor and to his side. He let go quickly but still smiled softly at me as we stood at the edge of the tree.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded bracing my self for the soaking I was about to get. He flashed another heart stopping grin at me before dashing out toward the house. I watched him as the rain drops fell heavily onto his back and in a weirdly short amount of time, I watched him launch himself into the house. Oh yeah, I was meant to be going inside too. Duh. He turned back toward me and through the rain I could just about make him out as he gestured for me to run. I screeched as ran out from the safety of the tree keeping my head ducked. I must have gone a little off course as I was supposed to run right through the gap in the patio doors and I'm guessing that the cool glass that collided with my forehead wasn't the gap. Oh shit that hurt. I didn't even have time to imagine what that must have looked like to the people inside before I burst out laughing still clutching my sore noise.

"Bail's Bailey, you alright?" Paul's worried voice joined me outside and I felt his warm arm snake around my waist. I couldn't even answer him as I was still chuckling breathlessly about how dumb I was and I just held a finger up, asking for a minute.

"Bail's?" He still sounded concerned but I could hear the smile in his voice. It was still raining heavily on my head and Paul's arms encircled my waist from behind me and lifted me clean off my feet. I let out a squeal which was followed by a chuckle from behind me and the warmth of the kitchen washed over my skin. He set me down gingerly and slid the patio door shut before turning back to me, on of his warm hands still firmly on my waist.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked again. I sighed, wiping the tears from my face a grin still fixed on my face.

"Yeah." I breathed, a tiny giggle escaping my lips again.

"Are you on drugs or something?" He snorted and I looked up at him with a smile.

"No, I am merely a very happy person." I stated clearly, crossing my arms.

"And why's that?" He asked, his sexiness had been turned on full voltage as his voice got deeper and he leaned closer toward me. I could feel the tingles on my waist where his hand still was but I refused, point blank to sound and look like a stammering blabbering idiot. Absolutely determined to stay level-headed I kept my eyes fixed on his and my smile grew wider.

"Genetics." I replied softly, my breath fanning over his face. His eyes glazed over for a second, turning almost black and he wavered a little on the spot. Yes. Success. I took advantage as his hold loosened on my waist, and swerved past him into the lounge. My grin grew even further at the sight of my friends and family all getting along. Eva and Sue Clearwater had made sure friends and were sitting on the two seated sofa with cups of coffee, gossiping no doubt. I wasn't the least bit surprised, Seth so obviously got his kindness from his mother and Eva could get along with just about anyone, I wasn't at all surprised to find her having a conversation with Max this morning. Yes, Max my dog. Dakota, Quil, Jacob, Embry and Kimberley were sitting in a row, backs against the wall and legs crossed in front of them laughing loudly at some joke Jacob had made, probably the one about the Mexican who lost his car. I'd heard that one about three times this week. Jared, Kim, Max, Katy, Seth and James were sitting on the sofa opposite. Max was curled up in Jared's lap and Jared's arm was tightly around Kim's shoulders, both in their own little world as they gazed into each others eyes. Seth, Katy and James were talking passionately about cars, trying to convince each other which model was better and I couldn't help but feel proud of the girl as she rambled on about some car parts which sounded like a foreign language to me.

A sucked on a wet piece of hair which dangled in front of my face (a weird habit of mine, at least I don't eat it anymore) and shivered as my wet cardigan stuck to my back. I felt a comfortable source of heat from behind me and didn't have to even guess as to who it was.

"You cold?" I sighed and turned around to face the man of godliness himself. I had to hold in a gasp as I took in his appearance. His dark hair was dripping onto his cheek bones and he reached up to brush it back from his eyes. His shirt was clinging to his body and I bit my lip as my eyes wandered over his built chest and abs, his top virtually see through. Oh come on Bail's. What happened to the confident, unwavering girl you were a second ago. My head shot up toward his face and my eyes met his. Ah well, you gave it a good try, I sighed internally. He smirked and I almost melted.

"I said, are, you cold?" He repeated a little louder and I mentally slapped my forehead for looking so dumb.

"Erm, yeah. I'm going to go change." I replied with a soft smile slipping past him and jogging up the stairs. Jesus, this guy was going to kill me.


	11. Ice Is In The Freezer

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, sniffle sniffle. **_

'_**Ohh finally', I hear you cry. A little bit of action. Yes I know I've been way slow in giving you this chapter and for that I am sincerely sorry. After my exams which finish in two weeks, YAY, updates will be every week. :)**_

_**I really don't want to be a moaning old bag but I've had 41 alerts and that many reviews would be GENUIS.**_

I stifled yawned with a glance at the clock, showing the time to be 12.30am before yanking my bedroom door open and starting the descent downstairs. I'd managed to peel myself out of my red dress (which was soaked through) and replace it with a more comfortable pair of leggings and a red hoody. Yeah I might not be the seductive girl of all but ten minutes ago but the cool water of the shower had rationalised me and I realised that the more flirty I was and the more tempting I looked, the more he'd want me to just be a fling. And that was the last thing I wanted. I flittered into the sitting room, my bare feet smacking on the wooden floor. Sue had left and Eva had already gone up to bed with her usual cup of cocoa. I couldn't spot Paul anywhere and my heart dropped a little. What the hell are you thinking Bailey, Paul has nothing to do with your heart.

"HEY BAIL'S." I jumped a little at the sound of Seth's voice.

"You don't have to shout." I sighed before turning toward him. "I _am_ right here." He stood up from his spot on the coach and patted my shoulder.

"Is it alright if I sleep here tonight?" He asked. I could see his eye lids drooping shut.

"Errm, yeah sure. You all can." The rest of the room smiled thankfully from their sleepy positions. "There's a load of mattresses down in the studio, so we can all just crash there." I took Seth's place on the sofa next to Kimberley and sunk back into the soft cushions.

"Studio? You never said anything about a studio Bail's!" Kimberley turned to face me on the sofa her mouth shaped into a comical looking 'o'.

"It's just for my dancing and stuff." I murmured looking down to pick my nails. "It was a surprise from Eva and Dakota." I looked back up to her with a smile.

"You dance?" I jumped in surprise at the deep voice from behind me. I turned my head to see Paul standing behind the sofa hands resting on the back of it and gazing at me with an interested expression.

"Yeah." I replied. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I hated telling people about my hobby knowing that they would ask for a routine and I couldn't stand to dance in front of people I knew. I even had trouble when my mum used to come and watch me in shows.

"Full of surprises aren't you?" He asked with a smirk before slapping Seth on the back. "Come on man, let's go sort out the sleeping quarters." I was glad he hadn't intended to talk to me after that smirk which, as subtle as it was made my heart splutter a little. Quil and Jacob followed suit and I heaved myself of the two seater and wavered a little from the tiredness I was feeling.

"Sit back down." Jacob ordered. "We _men_ are quite capable of slugging around mattresses. We don't need you getting in the way." He smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well." I mirrored his stance and smirked back. "Do you actually _know _where the mattresses are?"I laughed as recognition flittered across his face before, realising he was beaten, he stepped out of the way. "Thank you." I smiled again smugly before catching up with Seth and looping an arm through one of his.

Paul was walking ahead of us and he turned around to grin at me, my belly did a little flip at the seemingly innocent gesture. His eyes travelled down toward my arm around my best friends and they seemed to harden, his smile disappearing for a split second before he looked away. What the hell was wrong with him? Number one: Seth was a friend and number two: why the heck did he look jealous anyway. To be perfectly honest it did make me feel a little smug inside, the thought of him feeling any kind of abnormal emotion toward me. He jogged slightly down the stairs toward my beloved room and swung the door open for me. With a smile I un-linked my arm from Seth's and walked softly through the arch-way. Paul followed close behind and I smirked at the sound of a muffled yell as the huge plank of wood swung backward to hit Seth.

"Oi." He shouted when he managed to yank the door open, his hand covering his nose. Quil and Jacob were roaring with laughter as they staggered into the empty room. I threw my hand over my mouth shielding the laughter that was bursting to come through.

"Snooze you lose." Paul stated flippantly, beaming at me.

"Hey Bail's you not meant to laugh." A snigger erupted as I looked at his dejected expression. I took a deep breath and tried to wipe the grin off my face before turning to my injured friend.

"I'm sorry, but it was funny." I protested. Crossing the room I ignored the confused look from Paul and stood in front of the damaged Clearwater. Gently I reached up and removed his huge hands from his nose. What the hell? I watched, puzzled as the blue mark on the bridge of his nose faded along with the lump from his recent collision with the door. I softly touched the mark with the tips of my fingers and rested my other hand gently on his cheek. I noticed the corners of Seth's mouth turn up and I followed his smug gaze to see Paul a few feet away. His face had turn a light shade of red and his hands were stiffly curled up at his sides, shaking slightly. I flinched away from the glare fixed in his dark eyes and thanked my lucky stars that they weren't focused on me. I quickly took my hands away from Seth's face and watched Paul's expression slowly soften. That can't possibly be the reason for his sudden change in mood, me being close to Seth, could it?

"So, where are the mattresses Bail's ?" Jacob boomed, clapping his hands together and thankfully breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Ermm, In the cupboard." I replied a forced cheeriness in my voice. Jesus, I needed a time out. "I'll get you some ice yeah?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer and without looking up at any of the four beef-cakes I jogged upstairs. Slipping straight into the kitchen I yanked open the fridge door and stuck my burning face inside. Ah God, why did everything have to be so complicated. Why did the guy I like have to be bi-polar. Hang on, did I just say that I like _like_ Paul Blake. No, no I did not. Okay maybe I did but it's not like I meant it or anything, or did I? Right this conversation (with myself) is way too confusing for so late at night.

"Bailey, why is your head in the fridge?" I jumped startled at the voice coming from behind me and managed to successfully smack my head on the veggie shelf. I swivelled around to be met by a snickering Kimberley.

"Clumsy as always, some things never change." She giggled.

"I was just getting Seth some Ice." She frowned obviously confused. "Paul shut a door in his face." I chuckled again and waved her away with my hand.

"Number one: ice is in the freezer and, number two: your eyes glazed over when you said Paul." She put her hands on her hips and looked down at me with a smirk"

"What? W-what the h-hell..I..what are you t-talking about?" I rambled before turning away from her as the blush crept up my cheeks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She stated dumping herself into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Have you had something to drink Kim? You know you and alcohol don't mix." I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head and tore a piece of kitchen towel from the roll. I walked past her as she started to pick her fingernails. How could I forget how good Kim was at reading me, I might as well be a bloody book.

"You're in denial." She sighed as I snorted at her ridiculous comment. I wasn't in denial, there was just no way I could have feelings for Paul. I mean yeah he was sweet, and hot looking earlier but that doesn't change anything. I still met him when he was having his wicked way with some random girl.

"Bail's stop day dreaming. You know I wouldn't tell anyone about it if you admitted it." She huffed crossing her arms over chest and using her stupid little pout.

"Honestly Kim, if there was something to admit, I would but I'm just as confused as you are. Seriously." I breathed taking the ice tray out and popping a few cubes onto the towel.

"Well I think he likes you. I mean the way he was looking at you under that tree thing outside." She pointed toward the patio doors. "I would have thought you were a couple if I didn't know you better." I blushed and looked down creating a curtain of dark blonde between me and my best friend.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I don't have a clue what's going on his head." I wrapped the cubes up and scrunched the towel up a little in my fist. I leaned against the counter and kept my eyes fixed on the white stuff which was poking through my knuckles, pretending it was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. I heard the scraping of a chair across the wooden floor before I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You'll figure it out Bail's." She said gently, winking at me before clapping her hand down again on my back. "Come on we'd better go and tend to Seth's injury." Smirking she took the melting ice from my hand and started down the stairs.

"You go ahead and I'll get the others." I called before walking through to the sitting room. "Hey guys, they've set up the studio now." Jared and Kim leapt up and started toward the door, their movements so in sync, they looked almost like one unit. Which I guess they were, you never get one without the other with Jared and Kim they were literally joined by the hip (or lips). James and Katy were both still chatting animatedly about car jargon and followed the couple down the stairs, not before both of them turned a soft smile toward me. I guess Katy was alright. Yeah she didn't look like the sort of girl I'd normally get along with but she seemed smart and anyone Kimberley was friends with was good enough for me. Embry quickly jogged over to me throwing an arm over my shoulder and pulled me down the steps too.

"Come on Bail's, its movie time." He waggled his eyebrows and bounded through the door.

"If you let Kota choose the movie, we'll be suffering for at least 2 hours." I sighed. Embry bumped me with his shoulder and snorted.

"As if, there's no way us _macho _men would let her choose." It was my turn to snort as he puffed his chest out and grinned down at me. He swung the door open and strode through quickly making sure to hold it open for me. Kimberly was sitting Indian style on the couch her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her eyes focused on Seth's face who was sitting next her, looking completely unperturbed about her sudden interest in his face.

"Hey Bailey." She waved me over without taking her eyes from the place they were glued to. I crossed the room, passing Paul, Quil, Jacob and Embry who had settled themselves on the rug and stood in front of the pair. Seth who had only realised the attention he was receiving sat up at little straighter and smiled at me a little confused. "You said he was hit in the face right?" I sniggered a little as she talked as if he wasn't there but stopped when I noticed that the redness had completely disappeared across his nose and he looked the same if not healthier than earlier.

"Yeah I did." I murmured back. "You know what." I announced a little louder. "I give up, way too confusing for me." I snorted and walked toward the shelf, which contained all of the best DVD's also known as _my_ DVD's. "Right, who wants to watch what?" I swivelled around to face everyone and clapped my hands together.

"Bourne Identity."

"Legally Blonde."

"Stuck on you."

"Mission Impossible."

"House of wax."

"Blue Crush."

"Butterfly effect."

"The Notebook."

"Harry Potter."

"Guys, I can't hear you if you all speak at the same time." I giggled and sighed. "How are we going to do this then?"

"Bail's why don't you pick five and we can vote from them yeah?" Paul's voice sounded just as deep and alluring as before and he had calmed down a lot since earlier.

"Okay." I managed to splutter out after a few seconds. I turned around quickly and scanned the shelf plucking out a few now and then. James and Katy were still on the subject of bloody cars and Seth had joined in, not wanting to be left out. Embry had sat himself next to California Kimberley and a huge smile was spread across both of their faces. Jacob and Quil were having a quiet argument about who was better Mat Damon or Tom Cruise and Jared and Kim were snuggled up in the loveseat watching me make my decision.

"Need some help?" A low rumble which I could clearly identify as Paul came from close behind me and I felt his hand land on my shoulder.

"I got it." I replied simply without turning to meet his eyes. I held the five cases close to my chest folding my arms across them. I couldn't ignore the heat that was coming from his heavy hand and the way it made me feel a little light headed, but I was already a little tired and drowsy and it halted the butterflies which were so willing to come out.

"Let's have a look." He said, his voice a little quieter as if it were a secret. I turned to face him and frowned slightly at the dark circles which seemed permanent under his beautiful eyes.

"Patience, Paul, is a virtue." I commented with a smile. Before breezing past him and walking toward the coffee table in front of the table. I didn't miss the jolt of electricity which seemed to flow through me and Paul as we brushed arms.

"Alrighty then." I put my hands on my hips and faced the eleven friends gathered together on the rug. "It's a choice of, Bugs Life, The Notebook, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Saw 4 or The Butterfly Effect." There was a mixture of groans and cheers as I listed my favourite movies and I raised my hands in surrender. "You said I should pick my top five. Don't complain." I smirked before kneeling down in front of them all.

"Right who wants to watch what?" I leaned back as they all bickered, trying to convince each other which movie deserved the votes. Kim managed to sway Jared to join her in her vote for The Notebook and it was the obvious choice for all of the soppy girls in the room, including me of course. Sigh. So that was an easy six points.

"Notebook it is then." I grinned.

"What? I didn't even get a vote." Seth face was incredulous and Paul slapped him on the back, struggling to hold back laughter .

"Mate, Bugs life would never win." A huge roar erupted from every one in the room and Seth struggled to be heard as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"No, I was going to vote for Butterfly Effect." He whined and the corners of his mouth turned down in a mock frown.

"Whatever Seth." I grinned. "Start the movie and I'll go and get drinks and such." All the voters for my beloved movie smiled back before Dakota jumped up and shoved it into the player. I quickly legged it upstairs knowing that the beginning was the best part and threw myself into the kitchen. I pulled out a 12 pack of coca cola and began to walk back downstairs when a flash of grey flew past the window. I froze on the spot as I felt the horrible tingling sensation on my neck, as if something were watching me. Slowly I swivelled on the spot dragging my reluctant eyes with me and I couldn't hold back the screech that came from my throat.

"AHHHHHH." I moved my hands to my face forgetting the heavy pack of Cola in my hands which dropped and crushed my right foot. "OWWWWWW." Ignoring the huge furry, wolf like (and hugely intimidating) creature in my garden I crouched down resting my back onto the wall and hugged my foot. A piercing pain shot through the balls of my feet as I leaned up a little to check the window with wide eyes. Oh thank the lord, the huge horse like monster had disappeared and despite the fact I was holding back tears I sighed in relief.

"BAILEY?" A heard him before I saw him and the thudding from the staircase was more than enough to tell me of the hunks arrival. I could sense the urgency in his voice as the kitchen door slammed open. I blinked as my vision blurred from the salt water in my eyes and Paul crossed in to my line of semi-vision.

"Bail's what happened." His eyes scanned over my body as if checking for something and they seemed to harden when they reached my hands that were currently curled around my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears escaped. I felt a warm tingle on the front of my right foot and even though a few seconds ago I couldn't speak for pain, it seemed to wash away with the soft touch. I blinked my eyes open in surprise and suppressed an 'awrrr' as I looked down to see Paul gently stroking the developing bruise with the tips of his fingertips. I couldn't help but blush as his dark eyes met mine. He was kneeling down in front of me as I leant back against the wall. My hands pressed against the floor either side of me and my damaged foot was resting on Paul's lap and my other was curled underneath me.

"Does it feel a little better?" He murmured without taking his eyes off my face.

"Yes. Thank you." I smiled softly at him, not telling one word of a lie. His big deep eyes had successfully distracted me from any pain I could feel after his soothing strokes and I saw him visibly relax.

"Good." He replied sincerely. "Need some help getting up?" He asked his voice louder than before.

"Please." I grinned before holding a hand out for him to take. I was caught by surprise when his warm arms shot out and encircled my waist, hoisting me up off the floor.

His closeness made me gasp and the smell coming from him almost made me swoon. He smelled fresh and musky as if he'd been running around in the forest but in a clean and undeniably sexy way. I blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today as I realised I was still suspended in mid-air, my hands on his forearms and his around my waist. I looked up at him with what I tried to construe as confusion but only to hide the desire I felt when my eyes locked with his. They were so dark and I could feel myself being drawn into them as his eyes flickered toward my lips. Even though he was holding me off the floor, with ease I might add and I was no stick thin supermodel, he was still a good inches taller than me and as he slowly bent his head toward mine I felt my heart beat increase and a small smile spread across his lips. One of his hands reached up to brush a strand of hair gently away from my face and I watched his eyes darken even further as he cupped my cheek softly. His forehead rested against mine as if asking for permission and I titled my head up a little so our lips were almost millimetres away. My eyes fluttered close as I felt his hot breath fan across my face and I breathed in the scent of peppermint. His nose gently brushed against mine and I moved one of my hands to rest on his chest. He held me even closer to him and I couldn't help but feel like a little Barbie doll in the presence of my muscular protector. His head tilted a little to one side and his lips gently brushed against mine. I could tell that he was testing me, making sure I wanted this before he continued, but no matter how small that kiss was, I knew I wanted more.

Oh screw the friendship first theory.

Without even doubting my actions I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips urgently to his. It didn't take him long to react and one of his hands reached up and twisted in my hair holding my face to his. I needed him closer and I got my wish as he twisted us around so my back was fixed against the wall his right arm still securely around me torso. I lifted my leg up slightly and wrapped it around one of his and smiled internally at the low growl which escaped his mouth. He parted my lips and expertly slipped his tongue in. It was my turn to let out an embarrassing moan this time as my tongue touched his. He was rough but gentle as he kissed me and he seemed almost desperate as he fought for dominance of my mouth which I dutifully allowed. I reached up and twisted my fingers in his surprisingly soft hair and let one arm drape around his neck . My feet still hadn't reached the ground, metaphorically and literally as he leaned down to kiss my jaw softly. We were both breathing so loudly that I was surprised no one down-stairs could hear. His eyes looked into mine again in a way that I felt he was looking into my soul, and I didn't care in the slightest, he could have it if he wanted. He gently kissed my nose and my hands slid down to rest on his chest which was rising and falling quite heavily. I smiled as he his award winning grin grew.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Wow."

What a god.

_**You like? Guesses to who the wolf was! And what did you think of the eagerly awaited kiss?**_


	12. CocaCola Packs and Omelettes

_**Six more alerts for my story yay. Thanks for staying with the story and I assure you I have a lot of dramatic plans for it. I promise. **_

_**Pretty please can I have some of your gorgeous reviews. Updates will turn up quicker and they really do make me smile.**_

_******************************************************************_

_He gently kissed my nose and my hands slid down to rest on his chest which was rising and falling quite heavily. I smiled as his award winning grin grew._

"_Wow." He breathed._

"_Yeah." I agreed. "Wow."_

_What a god._

_*****************************************************************_

"Ermm...." I was about to attempt to talk without stammering before Paul's stomach interrupted me. He smirked as I chuckled softly.

"I'm hungry." He stated shrugging.

"Yeah." I breathed. "I guessed." He gently set me down on the floor so I was face to face with his amazingly muscular chest and it took all of my determination to look up into his eyes.

"Your foot better?" He murmured, his voice sounded concerned as he looked down at the thing in question.

"Ermm, yes actually. It is." I replied with a smile.

"What happened?" His hand travelled down my arm until it rested on my hand. His fingers entwined gently with mine and I looked down loving the feeling of his warm hand around mine. His russet coloured skin couldn't be any more different from my pale hand which seemed so tiny and dainty compared to his huge powerful one.

"I thought I saw something outside." I took a deep breath remembering the huge beast. It wasn't that I didn't like animals, I loved them, I mean Max was practically my best friend but this thing was huge and it was there one second and gone the next. Almost like a ghost. Whatever it was it wasn't normal.

"What? What did you see Bailey?" His tone become urgent and voice got louder as he leaned down further to take my other hand, shaking me slightly as I continued to look down at the ground.

"I dunno." I shrugged slightly confused myself, at this point. "I think it was some sort of animal." I frowned trying to remember what it had looked like. It was big enough to be a bear but its features where those found on a wolf and its ears were pointed as it stared at me. I expected him to think me as crazy and was taken a back when I looked up to see his angry eyes fixed on the wall.

"Paul?" His hands which we're still connected to mine started to shake a little and he scrunched his eyes closed, almost as if he were concentrating on something. It almost hurt me to think of him in pain or upset in anyway. Jesus, where'd that come from Bail's. You've only kissed him, you can't even call him your boyfriend and you're going all soppy on me.

"Paul, what's the matter?" I repeated a little louder as face turned a purple colour and the tremors became more violent. I reached up with my right hand, which was still surrounded by his and stroked his face from temple to jaw with the little patch of skin that wasn't covered by his. His shudders stopped when my skin gently touched his and his eyes shot open. I cocked my head to one side and let our hands drop back down. Awe and surprise was plain across his face as he leaned in toward me. Keeping his eyes locked on mine he very softly kissed my temple and my eyes flickered shut at the surprising gentle gesture.

"Sorry." He murmured his cheek resting against mine. His chest rumbled with his deep voice and I could feel my knees weakening underneath me. He backed away again, his warm hands still around mine.

"What for?" I asked, my voice shockingly calm considering the close encounter with who could be called, the hottest guy in Washington, possibly the whole world.

"For losing my temper. It happens a lot." He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down at our hands rubbing his thumb over mine in a soothing circle.

"You didn't lose your temper." I smiled up at him not liking the ashamed tone in his voice.

He snorted and looked up at me again. "Thanks." His stomach rumbled loudly and a grin spread across his face. "Got any food?" He asked with a wink.

"I'm sure I can dig some out from somewhere." I smirked and walked past him toward the kitchen, reluctantly letting go of his hands. "You want an Omelette?" I heard Paul follow me close behind and his arm stuck out in front of me to hold onto the fridge door.

"I'll do it." He said.

"It's fine." I smiled without turning to look at him.

"Please." He breathed, I could tell that he was using his stupid puppy eyes on me and knowing that they would probably persuade me into his way of thinking I just gave up, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing my knees wobble anymore.

"Ermm, I think there's some eggs and cheese in there. " I shrugged waving my hand at the fridge. I watched the gorgeous muscles on his back ripple as yanked the door open and reached in with a strong hand to collect the ingredients. I watched as he moved around the counters under my instruction, grating the cheese into uneven chunks and cracking the eggs into a glass. I giggled as the yolk trickled down the side onto the floor and an annoyed growl came from Paul. I sniggered again at how unthreatening and half-hearted it sounded. Five minutes later and a plate was set in front of me.

"Is this meant to be an omelette Paul?" I asked sceptically as I poked around the yellow mush with shards of burnt stuff floating around in the middle with my fork.

"Oi" he protested as he shovelled a forkful of stuff into his mouth. I watched in amazement as he ate his plateful in record time not looking up to meet my wide eyes in the fifty seconds it took him to finish the barely edible food.

"You're like my own personal waste disposal." I chuckled when he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I'm yours then?" A wide grin spread across his face as he twisted around on his bar-stool. I shrugged looking down realising my mistake and started stabbing the mush with my fork. Oh for god's sake Bailey, now he'll think you're some clingy little idiot. "I like that." My head jerked up in surprise, my eyes wide. He didn't look embarrassed at all in fact he looked rather smug as he continued to look at me. I don't think I'll ever get over how amazingly good-looking he was and the fact that I'd just made out with him made him so much more handsome in my eyes.

"W-what?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't heard him wrong.

"I'd like to be yours. If you'd be mine?" The way he said it sounded as if he were discussing the grocery list as he leaned over grabbing a forkful of the burnt omelette off my plate. What the hell did that mean? Did he mean as in a couple. I bloody hope so, I almost shudder at the thought of Jenny's manicured nails all over him. But how could I cope with him, he's by no means a normal guy. He had a bad temper and almost seemed possessive over me. _But I could control his anger with a simple touch to his cheek. I liked how he looked over me and, the jealousy he felt made me feel oddly special. _

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to jump ahead of myself and think he was asking me out when he wasn't. He looked up almost as if he were surprised that I didn't understand and he stopped chewing, swallowing loudly.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He didn't seem nervous at all whereas if the roles were reversed I would have probably fainted by now. His eyes were piecing into mine as he rested his elbows onto the counter.

"Ermm, well I don't k-know. If that's... if that's what you want." I trailed off feeling utterly stupid and looked back down at my plate waiting for the laughter. I felt a warm finger underneath my chin gently guided my face back up. He had moved himself closer to me and his eyes had softened, melting me completely.

"Bailey. What do you want? " He breathed. Jesus, where did all his confidence come from, I could barely form words as his warm breath fanned over my face. I opened my mouth but nothing came out as I continued to look in his eyes. Before I knew what had happened he gently pressed his lips against mine and I felt myself relax into his touch. He reached up brushing my hair back and tenderly holding my neck. He pulled back way too quickly for my liking and went back to looking in my eyes.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked again.

"Yes." I breathed without any doubt in my mind and I reached out holding his face in my hands and brought my lips crashing back onto his. He responded quickly and tangled his fingers in my hair holding me closer to him. Oh I could never get used to this. It wasn't like the kiss earlier, it was more passionate, and I liked this one a lot more even though I had no objections to the tenderness from earlier. I pulled away slowly and gave him another gentle peck on the lips.

"Good." He smiled and then glanced down at my still full plate. "You should eat something." He stated.

"I'm fine, I had about 3 burgers before you came." I sighed before leaning back into my chair. "You eat it." I smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the temple.

"You're the best, you know that right." He grinned at me before tucking into the omelette in front of me. I snorted and was glad for the distraction he had in the food as I marvelled at his obvious beauty. His fore arm and biceps seemed like they were having a hard time as they scrunched together to get the food into his mouth. The tendons under his skin rippled and I bit my lip slightly. The way he could look over me and wrap his arms around me, making me feel completely safe, made me swoon and I don't think I could be anymore lucky than I am now. His dark hair was long enough for me to tangle my fingers in but short enough to be styled and sexy, like himself. Two minutes later and the whole plate had been finished and dragging my chair back I reached out for both of the china plates. I chucked them both into the warm water waiting in the sink and started to walk toward the door.

"We'd better go." I said turning back to him as he heaved himself of the bar stool and tucked the coca cola pack under one arm. He wandered over to where I was and throwing the other arm over my shoulders I felt his lips press into my hair.

"Probably think we've died or something." He chuckled. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest puffing air into my cheeks.

"And they didn't even have the decency to check." I replied pretending to be horrified. He sniggered again and squeezed me closer to him as I looked up at him and grinned. I stopped abruptly just outside of the door and he looked down at me questioningly and I took a deep breath.

"Do you think that maybe...maybe, we could I don't k-know, ermmm not tell anyone j-just yet. I mean not like I don't want anyone knowing it's j-just, I haven't been i-in many relationships and..." I was cut off when Paul pressed one of his fingers over my mouth, stopping me from blabbering on.

"Bailey." He breathed. "If you don't want to tell people yet, we won't." The smile that appeared on his face looked forced and I leaned up swiftly and placed a kiss on his cheek, desperate for him to be happy again. Oh lord, what the hell am I thinking? He's just a guy. _Yeah a guy who you happen to like very much and who is built like a freaking sex god_. I couldn't help but grin at him as he relaxed and reluctantly taking the arm away from my shoulders he swung the door open. The room was pitch black apart from the flickers off colour emitted by the television. All of the giants were scattered around, sprawled over rugs and leaning on sofas with all of their eyes firmly closed as their soft snores echoed around the room.

I guess the most romantic film ever made would be rather boring for the opposite sex and you could clearly see the divide. All of the girls were gaping at the screen as Noah left Allie at her parent's house. I'd watched this movie so many times I could almost recite the words and it never failed to make me swoon repeatedly over Noah. Paul's hand had rested on my lower back and a tingling feeling made it's way up my spine as he directed me into the room. California Kim managed to drag her eyes off the screen to notice our arrival before they flicked right back.

"Where did you guys go?" She asked, not seemingly remotely interested as she watched her favourite character go to war.

"Drinks." Paul replied as he plonked the twelve pack down on the table.

"Cool." She said as she reached out for one, not disturbing Katy or the other Kim on either side of her as she shuffled around quietly. La Push Kim was too busy gazing up at Jared who's lap she was currently snuggled up on and Katy looked about to fall asleep her eyes dropping dangerously close to her bottom lids. I quickly tip toed over to the empty armchair and sunk into with a sigh. I closed my eyes enjoying the softness of the cushions behind me and I pulled my feet underneath me to sit Indian style.

I felt the chair move backward a little and my eyes shot open. Paul was sitting on the wooden floor in front of me, his back leaning against my chair. His legs were crossed at his ankles in front of him and the warmth from him radiated onto my legs. I loved knowing that he was so close to me and he obviously wanted it that way otherwise he would never had sat so near, but it was torture that I couldn't just make my feeling known. I know it was my decision but with the electricity between us almost tangible I could feel my resolve faltering as I bit my tongue to stop myself from taking back my request and sat on my hands to stop my hands running through his hair.

An hour passed at it was nearing to the end of the film, I would have screamed in relief if it weren't for the fact that my eyes were welling up with tears as Allie forgot Noah yet again. I allowed myself a sniffle and was shocked when Paul's head jerked around. He looked at me anxiously and his eyes looked kind of worried, as he quickly leaned back and reached over to brush my tears from my cheek with his fingers.

"You Okay?" he mouthed. How considerate was he? After realising his whole protective, caring and good kisser characteristics I thought it would be impossible to like him anymore than I did but this Greek god just proved me wrong once again. I was once again stopped speechless by his deep eyes that held such much emotion and struggled to string by reply together.

"Yeah." I breathed smiling down at him. "Thank you." He grinned back at me and turned around but instead of pretending to watch the film like I bet he had been doing before, he leaned his head back onto my legs. His eyes closed softly and I marvelled at how peaceful he looked. There was a slight smile on his face and the worry lines that almost seemed etched on his face had disappeared. I loved the feeling of his surprisingly soft hair on my legs and I sighed before leaning my head back on the sofa cushions myself. I closed my eyes and couldn't wipe the huge smile that was still on my face. I'd grown oblivious to all the other people in the room other than myself and Paul. It was like we where in our own little bubble and I loved that I could be completely myself when I was with him not using the forced confidence and fake-ness.

I know I shouldn't ignore the niggling feeling I used to harbour in my head. The way me and Paul had met wasn't exactly what I would call a good first impression, him wrapped around some girl who he didn't hesitate to drop less than a day later. But I couldn't help think that he'd changed, the way he sometimes caught my eye like he'd been gazing at me for some time made me feel special and I was sure that he'd never looked at Jenny like that. It could just be wishful thinking but if he could make me feel this good after being in a relationship for less than 2 hours then a few days could do wonders for me.

I peeked another look at the giant as his head has lolled further onto my leg and I smiled even more at how cute he looked. His mouth was open and his breathing had gotten deeper and louder as he slipped into un-consciousness. I couldn't help myself as I reached over and brushed a strand of hair that had hung over his face. He shuffled a leaned a little into my hand even though his eyes stayed firmly shut.

I saw Dakota fidget in the corner of my eye and I quickly with-drew my hand hoping that she hadn't seen but secretly wishing she had so that I had someone to talk to about him. Jesus, how am I going to deal with the Bimbo Leader Number 1 Miss Jenny at school? She relentlessly flirts with Paul and not being able to stop her doing anything or even look jealous would kill me but the lack of relationships I've had, the fear of screwing it up was even more gut-wrenching. I sighed for the fifth time in the last half hour and leaned my head onto the arm rest of the chair and moved into a more comfy position. Then, I closed my eyes and felt the tiredness from the day wash over me.

My last thought being that I really, really did like Paul Blake.


	13. Mouth Closed

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not SM. **

**131 visitors for the last story and I got ****one**** review. Ten reviews and the next one will go up. I'm not annoyed just don't want to write a story if no ones interested in it.**

**Thanks to tomboyhypergirl for the lonely review, this chapter is for you. Cheesy right?**

"Awr, man." My eyes slowly flickered open and I recoiled from the light that was spilling in through two the lonely window. I searched around for the voices owner and saw a very annoyed looking Seth kneeling on the floor next to the television. "My neck aches." He moaned again before dropping his hand that had curled around the injury.

"That's what you get from sleeping on the floor." I replied grinning at him. I leaned up slightly surprised that we were the only two awake and yawned, spreading my arms out above my head and rubbing my eyes with the sleeves of my hoody.

"Morning smart arse." He greeted. "Want a game?" He asked holding up the Playstation Three controller.

"If you can deal, with losing this early in the morning." I chuckled before starting my way over to the spot on the floor next to my best friend. Paul's head had moved in the night and was resting on a cushion on the floor his hand spread out behind his head as the rumbling snores carried on through the room. I smiled at the sight of an innocent Paul and silently padded over to Seth, side stepping a passed out Jacob and a drooling Quil on the way.

"Bring it on." He smirked as I sat down beside him.

"With pleasure." 10 minutes and four circuits later we were in a draw and Seth was practically jumping up at down in anticipation of the tie-breaker and, I'm not ashamed to say I was just as riled up as him.

"If I win, you, Seth my dear shall be my slave for a week." I nudged him with my elbow as he scoffed at the thought of me winning.

"Alright then. And if I win you.....you have to drive me to school everyday for a month." He seemed satisfied with his bet and I bit back the laugh that was urging to come. I couldn't care less if I had to drive him to school everyday, I passed him on the way anyway. Idiot.

"Fine." I turned around and shook his huge, warm hand before turning back and clicking a few buttons to start the game. No one else stirred as we played but they sure as hell did when we finished.

"YES. IN YOUR FACE CLEARWATER." I screeched jumping up from my spot on the floor and throwing the controller onto the sofa I spun around to face a dejected Seth. "Hi slave." A wicked smile grew under my nose. I heard a groan from behind me and I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shit." I mumbled.

"Bailey." Dakota whined a frown crossing over her eyes. All the giants and mere mortals were beginning to wake up now and a groan was heard from across the room as Quil realised that he had fallen asleep on a chocolate bar, melting it into the carpet.

"Sorry Bailey." He said in a weary voice but his eyes looked sincerely apologetic.

"S'alright." I replied smiling gentle at him. I noticed Paul still blissfully asleep out of the corner of my eye and as every one made their way closer to the television an evil plan conjured itself up in my mind. I shushed everyone, placing one finger over my lips and tiptoed over to the little sink in the corner of the room, grapping a plastic cup on the way. I filled it up with ice cold water and as everyone in the room grasped what I was going to do, wary glances flickered between then and grins appeared on all the girls faces.

"He'll kill you." Jacob whispered. I waved him away with my hand. He wouldn't dare. I finally dodged all the obstacles which put me face to face with the victim of my plan.

"Oh Paul." I said gently in a sing song voice. He didn't move at all and for a second I wondered if he had died or something in his sleep. Irrational I know but like I said, that thought only harboured in my mind for a second as I saw the even falling and rising of his chest. "Paul" I sung a little louder. He grumbled this time his face twisting into a grimace but his eyes remaining closed.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled sifting a little in his position. I swallowed and dared myself to tip the water over his face. I brought the cup to hover over the top of his head and heard a few gasps around the room.

"She's got a death sentence." Quil said from across the room in what sounded like awe as I moved a little closer toward my target. I took a deep breath and, putting my life on the line I tipped the whole glass all over his head. He gasped loudly and his eyes shot open. For a moment he looked past me, his face twisted into one of absolute fury and everyone held their breaths as he searched for the culprit.

The whole room was silent and the situation was too funny for me. My laughter came out like a bark and I collapsed leaning onto the arm chair as I gasped for air, I didn't stop when Paul's eyes focused on the cup in my hand and I clutched at my stomach as it started to hurt. No one else joined in probably a little scared as Paul's face stayed expressionless, but I knew he'd never hurt me and I rolled around on the floor in breathless laughter. A smirk formed on his face and before I could recover he grabbed his glass of water from last night and threw it all over my head. I blew the water droplets out of my face and gaped at him in shock. He threw himself into the sofa practically exploding with laughter as I sat up completely baffled at what had just happened.

"You did not just do that Mr. Blake." I said in a low menacing voice. I stalked toward him reaching for the pretzels on the way. His eyes narrowed as he saw my next move.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"I don't know what you mean." I told him with a sweet smile and wide innocent eyes, hiding the bag behind my back. I squealed as he launched himself at me a smirk on his face the entire time. His huge arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I screamed as he lifted me clean off the floor.

"PAUL PUT ME DOWN." I spluttered slapping his hands which were on my stomach, chuckling the whole time. I could hear is deep laughter in my ear as he set me back down onto the floor slowly withdrawing his arms from around me. My cheeks reddened when I realised everyone else's eyes on us, apparently shocked.

"Where'd your temper go Paul?" Embry asked after tearing off a piece of toast with his teeth. I turned around to Paul who was standing right behind me, one of his hands still on my waist in a sort of protective stance. He shrugged and turned his gaze onto me with a soft smile. Embry frowned for a second looking from me to Paul but then decided his breakfast was more interesting and went back to that.

"Hey Paul, we've got work this morning." Jacob said. "Remember." He widened his eyes as if trying to send a secret message. Paul groaned behind me and hung his head.

"I didn't know you had a job." I stated turning around to face him with raised eyebrows.

"Just odd things for friends, fixing things and stuff like that." He replied his eyes flickering angrily toward Jacob who seemed to flinch.

"Oh." I grinned up at him, deliriously happy with him being so comfortably close with me.

"Well, we'd better be going." Quil announced in a voice loud enough to snap me out of my trance. "Sam won't wait for ever." He said in a sing-song voice. I watched as all the muscle men followed the girls out of the studio and Paul made himself look busy as he collected all the coke cans off the floor. When the door swung shut he flew over to me his intense eyes on me the entire time. His hands cupped my cheeks and his lips met mine without hesitation. I was overwhelmed by the passion and there was no need for words as his hands travelled around my body, one tightly around my waist and the other was tangled in my hair. I sighed into his mouth as he practically moulded himself to me and I hurried to pull myself as close to him as possible. His hot tongue slid its way into my mouth and I sucked onto his bottom lip earning a moan from him. I smiled against his lips and a giggle burst its way out.

"I've been waiting to do that since we left the kitchen." He chuckled his voice breathy and alluringly deep and sexy.

"Mmmm, me too." I sighed pressing my head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe and secure as I always do when he's near.

"I'd better go." He muttered and I grunted as the thought of him leaving brought a pain to my chest.

"Stay." I mumbled pathetically. I felt his chest vibrate as he wished to agree with me. "Pretty please." I pleaded in an attempt at sexiness as I ran my fingers up and down his arm lightly.

"Aww, don't do that." He groaned and I giggled quietly and sighed. "I have to go." He breathed. Releasing me from his hold, he held my at arms length away from him. "You'll be the death of me Bailey Porter." He said before leaning in and tenderly kissing me on the forehead. "I'll see you later yeah?" He asked as he backed away toward the door.

"Maybe." I teased sinking into the sofa.

"You've got no choice Miss Porter." He replied grinning and wagging his finger at me. I giggled again and closed my eyes as I heard the door close behind him. I was beginning to wonder if someone had slipped me a happy drug as the smile just wouldn't disappear from my face and it would widen as I thought of that certain sexy someone who had just burst unexpectedly into my life. I can't believe that I had found the most perfect boyfriend in less than a week of living in La Push. He was smart, funny, caring, sweet, protective and good looking to top it all off. Feeling completely and utterly happy I stood up, switched on the speakers and danced.

****

"Bail's your mums on the phone." Eva's hand was outstretched from behind the door and I skipped over to her taking the mobile from her.

"Hey Mum." I sang, running over the armchair and sinking into it. Thankful for the break I closed my eyes and evened my breath.

"Hey there Doodle." That's what my mum's nick name was for me, ever since I was four. It was my first word even though my dad refused it could be considered that, we decided to ignore him. He couldn't have a say in how I was brought up now.

"How's California? I asked picking at my nail and holding the mobile to my ear by my shoulder.

"Well I have something to tell you." She said, her voice a little higher. "But it's pretty big so I'll leave it until next weekend when me and Josh visit."

"WHAT? You can't say that, it's practically illegal when you get someone interested in what you're saying and then just stop."

"I think I just did." She giggled as I huffed.

"Wait, you're coming to La Push?"I replied a little excited at the prospect of seeing my mum again.

"If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is."

"Okay. So how is La Push?" I heard the scraping of a chair on wood on her side off the phone and her heels taping on the floor.

"It's good." I said, trying my best to sound nonchalant.

"Bailey." She drew my name out in an exasperated. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I guess you'll find out next weekend." I teased a smirk in my voice.

"Aww, Bail's. Please?" She moaned.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I miss you." She said after a few minutes of silence. My mum never failed to show her feelings. In some ways it was a burden. Like when dad left she practically went into a breakdown. Dakota being the eldest was left to clear up the mess but I was old enough to know what was going on and it effected me more than it should have.

"I miss you too mum, but I'll see you next weekend." I replied in a cheerful voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah you're right." She said taking a deep breath. California Kim walked into the studio and sat down next to me waiting for me to finish on the phone

"Mum, I got to go. I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright love. Next weekend then. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I called snapping the phone shut and turning to Kim.

"Will you answer me something?" She asked staring right into my eyes.

"Sure." I breathed a little wary of her determination.

She sighed and shifted so she was facing me completely. "You know I can read you like a book." She stated. Oh no, I know where this is going. I just nodded guessing I looked a little scared from the pleased smile on her face. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, did something happen between you and Paul last night." I groaned and closed my eyes.

"No." I said clearly.

"Bailey, I said look me in the eyes." She held my chin between her thumb and fore finger forcing me to look up. I peeked at her through my eye-lids hoping she'd give up. "I'm not going away Bail's."

"Fine." I sighed, there was no point in lying to Kim, she could always tell and I was a crap liar anyway.

She gasped, her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening. "OH MY GOD. I didn't think anything actually happened, I was just guessing." She screeched before reaching over and giving me a huge hug. "Tell me EVERYTHING." She said, adding a clap of her hands with each word.

"Nothing happened really." I said waving her off and looking down at my hands.

"Bailey." Her stern voice forced me to look up and her hands were on her hips as she pouted at me.

"Alright alright." I raised my hands in surrender. "We kissed." I admitted in small voice a tiny smile working its way onto my face. Another gasp made its way from her and I was slightly tempted to put my hand over her mouth.

"Was it a long one or a short peck?" She asked obviously intrigued.

"Errr, the first one was longer." I replied waiting for her explosion.

"YOU KISSED HIM MORE THAN ONCE?" She screamed. I put a finger on my mouth indicating for her to be quiet.

"Sorry. You kissed him more than once?" She whispered.

"Yes." I sighed smiling sheepishly. I bit my lip and she continued her fish impression, her mouth popping open and closed in shock.

"When did this happen?" She asked, a little offended.

"Last night when we went to get drinks. But you can't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to know yet." I pleaded with my eyes for her to keep her mouth shut and I guess she understood.

"Promise! You can count on me Bail's."

"Good." I grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks Kim." I mumbled.

"That's quite alright." She replied in her best attempt of an English accent.

"Spiffing." I chuckled as she turned to me with an expression as if she'd just sucked on a lemon.

"Totally." She agreed. "Come on lets go have lunch." I was surprised when I looked at the clock and saw it was 2pm. I must have been dancing for longer than I though, I definitely needed a break.

"Okay." I smiled and hooked my arm through hers as we walked toward the kitchen. Her, still reeling from shock and me, with a huge grin on my face.

"There you are. Your soups getting cold." Eva was sitting at the dining room table, Katy and Dakota were on either side of her and James was sitting opposite Dakota. All of them had eaten half of their soup already and sitting opposite Katy, I made sure Kim had a seat next to James. Dakota was looking at me a little suspiciously but seemed to brush it off and had a sip of her orange juice. Once we had all finished I helped Eva pack all the dishes into the dishwasher and we all walked into the living-room wondering what to do.

"Bailey, you're phones ringing." Katy was waving it as it vibrated in her hand and I dashed over before the person on the other end hung up.

"Hello." I answered a little breathlessly.

"Beach in five minutes, Seth, Jacob and Embry are coming to yours to keep your friends entertained." His voice was unintentionally alluring like usual and he sounded a little excited. Kim must have known who it was as recognition flittered across her features when I smiled yet again.

"See you in five." I chuckled back, snapping the phone closed.

**Ten Reviews and the next one goes up.**


	14. Baseball Bat?

_**Disclaimer: Nope I'm still not SM.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews. 10 and the next one goes up. Sorry if you find it annoying, the whole review and then there's an update thing but that means the quicker you update the earlier the chapter comes up. You won't have to wait, not knowing when the next update will be. **_

_**Finished all my exams so can afford to write all day if need be lol .**_

Paul was constantly there. Constantly at the back of my mind, he was addictive and no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on something else, it would always waver back to him. Looking up at the clouds outside of the window made me think of last night, where the trees sheltered us from the down pour, his warm arms wrapped around me as I relaxed into his side. Ah snap out of it Bailey, you've got five minutes to get changed and get to the beach. Now move your smitten arse.

"Hey guys, I'm off to get a book from the library. For homework you know." I was rubbish at lying but I didn't have time to care as I dashed upstairs.

"What to wear, what to wear." I mumbled to myself as I flicked through my wardrobe my hands practically shaking in excitement. Three minutes later I'd thrown a pair of white wash denim short and a white t-shirt with a multi-colour design. **(A/N: Outfit on profile).** Slipping my gladiator sandals on and plaiting the fringe of my hair back into a pony tail I ran back downstairs. Breezing past the living room I gave everyone a quick wave.

"See you in about aN hour." I called. The doorbell went off as I reached it and I yanked the front door open.

"Hey Bail's, your good to go." Seth smiled winking at me, and nudging my shoulder as he walked past into the house.

"Thanks." I replied patting his arm as I vaulted out of the front door and straight into my car. I wasn't that bothered that Seth seemed to know about what was going on between me and Paul. Even though I've only known him for a week I know he won't spill the beans. I hope. I couldn't help my foot pressing a little harder onto the gas pedal and my battered jeep sped over to first beach. I swerved into one of the empty spaces and took a deep breath to calm myself, before clicking the door open. Sucking in a mouthful of fresh sea air I walked as slowly as I could toward the sea. I flipped my sandals off and felt the grains of sand underneath my feet. The sound of the waves hitting the beach relaxed me and I looked around the beach for any sign of my beautiful boyfriend.

He wasn't here yet and as much as I wished he was, I was glad for a bit of alone time to collect my thoughts. I threw my sandals behind me toward the car and walked into the sea. The cool water was slightly refreshing as it swirled around my knees and I couldn't resist reaching down and skimming my fingertips. I heard someone wadding through the water behind me and I felt the water heat up. I didn't bother turning round, already knowing who it was and I felt my heart quicken at the thought of seeing him again.

"Guess who." A pair of huge warm hands covered my eyes and I grinned as I felt my head touch his chest. His voice rumbled against my ear and I shivered as his warm breath fanned over my skin.

"Oh I don't know. Is it Brad Pitt?" I squealed sarcastically. I heard him chuckle into my ear.

"Close." He mumbled. I had to agree with him for that, Paul was defiantly better looking. I giggled and reached up to cover his hands with mine and attempted to pull the down, but he wasn't budging.

"You have to guess right first. Otherwise there's no point." He whispered before kissing my temple gentley. I shivered again and thinking I was cold he moved a little closer to me so my back was held against him. "Guess." He insisted.

"Oh I don't know. Is it....what's his name?" I clicked my fingers as if I was thinking hard. "Erm, is it...Paul?" I exclaimed as if in relief that the name had come to my head.

"Smart Arse." He chuckled before taking his hands away from my eyes. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked taking my hand.

"Who said I would want to go for a walk with some one who blinded me for five minutes." I replied trying to act disgusted.

"Five minutes?" He snorted. "Bit of an exaggeration." I tried to tug my hand away from his but he just raised his eyebrows and held onto it a little tighter. I grinned, giving up and waded my way out of the water splashing his shorts with water as I walked to the shore.

"That's the second time you've gotten me wet today Miss Porter." He scolded, wagging his finger at me with a smirk.

"Baby." I teased bumping my shoulder with his.

"Could a baby do this?" He asked before leaning down and scooping a load of water up in his hand and throwing over my tee-shirt. Yeah, it wasn't much but it was cold. I gasped letting go of his hand and stepping away from him.

"You really shouldn't have done that."I warned crossing my arms over my chest.

"What you going to do about it?" He smirked sauntering over to me.

"No more kisses, until you apologise Mr. Blake. Properly." I beamed at him as his face fell and I couldn't help the satisfaction that came with winning. "Got you there." I chuckled as he continued to walk toward me, a determined look on his face.

"Sorry." He said, pouting as his head cocked to the side. Aw dammit, he had to use those stupid puppy dog eyes didn't he? There was no way I wouldn't give in to them. Straightening my posture I tried my best to act as if it was his apology which broke my resolve and not the stupidly handsome face of his.

"Apology accepted." I replied nodding. He beamed and quickened his pace until he was face to face with me. I was surprised by the gentle kiss he placed on my lips as he cupped my face in his hands. I frowned when he pulled away and he chuckled before placing another kiss on my nose. I shivered at how much respect and adoration he seemed to have for me and I looked up at him with a soft smile. His dark eyes bored into me as he smiled back.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He took my hand back in his and walked further down the beach, towing me behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked giggling at the excited look on his face.

"Just a place I like to go sometimes." He grinned down at me.

"Wait, is this the part where you kill me?" I asked sarcastically stopping in my tracks, my serious face on.

"Ha ha very funny Bail's." He replied throwing an arm over my shoulders and directing me into the woods. I got a little suspicious as we walked through the dense undergrowth. I mean yeah I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me but what if he was taking me to some shack where he hooked up with all the other girls I knew he'd had. Yes I might have agreed to be his girlfriend after knowing him for less than a week but how could I resist the caring funny and protective side of Paul. If this was the part where he showed his true promiscuous colours I was gone. There was no way I was losing my virginity to a boyfriend of a day in some forest. Yes I am a virgin, I mean what do you expect I'd never been looked at twice by a guy in my life until I moved here.

"We're here." He announced after ten minutes of comfortable silence, and I immediately felt guilty for my thoughts. "This is where I come to think." He continued in a soft deep voice. He walked over to a solitary bench which was placed ten feet from the edge of a cliff which dropped straight into the ocean. The blue expanse was intoxicating and dashes of green and light blue flickered across it when it met the sky. The grass on the cliff was the cleanest shade of green and the trees that surrounded the bench shaded the spot and wildflowers were growing by their roots. My eyes widened and I let out a little gasp.

"Wow." I breathed. "How'd you find this?" I asked Paul who had already settled himself on the bench leaving a third of it for me. He shrugged looking out at the ocean.

"I was walking and I just sort of, turned up here." The corners of his mouth tugged up as his eyes settled on mine and he patted the seat next to him. I walked over and gently settled down beside him. His arm curled around me almost instinctively and I shifted into his side my hand on his chest, tracing the pattern on his grey t-shirt. His chin rested on the top of my head as I watched a ladybird fly around the weeds and land on a beautiful purple thistle.

"California Kim knows." I said suddenly. He chuckled at the nickname I'd given her.

"So does Seth." He replied and I nodded.

"It's easier that way, I mean for me, if people just kind of figure it out for themselves." I considered snuggling a little closer to him as his arm tightened around me. It was weird that I wasn't cold, my front soaked through but Paul was his usual temperature and I could almost feel the water evaporating around me.

"Yeah." I could feel his chest vibrating as he spoke and I closed my eyes at the sound. "I'm not good at the whole...relationship thing, but that sounds easier." He agreed. I frowned in confusion and twisted my head up to look at him.

"I thought that.." I didn't know how to continue but thankfully he cut me off.

"Nah." He said shaking his head. "They weren't relationships, and I'm not proud off that at all." His face scrunched up in what looked like disgust and he turned away so that I couldn't see his face. "I'd do anything to change it all." He continued. His voice sounded so sad and I felt his hand on my arm start to shake as he clenched it into a fist. I moved and wrapped my arm around his waist shifting slightly so I could see the profile of his face.

"It doesn't matter." I said gently, willing him to turn to face me. I felt his hands still on my arm and his jaw relax. He slowly turned his head and when his eyes met mine they were full of....well...love. Nah, I had to be imagining it. I was just wishing that he'd fall that deeply for me and fooled myself into thinking it were true. His eyes flickered between each of mine as if he were looking for something.

"You're amazing." He breathed. I snorted and was about to wave him off but just as I was about to speak, his soft lips landed on mine and all thoughts left my head. He lifted me up and placed me in his lap and I squealed in surprise, giggling against his lips. My hands tangled in his hair as his ran up and down my back. His lips moved against mine in perfect synchronism and I couldn't help but notice how well our bodies seemed to mould together. My chest and his were pressed against each other but I couldn't seem to get close enough. He broke the kiss and I could feel the frustration bubbling up inside off me but then he started lacing little butterfly kisses along my jaw, down my neck and across my collar bone. I bit my lip and tried to stop the whimper which was destined to come out.

"I wasn't kidding." He whispered and I trembled at the feeling of his chest rumbling against mine. I sighed as he kissed me gently on the forehead and I settled my head into the crook of his neck. Both of his huge warm arms were fixed around me and he stroked a few wisps of hair from my face. Closing my eyes gently I skimmed my fingertips of his chest. I heard him let out a huge deep breath and he pressed his lips into my hair.

I can't believe how happy I am. Two weeks ago who would have thought that Bailey Porter would be looking out to the sea, snuggled up next to her perfect boyfriend. Yeah, I could have believed me going out with some gangly acne ridden nerd, but never in my wildest dream would I have imagined such a god. I just hope he's not planning to drop me and move on anytime soon.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty happy right now."He said. I looked up and met his eyes as he beamed down at me.

"Me too." I replied honestly, grinning back. I couldn't stop and I put my head back onto his huge warm chest so he wouldn't think I was some goofy idiot, which I am. Closing my eyes, I remembered how little sleep I had last night and I drifted off.

****

"_Bailey. BAILEY." I woke with as start and the sound of my Dad's yelling. His voice always scared the crap out of me. "BAILEY, WHERES YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER." I knew dad hit mum but he'd never dare to hit me. Mum always threatened to leave him if he ever laid a finger on me. _

"_She's not a bitch." I said, hoping it wasn't loud enough for him to hear._

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He ordered, slamming through my bedroom door a bottle of beer in his hand. He towered over my bed his face screwed up in anger. I cowered into the corner pulling the covers as far as they would go over me._

"_Nothing, I-I didn't..I didn't say anything." I whispered._

"_LIAR." He roared setting the bottle down on my study table and storming up to me. "You shouldn't lie Bailey. Only bad people lie." He sneered before pulling his hand back and letting it slap across my face. _

_***_

I shot up with a gasp and shook my head around trying to look for him. But he wasn't there and as I took in my surroundings I relaxed, realising it was just a dream.

"Bailey. What's wrong?" I turned around to meet Paul's worried eyes with my wide ones. His voice sounded urgent and he was on the edge of the bench as if ready to protect me.

"Nothing." I breathed a frown forming on my face. Why would I be dreaming of that day now, when I haven't felt this safe in so long. "Just a bad dream." I sighed. Looking up at him I felt so much better, he had actually been worried about me and was already geared up to save me from some un-known horror.

I leaned back into his chest as he swept my hair from my forehead. "I'm here." He said his deep voice making me feel sheltered and cared for.

"I know." I replied. He was so warm and I could feel my eyes drooping again before I jolted upright. "I don't want to go back to sleep." I said. "Let's do something." I stood up and pulled Paul up with me, which was by no means an easy feat, and he had helped me.

"Like what?" He asked looking down at me curiously with a grin.

"Well, it's sunnier now so let's go back to the beach." I suggested looking up at him for his ideas.

"Or," He said, taking his hand from mine and walking backward toward the cliff. "I could just do this." He waggled his eyebrows at me as his feet touched the edge.

"Paul, what the HELL..." I yelled but I was cut off as Paul leaned backwards and fell off. My breath held in my throat as he disappeared and I screamed. I crawled toward the edge searching for him desperately and I let out a sigh of frustrated relief as I saw him resurface from the waves. What a little shit. I rolled onto my back closing my eyes and took a deep breath. Jesus, I thought my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Who does that? Pretend to commit suicide, for a laugh.

I spread my arms out so that my fingers bristled against the fresh dewy grass and tried to calm myself down. I heard footsteps approaching and I opened my eyes. Paul was striding toward me a huge smile in his face and I had to focus on the overcast sky as he had taken his shirt off. There's no way I was going to give in so easily and watching his body was worse than his puppy eyes. I felt him lay down next to me on the grass and I kept watching the clouds.

"Idiot." I sighed.

"Ah come on Bails it was just a joke." He turned onto his side and leaned his head on his hand, gazing at my face as I stubbornly looked away.

"You scared the shit out of me Paul. I thought you'd died or something." I muttered.

"Sorry." He said. "Look at me Bailey." I turned my face even more the other way. "Bailey, look at me." His voice sounded annoyed and I was glad he wasn't so smug about it anymore. I gave up and surrendered myself to his gorgeous body and convincing eyes. I wasn't disappointed.

His six pack was more like an eight pack but it looked natural, it didn't look as if he had stuffed himself full of steroids and worked all day at the gym for it. I wasn't even going to describe his chest, I'd probably start hyperventilating.

"Sorry." He repeated when I dragged my eyes to meet his.

"That's twice you've had to apologise today." I smirked. I guess he could tell he was forgiven as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my nose. "Just tell me when you're going to jump off a cliff next time." I breathed.

"Will do." He grinned. He traced a finger from my temple to my jaw and closing my eyes I leaned in to his touch. I moved my hand until it was in-between our bodies and Paul was quick to grab it and hold it tight.

"I'd better go." I mumbled and reluctantly sat up.

"Awwww." He groaned. "Do you have to?" He whinged.

"Yeah, I told them I was going to the library." I snorted as I realized how ridiculous my lie had sounded.

"The library?" He asked. I could see the corners of his mouth started to turn up and his eyes began to water.

"It's alright. You can laugh." I said waving him off. He's roar could probably be heard from a good mile away and I could of sworn that I saw a few birds fly out of near by trees. I waited for five minutes with raised eyebrows for him to finish.

"Why the hell did you say you were going to the library?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm a rubbish liar." I replied shrugging and stood up. I brushed the mud from my shorts and Paul started to walk back to the beach towing me behind.

"You can say that again." He chuckled before throwing an arm around my shoulders. I don't think I'll ever get over the beauty of La Push. The green of all the trees and shrubs was mesmerizing in contrast to the gold of the sand and dark blue of the sea. I sighed as I heard the waves crashing and too soon we were beside my car.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked. I was leaning against my car as Paul took a step toward me brushing his fingers down the side of my arm, causing goose-bumps to appear.

"I don't know. Kim's leaving in the evening and I wanted to take her to Port Angeles." I frowned at the though of not seeing him for at least 24 hours and he leaned IN to kiss my forehead, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'll see you on Monday then." He stated. I was a little nervous about going back to school. Would Paul act any differently toward me? Would I have to fight Jenny off with a baseball bat? My thoughts stopped immediately as his lips touched mine. I sighed as he pulled away. How unfair is that? He can't start kissing me and then stop. He should just stay attached to my lips forever.

"Bye Bailey." He whispered and all I could do was nod as he walked away into the shadows of the trees.

"Bye." I mumbled as I locked the car and hopped into my seat. I pulled down the mirror and saw my flushed face and huge grin, but instead of being embarrassed at him knowing the effect he had on me, I was strangely proud.

**10 reviews and next one goes up. **


	15. Fraternizing With The Enemy

_**Disclaimer: Not SM unfortunately.**_

_**Sorry it's a little late, had to help out at my step brothers fete yesterday and couldn't do any writing. I lead round the ponies at the pony rides yay, how cool's that? **_

_**Not going to do the 10 review and then a update thing anymore because as it's the summer holidays I don't want to let people down when I go on holiday or go out with friends. But I will try and update around twice a week.**_

**Working on a Bella and Edward FanFic at the moment, going to type a few chapters up before I publish it so that they can come quicker for the readers.**

**Edward never came back for Bella is New Moon. 4 years later Bella is at university studying English Literature, still harbouring the pain in her heart. What happens when the only man she ever truly loved returns. Will she learn to forgive and forget or was the betrayal too much to bear.**

"Shut up did you go to the Library." Kim snorted as I walked through the door. Thankfully no one else heard her and all I got were a few suspicious looks from the others as I walked in.

"What did you do at the Library for three hours?" Eva asked as she wiped the kitchen table clean.

"Oh, I er, started reading....Pride and Prejudice and lost track of time." I stuttered looking down at the floor.

"Whatever." Seth whispered in my ear as he walked past me to sink into the sofa. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen to help Eva with dinner. She passed me a knife and a couple of carrots.

"Can you peel and cut these please?" She asked after turning the hob on and boiling the water.

"Sure." I nodded. I knew she wanted to say something, as she paused and turned toward me, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Spit it out Eva, you look like you're about to have an aneurism."I said sarcastically. She snorted and cleared her throat.

"You know that whatever happens, you can stay with me for as long as you like." She whispered gently and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked popping a bit of carrot into my mouth and munching down on it.

"Well, if your mum's big news means you have to make a choice. You're always welcome here." I stopped chewing suddenly realising what she meant.

"Do you know what mum wants to tell us?" I asked looking between each of her eyes, daring for her to tell a lie.

"Yes." She breathed.

"You going to tell me, or what?" Knowing it was a slim chance I went back to chopping my vegetables.

"Nah." She replied huffing out a breath as I rolled my eyes. What ever it was I knew it meant a choice, for me and I hated making important choices. It screws my head up thinking things through, weighing up pro's and con's. I really should have done that with Paul, seen if his positives outweighed his negatives but there was no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't and there was no point going through it all if I knew the outcome already. Paul may have a promiscuous past but he'd told me that he'd regretted it and I could tell by his face that he truly meant it. Every time he told me something I could just look into those telling eyes of his and instantly know whether or not he was telling the truth. They were so deep and full of emotions. See, there I go again, thinking about Paul whilst chopping carrots in my Aunties kitchen. _Is there no where I could escape him_? Probably not and to be honest I didn't really want to.

"Done." I announced scooping up my accomplishments and throwing them into the boiling water.

"It's Kim's last day tomorrow, maybe you should organize something fun?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Sure." I said wiping my hands on the dishcloth and walking into the living room. All five pairs of eyes flickered toward me almost expectant as I looked down at my hands.

"Sorry I was late, I kind of got...carried away." I grovelled.

"You think we're idiots." Dakota said, her eyebrows raised. I so badly wanted to agree with her statement but as she included everyone into her assumption, I kept my mouth shut. I knew for a fact that Kim and Seth probably had a combined intellect of a sixty year old.

"No." I frowned, slightly confused by her stance as she glared at me.

"Well obviously, you do!" She challenged standing up from her place on the sofa. Seth who was sitting next to her watched as she stood with a smirk. He threw me an apologetic look and I started to get worried about what Dakota was talking about. Seth knew about me and Paul and taking a glance at Kim, she looked a little guilty too. Oh shit.

"Bailey, she practically interrogated us." Kim whined, begging with her eyes for me to understand. I didn't care about Katy or James finding out they would be gone by tomorrow and I would be lucky to ever see them again. But Dakota was infamous for her huge mouth and if I told her there was no doubt that the whole school would know by Monday.

"Quite right too." Kota said, her voice a little louder. "I should know if my little sister is 'dating' some emotionally retarded player who actually currently has a girlfriend."

"If you're talking about that Jenny girl in my form then you have definitely heard the wrong rumours." Seth's voice boomed through the room as I prepared myself to shout at Kota myself. She looked a little taken aback as her plan crashed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, obviously uncomfortable without having the upper-hand for once.

"She's been pining over Paul since sixth grade." He snorted. "She was just some girl that he used to have a little fun with. He hasn't spoken to her for a week." I knew this already but it hurt. The fact that it was 'fun' for him hit me hard but I knew he regretted it, the way he trembled in....self-loathing made me want to cry out in pain and I knew I can trust him.

"Bailey." She cried and my eyes looked into hers as she grasped desperately at her words. "Fun! Did you hear that? Fun! I don't want to hurt you Bailey but don't you think that you could just be 'fun' too? A bit on the side?"

"You've never even spoken to him Kota!" I cried trying to make her understand. "We already talked about Jenny." I sneered at her name. "He said he regrets it all and I don't know why the HELL I am telling you this seeing as it is absolutely none of your business. I don't know what you think of me Kota but I am not a slag whose about to jump in his pants." I screeched.

"Dinners ready." Eva called, oblivious to the tense situation.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY." Dakota yelled not taking her eyes off me as she gave me a cold glare. "I'm trying to look out for you Bailey." She whispered hurriedly.

"I don't need your help." I said back as she stormed off toward the stairs. I groaned and leant back into the sofa sighing.

"Bail's, I'm sorry." Seth said softly as he sat down beside me.

"S'alright, she'd have probably found out one way or the other." I smiled nudging him in the shoulder. He grinned back sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Bailey. I didn't want to tell her but she's rather persuasive when she wants to be." Seth nodded agreeing with Kim a he grovelled. I smiled at her too, letting her know that she was forgiven as well.

"Do we have to apologize?" James asked signalling to him and Katy.

I sniggered and rolled my eyes. "No James, unless you've done something that you need to be forgiven for?"

"Well, I may have left a few coffee rings on the table." He replied biting his nail and cringing away from me as if I may explode.

"OH MY GOD, how could you James? We welcome you into our home and you repay us by leaving rings on the bloody table? Atrocious!" I cried shaking my head and giggling. He snorted and stood up with a yawn. I sighed, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Katy. Was it really that obvious, the thing happening between me and Paul. I guess it's kind of a good thing that even when we're trying to hide our feeling they manage to show. Wow. Katy turned to me with a sad smile.

You alright?" She asked her shy voice not really suiting her tough exterior.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's all a little early, you know, people finding out, but it's fine." I replied nodding.

"You know, I'm sure she won't tell anyone if you ask her not to. I mean she is your sister." She shrugged.

"You clearly didn't hear any of that." I snorted. "Once something is in her bad books, it stays there."

"Don't worry,." She said with a soft grin and before I could stop myself I was grinning right back at her. I knew she must have been a lot less shallow than her appearance. Her bleach blonde hair and orange skin suggested that he was a pushy bimbo Jenny clone but now I understood why Kim stuck with her. She really was different.

"Thank you." I said with a nod.

The rest of the evening flew past in a blur. The chicken risotto with a load of different green healthy things was demolished in hardly any time at all. James, Katy and Kim had started a game of cards and Eva was on the phone to Sue Clearwater in the kitchen. Seth was in the living room watching an old friends episode. I heard a mumbling in the next room and I signalled for Seth to mute the television. I wiggled my finger and he crept over toward me as I pressed my ear to the studio door.

"Tell me Jen, what happened between you and Paul?" I gasped as I heard the echo of Dakotas voice through the door and Seth quickly covered my mouth with his hand as he leaned in to copy me, pressing an ear against the wood. I heard the background noise coming from the other side of the phone as she turned it to loudspeaker and set it back in its cradle.

"Well we're not like, officially dating but I know he fancies me...a lot and it's only a matter of time." Oh my god. My own sister was ratting me out to Jenny. Blonde, freakishly, flirty, bimbo Jenny. What is the world coming to?

"Deluded bitch." Seth mumbled and I nodded agreeing with him completely. Someone get a stretcher, she's finally gone insane.

"I think you may have some healthy competition." Kota bit back in a sing-song voice. Oh Jesus, sorry wheel back the stretcher and change the patient to Dakota Porter. She's practically signed a fricking death wish.

"WHAT?" Even though it was through a phone...and a wall the screech rang through the house and I cringed a it threatened to burst my ear-drums. "I swear to GOD Dakota if you even TRY anything with MY Paul you will fall so fast down the social ladder you'll get carpet burns." She creamed. I could almost sense Kota's panic as she tried to put Jenny right. I held my breath, daring her to say one word about me.

"No no no no...not me. But my sister, Bailey may be a little interested in him." She said the last bit a little slower as if already regretting her own words.

"Blonde haired, skinny jeaned dork in homeroom?" Jenny asked with baited breath. Me and Seth's eyes fell on each others as mine widened, waiting for Dakota's answer.

"Yeah, probably." Seth's face twisted into one of anger and I gritted my teeth together as Jenny's face rang out through the house for the second time.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH." I heard Dakota gasp and I jumped away from the noise as Seth's hands curled into fists. "If she thinks for one SECOND that I'll let her have Paul......" She paused taking a deep breath and Dakota took her chance to jump in.

"Look, I'm not totally sure. You know what....I think I heard it wrong." She said hurriedly. I could tell from her voice that she knew she was being stupid, telling Jenny. She obviously didn't know how much of cow the bimbo was and how far she'd go to keep Paul for herself. I wouldn't take murder off the cards if she truly found out.

"If she lays one finger on him." I heard her grumble from the other side of the phone.

"Look, I'll talk to her. She'll listen to me, I promise."

"What the hell? Who does she think she is? Pretending to be the boss of me." I whispered to Seth and his frowned deepened.

"Okay." I heard Jenny breath a little doubtfully.

"Thanks." Dakota replied , a smile in her voice and I couldn't help the grimace that fell onto my face. How much of a shit sister is she, fraternizing with the enemy? I huffed as Dakota clicked the phone off, and squaring my shoulders I pushed the door open. Dakota's head shot toward me as Seth joined me closing the door behind me. Oh God, I was beginning to think of myself as a gangster.

"What the hell Kota?" I asked feeling a little deflated and betrayed as she looked at me with shock.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." She mumbled tossing the phone in-between her hands.

"You know what? I'm not even annoyed that you know. I'm not even annoyed that you're being a complete bitch about the whole thing. What I am pissed about is that you just made school HELL for me all over again." I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder as Kota's face fell. I took a deep breath, willing the tears right back into my head and setting my jaw.

"Bail's I.." I could see the regret washing over her face and I cut her off, not wanting the tears to overflow.

"Just leave it Kota. You obviously didn't think about that." I sniffed and without a second glance I stormed upstairs and into my bedroom. She never thinks about those sort of things. Dakota prefers to be in her own little bubble, never bothering with anything that doesn't affect her. At our old school she never batted an eyelid when her friends made my life hell because she couldn't be bothered with it. It was way too exhausting for precious Dakota, getting involved with something like that. As soon as I sat on my bed all the heightened emotions disappeared. When I'm angry I tend to cry and it's was pretty hard to stop once I got going. I thumped my pillow as hard as could to get rid of all the frustration bubbling inside of me.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I mumbled a muffled. "Come in." Footsteps padded on my carpet and the bed sunk next to me as I took my head out of the pillow.

"Y'alright?" Seth asked softly and I turned over as he looked down at me worriedly.

"Yes. Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"You sure?" He asked sceptically."You seemed pretty...not..alright back there." He said nodding his head toward the door.

"Yeah, I get upset when I'm angry." I snorted. "It's weird I know."

"Nah it's not weird, my sister is like that too." He commented shrugging.

"When am I going to meet this mysterious sibling of yours?" I waggled my eyebrows. It was almost laughable, the thought of something mysterious in La Push.

"Probably too soon." He chuckled. "She's not really a happy person." He frowned and the concern for his sister was almost tangible. I could tell it was a touchy subject and not wanting to force anything out of him, I stayed silent.

"I actually came to talk to you about Paul." I sighed and prepared myself for some sort of mocking."What ever Dakota says, I know for a fact that Paul would never screw you over." I looked up, completely surprised and only saw sincerity in his eyes as he smiled at me.

"I know." I nodded. "I just don't really like the though of seeing Jenny after....that." I said recalling the conversation we overheard with a shudder. I wouldn't doubt her coming to school with a flamethrower on Monday.

"You know you've always got me Bail's. I won't let her anywhere near you." I smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm pretty sure I could take her." I smirked. "As long as she doesn't use those witchy looking fake nails of hers."

He chuckled. "You know that really confuses me." He mulled over a finger tapping his chin. "Why do you girls think that's attractive? It's actually pretty scary."

"I don't. I'd probably end up snagging them on everything in the first two minutes and end up with stubs for fingers."

"You know that'd probably be a whole lot more sexy than claw like things which could scratch your eyes out." He said, looking thoughtfully out of the window."You should go to sleep Bail's, it's been a pretty long day."

"I am a little tired." I said, my words struggling through my yawn.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said in a sing-song voice as I settled under the covers.

"Night." I whispered as I heard the door shut softly. Closing my eyes I saw millions of images flash over my eyelids. Me and Kota meeting Joshua for the first time, me and Dakota sharing a paddling pool ten years ago, Mum and me cuddled on the sofa as tears ran down her face and me and Dakota hiding in the closet as we heard Dad and Mum shouting outside. She was always there for me, my older sister but over the past few years she's faded away. She thought that there was no reason to be protective once Dad was gone. Nothing was as bad as him.


	16. Admit it

_**Disclaimer: The usual.**_

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently but I was away in france for 2 weeks, but I was writing stuff down whilst I was there so a few more updates this week could be possible.**_

"Bail's. What are we going to do today?" I woke up with a groan to find Kim bouncing up and down on my bed. "Wake up." She wined, dragging the covers off of me.

"Okay okay, I'm up. Hold your horses." I grumbled.

"Alright hurry up though. We have to leave to get the plane in five hours." My eyes widened as I realised that after today I didn't know when I would next see her. I jumped up and she shrieked in shock.

"Sorry." I said. "But today's your last day." I moaned.

"Really? Oh my god." She replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "It only just registered." I said as if it were obvious. "Duh."

It was Kim's time to roll her eyes as I plodded into the bathroom. "I'M CHOOSING YOUR CLOTHES FOR TODAY." She yelled as I turned the shower on.

"FINE." I shouted back. Boy I'd miss her. She chucked wide legged jeans and a tight fitting vest top onto the bathroom chair and wringing my hair out I slipped into them.

"Oh and I'm doing your hair and make-up too." She said as I stepped back into my room. Putting her hands on my shoulders and steering me toward the mirror she armed herself with the rollers.

"I could have guessed that you would say that." I snorted, and she set to work. Half an hour later and huge soft curls framed my face. My eye make-up was a little darker than I usually had it but I must admit I liked how it made my eyes look even more green than usual.

"Wow Kim, you've gotten better." I complimented leaning forward and touching the perfect foundation on my cheek. My skin looked flawless and the peach blusher was swept across my cheeks so I didn't look as pale as usual.

"I have?" She asked a delighted smile crossing her face.

"You have." I nodded and the curls bounced across the purple top.

"Ready to rumble." She asked scrunching my hair once more before grabbing her jacket and holding it round her shoulders. "Me and Katy want to go shopping in Port Angeles if that's alright? James hates it but hey who cares." She snorted holding her head high.

"I can tell you like him." I told her as I stood up, turning around in the full length mirror, admiring the outfit Cali Kim had put together.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked twirling around to face me.

"Only because I know you so well." I chuckled giving her a reassuring grin.

"Good." She sighed as she pulled the door open. "Come on." She said. "Let's shop."

****

"Hey Kim." I yelled. We'd been shopping for at least four hours now and even though Kim and Katy were geared up and ready for Topshop, I was less enthusiastic. She looked up at me as I called her name. "Is it alright if me and James meet you at Maccy D's?" I asked. "He's practically dead on his feet and I'm exhausted too." I nodded my head toward the boy in question as he swayed under the weight of at least ten shopping bags hanging from his arms. He smiled thankfully at me.

"Sure, we'll just finish up here and meet you in half an hour." She replied with a smile but I could tell she knew my plan. I wanted to know whether this James character was up to scratch for my Kim.

"Later." James called with a wink at Kim. I'm sure he didn't miss the blush that crept up her face and Katy shot her a suspicious look.

"Bye." I waved back at them with a grin as we started to walk to Mc Donald's. Taking a few bags to help the boy out I paced my way over to an empty table, dumping them onto a seat before taking one myself. James looked a little wary as he sat opposite me and I placed my hands flat down on the surface.

"Do you like Kim?" I asked. He was obviously taken aback by my bluntness but he recovered quickly and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yep." He replied popping the 'P' with a smile. I tried my best to keep my business face on but I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching as he held eyes. "I really do." He said. The confidence was amazing as I tilted my head with a frown trying to find a least one flaw in him. I guess I was just happy for Kim. He would be her first boyfriend and at this realization I forgot that Paul was my first boyfriend too. It was so natural and easy with Paul that it completely slipped from my mind. I smiled at him and sighed.

"You'd better not screw her over." I said with raised eyebrows.

"You really think I'd do that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know you that well and Kim IS my best friend. I just don't want her to get hurt." I shrugged.

"I swear to you that I will never do anything to hurt her." James promised his eyes still boring into mine with complete sincerity and honesty.

"Okay." I replied. My doubts had been squished as he said his last statement without a hint of a smile. I spotted Dakota and Katy appeared out of the corner of my eye and I waved the over.

"Queue was too long, we couldn't be bothered to wait." Katy snorted, plopping herself down next to me. She threw me a sneaky grin as Kim was forced to sit next to James. Kim looked a little confused but delirously happy as James entwined his hand with one of hers and I couldn't help but smile at the blush that came up on her cheeks.

"Ready to eat?" He asked looking over at Kim. I had never met anyone so excited about food. Actually no, that's a lie. I have happened to have run into one or two giants, more than happy to visit Mc Donald's.

"Sure." She nodded her eyes wide as he gave her hand a squeeze. Me and Katy exchanged a look and I can imagine we were thinking the exact same thing. Awwwww.

****

"SETH HURRY UP." I yelled through to the kitchen as he scoffed down another piece of toast. We'd decided to come home after lunch for two reasons.

James and I refused to walk for another second. ("OUR LEGS WELL BREAK AT THE SHIN IF WE CARRY ON. DO YOU WANT THAT ON YOUR CONCIOUS?" As James had so nicely put it.)

The plane was leaving in a few hours and judging by the size and quantity of their bags, they still had a lot to pack.

"I'mf Shcomming." Seth replied his voice muffled by the bits of bread stuck in his mouth. He had offered to give as all a lift to the airport knowing that I would be incapable of driving with all the tears that would come to my eyes after saying good bye to Cali-Kim. I guess he was regretting his decision now that I was making him rush the holy ceremony, which was eating. I could hear Katy dragging her suitcase down the stairs as it bumped against the stairs. She grimaced at every passing thump.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She whimpered as it smacked against the mahogany floor.

"Don't worry about it." I giggled as Seth came up behind her stealing the bag from her with ease. She grinned at him as he flew out of the door and threw it into his boot.

"Done." He shouted, launching himself into the front seat and waiting as Katy, James and Kim slid themselves into the back. "Bail's hurry up." He yelled again with a smirk.

"Shut up." I snorted as I yanked the door open. He leaned over and switched the radio on and without another word we set off toward the airport.

I glanced into the rear view mirror and a wave of guilt crashed over me as I saw Kim's forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window, a grim expression dancing on her features. I knew exactly how she was feeling but add guilt into the mix and you can imagine what's weighing on my heart right now. I had known all along that she was only planning to stay for the weekend but as I had spent the majority of it thinking about Paul – and all of my jumbled up feelings for him – the time had passed too quickly and we were still on the way to the blasted airport where there would no doubt be a tearful goodbye.

Kim had always been there for me, hugging me whilst tears cascaded down my cheeks –Michael Hand-shaw had thought it would be funny to stick a whole wedge of chewing gum in my hair in fifth grade and through all the teasing and stupid 'jokes' which weren't actually funny in the slightest, she never batted an eyelid. Not once thinking how much hanging around with me would damage her reputation.

Seth Kim and Dakota were the only people in blabbering distance who knew of my shaming past and I was a little hesitant to clue anyone else in. It wasn't that I was afraid they would treat me the same as the bitches in Cali if they found- In fact I knew for sure that they wouldn't- it was more that I couldn't deal with any more sympathetic glances. It was all got from Kin when I lived back there and when Seth found out, as much as he tried to hold it in, he couldn't help it too.

I guess I would have to tell Paul at one point seeing as there was no point building a relationship on lies, nut there was a niggling suspicion that he was keeping something from me too. For instance his job seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject. When I'd asked him face to face he'd glazed over it smoothly as if there had been no point in discussing it at all, dismissive. But when I had asked Seth, who was a lot worse at deception than most people, he'd started to blabber on and changed the subject quicker than you could yell fibber.

" _So what does Paul....do exactly?" I asked twirling a strand of hair through my fingers trying and failing to look nonchalant. We were both sitting on the comfy bar stools and Seth couldn't resist the temptation of spinning non-stop to the point where he now looked a little green. _

"_Mmm?" He mumbled before steadying himself and shaking his head clear. "Oh. Just handy work and stuff, helped Mrs Fitcher clean out her garage the other week. She's always complaining about not being able to lift things because of her sore knee but I reckon she just enjoys the company. _

"_Pretty lonely old girl, her husband died of bowel cancer last year and she sort of crowned herself Paul's grandmother for something to do. He doesn't mind though, listens to her chat about cross-stitching till her hearts content." He looked up at me as if deciding whether or not to continue and seeing my raised eyebrow he knew I doubted his story and hurriedly carried on. _

"_Helps Eva out with the house too, when me and Jake can't make it." He ducked his head tracing the marble patterns on the counter top. _

"_What's he doing today then?" I asked, keeping my voice light as if I wasn't even that interested._

"_Ermm, I'm not that sure...I think...maybe he's at Fitchers, but he never said." He was doing his best not to look at me and was now picking at his fingernails._

"_Oh." I replied getting off my chair and crossing over to the fridge. There was no point in asking him anything else, I knew he was lying but it didn't seem like that big of a deal anyway. It was only a job for goodness sake. _

"Right then." Seth said a little too loudly. "We're here." He announced slapping his hands onto his legs and swivelling round in his seat to face the three dejected looking passengers in the back seat.

"It was really fun meeting you guys and you'd better come and visit us soon." He grinned impishly-his cute as button dimples showing- as James playfully punched his shoulder and both Kim and Katy leaned over the seats to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll wait for you here." Seth said to me as he yanked the keys out of the engine and settled himself into his seat.

"Thanks." I mumbled smiling gratefully at him." Kim had already managed to heave her huge suitcase out of the car and was staring up at the Port Angeles airport entrance looking slightly out of place. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Uhuh." She replied nodding and turning to face me. Her lips were pursed as if she were trying to hold back tears and before I could say anything else she let out a whimper and threw her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you so much." She moaned sniffling into my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too." I replied. Jesus I didn't know it would be so hard to stop water running from your eyes, but it really was.

"I want to stay." She murmured.

"I wish you could as well, but you've got James and Katy and I'll come and visit as soon as I can." I replied trying to keep my voice light to try and cheer her up.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise." And I really did mean it too. I was quite proud of myself and how I'd managed to hold myself together but as Kim let me go and gave me a short wave a little tear found its way down my cheek.

"See you later?" She asked wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Definitely. Bye." I choked out as she turned her head and walked through the revolving doors. James and Katy followed after her both of them waving at me. "Look after her for me." I mouthed to James and nodding he walked briskly to catch up with Kim and threw an arm around her.

"Thanks for letting us stay." Katy said a gentle smile on her face.

"Come back whenever you want." I replied and she leaned in to give me a quick hug before disappearing after the other two. What the heck was I going to do now? Granted that it wasn't as bad as the last goodbye we had but it was just as sad and it was hard to concentrate on things that kept me in La Push.

How could I force Kota to move and then move back after a week? She may be a selfish bitch but doesn't mean I have to be too. And Eva seemed so much happier with all the company, she was practically bouncing in excitement when we decided to live with her, how could I take that away from her? Seth- one of the most easy to talk to people I have ever met already counted as a close friend and that infectious grin he had wouldn't exactly work over the phone. And how could I walk away from Paul after 2 days of a relationship. He was easily the most handsome and caring man I'd met and he had actually taken a liking to me. I know shock horror, right? No, there was absolutely no way I could leave, not now.

"Hey Bail's. Maybe we should leave?" I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder and my head snapped up a little surprised. I thought he had been in the car, maybe I'd been standing here a little too long.

"Yeah." I replied nodding, and with a sniff I held my head a little higher. Whipping my head back to the car and pulling the door open I quickly brushed the tear away hoping that Seth didn't see it.

"You alright?" He asked sounding concerned as I looked determinedly out of the window.

"Not really." I shrugged turning to face the front instead. "I'm going to miss her." I could see him nodding out of the corner of my eye before he faced me completely.

"She'll miss you too." He said simply and he smiled softly at me as I looked over at him.

"You're the best Seth." I replied leaning my head back onto the rest with a sigh and gently closing my eyes. And as I did, I smiled, knowing that this time tomorrow I would see him. Paul. And I would feel a whole, whole lot better.

_**Hey I need a favour. Pretty please could you vote for Taylor Lautner as Fresh Face Male on Teen Choice Awards!! You don't even have to review me if you vote. And also vote for all the other Twilight nominations, but that's just obvious lol. **_

_**But ECSPECIALLY Taylor. I'll love you all forever**_


	17. Human Road Block

_**Disclaimer**__**: Yes, I don't own any of the recognizable characters! But God I wish I did.**_

_**I'm off to Spain with my Father on Friday morning (I went to France with my mum, divorced and all that)so this may be my last update until I get back which would be the **__**8**__**th**__** of August**__**. Really , really sorry but after I get back I have three solid weeks before I go back to school so will bash a few out then!**_

_**I've made an **__**online photo album for all the outfits**__** and stuff in this fan-fiction. The link for it is on my profile and if it doesn't work just give me a shout and I sort it out. Ha that rhymes. **_

_**Aren't you proud of my two chapters in three days? WHOOP**_

"Bailey." The 7ft tall bunny-rabbit called to me as I hovered on a multi-coloured cloud.

"What?" I groaned rolling over. The air around me shivered a little and the clouds turned to their usual shade of grey.

"BAILEY." I started as the noise came from somewhere closer to me than I thought. Okay, that dream was a little weird. I kept my eyes closed for a little hoping to get back to sleep but the rain was splattering down loudly on the glass and seeing my reflection, I reached up to smooth my hair (which actually looked more like haystack). I heard a loud knock on the door and reaching my arms above my head with a yawn I placed my feet on the floor.

"Come in." I mumbled, my voice still a little croaky from sleep. Eva's head popped round the door and she walked in fully dressed, make-up and hair in place. Was I really that late? She didn't leave until a half hour after me. Oh shit.

"Paul's downstairs." She said simply, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "We'll talk later." She nodded grabbing a brush off my dresser and running it through her hair and smoothing out some of her curls. I stared at her with wide eyes trying to sort through the information she'd just given me.

"Wh-what? Paul's here? Now?" I asked pointing downstairs a frown on my face.

"Yeah." She replied as if were the most obvious thing. "I knew there was something between you in Friday night." Oh yeah, I totally forgot that she was the most perceptive aunt I know. Not. (Well she was my only aunt but you know what I mean.) Dakota probably told her, she'd already practically told the whole school so what's one more person? Cow.

"But why?" I asked again. I don't think I've actually fully appreciated the situation yet. It started to slowly creep up on me that me super hot boyfriend was downstairs waiting for me, while I was rubbing my eyes free of sleep.

"Said he's taking you to school." She murmured a grin still on her face. "You don't know how happy I am that you've settled here." She said sitting herself onto my bed next to me. I leaned my head down onto her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

"Bet you're not as happy as me." I replied with a chuckle. "I finally feel like I fit in somewhere." I close my eyes gently and I heard her sigh next to me.

"I'm so glad." I felt her turn toward me and she wiggled her shoulder to stop me from falling asleep again. "You'd better get going." She said as I dragged myself up to stand.

"Yerp." I grumbled. "School. Great." Last week I couldn't wait to go to school. Flirting with the Adonis Paul was so much fun but now- what with Kota and her unstoppable mouth-I wasn't so optimistic. Another glance out of the window and I guessed any skirts and shorts were out of the window. Jeans it is then. Delving into my wardrobe I pulled out my favourite t-shirts, jeans, bomber jacket and the greatest leopard print slips on you could ever find. I sighed at the sight of my favourite bag and packed it with all my books for the day. _**(Link for outfit on profile)**_ I walked to my door and making sure my head was the only thing visible from the other side (I'm not sure what Paul would think of my holey sweats, and I wasn't going to risk it) I called down the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute Paul." I yelled sticking my ear out for a reply.

"Alright. Take your time." His deep husky voice resonated through the house and a completely irrational blush found its way up my cheeks. Get a grip girl. I yanked my head out and turned toward my bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I came out rubbing a towel through my hair and plonked myself down onto the chair in front of my dresser. I quickly brushed on some tinted moisturiser, blusher and mascara and hopped over to my hairdryer and gave it a quick blast. Quickly pulling all my clothes on and slipping into my shoes I grabbed my bag and practically flew downstairs. A huge grin fell on my face as I saw Paul sitting on the sofa, Max happily curled around his feet.

"Morning." I said and his head shot up as if he hadn't noticed my entry. He smiled right back on me and feeling weirdly brave today I stared right back as his eyes bored into mine.

"Good morning." He replied standing up and walking toward me. I heard Kota trudging downstairs reminding me of my oncoming slaughter and my smile quickly changed into a grimace.

"Who said it was good?" I sighed looking down at the floor as I felt one of Paul's hand cover one of mine. He came to stand in front of me and holding his chin between his thumb and finger he lifted my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked with a frown. He seemed genuinely worried and I had to fight the urge to kiss him right then.

"Dakota." I breathed. I watched as his gaze focused on the corner of the room where a sorry looking sister was standing. I saw his mouth open as if he was going to ask about it and I quickly cut him off. "Tell you in the car." I said and his eyes looked back into mine. He still looked concerned and I hurried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Okay." He said his eyes still a little wary and I quickly kissed him on the lips. I think I could kiss Paul forever. I didn't have anything to compare him to but I knew that he was very very good. His lips were so warm and soft but also quite rough in equal measure and I had to use all of my concentration to pull away. I would have gladly carried on but I really didn't want Eva seeing that.

"Come on." I said softly pulling him toward the door.

"Bail's, I'm so sorry I didn't k-" I walked straight past Kota as she tried to apologise.

"Leave it Dakota." I replied coldly. I could sense Paul walking close behind me and without looking back to either of them I sat down in his passenger seat and closed the door behind me. I felt the car sink a little as he heaved himself in and started the engine. He didn't say anything as he squealed out of the driveway and started down the road to school. I nestled my head into the head rest and turned to rest my cheek against it, watching Paul as he gripped the steering wheel. He glanced at me and before I could think as to what he was doing he pulled over to the side of the road and took the keys out of the engine. I frowned, confused as he turned to face me, shifting in his seat until his back was pressed against his door.

"Why are you upset?" He asked. I smiled as I found yet another reason as to why he was the best man in the universe. He was completely and utterly adorable. I un-clicked my seatbelt and crawled over to sit in his lap. His eyes were wide as I stared up at him a smirk playing on my lips. Jesus, he was bloody good-looking. I slowly twisted my arms up so that they were around his neck and I heard his breathing hitch as I pressed my forehead against his.

"I'm not." I replied completely truthfully. How could I be anything but utterly happy when he was around. I only had to take one look at this amazing man and I would break out in a grin. I revelled in the feeling of his hot breath fanning over my face and pressed myself that little bit closer to him trailing my fingers down the back of his neck. I watched as his eyes turned darker and a little growl of frustration erupted from his mouth. I'd never tried the whole teasing thing before but it was pretty fun. I giggled and gently closed my eyes as his nose stroked past mine and keeping one arm securely fixed around my waist he reached up to hold my cheek with the other. I could feel his thumb stroking down from my temple to my jaw and I sighed as I felt his lips touch mine. I could practically feel the electricity between us as he sucked on my bottom lip and fingering my fingers through his hair I gently bit down on his. He pulled away after a few minutes but carried on kissing my jaw and I moaned embarrassingly as he sucked on the sensitive spot on my neck. He laughed breathily against me and pulled back to look at my face.

"You're too good at distracting me." He sighed.

"From what?" I asked trying to act innocent as I traced my finger along the veins in his arm. I felt him shudder as I pressed my lips against his shoulder.

"Stop it." He ordered with a chuckle.

"Fine." I replied my voice a little too loud after the pretty intense make out session. I mentally giggled at the word make-out. I grabbed onto his wrists and tried to tug them away from me, shuffling a little I attempted to sit back in my own seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seemingly a little annoyed as he tightened his hold.

"I'm _not_ distracting you." I smirked. Not even bothering to struggle anymore I settled for staring right back at him.

"Oh shut it." He sniggered leaning in to kiss me on the forehead. "Now tell me what Dakota did." I thought I heard a little anger as he said her name but I shook it off and shrugged.

"She kind of....interrogated Kim and Seth into telling her about me and you." I flickered my finger between his chest and mine. "And apparently that horribly bimbo looking cow Jenny had told Kota that you were her boyfriend." I couldn't help it when venom slipped into my voice.

"That's not what you're upset about is it?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, no. Course not." I said shaking my head.

"Because you know I never have and never ever would be." He grimaced totally sure of himself.

"I know." I smiled with a giggle as he kissed my nose.

"Then what is it?" He persisted.

"Well Dakota decided that Jenny should probably know about her 'boyfriends infidelity'" I used air quotes as Paul rolled his eyes. "So she rang her, told her, and now I'm guessing everyone in the whole school knows." I closed my eyes and laid my head into the crook of his neck.

"It's not.._that _bad you know, everyone knowing..is it?" I looked up and felt horrible as I saw rejection and sadness in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, and I rushed to tell him why it upset me.

"No it's not that, of course it's not. But I already get enough crap from those girls without the whole school thinking I'm a boyfriend snatcher too." His eyes softened and he reached up to brush a strand of hair away from my face.

"Do you really think I'm even going to let someone _look_ at you the wrong way?" He asked, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips. "I know I'm not that scary looking to you but I can actually be quite intimidating and Seth, Jake and quite a few of the lads wouldn't hesitate in helping you out too. You've got your own entourage." He said puffing his chest out at an attempt to look scary. I smiled and snuggled further into his chest.

"You're just a big cuddly teddy-bear." I giggled as he snorted in mock horror.

"No, correction, I'm _your_ big cuddly teddy-bear." He said, his voice deeper as he leaned in to kiss my neck. I saw something green and flashing out of the corner of my eye and recognized the numbers 0956. What the hell does that mean? I didn't really care to be honest all I cared about was Paul's lips on my skin and as he pulled away for a breath my vision cleared a little in time for me to realise what it was. A clock. 09:56.

"Oh shit." I took advantage of his shock and managed to wriggle free of his arms. I clicked my seat belt on a turned to see Paul looking really confused. I pointed toward the clock and his eyes widened as he took in the time.

"Crap. School." He grumbled shifting around and quickly turning the engine on.

"We've been in this car....for a...hour." I stated frowning , trying to figure out where it had all gone.

"I guess." He said turning to me with a laugh. That was quite concerning in itself considering that he was zooming along at about fifty mile an hour.

"What have you got today?" I asked still watching the trees pass the window.

"Ermmm, well we've missed geography so I've got English, break, biology, lunch and then two free. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, expect I've got Math instead of Bio." I murmured plaiting a strand of my hair.

"Want to do something after school ?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Mm, well that depends on what you have planned." I replied with a smirk tapping my chin. Ha, miss confident Bailey was back in the building. Bimbo Jenny better watch it.

"What if it's a surprise?" He raised one eyebrow and my butterflies decided to have a little tour of my belly for the time being. He was just so un-consciously sexy.

"Well as long as its a good surprise.." I pressed as he pulled into one of the empty spaces.

"Do you think I'd give you a bad surprise?" He chuckled. Pulling his door open he took both of our bags from the back seat and marched around to my door yanking it open.

"I can open my own door you know." I mumbled but couldn't resist a little smile as he took my hand and helped me out.

"Yes, I know." He sighed pulling me toward the school. I loved how warm he always seemed to be, it was almost radiating off him at it suited him perfectly: warmth. He was caring and friendly and I could never even imagine him ever hurting me. Yes he did have a bit of a promiscuous past but I was his girlfriend, not some notch on his bed. And he did have a little bit of a temper but-as weird as it was-I seemed to be able to calm him down. Not one boy, handsome or not, had ever taken an interest in me and a few weeks ago I had thought that as a good thing. I mean I'm not exactly going to marry a random jock who asked me out on Msn am I? I didn't see the point in going out with some boy you had luke-warm feelings for just to get one step higher on the social ladder. But I hadn't even thought of those points when Paul asked me, it was weird how many feelings I felt for this man. He was just so easy to be around, I didn't have to act: pretend to be someone else.

"Earth to Bailey." I shot my head up as Paul waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was off somewhere else for a second." I replied with a soft smile, looking up at him.

"I guessed." He chuckled. Before I even realised what had happened Paul was leading me into our English room. His hand was securely around mine and as much as I liked feeling so safe I hurriedly tried to remember whether Jenny was in this class or not. Oh she was. I can practically feel the steam that seemed to be coming out of her ears. Her face was oddly screwed up as she glared at me from the front row as Paul towed me to the back. I guess he could see how worried I was as he gave my hand a quick squeeze before releasing it as I sat down next to Matt. Paul's face hardened and I could tell he wasn't really happy about our seating arrangements. I smiled at him trying to reassure as he sat down at the table behind me, a glare fixed of Matt's neck.

"Right." Mr Bourne said clapping his hands together and facing us with a grin. "We're going to start a new project today. Excited?" No one really answered, a few groans were uttered around the room and a sarcastic yeah was thrown in for good measure. I took a quick glance at Matt next to me and was a little confused to see him scribbling frantically on a piece of paper.

"Well you should be because, guess what we're working on." He cupped his ear as if waiting for a response but no one answered. "ROMEO AND JULIET." Oh wow, big surprise right? Who didn't do a project on bloody Romeo and Juliet at some time or other. I frowned as a piece of paper slipped under my arm and I looked up at Matt as he gestured for me to read it.

**Bailey I am sooooo sorry about the whole bonfire thing. I only remembered it the afternoon after and I swear I will never drink that much ever again. Please forgive me, I'm not usually a prick I promise.**

I smiled a little. Well at least he knew what he did was wrong. I was pretty surprised he remembered it at all.

_Apology accepted. I know you're not prick, you didn't seem that bad on the first day lol__. _

I watched him read it and he grinned at me before putting pen to paper yet again.

**I'm actually having a party this Friday if you want to come. I see that you and Paul have gotten pretty close so he and his mates have got invites too. I'm determined to be in your good books as you can probably tell lol. **

_Nobody likes a kiss up lol! I'll think about it, but seriously don't worry about the whole bonfire thing, I can tell you're sorry so it's fine. _

**I really am sorry though. My address is: 64 wallaby way. It's practically just around the corner and give me a holler if you can make it. **

_Stop with the apologies already lol. I'll defiantly tell you before Thursday. _

I watched as he read it through before screwing it into a little ball and aiming it for the waste paper bin in the corner of the room, completely missing. He acted hurt as I giggled at his poor attempt. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad at this school after all. I mean Jenny was just one slutty cheerleader right? What's the worst that could happen?

_**Tiny little cliffie there mwahaha. I proudly have 62 alerts for this fan-fiction but only five reviews for the last chapter. I'm not going to do the whole blackmailing thing but they really push me to write more. So review please. Thank you.**_


	18. Karma's A Bitch

_**Disclaimer: I'm no SM. **_

_**Really sorry its taken so long to update but if you did manage to read my last note then you would know that have been in sunny Spain (I'm not smug or anything lol). Didn't have any internet connection unfortunately but was writing some stuff down in my little notebook so that I could give you more when I got back.**_

_**Don't forget to check out my photo album of all of Bailey's outfits so far. **_

Aw, could Math be anymore boring. Okay Jacob was quite a funny distraction, copying every word the teacher said in a kind of chipmunk voice, but it was still kind of boring after half an hour of Jake repeating the trigonometry rules for the third time.

"Jacob will you please shut up." I whispered at him.

"Oh thank god finally." He breathed with a snigger.

"What?"I asked as he covered his mouth with his hand trying to stifle the noise.

"You know I've only been doing that to piss you off right?" He raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh you bastard." I murmured punching him in the arm.

"Ow." He moaned sarcastically and just as I were about to give him something to whine about I was interrupted by the end of class bell, and Mrs Franks attempts to tell us about the Math Club being formed - before we all ran out of the door. Jacob decided that it would be even more hilarious to cut me off on my way out of the door.

"Do you mind?"I asked as he had a little laugh.

"Not really." He replied over his shoulders with a wink, sauntering down the hallway. Jesus, he really can be an arrogant sod sometimes. Shaking my head I spotted Paul (my boyfriend-cue girlish squeal) leaning against the lockers in all his gorgeousness glory, a recognizable grin on his face.

"What?" I asked a little peeved that he found amusement in my frustration but I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth tugging up as he tried to smoother his smile.

"Nothing." He insisted shrugging himself away from the wall and throwing an arm around my shoulders. It was a bit of an understatement to say that I was nervous about walking into the crowded cafeteria as Paul's girlfriend, I was crapping myself and I guess he sensed how reluctant I was as he held me closer to his side. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and mentally slapped myself. Bailey! You're currently under the arm of a 6ft 7 totally ripped God and you're worried about a gaggle of insecure girls whose slaps are probably more pathetic than their comebacks. You fricking idiot.

I sighed and looked up at Paul with a grin. He seemed a little confused and wary at my sudden change in mood. Probably thinks I'm Bi-Polar.

"How was Biology?"

"Oh it was great." He replied sarcastically. "How was Math?"

"Oh simply spiffing." I squealed in a poor attempt at an English accent, clapping my hands together excitedly.

"Well that's our daily dose of sarcasm gone." He announced with a chuckle, ruffling my hair.

"and that's your dose of patronizing gone too." I said sniggering and waving his hand away.

"Sorry." Laughing, he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I forgive you." I grinned and wrapping an arm around his waist I looked up to see the whole hallway empty.

"Well good, because I would have done _this _anyway." He sighed and leaning down to place one finger under my chin, he brought my face up to meet his. His lips pressed down onto mine and I felt I would combust with happiness. This time two weeks ago I was a total loner who could have only dreamed of a situation like this: walking through school with my Adonis of a boyfriend as he kisses me, to the disgust of all the jealous bitches scattered around the place (who had pined over him for years). Karma's a bitch right?

I broke out of my smug thoughts just in time as Paul pushed our way into the lunch room. I could practically feel a majority of the girls beady eyes boring angry marks into the back of my head. I sought out Jenny in the crowd and waved at her with a sarcastic smile. I felt Paul snort beside me and I gave her a quick wink as her make up practically melted off her face. Her cheeks were red and I could practically hear her teeth grinding together from across the room. Her hands were gripping the table so hard that her knuckles had turned white and giving her one last glance with raised eyebrows I turned toward Paul. His arm slid down from my shoulders to my waist and he gently kissed my forehead as we walked toward our usual table.

"Save me a seat and I'll get you food." He said pulling a chair out for me in-between another empty seat and Seth. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and then bounded over toward the cafeteria, a full blown grin on his stupidly handsome face.

"You and Dakota made up yet?" Seth asked in-between mouthfuls of chips and hamburgers. I leant back in my chair and nodded over to Jenny's table where Kota was picking at her food, Jenny's right hand man (well woman, but you get what I mean). Seth followed my eyes and I heard him sigh in what seemed like frustration.

"Why is she hanging around with _them_?" He sneered. I watched as Dakota glanced up and caught Seth's eye. Her face burned bright red and she quickly looked down, staring gloomily at her food. He shook his head and swivelled back around to face his lunch again. I heard the chair scrape back across the linoleum beside me as Paul slid the usual tray of chips and mini-hotdogs in-front of me. A bleep sounded from his pocket as he sunk down in his seat and sliding an arm around me he pulled my chair closer to him.

"Who is it?" Seth asked leaning over curiously as Paul flipped his phone open to read the text.

"Mum says I need to pick up Georgie from Kinder-garden after school." He murmured quickly replying to it and sliding his mobile back into his jeans whilst I looked up at him confused. Georgie? Kinder-garden? What the hell?

"Who's Georgie?" I asked scratching my nails against the plastic top on the table, tying to sound casual.

"Georgie's my little sister." He replied a little crease forming on his forehead as if it were completely apparent as to what he was talking about.

"You never told me you had a sister." I whispered feeling a little hurt. I could feel Paul's eyes on me and I cocked my head to one side meeting his gaze. His forehead was even more furrowed in confusion and despite the tense atmosphere I nearly giggled at how adorable he looked.

"What?" He demanded obviously just as puzzled as me. It made me feel a little better.

"I said: You never told me you had a sister." I repeated. He rubbed the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit. I swear I did." He groaned.

"Nah. You didn't." Slurping a spoonful of Jelly into my mouth, I rested a hand on his leg at an attempt to reassure him. "S'alright. You should know that I'm usually quite forgetful too." I nodded with a grin as he looked up at me through his eyelashes. Is he trying to kill me or does he just want me to melt on the spot.

"You are seriously the most amazing person I've ever met." He sighed chuckling a little and kissing my cheek.

"You really need to stop with the whole exaggeration thing." Flicking a lost ant off the table I snuggled back under his arm.

"It was understatement if you asked me."He murmured. I really could be bothered to argue with him, so I just pretended I hadn't heard his deluded statement. I breathed deeply, completely relaxed and tried and failed to wipe the huge dorky grin from my face. I've never been in any sort of relationship and after the disaster which was my father the only relationships I'd witnessed where Dakotas and she'd had a fair few. Even though they'd never lasted more than a month they had never looked close to fun, I guess that's why I never bothered with boys before, it just looked like too much hard work. But nibbling on a piece of carrot I realised how easy it was for me and Paul.

I couldn't remember one awkward moment between the two of us. Intense? Yeah. Blush-worthy? Hell yeah! But never awkward.

"Can you tell me where we're going after school yet?" I asked walking my fingers up and down his arm.

"Nope." He grinned popping the 'p'.

"Awwr, what about a clue?" I never really expected him to cave but it was worth a try.

"What's the point in that?" He sniggered. "We're going in like five minutes. You haven't got any more lessons right?" Throwing both of our bags over his shoulder he grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward the doors, not even giving me a chance to reply. I took another chunk out of my apple before dumping it back on my tray and allowing Paul to drag me into the hallway. I knew it was the most irrational thought to fly through my head but I couldn't help but wonder whether my eyeliner had run, or that annual spot on my nose had re-appeared and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the toilets at the end of the corridor.

"I need to use the little girl's room. Meet you by the car." I ordered wagging my finger at him and smirking. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I grabbed my bag from him before he turned down the hall. I sighed and pushing the door open I was greeted by the horrible smell that was the school lav's. I took a glance in the mirror and wasn't at all surprised by the slightly euphoric glow that had tinged my cheeks: it never disappeared when I was in Paul's company. My hair was kind of ruffled and my eyes were bright and aware despite the lack of sleep from the night before. Shuffling into one of the compartments, I locked the door behind me and closed the lid on the toilet, plonking my self down on it. I pulled my phone out and quickly text Eva asking if I could stay out later with Paul. I had no doubt that she would say yes but I sent it anyway just as I heard an un-mistakable laugh enter the room.

"...honestly thinks that Paul likes her." A squeal erupted from Jenny's friend as she continued to bitch about me.

"She's just so.... plain." Jenny mumbled and I could almost picture her applying another layer of her 'Barbie' pink lip-gloss. I could feel a tiny bit of anger bubbling away in the corner of my head but I was focusing more on not laughing.

"Exactly, you are like so much better than _her_ anyway. He'll realise that soon, he's not going to stick with her for long." She giggled."He hasn't exactly got a long attention span."

"What?" Jenny demanded and the Lav's went quiet as her exceptionally dim friend thought of something to say.

"Well, you know what I mean. He's got a short attention span with people like _her_. When he realises what he's missing- which is you - he'll change his ways." Seemingly pleased with her friends answer, I heard Jenny sigh.

"You're right. You're absolutely right."She agreed. "I'm so much better than her." I could practically feel the wind change as she flipped her fake extensions over her shoulder. "I heard that she slept with the president of the math club for $10 back in California." I wouldn't be surprised if the whole fricking school heard the ugly snort that erupted from her friend. And that's when I snapped. That was _not_ funny. She didn't know anything about what happened to me in California. I've never swapped two good words with her and now she thinks she can pass judgement on the worst years off my life. Making as much noise as I could I swung my bag over my shoulder and flushed the toilet. The room was silent as I un-locked the door with a click and you could have heard a pin drop as I faced the re-incarnation of the devil himself.

"If you honestly believe that Jenny, then you're even thicker than I thought." I sighed with an evil smirk and washed my hands in the sink. It took her a little while to recover before she started glaring right back at me.

"Oh look. It's the slag herself." She announced gesturing to me as I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You know what? I don't know where you're getting all these shitty little rumours from but you'd better stop them now Jenny because I am really not in the mood." I snarled pointing a finger at her nose, trying to refrain from down right growling at her. Her little brunette friend was looking back and forth between the two of us, soaking up all the possible gossip as I refused to look away first.

"Don't you dare threaten me Porter!" She quipped taking another step toward me.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." I replied sarcastically ripping a paper towel out of the dispenser and crunching it into a tiny ball after drying my hands with it. I shrugged my bag higher up my shoulder and fluffing my hair up a little bit more I pushed the door open just as Jenny made up her crappy comeback.

"You'd better watch your back Bailey Porter." She yelled.

"Like wise Miss Swash." I called back to her with a smile and a little wave. Ha. I congratulated myself that I'd managed to keep my cool and I'd still managed to rattle that bimbo's cage. I held my head high as I moved in the direction of the car lot. I could already see him through the glass doors, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously but it froze when he laid his wide eyes on me. A soft smile sprad across his face and that's when I decided to keep him in the dark about the whole Jenny thing. He was too darn adorable when he as happy, there was no way I could wipe that smile off his face so selfishly.

"Quick. We'll miss it." He grinned excitedly and opening the passenger door for me, I slid in.

"Miss what?" I asked kicking my back into the foot hole.

"Oh no, your not getting it out of me that easy." He chuckled shaking his head from side to side. I huffed and rolling down the window I stuck my hand out, feeling the cool breeze fly over it soothed me. I felt Paul's hand settle onto my knee and as simple as the gesture was it still made my body tingle. I frowned as I felt the heat sear through the denim and I took his hand in mine as if checking whether or not he had a hot water bottle stored in there somewhere. Nope.

"Why are you so warm?" I murmured turning his hand palm up and tracing the lines that ran across it.

"Oh, ermmm. It's some weird genetic thing. My dad's gets it too." He grimaced as the word 'dad' escaped his lips and I bit my lip as a bitter look passed his eyes. I guess his wasn't an award winning one either. I hadn't realised that he'd stopped and parked until he pulled the keys out of the ignition. "That's the only comparison." He mumbled sinking into his seat and gently taking his hand from mine he started rubbing his eyes roughly.

"You know, you can always talk to me about it right?" I whispered trying and failing to pull his hands away from his face, I don't think he even noticed my poor attempts.

"You really don't want to listen to me rambling on, seriously. Besides we're going to be late, if we don't get moving." He made a move as if to open the door but I grabbed his arm - marvelling for a moment at the blatant muscles under his skin – to make him stop.

"Paul." I said sternly and he quickly turned to me, surprised by my unusually serious voice. "I'm quite used to rambling." I smiled softly trying to make him relax and weirdly he did. With a sigh he yanked the door open and I was just about to protest before I watched him plop himself on a nearby bench with a view of the now sparkling sea. I stepped out of his treasured car as gracefully as I could and watching the view (which was so pretty it made your eyes water) I followed Paul and sat down close to him my hands on my knees. Without any hesitation, he slung an arm over my shoulders holding me even closer to his side and I quickly snuggled into him.

"Promise you won't get bored?" He breathed resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Pinky swear." I murmured holding my little finger out and with a chuckle he quickly linked his through mine.

"Alright then." He sighed, and then he let it all out. He let his guard down and I've never seen anything so beautiful.


	19. Safe Harbour

_**Disclaimer: Aww, wish I was SM. **_

_**YES. Twilight won 11 awards at the teen choice awards dominating yet another award show. WHOOP. And I'm pretty sure that Taylor Lautner winning was down to me and my 10 votes a day, Lol. Jokes! It was only 8. He he. **_

_**Check out my album of Baileys outfits, Link is on my profile. **_

_**TJ x**_

I don't think I've ever listened so intently to anyone in my life. Paul eyes never left the horizon as he told me about his home and I didn't say anything as he lost himself in his words. His father-or Simon which was what Paul insisted on calling him– was an alcoholic. Always shouting and angry even Paul admitted he was intimidated by him.

"_He's scares me." He said in a flat emotionless voice. My mouth popped open in surprise and I tilted my head up to look at him for the first time since he started talking. How this caring gentle giant would ever be scared of anyone blew my mind. A pang ran threw my heart and I almost felt sick at the thought of him ever feeling that way. _

"_He's not abusive." He continued, and I breathed a sigh of relief still watching his face. I knew Paul could protect himself but I could feel the anger rising at the thought of someone testing it out._

"_But the way he acts..." He trailed off shaking his head. "If Georgie or Mum ever got in the way, I don't know what he'd do." His face was screwed up in frustration and I could feel him shaking around me. Reaching up I laid a hand on his right cheek, his eyes closed instantly and he leaned into my touch. I was so glad that I was able to comfort him. Seeing him suffer was torture and I don't think I could ever be the cause of that. No matter the situation. _

"Dads are shit." I agreed in a small voice after a comfortable ten minute silence. Hiding my head in his shoulder I could see him turn to me. I didn't look at him, afraid of what I might see. I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready to tell him about my past, I'd never spoke to anyone about it apart from Kim because Mum and Dakota obviously already knew. Paul gave my upper arm a squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll listen." He murmured into my hair. I made my decision then. I would tell him. He trusted me with his secrets and now I would trust him with mine.

"My dad wasn't the best either." I sighed closing my eyes and snuggling myself even closer to him for support. Holding me to his left side he reached around with his right had and began stroking the right side of my face with his thumb. "Ken used to beat my mum." I said it so quietly I wasn't sure if he would hear it but his hand froze and I could hear him breathing deeply as if he were trying to calm himself down.

"He just used to get wound up about the most insignificant things. The remote being stuffed down the side of the sofa, the microwave door being left open, taps dripping and smears on the windows." I shivered at the horrible memories that threatened to come up and Paul's other arm wrapped it's self around me until I was practically on his lap. I could feel Paul shaking slightly and opening my eyes I gently traced a finger down his arm. It stopped immediately.

"He used to yell at me and everything but he'd never hit me. Mum said she'd leave if he did." I felt Paul relax around me and I wondered how he would react when I told him what happened next. "But, one day he came home drunk...and he just snapped. He slapped me so hard....I blacked out." I could feel my throat beginning to thicken and I had to choke the last words out. I expected Paul to look after me, hold me close and tell me it would be okay as he wiped the tears away. I wasn't expecting to be plonked onto the sandy floor and watch him sprint into the forest, shaking so hard that he was almost a blur, the whole way.

"Lay a FINGER on h-her... bastard will pay.... n-not strong e-enough." He yelled between clenched, stammering over all the mixed up thoughts in his head. He disappeared from sight and I heard a massive roar come from the trees. I didn't jump, I didn't shriek in fright. I knew it was Paul and wrapping my arms around my legs I laid my forehead on my knees, tears streaming silently down my face.

I tried my hardest to not think negatively about Paul's reaction. I tried not to think that maybe he was angry that he had a broken abused girlfriend. That maybe he was wondering how to let me down without hurting my feelings. I groaned and held back a sob as it bubbled up to my throat. No. He won't do that. I hope.

Trying to calm myself down, I lifted my head to stare out at the sea. I've always been amazed by nature. How things just randomly create themselves out of nowhere and become the most gloriously stunning things you ever lay your eyes on. The waves lolled gently onto the glistening beige sand and I was mesmerized by the light that danced off the surf as the sun poked out from behind the clouds, warming my face that little bit. Standing up and slipping out of my shoes I rolled my jeans up to my knees and waded into the shallow water. I wiggled my toes so that they dug themselves into the sand and I didn't even flinch when the waves crashed a little higher then expected soaking my denim clad thighs.

Wrapping my arms around myself I stared un-seeing and emotionless out at the horizon. The tears started to dry on my face and I found myself wishing Paul's arms were around me and not my own, his unusual high temperature de-frosting me as the ice-cold water splashed higher over my body. Some of the droplets were hitting my waist now.

I liked the stars best. It was just mind-boggling to think that we we're so small in the ever-growing universe. Anything could be out there, aliens, E.T, an actual Planet of the Apes and maybe even mythical creatures. I liked to think that maybe there was more out there then this boring old world full of samey humans and fluffy animals.

Realising that the waves were rougher and now hitting each other so hard that my chest was soaked, I began to walk slowly backwards quivering so hard that my teeth were chattering together. I looked around to try and search out the warmest place possible and spotting Paul's car, I made a bee-line for it.

"Ahhh, DAMMIT." I growled as I realised the doors were securely locked and the keys in Paul's trousers. I yanked on the handle as hard as I could anyway, obviously unsuccessfully. "Oh Christ." The nearest safe place was my house and that was at least a twenty minute walk away and with the freezing cold water soaking through my hoody and the inevitability of my lips turning blue, I wasn't exactly raring to go. Just as the thought of -this couldn't get any worse, crossed my mind I immediately regretted it as I felt a drop of water plop onto my head.

I tilted my head backwards, and squinted up into the raindrops. "Great," I said through clenched teeth. "Just great." Normally I loved the rain but the fact that I was already in a not so great mood and also already soaking wet, I wasn't so eager. Turning around, I stomped off into the forest at the same entrance that Paul had used and hoping I would remember which way the road was.

****

Huffing, I checked my watch and moaned as it switched to 4:00pm. I'd been at this for forty minutes and I wasn't any closer to the road which I was aiming for. I could have sworn that I'd seen that fir tree before, I remember thinking that it looked a bit like Dakota in the mornings.

"Oh come on." I groaned. This is so unfair, what the hell have I done wrong expect forget my second-cousins birthday last week. There was no way I deserved this. Stopping in my tracks I looked all around me hoping to see something recognizable-except for that darn tree-and completely failed. I waited for my breathing to even out and kicked a rock into a nearby puddle, making sure that my new shoes were muddy as well as wet. Maybe I've broken a mirror recently? I pondered, thinking hard, trying to remember whether I had or not.

Suddenly I heard a heavy footstep behind me and I froze holding a breath in as horror washed through me. What the hell am I doing? Anything could be in this god forsaken forest and I was just wandering through, an inviting meal for any passing carnivore. With the footstep came heavy breathing and it sounded as if the person, or thing, was running....in my direction. I couldn't even remember how to walk as the noise came closer but thankfully it would appear in-front of me. I hated surprises and the thing had to be pretty cowardly to attack me from behind anyway.

"Bailey." I felt myself relax completely in relief as I heard Paul whisper to me as he appeared through the trees. I kept my eyes on the floor, afraid of what I might find and I saw his feet come into my line of vision. "I'm sorry. I just got angry. The thought of anyone e-ever.....hurting you...I just." I could see his hands shaking and daring a look at his face I saw that his eyes slammed shut and his jaw clenched.

I was over the moon that he was here. I couldn't even put it into words, and the fact that he'd stormed off just because he hated the thought of someone hurting me, made a soft smile spread across my face.

"I'm quite forgiving too." I said in a bright voice trying my hardest to not make him aware of how cold I was. His eyes shot open at the sound of my relaxed voice and a huge grin appeared on his face, stretching so far it looked like it could hurt. Before I could say anything else he bounded toward me and wrapped his huge warm arms around my waist. I wound my arms around his neck and lost one of my hands in his soft floppy dark hair. I could have stayed in his arms forever: he was like my safe harbour. Our private little bubble just made me forget about everything else. His chin, which had been resting on the top of my head moved down so that he was burying his face in my neck and his hair was stroking my cheek. I felt him take a deep breath as if he were smelling me, and instead of it making me feel weird I felt oddly reassured. I wasn't dreaming. He really was here.

"Forgive me?" He asked into my hair, his hot breath fanning down my neck making me shiver.

"There's nothing to forgive." I grinned giving him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't even summon up the will-power to _want _to let go of him. His genetic trait which he seemed to hate so much was actually kind of useful as I practically felt the water evaporate out of my clothes.

"You're all....wet." He mumbled, in a disapproving tone.

"Well the rain is sort of, known for that." I giggled as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms to warm me up. I felt his chest rumble a little as he snorted.

"Come on." He sighed. "I'd better get you home." He didn't make a move to untangle himself from me and I just snuggled myself further into his chest.

"What about my surprise?" I asked, looking up at him with a pout.

"You can have it when you're not freezing to death." He grumbled, obviously not happy with the colour I had turned. I felt my feet leave the ground and I twisted around a little as he picked me up, one arm underneath my knees and the other around my shoulders.

"Paul, I can walk. I'm cold, not crippled." I chuckled.

"I'm carrying you whether you like it or not!" He said, his face was set, his voice determined and I knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt and nestling my head into the crook of his neck.

"Yerp. Ten minutes tops and we'll be back at the car." He looked more than smug as he jogged through the forest and my eyes widened at how easy it looked like for him. He wasn't even breathing hard. I felt his heartbeat through his shirt and even though it was a little higher than usual it didn't sound like it was having a hard time.

"Have you got an in-built compass or something?" I wondered. I could feel him laugh underneath my ear and I smiled, closing my eyes as he ran through the forest.

****

"Oh shoot." A voice whispered from somewhere near me. I realized that Paul had stopped, in my semi-comatose state and my eyes reluctantly opened.

"What?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and he sighed again.

"Well, my keys are in my pocket and to get then out I would of had to wake you up, and now..you're awake." He said, stating the obvious.

"And what's wrong with that? Am I only appealing when I'm asleep?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked up at him noticing that the rain had stopped and the side of me that was pressed up against Paul was dry.

"You are, always, appealing. Trust me on that." He replied in that infamous husky voice of his. I giggled and he gently placed me on my feet, rummaging around in his pocket for his car keys. He quickly fished them out and clicked he button which made the car bleep unceremoniously. I hopped into the passenger seat when he held the door open for me and quickly walking around the front of the car he ducked into the drivers seat.

"Is it alright if we pick Georgie up on the way, I'm a little late." He asked, turning on the engine a guilty look passing his face.

"Of course." I agreed with a smile happy that I got to meet his little sister whom he seemed to love so much. He turned to gin at me and putting his huge hand onto my thigh he gave it a little squeeze. Sighing, I leaned my head onto the cool glass letting out a little shiver and before I could even ask, Paul had leaned over and turned the heating on, full blast.

It felt like hardly any time had passed when we pulled up at La Push Kindergarten. I sat up in my seat and peered around trying to look for Paul's sister, eager to meet her. Noticing what I was doing, Paul pointed over to the climbing frame where a little dark-haired girl was picking up her ruck-sack and running over to us. Her curly black hair ran all the way down to her waist and you would have to be stupid not to realize how beautiful she was. Her skin was the same colour as Paul's and as she got closer I noticed her mesmerizing light grey eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, keeping her head down as she climbed into the backseat.

"I'm Bailey." I replied softly with a smile. Her head shot up as she heard my tentative voice and looking at me through her fringe she smiled a little smile. "And you're Georgie?" I asked kindly. She nodded her head gently at me, her smile growing wider as her curls bounced over her shoulders.

"Yeah." She whispered. I quickly took a glance at Paul-who had been quiet since we pulled over- and his eyes were looking between the two of us a slightly dazed grin on his face.

"What?" I mumbled quietly not wanting to scare the little girl in the back seat. She seemed so fragile as if one little word could break her and growing up in the home that Paul had described to me, I wasn't really surprised. He shook his head and chuckled under his breath before starting the car and pulling away from the school.

"Your hair is very pretty." I said truthfully gazing at the beautiful ringlets that framed her face.

"Thank you." She replied, shuffling a little in her seat so that she was facing me fully now, looking a little more interested. "I like your shoes." She said, pointing to my leopard print slip on trainers which were poking out from under my legs as I sat cross-legged on the leather seat.

"They're not real leopard though. I like animals far too much for that." I grinned stroking the fabric which was still damp from the rain. I heard her giggle and the contentment I felt in that second would have lasted me a whole year, no doubt about that.

"I like animals too. Dogs are the best." Her voice was still a little small and hesitant but she leaned forward in her seat as I swivelled round in mine.

"I have a dog. His names Max, he's a Labrador and he's very friendly. Maybe you could meet him sometime? Take him for a walk?" I asked hoping for another heart-breaking smile from the sweetheart.

"Really?" She asked her eyebrows practically disappearing into her hair and my wish came true as she beamed at me.

"Sure." I nodded. I felt the car slowing down and looking out of the window I saw that we were back at Eva's. "Well this is my stop."I told her with a chuckle. "But, I'll definitely see you soon. " I nodded vehemently and she copied, trying her hardest to look serious.

"Yes. Bye Bailey." She whispered, settling into her seat and taking a sudden interest in her Barbie doll. I turned my attention to Paul who was watching our exchange with what look like, awe. A great big goofy grin spread across his face again as he caught my eye and I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Believe me, I wanted to do so much more after what had happened today but I didn't want to scar poor Georgie for life so as he mouthed that he would ring me, I nodded and stepped out of the car, giving Georgie a little wave as I walked up the path. Her little fingers wiggled back and I grinned widely at my God of a boyfriend before turning my back and shoving my keys into the lock. Wondering how on earth anyone could hurt such a beautiful family.

_**Pretty please review, I need you're constructive criticism to help me write better. **_

_**I only had three for the last chapter.**_

_**TJ x**_


	20. Why's He So Damn Sexy ?

_**Disclaimer: I'm certainly not SM. **_

_**Check out my album for the hottest picture of Paul I could find. Yummy.**_

_**83 alert subscriptions and 4 reviews for the last chappie (Sad face and borrowing of Paul's puppy-dog eyes).**_

The rest of the week went pretty fast and soon enough it was Friday night. In-between school and homework, Paul and I didn't have time to go out and do anything classed as fun. We'd picked up Georgie every single afternoon and even though she was just as timid as the first day we met, her love for animals gave us something to talk about and she was very excited to meet Max which we had scheduled for the weekend.

Paul was his usual caring, gentle, gorgeous self always touching me in some sort of way. An arm around my waist at school, a gentle stroke of my cheek with his finger, in the car: a hand on my knee and nudging me playfully with his elbow when I tried his legendary puppy-dog eyes on him. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in the space of a week. Thinking back to the small crinkle around his eyes when he smiled made me beam up at the ceiling as I sat in the armchair and my jaw muscles were in need of a well earned rest. The closest Paul gotten to a bad mood in five days was when I told him of Matt's party tonight and even that eased off as I informed him that he and the gang were invited.

Mum rang me again on Wednesday to tell me that she and James were arriving on Saturday morning and staying for the week. I was happy to hear that it was soon, still eager to know the secret which she had kept from me the week before, but I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that it would probably mean another week without seeing as Paul as much as I would like to. I was still keeping a distance from Dakota but I was beginning to pity her, sitting at that god-forsaken table slowly spinning pasta round her fork and never involving her-self in their bitchy remarks and gossiping.

I had decided that today was the day that I would forgive her - after all, I was never very good at holding a grudge. There was only two hours left until Paul arrived to pick me up in his 'baby' AKA car. I still didn't understand how cars could become so important to people, Paul's was always so impeccably clean, I could practically see my face in it.

I sighed and padded bare-foot over to my closet picking out two outfits and two pairs of shoes, planning my truce with Dakota.

"Hey Kota, I need your advice." I yelled, walking loudly into her room making as much noise as I possibly could and feigning annoyance. I chucked both outfits onto her bed and stared at them determinedly with my hands on my hips. Dakota was frozen on her armchair and staring at me with wide eyes. We'd never once had a formal, apology and forgiving moment, not once, it was all too damn awkward. So when the other was forgiven we would just return to normal. It was simple and easy and it worked. So even though Dakota was shocked at my sudden out-burst and the way in which I had done it, she recovered quickly and walked over to where I was, staring down at the perpetrators.

"Definitely the red." She stated cocking her head to one side and glancing admirably at my black heeled ankle boots. "It's sexier." _**(Link to album with photo, on profile)**_

"But I don't know if I want to be...particularly sexy." I wondered stroking the black fabric panels which ran down both sides of the shoulder-less number.

"It'll definitely be sexy if you have your hair up but if it's down it'll look cute too." She nodded smiling at me. I grinned and approved her choice draping the dress over my arm and picking the boots up in one hand. I could see her marvelling at the green body-con dress which was left over and wanting nothing more than to stay friends I decided to be the nicest sister ever for the second time in a day.

"You can borrow that one if you want." I said, trying to sound flippant and waving my hand at it as I walked out of her door with a smile.

"Thank you Bail's." I heard her shout as I arrived at my room and I grinned at how much of a success it was.

****

Oh Jesus. It really was like a scene from a bad sit-com. Here I was on the edge of the sofa, my leg bouncing up and down nervously as I watched the clock tick closer to nine as Dakota fiddled around with the curls which she had just managed to mould my dark blonde hair into.

She really had gone all out this evening, determined to stay in my good books I guess. My eyes were surrounded by lashings of mascara and eye-shadow and I was now the proud owner of a successful smoky eyed look. My cheeks were lightly dusted with her MAC peach blusher and my skin was flawless after she let me borrow her expensive foundation for the second time since we'd moved. I tugged a little at my skin-tight dress as it reached the middle of my thigh. I was kind of nervous at Paul seeing me all made up. It was the first time since I was officially called his girlfriend and I was determined to not show him up.

Dakota pushed my hands away as I fiddled with a strand of my hair and tugged it back into its flawless curl which landed just at my cleavage. I guess I looked kind of sexy. Hopefully.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" She asked timidly gazing intently at her suddenly very interesting hands.

"I'm definitely sure that he won't mind." I nodded smiling at her as she settled into the sofa next to me. Jenny had offered Dakota a lift to Matt's yesterday afternoon but being the two-faced bitch she was she had conveniently forgotten that-one of her equally snotty friends-Amelia was taking her and there was no longer any room in the car. Texting her not five minutes ago to let her know, leaving Dakota feeling a little insignificant but glad that she no longer had to be false.

"_I couldn't stand any of them." _She had told me flipping her phone shut and kicking her shoes off, probably resigned to staying at home before I offered her a space in Paul's pride and joy. She had insisted that it was okay, sure that not only Paul hated her but the whole gang for the way she had treated me but I merely covered her mouth with my hand and smirked.

"_They won't give a shit_." I had said and she relaxed a little at my profanity. I was brought back into the living-room as Eva clapped her hands together, pride written across her features.

"Oh, you look so grown up." She gushed, tilting her head to one side before she raised her eyebrows and pointed a finger at us both. "Now, not too much alcohol, I'm not stupid, I know some will be there but please be sensible and make sure you stick together. Don't be home later than 2am otherwise your mother will be finding out. Now have a good time." Her expression had softened by the end of her semi-lecture and I saluted her sarcastically.

"Right you are mam." I called and she tried to stop the corners of her mouth turning up as she walked out of the room. I heard Kota giggle beside me but it abruptly stopped as the door-bell sounded.

"Calm down." I ordered talking as much to myself as I was to her and I stood up on shaking legs, crossing the room and pulling the door open. He still looked distractively handsome as he stood there in his pink polo shirt and dark faded jeans. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down and I tried hard to stop the blush which was dying to rush to my face.

"Hi." I whispered with a smile, acutely aware of Dakota watching the whole exchange with baited breath.

"Hey." He breathed, still openly staring at me as I walked down the steps to meet him. Obviously also aware of the company he leaned down to softly kiss my cheek, his hand planted firmly on my waist as he whispered into my ear. "You look absolutely beautiful." I was glad of the darkness, pretty sure my whole face was flushed by now and I kissed his cheek gently in return.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I murmured with a grin. Chuckling he lead me to the car his arm still around my waist and his curious eyes on Dakota who was shuffling along behind us.

"It's alright if she comes right?" I asked pleading with my eyes for him to just let it go, she already looked uncomfortable as he opened the passenger door for me like usual.

"Of course." He grinned getting the gist of the situation as he shut the door behind me. I let my head fall against my seat, the goofy grin unable to subside. The car sunk as Paul threw himself in, his head skimming the ceiling as he turned on the engine pulling out of the drive.

"You like Green Day?" Paul asked over his shoulder to a very surprised looking Dakota. A huge smile crossed her face as she realised that he really was okay with her and she eagerly leaned forward in her seat.

"Like them? I _LOVE_ them." She answered with indignation as if it would be wrong _not_ to. And that's when I knew exactly how Paul felt when Georgie and I chatted. It was nice knowing that the important people in your life could get along and I smiled softly the whole way to the party, slightly surprised by how short the journey seemed.

"Thanks for the lift Paul." Dakota gushed throwing the door open and flying out of the car.

"Meet back here at two!" I yelled after her and she quickly waved in acknowledgement before disappearing through the open door into Matt's house.

"Ready to go?" Paul asked me un-clicking his seatbelt and turning toward me expectantly.

"Sure." I nodded with a grin and for the first time in the whole week, I managed to actually open my own door. Yay. Stepping out in the shoes which should really come with a hazard warning, I clicked over to the pavement before a huge warm arm snaked it's way around me waist and I could feel his nose press into my hair.

"I could have done that." He said, nodding toward the door. I chuckled and kissed his cheek gently.

"You're far too gentlemanly for your own good Paul. I was just giving you a break." He looked down at me and smiled in return to mine.

"I don't need a break." He grumbled pulling the door open which was conveniently un-locked. Paul's eyes were always on me as we walked through the crowded hallway. He practically curled himself around me as all of the slightly intoxicated boy's eyes followed me (well, my body) as we fought our way through. Even though I hated the staring which was a real change for me, I felt completely and utterly safe and relaxed as I snuggled my head into his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating smell. He quickly steered me toward what looked like a wooden kitchen table, un-disguisable due to the scattered beer-cans and empty crisp packets. I guess he decided it was alright for me to sit there as Jacob was lounging in the creaking chair beside me, can in hand and nodding toward me with a smile.

"What do you want to drink?" Paul asked leaning over me, his elbow on the table.

"Errr, just a Alcopop please." I said with a grin, tilting my head to one side and gazing up at him. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine before pulling away and whispering in my ear.

"Anything you want." He murmured sincerely and I giggled trying hard to hide my blush as he started walking backward, his eyes still fixed on mine as he disappeared into the throng of people. I looked around and wasn't exactly surprised to see a wide-eyed teenager throwing up over the patio ten metres away. A girl was pressed up against the wall in a compromising position by a tall lanky blonde haired boy as one of her legs was hooked randomly around his waist. I couldn't recognize seventy-five percent of the people here and the whole of the house looked packed as strangers shuffled around each-other trying to clear a path to the bathroom or dance-floor.

"You alright?" Jacob asked his eyes barely open but his voice perfectly steady.

"Are you drunk or just tired?" I snorted, swivelling in my seat to face him.

"Tired." He nodded, swigging back another mouthful of beer. "Booze doesn't really affect me so much, my system burns it off quick." He explained leaning forward in his chair so that his elbow hit the table and leaning his head onto his hand he looked at me expectantly.

"Why don't you sleep?" I asked mirroring his position at the opposite side of the table.

"Dreams." He stated tapping his head with his finger and shrugging.

"Bad ones?" I implored hoping that in his sleepy state he might be able to talk to me a little easier about the situation which was bugging him so bad.

"Yeah." He replied, drawing out the word.

"What about?" I was feeling more than a little worried for my down-hearted friend and was willing to smooth out the stressed crease in his fore-head.

"Her." He said simply before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, signalling that the conversation was finished. I gazed at how hard he was trying to stay awake, even though his eyes were shut, his fingers were tapping against the table and his leg was jiggling up and down nervously. Occasionally his nose shrivelled up as his bit back a yawn and without looking up I grabbed the Smirnoff which had been slid in front of me.

"Want to go outside?" Paul asked as his hand surrounded mine and I squeezed it gently standing up and passing my bottle to him.

"Sleep Jake." I ordered running a hand through his hair as I passed him. A gentle smile tugged on his lips as he heard me.

"I'll try." He yelled in his best happy go lucky voice. I shuffled a little closer to Paul as I squeezed past two dark-eyed boys staring blatantly at my chest. He quickly looked down at me worriedly and spotting the disgusting excuse for men he curled both of his arms around me protectively and made a weird growling noise at the both of them. Their eyes darted up to meet his and they cringed and moved sufficiently far enough away from me, for me to feel safe. His arms didn't move from around me as he shoved a path toward the patio doors and slid them over, stepping into the cool air. Sitting down on a miniature wall he pulled me down onto my lap and passed me the drink he'd secured for me about five minutes ago. It was still ice-cold as I used the bottle opener he handed me and hissed the cap open.

"Not too much." He warned with a smirk and I raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to tell me what to do. His warm hands tightened on my waist and he rested his head in my neck as I swallowed a mouthful of the tangy liquid. My eye's widened as I remembered how much alcohol affected me and I stored a note in my head for me not to drink too much.

"Are you having any?" I asked, swinging the bottle in-front of his face. I felt his shake his head 'no' against my collar bone and I shrugged. I gently placed a kiss on his head and leant my cheek against his dark floppy hair, loving how soft it felt against my skin.

****

I had promised myself that I wouldn't have more than two bottles but as the night went on and the garden became warm as Paul wrapped himself around me, I forgot my promise and I'd forgotten how many I had managed to consume. Obviously too much. Paul was leaning against a wall of the house his arms around my waist and his head hung onto my shoulder and I leaned against him. I would have stood on my own except for the fact that when I tried I staggered to one side, and even though I stayed standing, it was a precariously thin line until I couldn't. And, I was much too comfortable in my current position as I nuzzled my nose into his hair.

"Enough drink for you Miss Porter." Paul ordered and I giggled sheepishly as he grinned at me.

"Yesssh, SIR." I slurred with a salute to him. He snorted before tightening his hold on my waist.

"Sarcastic much?" He asked.

"I need the loo." I murmured holding onto his hands and attempting to pull them off of me. I thought I had actually fallen over as Paul's arms moved from my waist to around my shoulders and under my knees until he held me closely to his chest and shrugged away from the wall.

"_You_ can't walk." He mumbled as he held me a clear five feet from the ground and started weaving through the collapsed and barely standing strangers scattered around. "I'll be in the kitchen." He said with a smile as he placed me on my feet in-front of the open toilet door.

"M'kay." I nodded wandering in and focusing on keeping my feet in line as I locked my self in with a click.

Five minutes later and I had ruffled my hair in the mirror a little more trying to look a little sexier for my next plan of action. Stepping out I ran into an absolutely smashed Matt.

"Bailleeeyyy." He slurred. "I'm glad you came." I knew that I should feel a little intimidated but I didn't even when he took a step closer, placing a hand in my hair.

"Hey Matt, I've got to go." I replied slipping out of his grip and obviously too drunk to mind he turned to a slutty looking girl behind him and involved himself in a 'conversation'. Pulling my dress up a little and making eye-contact with Paul who was leaning against the kitchen counter, I strutted into the middle of the dance-floor-which had emptied due to the growing number of make-out sessions in the garden- making sure to sway my hip from side to side. I smirked as his eyes widened, looking me up and down and I moved my arm up to point at him, curling my first finger back, telling him to move nearer to me. He didn't hesitate and soon he was standing right in from of me looking down at me with his seductive eyes.

I kept eye contact with him as 'Dangerous by Akon' come over the sound system. I swayed my hips back and forth to the music gently dragging my hands over his chest and around his neck. It took him a second to react as he stared at me and then both of his hands gripped my waist tightly as I danced smoothly against him, hoping to show him a different side of me which he had never seen before. I hadn't danced with anyone in ages and even though this was completely different to the dancing I usually did I felt completely at ease as I ground my hips into his. I looked into his dark brown eyes and shivered at how much heat and lust they seemed to contain. There was no way I could ever even think about doing this whilst sober but I actually thanked how much confidence the alcohol had given me as I turned around in his grip, sashaying my hips and guiding Paul to match my rhythm. He had no problem keeping pace and I felt something hard press into my back. Normally that would embarrass me but in my current state I just giggle as his breathing picked up and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You're so sexy." He breathed into my ear and I leant my head back against his chest and rolled my head to one side so that our noses were touching. I closed my eyes as a warm feeling stirred just below my stomach as he slid one hand across my stomach, splaying his fingers out and resting it just beneath my chest. I gasped a little at the immense feeling that was brought on when he allowed his other hand to drop slowly, feeling the soft fabric of my dress beneath his finger and bringing it to rest on the top of my thigh.

I pressed my self further into his crotch and was satisfied at the moan which was released from his mouth, his hand gripping my thigh even tighter. I never stopped the movements which were turning him on so much and seductively moving down his body I until my knees where bent I travelled back up gently brushing the budge in his pants which my hand. I turned around, his hands staying in the same spot so that one was on my lower back and the other cupped around the back of my thigh. I smiled seductively up at him and pushed aside part of his collar before nibbling on his collarbone, licking it every once in a while to the rhythm of my hips moving against his. His breathing started to labour as I pressed my self even closer to him, completely ignorant of anyone else in the room as one of his legs slipped in-between mine. I changed my movement so that I was moving against the top of his leg my dress slipping up a little further so that it was just covering my back-side. His arms tightening around me so that I was flush against him and I linked my arms around his neck so that my chest was pressed against his as well.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and held in a moan as he left a trail of butterfly kisses along my neck. He started to suck gently on the sensitive spot just behind my ear and I ground into his hips a little more as a growl rumbled through his chest. I was slightly surprised at how hard he had gotten, I wasn't that sexy right? And he really didn't feel that small either. I knew that I would definitely have to change my underwear when I got home as I felt a little wetness in-between my legs. God, he was so sexy.

Moving one of his hands to cup my back-side, he lifted his head up and asked with his eyes whether it was all right. I just responded as well as I could, by pressing my lips to his fervently, tangling my fingers into his hair. He reacted instantaneously lifting me up of the floor and I quickly wrapped myself around him, legs around his waist. We didn't even bother dancing any-more; we were just stood in the middle of the room. I would never get over how good he could make me feel, butterflies flew around my stomach as he sucked on my bottom lip and slipped his tongue in my mouth gently coaxing mine out and nipping on it softly. I groaned into his mouth and tightened my fist in his hair, pulling it desperately.

I tried to ignore the insistent tapping on my shoulder and the whining of a very familiar voice.

"Baaaa-iley, it's two o'clock." Dakota slurred flicking my arm. Paul slowly pulled away and I lowered my legs from around him as he placed me gently on the floor, our eyes still fixed on each-other. He leant his forehead onto mine and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. He leaned down to kiss my nose and wrapped one arm around my waist keeping me close to his side.

"Come onnn." She whined again tugging on my dress and stomping out of the door. I leant my head into his shoulder as we walked to his car, he was practically carrying me as I stumbled over and he quickly yanked open my door, placing me in gently. I closed my eyes and felt the car sink yet again as both Dakota and Paul got in. The ride back was silent as Paul's hand took it's usual spot on my thigh, giving it the odd squeeze when I turned to smile at him.

"We are here." Dakota stated obviously leaning forward in her seat to ruffle my hair.

"Go away." I groaned slapping her hand away before she giggled and leapt out of the car. I watched as Paul threw his own door open and walked around to my side of the car and lifting me out. He held me closely to his huge chest and I leaned my head onto him, revelling in the movements it made when he breathed. I distantly heard Eva's voice in the back-ground thanking Paul and the next thing I knew, I felt the squidgy mattress beneath me.

"Good night Bailey." He whispered as if he were reluctant to leave and he leant down to kiss me on the forehead. Groaning I opened my eyes feeling a little more down to earth when I realised that he was leaving and I quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back toward the bed. He turned around in surprise his eyes widening.

"Don't leave. Please." I murmured.

"I have to." He replied as if it hurt to say so. He pulled my hand from his arm and I sat up and took it again.

"Please?" I asked looking up at him through my eye-lashes. He froze for a minute, looking down at me as I refused to lose eye-contact. Then he let out a deep breath and looked at my bedroom door.

"Keep your window open. " He ordered and I beamed up at him. HA, I finally used his own weapon against him. Puppy dog eyes _do _work.

_**Only six reviews, where have you all gone? I did work rather hard on this one annndd I did knock it out real quick aannddd it's extra long too. (Cheeky grin). **_

_**Sooo, I really didn't want to do this but can I have **__**at least 10 reviews**__** before the next one goes up. I don't want to carry on with a story which no-one is interested in. Sorry.**_


	21. Happy Arrivals

_**Disclaimer: And again, I am inclined to tell you that I'm not SM. **_

_**Thank you very much for all of your lovely reviews , especially Miilla who writes the nicest longest ones and has a wicked Embry imprint story called 'Unwritten', you should check it out....seriously. **_

I sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed watching the open window with excitement. A half hour had passed since Paul left and in that time I had changed into my PJ shorts and vest top, pulling on my usual knee-high bed socks. I had washed all of my make-up off-which had begun to annoy me-and my hair was scooped back into a high ponytail, a few curled tendrils framing my face. I wasn't worried that he wouldn't come back. His excited smile as he bounded out of the door told me everything I needed to know and I wasn't even feeling slightly drunk anymore, I guess the excitement at the party had gotten to me as well. I shivered as the cool wind blew into my room and I grabbed the blue hoody which was hanging on the back of my arm chair and pulled it over my head, picking at the sleeves as I stared at the dark blue sky which was sprinkled with silver stars.

I jumped at the sound of the tree below my window creaking and my breathing picked up as I heard a grunt. I tensed hoping-but knowing-that it was Paul and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as his head popped up over the window-sill.

"Hey." He whispered and I giggled at how comical the whole situation looked. He beamed at me before swinging his leg over and landing gracefully in-front of me. "Sorry I took long." He said sitting on the edge of my bed and kicking his shoes off before twisting around to lay back-hands behind his head-onto the head-board. "Had to put Georgie to sleep." Patting the space beside him, I shuffled back to sit next to him still cross-legged and faced him putting my right elbow on my right knee and leaning my cheek onto it.

"Why was she still awake?" I asked hoping that it was too pertinent a question.

"They were...arguing again." He sighed closing his eyes, a frown starting to form on his forehead.

"Was she okay?" I felt weirdly protective of Paul's little sister even though I'd only known her for five days. She was such a gentle timid little girl and hearing that she was in a house which seemed so chaotic always made me feel mad. She deserved somewhere peaceful and so did my Paul.

"Yeah, she was just tired." He breathed. He smiled up at me his eyes halfway open and I leaned over to smooth out the worry lines with my finger. As I reached over he snaked his arm around my waist pulling me down so that I was tucked under his arm, my head on his chest.

"Pushy." I commented pouting up at him.

"Some one has to be." He chuckled wrapping both of his arms around me. I bent my knee a little so one of my legs were over his and he gently stroked my face from my temple to my jaw. I snuggled my head into his chest and I draped my right arm over his waist.

"Doing anything this weekend?" He mumbled, his voice slightly quieter.

"Oh my Mum and her boyfriend are coming over tomorrow morning, well..it's, this morning now." I giggled. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner this evening?" I titled my head up trying to read his expression.

"To meet your Mum?" Oh crap. I hope I haven't just scared him away.

"Yeah?" It came out more like a question and I tensed up, a little frightened of what he was going to say.

"I'd love to. What time?" He whispered into my ear, tightening his hold on me. He smiled a huge smile down at me and I looked back down, trying to hide my goofy smile. He _actually _wanted to meet my completely dysfunctional family. Could he be anymore perfect?

"About sevenish. Oh, and Georgie can come round on Sunday if she want to." I said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"I like that you get on so well." He mumbled, his hand rubbing up and down my arm.

"Me too."

I loved how peaceful and relaxing it was snuggled into Paul's side. We were both gazing up at the ceiling and listening to each-others breathing as they each slowed. I never knew relationships could be so simple. It felt weird to think of not having him around and we'd only known each-other for two-weeks. Two weeks. Jesus, it felt so much longer than that but I knew I definitely wasn't ready for anything more..physical. He'd obviously had a lot more experience than me and I was a little intimidated. Sighing, I turned further toward Paul until I was curled around him, feeling his arms wrap around me even tighter.

"Sleep, Bail's." He murmured into my hair and I shivered as his hot breath tickled the top of my head.

"I'm not tired." I replied but my protest was completely over run as a yawn fought itself out of my mouth. I shook my head trying to clear my head and force my eyes open.

"Bailey." He said my voice in such a stern tone that I looked up already expecting the accusation in his eyes. ".sleep." He punctuated each word with a kiss onto the top of my head and I ran my hand up a little higher around his waist. I'd nearly forgotten how much muscle was packed into his 7ft frame and I loved how protected I felt when I was around him and I could feel my eyes begin to close as I drifted of into a gentle slumber.

"I love you so much."

I don't know whether it was a dream or a weird interpretation of one of Paul's snores but I shuffled a little in my sleep and held myself tighter to Paul as I heard the stomach churning words. I fell into a deep sleep with a small smile on my face, dreaming of times when someone would actually say that to me.

****

I was pleasantly surprised when I woke up before Paul. I was glad that I hadn't pulled the covers over me in the night because even with my mini-shorts on I was boiling. He wasn't joking about the whole freaky heat thing. I tried to distract myself by looking up at his annoyingly handsome face (which I got to kiss. HA.) and I watched as he snored lightly his mouth hanging open slightly. I reached up, yanking my arm out from his tight grip and brushed his hair away from his face, smiling as he shuffled at little at my touch and his hold tightened around me again.

"Paul." I whispered kiss in his collar bone lightly. "Paul, we have to get up." He groaned and wiggled around a little.

"Five minutes." He mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. I sighed, totally willing to give him his extra few minutes in my bed. I glanced over at my alarm-clock and groaned as the flashing number read: 10:00. Mum will be here in half an hour and all I want to do is go back to sleep in the arms of my perfect boyfriend. Oh, life is tough.

"BAILEY, MUMS EARLY." I froze as I heard Dakotas voice floating toward my door and Paul shot up to sit on my bed his eyes fixed on the door as I was practically seated on his lap. I braced my-self and halted my breathing as the door knob jiggled under her hand. Shit.

"BAILEY OPEN THE DOOR. "She groaned giving my door one more loud knock before she stomped off down the hallway with a huff. Paul sighed loudly underneath me and I relaxed.

"I should get going." He yawned stretching his arms out and away from me. I frowned as the cool air in my room hit my skin but it soon disappeared when he took my face in his hands. "I'll be here at seven alright?" As if he needed to ask. Jesus, he could do anything when he used those big brown eyes on me so early in the morning.

"Yeah." I whispered. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his and one of his hands moved from my face to around my waist and he held me tighter to his chest. I was a little worried about the horrid morning breath but mine had never been that bad and he didn't look bothered about it. I gently traced a finger down his face as I kissed him back passionately, not wanting to let go but knowing that I would have to. My other hand was cupped around the back of his neck softly ruffling his hair. I jumped as the door bell sounded from downstairs and he pulled away from me. I pouted, annoyed at the loss of physical contact but he tenderly pecked my lips before placing me on the bed and walking toward the window.

"I'll see you later." He nodded a huge grin on his face and I smiled back so much that it hurt. If only I could wake up every morning with Paul, I'd never be in a bad mood, ever.

"Don't be late." I said trying to sound stern as I pointed a finger at him.

"Yes M'am." He replied with a salute. I snorted at his attempt to sound soldierish and watched in awe as he leapt out of the window with one last smile. I flopped back onto my bed and closed my eyes a huge smirk on my face.

"BAILEY, MUM AND JAMES ARE HERE YOU IDIOT. HURRY UP." I groaned. Why was she so impatient? I did hear the bloody door bell.

"I'M COMING." I yelled back. If it was just Mum who was visiting I would gladly walk don stairs to greet her in my PJ's but Joshua was closer to my age than hers and it made me a little uncomfortable for him to see me in my short shorts. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt and ran to the bathroom to change. Dabbing on a tad of foundation and blusher I un-locked the door and ran down-stairs, skidding on the wooden floor in eagerness to see Amber, my mum.

"Bailey. Oh it's so good to see you." She cooed embracing me in a tight hug her mahogany hair tickling my cheek.

"Aw, I missed you mum." I breathed in her slightly vanilla scent before she pulled away brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"You look different." She commented. "Good different." I smiled at her as she sat back down on the sofa and I became aware of everyone else in the room. Joshua was smiling serenely from his spot next to my mum and I smiled back in a way of greeting.

I was slightly surprised when Mum had brought him home that first time. He was ten years younger than her and was in no way ugly. His blonde hair was slightly lighter than mine and he always seemed to have a bit of stubble which seemed to make him look even younger. His bright blue eyes were always bright and aware and I could imagine hundreds of girls drooling over him but some how my mothers soft caring nature and deep caramel eyes. They were hopelessly in love and whilst seeing each other I don't think I've ever heard of one argument between them. I turned to Eva who was sitting in a armchair across from them a huge grin on her face. She loved family occasions and having her sister and niece's in the same room she couldn't be any happy.

"Is it alright if Paul stays for dinner tonight?" I asked wringing my hands together nervously, fully aware that every ones eyes were now focused on me.

"Sure." She nodded the smile never faltering.

"Who's Paul?" Mum turned in her seat to face me and I rested against the arm of Eva's chair figuring out what I could-or should-say. Dakota giggled from her spot on the floor at my ever reddening face.

"Paul is Bailey's boyfriend." She laughed un-abashed with the current situation. Mum's face turned a little sour as this information sunk in and I noticed Josh giving her hand a little squeeze in reassurance.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend." She spoke the last word a little delicately as if she wasn't trying to jinx it.

"He's only been my boyfriend for a week." I protested, hanging my head and picking at my nails wishing they could just change the subject to something less embarrassing, like the weather.

"I guess we're going to have to figure this guy out then Ambs." Josh announced with a smirk from the sofa.

"You don't need to 'figure him out'. Eva knows him already." I retorted using air quotes. He sniggered and leaned his head back on the sofa.

"Paul's a lovely young man." Eva spoke up and I looked at her in shock and awe, pleased that someone had use of a range of vocabulary this early in the morning and was standing up for my Paul. "Helps me out with keeping the garden and pool all clean. A very considerate young man if you ask me." Dakota was nodding and grinning like a chesire cat, watching the tense scene before her.

"Got a great body too," She commented with a grin. Josh snorted quietly at Dakota's lack of shame. I turned to her, my mouth wide open. She had been checking out my boyfriend. Dakota, god's gift to men had been checking out my boyfriend. HA.

"A week and you've already seen his body?" Mum gasped looking at me like I was some tramp which and walked into the house from off the streets.

"There is a beach near here Mum." I replied slightly annoyed that she would just jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh yes." She tried to look less worried and if she were okay with the whole thing but I could see her stealing fugitive glances at me for the rest of the morning as everyone chatted about the normal things e.g weather, jobs and homes. God, could we be any more generic? Then I remembered Mum's mysterious secret and I leaned forward looking for a break in the conversation. Eva had just finished telling Mum a house-hold tip on how to rid glass of finger marks when I decided I should ask.

"Mum. What was that secret you were going to tell me?" I asked hoping that it would take the focus off me. I was right. Eva and Dakotas eyes swivelled toward Mum and Joshua. A small smile tugged at each of the mouths and they looked at each-other, adoration shining out of both of them. Josh nodded once a grin breaking out over his features and Mum turned back toward us.

"It's pretty big, so brace yourselves." She breathed holding Josh's hand in her lap and looking over us anxiously. I watched her with baited breath, various situations running through my head. What if they were getting married? Maybe she's moving to Australia. Okay my minds running away with me let's just shut up and listen.

"Joshua and I....are going to be...parents, again." I froze, well I definitely wasn't expecting that. You could have heard a pin drop as we all stared at the both of them expecting some one to burst out laughing and shout 'JOKE'. I held my breath hoping someone would break the awkward silence and Mum looked back at Josh as if asking for help. He sighed heavily and leaned forward clapping his hands together loudly and standing up.

"Well, we are going to..unpack." He announced to us. Eva was the first to re-cover and she jumped up with a squeak her arms around her sister in record time. I could see the happy tears streaming down her face as she tightened her arms around my mum. Mum's eyes hadn't moved though they were still fixed warily on me and Dakota, flickering in between as we sat there frozen trying to digest the new information.

We had a new brother or sister, growing in our mother belly. Yeah they would only be our half sibling but I'd always wanted a younger sister to play dress-up with or a new brother to run around and play hide and seek. I could just imagine their sandy blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes a beautiful combination of their parents who looked so in love. At least they would have a dependable father un-like myself and Dakota, and I couldn't wish for more. They would have a proper family and maybe it would bring as all closer together.

"Oh my god." I screeched at exactly the same time as Dakota ran over to give Mum a hug, practically knocking her off the coach. Everyone's eyes snapped toward me probably taking my outburst as something negative. "I'm going to have a little brother...or sister." I added letting them know I was actually over the moon. A huge grin broke out across Mums face as she realised both of her daughters were happy about the little baby in her belly and Josh chuckled beside her leaning over and giving her shoulder a affectionate squeeze. She stood up, Dakota still hanging from her side and beckoned me over with her free arm. I ran over practically knocking Josh off his feet and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy you're okay with this." She sniffed rubbing both of our backs as we clung to her.

"What did you think we would do?" Kota asked looking up at her with a chuckle, kissing her cheek and then pulling away. I stayed in the secure hug, un-believably happy and watched as Joshua's expression turned from shock to content as Dakota hugged him excitedly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back and I grinned at him, happy that he felt more like family now.

"Well now... let's stop being all soppy and go shopping for baby clothes." Eva declared moving over to us and throwing an arm around my shoulder as I pulled away from my Mum.

And that was what we did. All five of us, a happily dysfunctional family, moving around Port Angeles picking out yellow romper suits-blue and pink were too generic-and musing on which pram they would choose when the time came. I began to think that the smile would never disappear from my face as I walked through the aisles and knowing that I would see Paul in less than five hours gave me all more reason to be utterly and un-waveringly content.


	22. My Happy Dysfunctional Family

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not SM. **_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews they're so lovely and I have been updating so much more because of all them. They really do spur me on. **_

_**Only just realised that I'm over the 100 mark and I'm soooo happy. YAY.**_

"HEY KOTA. I need help with the carrots." I yelled over my shoulder as I started to chop up the onion, tears already streaming down my face. Ah blimey how the hell can people do this?

"Coming." She sighed, dragging herself from the dining room where Mum and Josh had been discussing baby names for the past half hour. An hour before, I had been subjected to one of Dakota's most useful torture methods. Makeovers. My clothes were pretty simple, a patterned long t-shirt and black skinny jeans _**(Pictures on Profile.) **_but she had gone all out on my hair. Volumising it within an inch of its life until it flowed down my back in a mass of soft dark blonde curls. She hadn't bothered with a lot of foundation, deciding that blusher and mascara was enough for me. I was glad, I didn't want Paul thinking that I had made too much of an effort. She managed to stuff my size six feet into her size five leather ankle boots and my toes were already beginning to rub.

"What do I need to do?" She asked fetching a knife from the drawer and hovering over the carrots as if preparing to do some serious damage.

"Erm, just cut them down the middle into slices." I mumbled chucking all of the chopped pieces of nasty eye-stingy stuff into the pan and turning it up full-heat. I heard a knock at the door and Eva skidded into the room, excitement clear on her face.

"You go and introduce Paul and I'll finish up here." She said motioning to the spitting pan and Dakotas practically butchered vegetables.

"Okay." I sighed. Oh I could have kissed her. How much of a miracle was my Auntie. I walked through the dining room, my mother's eyes on me the whole time and without meeting her gaze I walked into the hallway. Standing by the front door I took a deep breath and quickly fanned my red face. I slightly more timid knock came from the un-opened door and I reached forward and yanked it open. Oh, he was absolutely gorgeous and all mine. Yummy. His white shirt was tucked into dark washed jeans as he grinned down at me. Even one step down from me I was still a least a foot smaller than him and as he took another step toward I giggled at how much he dwarfed me.

"What?" He asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest as he gently closed the door behind him.

"You're so tall." I chuckled into his neck and I heard him snort.

"Well, yeah." He replied. _Duh._

"Shut up." I pulled away and smacked his arm half-heartedly with a grin. Knowing that my mum was in the other room I leaned up and softly pecked him on the lips. His hands came up to hold my face and he held me there a little longer. I wasn't complaining. He pulled away and then softly kissed me on the nose.

"You look stunning." He whispered and I could almost feel my face getting hotter at his compliment.

"You look pretty nice yourself." I whispered back taking his hand in mine and leading him into the dining room. I tried my best to relax as I rounded the corner. It was quite a big deal. My boyfriend of a week meeting my mum and I wouldn't have even considered it if he looked at all un-comfortable. But here he is, strolling along, head high and sensing my slight tenseness he gave my hand a warm squeeze and grinned down at me, forcing me to smile back at his perfect face. I turned to see a slightly intimidated Mum-Josh by her side-on their feet. Mum's eyes widened as she looked Paul up and down, taking in his whole seven foot frame and he shuffled beside me, a little embarassed.

"Paul this is Amber and Joshua .My Mum and her boyfriend." I grinned, hoping to make the situation a little less awkward. Paul was the first to make a move, removing his hand from mine and offering it to my Mum.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Porter." I tried my hardest to stop the laugh that was dying to come out and I heard a faint snigger come from the kitchen. Dakota no doubt. It was so weird, Paul was always a gentleman but now he was pushing the boat out. I watched in awe as Mum blushed, averting her eyes from Paul's drool worthy smile and shook his hand gently.

"Ah, Mrs Porter sounds so old. Call me Amber." She giggled. My mouth dropped open as I realised that my mum could be flirting with my boyfriend, and even though I guess I should be annoyed a laugh made its way out at the weirdness of the whole thing and Josh eyed me suspiciously with a smirk as I tried to pass it off as a cough.

Paul nodded and his grin grew bigger as he realised that he had won my mothers seal of approval and turning to Josh he stuck his hand out again. Josh leapt forward with his stupid boyish grin. I smiled at how similar they acted and Paul even looked a little older than Mum's 28 year old boy-friend.

"Dinner's ready." Eva called bounding into the dining room, two full plates of roast chicken in her hands. "How are you darling?" She asked Paul after setting the plates down.

"I'm great Eva, thanks." He beamed wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me close to his side.

"Take your seats everyone." Dakota boomed, pretending to be all domineering and bossy. I laughed at her attempt and took my seat next to Paul and opposite Mum. Paul was seating opposite Joshua and Dakota and Eva were on either end of the surprisingly long wooden table, which creaked a little if you leant too hard on it. It was silent except for the scraping of cutlery on china plates and excited swallowing for a few minutes. Paul had finished first as per usual but he had kept his mouth shut the whole time practically emanating manners.

"So how old are you Paul?" Mum asked, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her entwined hands. I groaned, already expecting the embarrassing boyfriend interrogation. Paul merely took it in his stride grinning at the both of us before clearing his throat.

"I'm eighteen M'am." Mum's eyes widened and a little crease formed over her fore-head as she took in the information.

"You don't look eighteen." She commented. As if he would lie?

"I get that all the time." He replied back with his endearing soft smile. "But I'm in Bailey's class at school." He nodded toward me with a grin, his eyes flickering to mine and I nudged him with my shoulder, embarrassed at the attention.

"Well that's nice dear." She grinned sweetly and I fought the urge to gag. "I heard that you help my sister out sometimes too?" She asked, forking a bit of chicken coated gravy into her mouth. The smile faded from my face as she held eye-contact with Paul occasionally un-consciously batting her eyelids at the Adonis before her. Josh was to busy shovelling the remains of vegetables into his mouth to notice. It must be her hormones.

"Yeah, I clean out the pool, mow the grass and stuff like that." His hand found mine underneath the table and he entwined his fingers into mine, letting them swing between our seats. The smile inevitably found its way back onto my face as he glanced at me, a little smug.

"Well that's nice." She replied, she finally realised the huge grin on my face and returned it. Even though my mum had kind of been flirting with my boyfriend, he was so unbelievably good-looking I'd think something was wrong with any girl who didn't, no matter how unconsciously it happened. They could be happily married and could find themselves flirting with the tall muscled god-like boyfriend of mine... not like I approved. Because he was mine. My boyfriend. Out of all the girls he could have, he had chosen me, even though he knew I wasn't ready for that one thing he was so...experienced in. It just made me trust him that much more, the fact that he wasn't in the relationship for what most teenage boys thought about the majority of the time.

I tried to tune myself back into the conversation just as Paul started to talk to Josh about complicated car..things. I smiled at Dakota and she leaned toward me.

"Are you guys doing anything with Seth soon? I kind of feel like I need to..apologize to him." She trailed off a frown forming on her face. No one else was listening into our conversation and I tried to quietly re-assure her.

"For what?" I snorted. "It's fine. Just come and sit with us at lunch and it'll all go back to normal." She didn't look entirely convinced, but I decided to leave it. She would believe me by Monday evening.

"Bailey." I looked over to Mum as she turned to me eagerly. "Do you think I should buy a pink, and a blue romper suit just in case?" Paul had finished his conversation with Joshua and looked a little confused as he heard Mum. A stray thought crossed my mind: what if he thinks I pregnant? But that quickly disappeared. He knows that's not possible. Mum caught Paul's expression and explained herself quickly. "Oh, I'm pregnant." She looked rather smug as she told him and Paul was quick to congratulate her.

"My Mum kept some of Georgie's baby clothes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind passing them on to you." Paul glugged down some of his Coca-Cola. "Georgie's my little sister." He added quickly, after receiving the same confused look he'd had earlier.

"Oh, I couldn't." She giggled.

"Well it's not like she's going to need it again." He chuckled placing his drink back onto the placemat and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand which wasn't gripping mine.

"Well, only if you're sure?"

"I'm totally sure." He replied his huge goofy grin still in place. Mum smiled back excitedly and turned to tell Joshua the good news. Even though he had heard every second of the conversation he listened intently, trying to not let on that she was louder than she thought.

****

I watched Dakota laugh at some joke Josh had told and Eva and Mum started gossiping about an old school friend. Paul was sat beside me watching everyone with a smile on his face and I gave his hand a squeeze. He turned to me and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek gently. I would have been embarrassed had it been under usual circumstances but Paul was a gentleman, we were at a family dinner and it wasn't exactly quiet in the dining-room.

"Your family are great." He whispered into my ear and my grin grew impossibly wider as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"I know." I whispered back. If someone could combust with happiness I really wouldn't put it past me at this moment in time. He actually enjoyed spending time with my slightly flirtatious mother and her annoyingly young boyfriend, my occasionally selfish sister and my friendly but sometimes overly protective Aunt.

The rest of the evening went frustrating quickly and soon all of the chocolate cheesecake had been demolished-Paul had had three servings and was still aching for more-and he had to go home.

"I need to put Georgie to bed." He mumbled to me as we sat on the sofas. Everyone else was sipping cups of coffee and eating the little minty chocolates as I leaned into Paul's shoulder, his arm around me.

"Okay." I was more than a little reluctant to let him leave but I wouldn't try to keep him here. I knew Georgie was very important to him and thinking of her alone in that house made me almost want to push him out of the door myself. I stood up and he quickly followed suit. Everyone's eyes flickered toward us as we made our way to the hallway door.

"Paul needs to go now." I explained and everyone not including Dakota-who was currently stuck to the television screen-got out of there seats. Josh shook his hand with a friendly grin and playfully punched his shoulder.

"See you around mate." Mum stepped forward and Paul gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you." She smiled as Paul nodded.

"You too Mrs Porter." He quickly returned her smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Eva." He called to her and I grabbed his hand dragging him out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I whispered. His hand reached up to cup my neck and he used his thumb to stroke my cheek.

"If you want." He breathed.

"Of course I want you to come. Otherwise I wouldn't ask." He smirked as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'll be here then." He replied with a sigh leaning down ever so slowly to plant a soft kiss on my lips, smiling against them. My arms moved automatically to wrap around his neck and I pressed myself closer to him and his arms wound around my waist. He held me flush up against him and I really didn't want to let go but as I heard a shuffling near to the door Paul pulled away and grinned down at me.

"See you soon." He grinned slowly letting go of me and yanking the door open.

"Bye." I breathed. The door closed on his amazingly beautiful face and I let out a huge sigh. How lucky am I?

"Hey Bail's do you want any more cheesecake?" Kota called from the other room and walking into the huge living-room I plopped myself on the armchair and settled myself in for a long wait.

****

It had been two hours since Paul had left and I was still being held hostage in the lounge by my Mother, who just wouldn't shut up. She'd been yacking on about some designer buggy for the past half hour and I couldn't help but let the yawn that I had been holding in escape, as she told me about its reliability and the range of colours it came in.

"Oh, you're tired." Mum cooed. I nodded wearily deciding that I should milk it to get upstairs earlier. He might be there already. I was getting giddy at the thought and I stood up to kiss mum on the cheek and give her a hug good night.

"Sleep tight." She sang. Dakota had gone up to bed an hour ago not even bothering to be polite and just traipsing upstairs without a second glance.

"Night." I waved weakly at all three of them. Josh gave me a weary smile, his eyes dropping closed as he leaned back into the sofa. "Oh and Georgie's coming round tomorrow to see Max." I said with yet another yawn. "She loves dogs."

"Okay sweetie, now go to sleep." Eva ordered giving me a little wave. I was beginning to get in-coherent and I followed her order to the bill, trudging toward my bedroom. The murmurs from down-stairs began to quiet and I pulled my door open, hoping that he was here.

"Tired?" Paul's voice drifted out from the dark corner in my room and as my eyes desperately searched for his, he took a step into the light coming from my en-suite. I smiled a huge smile and threw myself at him. No matter how tired I am, I could never take his mere presence for granted.

"Hello." He chuckled into my shoulder as he lifted me off my feet.

"Hi." I murmured back, grabbing onto his shoulders and holding him closer to me. He pressed his lips to my neck and I almost melted on the spot as he left a trail of kisses from my collar bone to the corner of my lips. He stayed there for a little while and I was just itching for him to give in but I could tell he was waiting for me to make the first move.

"Oh, kiss me already." I groaned and not needing any more encouragement, he kissed me with such enthusiasm I would have fallen over, had I been standing up. My fingers wound into his hair, pulling on strands and drawing him impossibly closer to me. He sucked softly on my lower lip, evidently trying to be gentle with me in my semi-conscious state. He pulled away from me, after a few mind-blowing minutes, reluctantly.

"You need to sleep." He told me, my feet still off the ground as he laid me down on my bed. He lightly took my shoes off and I curled up on my bed loving how soft my covers felt and the feeling of his warm hands on any patch of my skin.

"You're staying." I told him and I heard him snort as he lay down in the bed beside me. I didn't bother getting changed, just curling up to Paul and resting my right leg over his. His arms were already around me and he held me firmly to his side, his face already nuzzling my hair.

"I am." He agreed, his voice deeper than usual and I realized that he is probably just as tired as I am.

"Night Paul." I breathed kissing his collar bone lightly. I felt him sigh deeply as he moved so that I was practically on top of him-still incredibly comfortable-and I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"Good night Bailey." And with a peaceful smile and a gorgeous boyfriend, I fell into a dream-less sleep.

_**Sorry if my writings a little iffy in the middle. I wrote some of it at 3am after a party and yes, a little bit of alcohol might have been involved. **_

_**Reviews would be lovely (cheeky grin).**_


	23. Peace And Doggy Treats

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm still not SM. Dammit. **_

_**I can't stop smiling at all the lovely reviews I'm getting. You guys are seriously the BEST readers ever. I LOVE YOU ALL. And that's why I'm spending all my spare time writing all my ideas for you.**_

_**My birthday is tomorrow and GCSE results are on Thursday, I am a little worried all my pressies will get taken away if I do rubbish so wish me luck. **_

I could feel the bright, very rare, sunlight streaming in through the window and landing on my legs, and not wanting to miss a single ray I forced my eyes open and searched around for Paul. I frowned when I realised that he wasn't next to me. I loved waking up next to him the day before, it seemed almost normal for me to be in such close proximity to him and he didn't exactly look uncomfortable with the situation either. And yet here I was, alone. But my mind-set changed a little as I looked down at my bedside table and my eyes spotted a little white piece of paper, Paul's scrawl across it.

_Couldn't wake you up, you looked so tired last night and you deserve a lie in. _

_I'll bring Georgie round at 10 if it's okay : that's when I'm cleaning out the pool._

_See you soon_

_Love Paul._

It was 9:30. Half an hour until Georgie came around. Half an hour until I saw Paul again. It was kind of scary how much I had come to depend on him. His smile always managed to coax one out of me and his huge frame and adorable protective nature made me feel so safe and secure. I shivered as I read the last line over and over again.

_Love_

That doesn't mean anything right? Sighing I swivelled around until my feet found the cool wooden floor and plodded over to my drawers. Okay, walking around the woods with a dog and a six year old isn't the best occasion for my shoulder-less pink dress. Jeans and T-shirt it is then. I skipped into the bathroom, the whole gloominess that Sunday usually brings, lost on me as changed and splashed some cool water onto my face.

"Chill out Bails." I ordered to myself in the mirror as I dusted my cheeks in blusher and brushed a little of mascara on. I pulled on a long blue cardigan and jogged down-stairs, the peculiar fixed smile still on my goofy face.

"Toast or cereal." Eva called from the kitchen and I wandered in to sit down cross-legged on the bar-stool.

"Cereal please." I smiled sweetly at her which she immediately returned and placed a bowl full of coco-pops in front of me.

"You're in a good mood today." She commented placing dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed I guess." Shrugging and digging into the chocolatey breakfast. She didn't say anything else and just giggled before walking outside with a piece of toast. I swung my legs back and forward in the air, crunching on the little pieces of yumminess and trying not to look at the clock. I was excited about walking my dog, I realised with a snort. What is the world coming to? As if on cue Max bounded into the room and abandoning the half-empty cereal bowl I leapt down and scratched his ears, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth in a kind of Wolfy grin.

"Hello boy." I cooed kissing his muzzle before he collapsed on his side, dying to have his belly scratched. "Oh you spoilt dog." I mumbled in a sing-song voice rubbing his neck and chest as his tail slapped against the floor.

"Errhem." I heard a deep cough from behind me accompanied with a little tinkering giggle and I froze. I swivelled around, completely wooden until my eyes meet with Paul's. I sniggered as he grinned widely at me, his eyes wide. Georgie was attached firmly to his hand and I smiled at her.

"Hi." I chuckled, trying to save myself the embarrassment of pretending to annoyed.

"Hey." He replied, his voice deep and husky.

"Hello." Georgie squeaked, looking excitedly at Max but still hiding behind Paul.

"How'd you get in?" I asked, standing up and dusting the hair from my jeans.

"Eva." He explained nodding toward the door and pulling Georgie slightly in-front of him.

"Georgie. You want to say hi to Max?" I whispered, trying to make it sound exciting and beckoning her forward with my finger. She nodded quickly and took a shy step forward dragging Paul along with her. I knelt down to her level again and Max sat up patiently waiting for Georgie's hand to reach him. "He's very friendly." I winked as she edged her way closer.

"He's so pretty." She mumbled as her hand hesitantly rested on his head, patting it softly. Max stayed stock still, obviously sensing how small and fragile she was. I never got over how intuitive he was. When I was sad he would rest his head on my lap and occasionally try and lick my face and when I happy he'd jump around with me and maybe let out a rare bark.

"Thanks." Paul whispered in my ear after I stood up. He was looking down at his little sister and my extremely patient dog with a huge ground breaking smile on his face and wrapping an arm around my shoulders he kissed my cheek gently.

"It's okay." I replied in an equally hushed voice, not wanting to startle either of the cute creatures in front of me. "I like making her smile." Jesus, could I be anymore sappy. Ah well he didn't seem to care. In fact his grin seemed to grow, if that were even possible. I leaned into his side as I watched Max fall over slowly until he was on his back yet again. Georgie leaned back a frown forming on her face and she looked up at me confused.

"He wants you to tickle his belly." I explained, pointing at him as he looked up at her curiously.

"Oh." She nodded gently her eyes widening as she reached over and stroked his fur. I giggled quietly as her smile came back.

"I asked Eva if I could do the pool later so that I could go on the walk with my two favourite girls." I shook my head at him in disapprovement, trying to hide my mental squeal at his words. "There are some dangerous things in that forest I'll have you know." He tried to pass it off as a light statement, even adding the little chuckle at the end, but I know he meant every word. I snorted trying to think of the most dangerous thing that the woods could hold.

"Actually you're right." I nodded solemnly. He looked down at me a crease forming on his fore-head and a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "I could have sworn I spotted a rabid man-eating squirrel out there." I burst out laughing and as much as he tried to hold it in, he was soon cracking up next to me. I braced myself against kitchen counter as the giggles kept coming and wrapped my arms around my torso as it started to ache. Paul wasn't in any better state and his face was red as I looked over at him, before bursting out laughing yet again. It was a good few minutes before I could breathe again and the joke wasn't even that funny, it was just how he'd reacted to it: his lips changing into that cute little pout as he held in the raucous laughter.

"Shut up Bail's." He sniggered, taking my hand into his and walking back over to Georgie. "Hey George, shall we walk Max now?" I couldn't help but sigh contentedly at how cute he was. Seeing a 7ft muscled out God speak so quietly and carefully to his little sister made me like him even more. I didn't even realise I could like him even more than I did the other day when he looked so happy at my dining-room table but I guess I could. _Maybe it was more than like? _No, Bailey. Don't think of that word which seems to ruin every single female character in any romantic movie. Paul had already let go out my hand and wrapped a cute pink rain-coat around Georgie before I remembered where I was.

"Come on then Max. Walkies." At the last word his ears perked up and he was up in shot, making sure than he weaved around his new best friend carefully and I leaned up onto my tip-toes to fetch his lead from the top cupboard. I wrapped the light blue cord around my hand fairly confident that we wouldn't have to use it and patted my thigh, signalling for him to follow me. I passed Dakota on the way out and she looked at me a little smug.

"What?" I asked as I walked over to stand next to Paul and Georgie, Max by my side, gazing eagerly at the front door.

"Nothing." She snorted looking over all four of us before disappearing into the lounge. I looked up at Paul who just shrugged before grabbing my hand and walking all of us outside.

"Where are we going?" Georgie asked timidly.

"There's this really pretty place I know." Paul answered with a soft smile as we trudged toward the tree line behind my house. He let go of my hand and threw his arm around my shoulders instead, his other hand gripping Georgie's tightly. Max was running along in-front of us, looking back and stopping from time to time to check if we were still following him.

"He's very fast." Georgie whispered a soft smile playing on her face.

"He is isn't he?" I agreed looking down at her. She nodded beaming up at me and went back to watching Max quietly her eyes wide as he darted around trees and sniffed at all of the rocks around. I wrapped an arm around Paul's waist and he turned his head as if he were looking at the trees beside me but I could feel his nose press into my hair and his lips press against my forehead and I grinned up at him as he smiled peacefully at the scenery his eyes as calm as I'd ever seen them. He held me even closer to him and I let my head rest against his shoulder and watched Georgie's little green Wellington boots wander along beside us.

It was the sunniest day I'd seen since I had moved here and I felt an awww arriving as I realised that Paul had kitted her out for any kind of weather like the adorably protective person he was. The rays of sun danced across our skin as it was broken by random branches and leaves scattered above us. Georgie started to pick up little twigs as we walked and threw them time after time for Max, never getting bored but a little too hesitant to use the same stick and retrieve it from his mouth as he padded back to her, deciding that a new stick every time would be more fun.

Paul and I hadn't said a word since we started walking ten minutes ago and I was completely relaxed under his arm, revelling in the calmness of the moment. It was a comfortable silence and his fingers were gently travelling up and down my arm as I fiddled with the belt loop on his jeans.

After about half an hour of walking we reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. The grass was un-kempt and reaching my knees as we walked to the middle. Blue bells and daisies were scattered around me as I plopped myself crossed legged underneath the un-interrupted sky. Paul sat down next to me, spreading his legs out in front of him and resting his elbows on his slightly bended knees. Georgie was standing near the edge of the clearing, still throwing sticks to an excited Max.

"I'm really really happy right now." Paul announced. I turned to him and found his eyes already fixed on my face a soft smile on his.

"Me too." I replied simply reaching over and taking one of his hands in mine. I managed to tear my eyes away from his deep chocolate ones as I felt Max's wet nose touching my leg. "Hey Georgie, do you want to see him do some tricks?" I asked, nodding toward Max who had sat down beside my feet. She walked toward me timidly and I patted the patch of grass beside me. She sat down immediately and I fetched a bag of dog-treats from my coat pocket. I took one in my hand and placed in front of Max's face. He sat up and stared at me expectantly. I'd trained him to be patient and not take from my hand so as drool dripped from his lolling tongue I held my hand over his head and told him to sit.

"Sit." I made my voice deeper than usual and tried to sound all domineering and thankfully he listened. His eyes still on the treat he lowered his back half until it hit the floor. Georgie clapped her hands next to me with a high pitched giggle and my grin grew bigger as I offered him the treat which he took slowly.

"Would you like a go?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly, taking the piece of food which I offered her. I sat back beside Paul and watched as she slowly shuffled forward, Max watching her intently as she leaned forward and ordered in her usual quiet voice 'sit'. I had expected him to ignore her due to how weak she had sounded but he sat down obediently and slowly leaned forward to lick the treat off of her hand.

"There are more treats in there." I pointed toward the bag beside my feet."You can have a few more goes if you want." She smiled back at me and gently reached forward, plonking the bag onto her lap Max watching her every move.

"It's the happiest I've seen her." Paul whispered as he leaned back his hands behind his head. I tried my hardest to calm down as the happiness bubbled up inside of me and flopped down so that I was beside him, leaning up on my elbows. He shifted a little, tugging one of his arms out from behind him and started stroking the ends of my hair where it met the slightly dewy grass.

"You know, she can come around whenever." I told him turning to him, complete sincerity in my eyes.

His eyes closed as he leant his head back onto the grass and I watched as his face turned completely peaceful, a smile still fixed on his perfect lips (which I got to kiss. HA.). "You. Are. A-mazing." He murmured.

"Paul. Didn't I tell you what I thought about exaggerations?" I sighed, but I couldn't help the little excited butterflies which fluttered around somewhere near my belly. I leaned back and rested my hands on my stomach gazing up at the slightly cloud covered sky. The clear sky never lasts long in La Push and I just grinned even more as the chilly breeze brushed past me, making all the hairs on my arms stand up through my cardigan. I knew Paul was a handy hot-water bottle but I didn't want Georgie to feel confused so I kept my self where I was and breathed in all the fresh air. Paul must have felt the same but it didn't stop him from shuffling a little closer to me until our arms were touching and drag one of my hands from my stomach and hold it securely to his side. His thumb started rubbing soothing circles across my hand and I reached over with my other hand to trace the veins on his lower arm, smiling at the contact.

I giggled as he started to hum beside me. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk before closing his eyes again and humming a little quieter. I couldn't make out the tune but it sounded beautiful. How perfect can someone be?

The sun broke through the clouds yet again and I could hear Georgie's timid little chuckles as she sat against a tree at the edge of the clearing, Max's head in her lap and she stroked his forehead with one of her little fingers. I closed my eyes and listened to the rustle of the leaves on the trees, the singing of birds near by, the beautiful man humming beside me and the distant giggles of the adorable six-year old. I could feel myself drifting off slightly, dreaming of what could happen if me and Paul were really serious. How long could we last? I couldn't think of _one _reason why I would want to end it with him. I guess it's up to what he thinks of me.

"Bailey. Bailey." A little finger started poking gently into my arm and my eyes flickered open to find a worried Georgie beside me. "M-max, Max h-has gone and..and I d-don't know where." Her eyes started to fill with tears and she sniffled quietly her hands shaking slightly on my arm.

"Oh don't worry Honey." I murmured sitting my self up and letting go of Paul's hand. A tear escaped her wide dark eyes and I tenderly wrapped an arm around her, scared of how she would react. But she shuffled herself into me more and laid her head into my neck as I lifted her onto my lap, rocking her gently and shushing her cries.

Paul had woken up too and was looking around warily before his eyes set on Georgie and I and his face immediately softened. He knelt forward and curling around us he flung an arm around me squeezing us both into his side.

"It's okay Georgie. Max'll come right back if you call him. He's a very good dog." I whispered as Paul brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice sniffling a little and looking up at me with red eyes.

"Really." I grinned wiping her wet cheeks with a tissue I fetched from my jean pockets. She scooted out of my lap and stood up, rubbing her eyes with her little fists and looking around the dense undergrowth.

"Just call for him and he'll come. I promise." I smiled. She called, her voice the loudest I'd ever heard it yet completely recognizable. Max bounded excitedly out of the ferns breathing heavily and he slowed down as he came up to Georgie. Her face turned into a huge grin as he came up beside her and she leaned down to start scratching his belly yet again.

"You would be such a good mum." Paul commented lightly rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I leant into him and he rested his chin against the top of my head. I didn't know how to react to his comment so I just sighed contently and pecked his neck gently. His hold tightened around me and he leaned down to kiss my forehead softly.

"I think we should get back." He breathed. "I still need to clean out the pool." I groaned and he chuckled above me, his eyes following Max and Georgie who were walking around the trees.

"Come on then." I sighed picking my self up heavily and stretching I dusted down my jeans.

"Hey George, we've got to go." Paul reached out to take her hand and she reluctantly took it.

"But I want to stay with Max and Bailey." She frowned and my face lit up as I realised she had finally begun to trust me. I reached out and linked the light blue lead to Max's collar.

"You can hold his lead if you want?" I offered holding it out to her. Paul's arm went to it's usual spot around my shoulder and he grinned down at me.

"Thank you Bailey." She said sweetly, taking the lead from me. I wasn't worried that Max would be to strong for her. He already proved that he was conscious of her size-or lack of it- and even when I was walking him the lead was slack.

"You're her best friend now, you do realise that." Paul whispered into my ear.

"Well I hope so, because she's mine." I chuckled shaking my head at the amazingly adorable girl who was currently skipping along, dog in tow.

"Are you free on Monday night?" He asked as I wrapped both of my arms around his waist as we walked back through the forest.

"I am. Why?"

"I want to take you on a proper date." He sounded rather smug with himself and I chuckled at how weird it was. We'd been going out for a week and a half now and we had never actually been on a date.

"Okay." I nodded. "Do I need to wear posh stuff?"

"You look beautiful whatever you wear." He whispered huskily into my ear. I snorted trying to get the attention away from the red flush which had crawled up to my face. "Wear what ever you want." He answered rubbing his hand up and down my arm as I shivered at the cool breeze as the sun disappeared yet again.

"Okay." I replied my voice chirpy as I realised I would be able to spend even more time with my Adonis of a boyfriend.

****

It had been half an hour since we got back to Eva's and Paul had dropped off a happy Georgie back at home where she was going to make ginger-bread men with her mum. She'd left Max after I promised that she could walk him next Sunday as well and with a huge bright smile and a gentle hug she walked out of the door hand and hand with Paul. He'd come back ten minutes later and after one of his longer mind-blowing kisses he'd jogged out into the garden where he started to clean out the pool.

The sun had finally come back and no-one was wasting it. Dakota Eva and my Mum where gathered around the cream patio table and as I went out to join them with a lemonade I nearly choked on my drink as all three women were staring at my top-less boyfriend. Okay, his six-pack was nearly an eight pack and the muscles on his back did ripple very attractively as he moved the net around the pool, sweat dripping down his forehead but come on. That's just un-fair.

"Hello?" I called, waving a hand in front of all of their faces. Eva's mouth snapped shut first and she nudged both Dakota and my Mum. They all turned to me with extremely sheepish grins as I looked down at them with raised eye-brows and hand on hips. "Do you want to carry on oogling Paul in the pool or can you stop now?"

"Did you mean that to rhyme?" Dakota chuckled but I ignored her as Mum blushed and Eva stared down at her empty tea-cup in fascination.

"Ah come on Bailey. We were just....admiring the view." Eva trailed off pathetically motioning toward Paul who was at the end of the garden, his shoulders shaking as if he were coughing.

"Whatever." I chuckled plonking myself down beside them. "Just so long as you know he's mine, it's alright." I grinned settling back in my seat and sipping on my can of Sprite. "Oh Kota, I need you're help for a date Paul's taking me on, on Monday."

She was still staring at me in shock. I guess she'd expecting me to be a little funny about the fact she'd been checking out my boy-friend and in truth I was, but at the moment I was trying hard not to stare at his perfectly chiselled body myself so I had to change the subject. "Erm, sure. Actually I'm going shopping in about an hour so why don't you come and we can pick you out a dress or something?"

"Alright." I nodded, smiling at her. I was too happy to get in arguments with anyone today. I'd finally earned trust from Georgie. I'd thought about my feelings for Paul being more than like and he was currently strolling around my back-yard topless. What was there to be un-happy about?

_**I reckon that 8 pages on word and knocking out a chappie so quickly deserves a review maybe? (Cheeky/sly grin) x**_


	24. Shopping Pals

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own the pet fish which I got for my birthday which I named, Collin, Betty, Fin, Fish and Chips but unfortunately not the characters in this story. Well I own the Porters. Okay, I own everyone expect the Wolves, their other half's and the vampires, who may turn up in this chapter!**_

_**Okay that was long.**_

_**You can review anonymously now..wahay! **_

_**Sorry I didn't update earlier but I had my birthday and GCSE results and then I went to Bournemouth to stay with my uncle for the weekend. Oh and I got 1 A* 7A's and 1 B in my exam. I was so surprised considering I sent more time writing for you guys than revising. (Sly grin)**_

_**Sorry about the length of the AN, got a bit carried away.**_

"You ready yet Bail's?" Dakota yelled from downstairs, her hand hovering over the door handle and her eyes expectant on the ceiling.

"Two seconds." I shouted back. I'd spent the last few minutes trying to tame my hay-stack hair thanks to Paul's fingers. Oh, he could charm his way out of a paper-bag that one. Sighing in my thoughts of his magic-working lips and burly strong arms I grabbed my bag and jogged out of the room and door the stairs to meet a huffing Dakota.

"Ready?" I nodded."Finally." She breathed before stomping out of the front door and standing in-between out cars. "Yours or mine?" She asked pointing to my battered old jeep and her gleaming mini-cooper.

"Mine. I feel bad that I haven't used it in ages." I mumbled walking round to the driving side and wriggling the keys into the lock. "Come on." I growled as the rust fell away from the hole. "Yes." I grinned as it fit and I yanked the door open and slid inside.

"I don't see why you can't get a new car." She grumbled, opening the car door with her nails and grimacing at the mud in the foot holes.

"Dakota. This car works perfectly fine. I'd rather spend my money on clothes if that's alright with you." I replied brightly, trying to make the situation a little less gloomy. I was still on a high from my afternoon with Paul and the fact that he said he'd come round tonight as well only made me even happier.

"Fine." She sighed crossing her arms and gazing out of the window as I pulled out of the drive. I wished the car journey to pass quicker as Dakota decided to sing along to every song on the radio, even if she didn't know the words. I had a sudden urge to kiss the ground as we pulled into the parking lot just before the wailing of Mariah Carey began and Dakota joined in.

"Right, lets hit Maceys first and hopefully we can just...leave after that." She snorted. Dakota didn't _not _like shopping, she just hated waiting around for me after I tried everything on and played tug of war a few times with another over-excited shopper.

****

"Oh. I like this." Dakota screeched, five minutes after we entered the shop. "Oh and this." She already had at least ten dresses piled over her arm as she strutted around the shop and I was sure that after trying them on, at least half of them would be put back.

"I thought you were going to help me." I murmured, searching through the sales racks and pulling a face at a particularly ugly green dress.

"I am." She sighed. "Half of this is for you."

"Which half?"

"The half that has this pretty red dress in it." She squealed, twirling around and holding it out to me.

"I already have enough red dresses as it is." I waved it away and she placed it back on the rack. I spotted a piece of coloured print fabric sticking out from one of the non-sale item rails. "What I really need is this really, really pretty one." I whispered grabbing the hanger and pulling on it. I frowned as it wouldn't pull out and I felt a tug on the other end. Oh no, there's now way I'm giving it up to some greying middle aged woman. Oh no, this dress deserves a good home. I squeaked and fell backward onto the white linoleum floor as the material was jerked quickly from my hands. I peered through the hole which was now in the sale rack and spotted a small black haired pixie looking girl looking right back at me, her mouth shaped into an 'o'. I groaned as I saw the perfect dress in her hands and she stepped over the metal bar her hand out-stretched toward me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got over-excited." She said. Her voice sounded like wind-chimes as she danced gracefully toward me. I tried to shut my mouth which was currently open, jaw practically resting on the floor, as her golden eyes looked into mine quizzically.

"Ermmm..uh...no it's fine. I'm not exactly balanced." I chuckled nervously. Her nose wrinkled a little and a slight frown appeared over her eyes but it quickly disappeared as my hand touched hers, I hesitated slightly at how weirdly cool it was, but only slightly. Her short dark, slightly spiked hair bristled a little as she helped me up easily. She was amazingly beautiful and it took a slight hit at my self esteem when I laid eyes on her.

"Here. It'll look better on you anyway." She smiled handing the hanger out to me.

"No, you fought for it, you deserve it." She giggled but grabbing my hand she dragged me toward the changing rooms.

"No. I have a good eye for these kind of things and it'll suit you a hell of a lot better than it would on me. Jazz, wait here." She ordered to an equally gorgeous person behind her and he flashed me a dazzling, heart stopping smile before he sat down on the purple suede couch. Not as hot as Paul though, I thought and a huge grin exploded onto my face remembering how hot my boyfriend was.

"Wait, hang on." I said looking over my shoulder and searching for Dakota's head over the rails of clothes. I spotted her shiny dark hair.

"Dakota." I called. Her head shot toward me and she smiled, her eyes flickering in confusion to the perky short girl beside me who smiled back at her. "Over here." I mouthed waving her over and she walked speedily toward us her arms covered with an assortment of stylish and expensive looking clothes.

"Hey." She breathed and I realised I didn't even know the girls name. "I'm Dakota." She said, gesturing toward herself.

"Oh I'm Alice." The majestic smile still on her face.

"I'm Bailey, Kota's my sist.."

"OLDER sister." Dakota interrupted with a snigger.

"It's nice to meet you both." Alice laughed before leading us into changing room. "Well I thought this'd suit your sister so I'm making her buy it." She explained and after examining the dress Kota nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh you can wear this on Monday." She squealed, pushing me into a changing room with the hanger and drawing the curtain shut. Both Alice and herself sat them-selves down on a sofa opposite and carried on the conversation with me.

"Where are you going on Monday?" Alice asked as I changed out of my clothes.

"Nowhere." I mumbled a little embarrassed. Getting so worked up about a date probably sounded really childish to anyone else's ears.

"She's going on a date." Dakota answered in a sing-song voice as I groaned, zipping the dress up and shifting it around a little until it fit. The dark coloured design moved slightly in the middle as it merged into a shape but I paid it no attention. It was more like a long-vest top than a dress. _**(Picture of dress on my online album, link on profile.)**_ I don't want to look too dressed up anyway.

"Oooo, where to?" Alice's voice got impossible higher and she clapped her hands excitedly as I stepped out of the cubicle toward the two pairs of scrutinizing eyes.

"I don't..even know." I snorted as I brushed my hand over the dress and Dakota stood up walking over to me quickly, picking at random threads hanging from it and pulling it slightly so that it fit me right.

"What's that on the front?" Alice asked and I turned to face the mirror, my head cocking to one side.

"Err, I think it's a wolf." I murmured. I thought I heard her mumble something, and it sounded a bit like 'Ironic' but I couldn't be sure because when I turned to face her, she was completely composed, an angelic smile on her angelic face. Damn her. After looking over the dress a little more, Alice started her full evaluation.

"Well, I think it's perfect. Your blonde hair and pale skin just glows next to the different colours and you tiny waist looks amazing because of how tight it is. You're buying it." She ordered. "And if you haven't got enough I might buy it myself and accidentally leave it in your bag." She giggled and I sighed.

"I have enough" I grinned. "and I have a feeling we're going to be great shopping partners." She chuckled before pushing me back into the changing room and as I undressed I heard her and Dakota debating on which was better lace or silk.

"But lace is vintage and is so in this season." Alice argued good naturedly.

"Yes I get your point but silk is always on trend and it's just so....silky." Kota breathed and I could almost imagine her eyes un-focusing as she looked out into the distance.

"Well yeah." Of course silk is silky. I yanked the curtain away, desperate to make the dress mine and Kota and Alice stood up, both looking relieved as their never-ending argument was interrupted.

"To the checkout." Alice announced in her best attempt at a deep voice and I laughed along with Dakota as we trampled over all the fallen sale items, scattered over the floor.

"That'll be $50.50." The sales assistant told me in her annoyingly nasal voice.

"Bargain." I looked over at Alice and she smiled wickedly, joined again by the ridicously handsome blonde man. I scooped up my bags and wandered over to the little group just as Alice was introducing us.

"Jasper this is Dakota and Bailey my new shopping partners and girls, this is Jasper my fiancé." His hand was raised toward me and I took it with a nod and a timid 'Hi' a little surprised to find his hand the exact cool temperature of his Fiancé's as he wrinkled his nose exactly as Alice did as well. Did I smell a little funky today? I stalled a little at the word fiancé. She seemed to be the same age as us, perhaps a little older, wasn't that a little young to be married.? Well, they're not married are they? Maybe they just want to show how committed they are. Aww. I really should stop being so judgemental.

"Bella will be pleased." His southern drawl almost as attractive as his face as he shook Dakota's hand, her eyes fixed on him in awe.

"Who's Bella?" I asked as we walked out toward the car-park. Dakota had begun to whine before we'd walked into the last shop and I knew she was heading in that direction anyway. At least I had found my 'bargain' dress before she'd given up.

"Oh she's my sister-in-law. She hates shopping so she'll be glad I've found someone else to go with now." She giggled, probably reminiscing over her own torture methods. Dakota's evil with makeovers and I guess Alice is evil with shopping. Oh, bad combination, hope I don't get stuck between these two anytime soon. We both followed Alice and Jasper until we reached a nice looking...Mercedes.

"Oh my GOD." Dakota gasped dropping her bags and running over to the piece of metal. "You have a SLR McLaren Roadster?" She asked, her voice hushed as if it were bad to raise your voice around such a masterpiece. Jasper chuckled beside her as her finger tips ghosted over the hood of the car, her jaw wide-open.

"You'll let flies in." I told her picking up the bags she'd dropped in haste.

"I know what." Alice turned to her with her phone out."You give me both of your numbers and next time we go on a shopping trip you can have a test drive. Dakota's eyes widened as Alice looked smug with her own form of black-mail. Little did she know that it would be the perfect day for my sister, shopping and driving some..posh car. I knew she meant for me to come as well but I didn't mind suffering a little to make a new friend.

"YES." Dakota screeched grabbing Alice's phone with shaking hands and crumpling her fore-head in concentration, dialling a series of numbers and letters into Alice's contacts. She seemed to calm considerably after Alice shot a look at Jasper but I ignored it and grinned at my amazingly happy sister. "Done." She said handing Alice back her black-berry before attacking her with a hug. "Thank you so much." She mumbled before stepping back and walking over to me to take her bags back.

"Bye Alice, I'll see you soon." I smiled wrapping my arms around her seemingly delicate but sturdy frame. I was beginning to get concerned at my own body heat as the coolness of her body seeped through her clothes.

"I'll call you." She said sweetly and I waved timidly at the ever calm Jasper before following Dakota as she walked toward my banged up Jeep. It's black almost grey -with all the mud-paint job contrasted horribly with the gleam of the car we saw a few seconds ago but I grinned at my banged up baby before clambering in.

"I love them." Dakota breathed as I manoeuvred my way through the full parking spaces. I sniggered and started the long drive home.

****

"Give me your stuff and I'll hang it up." Eva offered bustling over to me and taking my three plastic bags.

"Thanks." I smiled up at her and my eyes shot toward the door as Seth lumbered through the frame.

"Hey." His voice boomed, echoing around the house and he wrapped his arms around me in vice-like grip. I giggled and started to fight for breath before he froze around me. I looked up at him and he quickly stepped back, the cool air hitting me as he frowned, his nose wrinkled. What is it with people and wrinkling noses today? Maybe I do smell.

"What?" I asked as the confusion refused to disappear from his face.

"Err, hang on." He muttered darkly before pulling his phone out and stepping into the garden. What the hell. Now I know Seth is weird but that's a whole different level. He's never been that off with me. Deciding that it was for the best I tip-toed to the kitchen and leaned over the sink slightly, trying to catch the conversation just outside the window.

"Yeah. The little Cullen. She called?...... Well that's weirdly considerate. What happened anyway?" I could hear a little buzzing which was evidently the person on the other side of the phone and after a long pause Seth answered the little tin voice. "Oh I guess that's innocent right? You did tell her though? One _step _out of line..." He trailed off and a few seconds later clicked the little red-button, ending the call. I shuffled off the counter and walked back into the living room, sinking into the couch as he walked in behind me.

"Sorry, felt ill for a second there." He breathed holding a hand to his head before sitting beside me. Lie. What was he keeping from me? Hang on, why am I letting this get to me? Maybe he did feel ill and just....decided to ring someone while he got some fresh air. Far-fetched but possible.

"You okay now? I mean obviously I'm only concerned for your health but I don't really want sick around the house either." I grimaced and a smile fell onto his face.

"Cow." He mumbled grinning and lightly punching my shoulder. "Well, I should be off. I know I only just got here and you'll be sorry to see me go but I need to pick up Leah from kick-boxing."

I chuckled and got up to walk him to the door. "I still need to meet this sister of yours."

"Oh, I dunno. She's a bit of bitch when she wants to be. I don't think sooner is better than later in this case."

"Whatever you say Sarg." I replied, mocking him with a salute. I pulled the front door open and he grabbed me into the usual blindingly hot hug. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow mate." He stepped down onto the step and I ruffled his hair before shutting the door in his face, avoiding his hand which was undoubtedly reaching toward my already messy hair.

"I'll get you back Porter." He shouted through the door and I flipped him off through the front window to which he maturely stuck his tongue out at.

"Who was that?" I jumped at my mother's voice as she entered the room, weirdly quiet for her usual self.

"Jesus Mum, are you trying to give me heart attack?" I gasped holding a hand over my chest.

"You got another boy on the go?" She asked cheekily winking at me.

"No mum just the one and that was Seth. My friend. " I started to walk toward my room, hoping to shake her off on the way up, but to no avail, as she plodded up the stairs beside me.

"What is it with these Quileute boys? Are you sure they're not on steroids or something? I mean I'm not complaining ......but that's not the point." I wished the laugh down which was bubbling up inside of me as she flushed and looked down at her shoes, hoping that I wouldn't notice the blush which appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm sure." I breathed walking into my room and flopping onto my bed. I felt it sink beside me as she sat down.

"How serious are you and Paul?" Mum was never known for her tact and she said it as bluntly and randomly as she could. "And I want the truth." She ordered, her voice a little sterner. I turned to face her swivelling around until we were sitting crossed-legged eye to eye.

"You won't laugh?" I asked hopefully, raising an eye-brow.

"I'm your mother. Of course I won't laugh at you." She replied, no hint of a smile in her voice and taking a deep breath I hoped for the best. I looked down and started fiddling with my sleeves.

"Well, we've only been going out for a week but..I don't know, it feels longer. I feel like I can tell him anything, anything at all and he just listens like his life depends on it." I paused at glanced up at her but she urged me to go on with a little hopeful smile and I carried on. "I even told him..I told him about Ken, Mum." I heard a little stifled gasped and her eyes widened.

"Bailey." She whispered. I was half expecting a slap, her to shout at me and tell me it was none of Paul's business but I couldn't have been shocked by her reaction. Her eyes started to pool with tears and she smiled, a huge smile. "Really?" Her voice just as quiet as before.

I nodded. "Really. He's kind of got his own...problems too so we kind of balance out." I stopped looking at her, slightly embarrassed by how much I was letting spill. "I feel so safe with him and he's just so considerate and kind. And yeah I know he looks a little scary but he's just a big old teddy bear really. My teddy bear." I finished quietly, smiling at the thought. It was all true, every single word of it. I looked up at her through my eye-lashes, fingers-crossed that she'd take it all the right way and not make assumptions.

"I'm so happy." She said simply her voice hushed as if she were trying to keep the atmosphere as sharing and care-free as it was.

"Me too." I agreed before being bowled over by yet another hug.

"It was a good decision aye? Moving here." I nodded into her shoulder as she held me even closed rubbing my back with her hand. "You've got a bunch of body-guards on hand, I'm pregnant, Dakota's calmer and you're in love. How lucky are we." I froze at how she described my feelings for Paul.

"W-what?" I stuttered pulling away from her and holding her out at arms-length, my hands on her shoulders. "No. I don't..love Paul." I forced a laugh out but it didn't sound right and I'm sure she realised as she smiled sadly at me.

"You like him an awful lot..more than like and you don't know what name to put to those feelings right?" She pressed. As I thought her words over I realised she was right. I didn't just like him but it couldn't be love could it? I nodded slowly, a frown still on my face.

"I guess." I murmured, keeping my eyes fixed onto hers searching for any lies in her words.

"Well then. I'm right." She said. Leaning over she kissed me on the forehead holding my hands in hers and beamed at me before walking out of my room.

Oh my god.

No, I just _liked_ Paul Blake. _Really _liked him.

"Love." I whispered, testing the word out on my tongue. It did sound appealing. It was one of most people's goals in life. Love, family and a happy life. Well it was for me, so why-when it was almost tangible-was a turning my back on it. I could love him. I could imagine myself loving him.


	25. Shaking

_**Disclaimer: I wish I was SM..but I'm not.**_

_**Pretty please will you vote for Taylor Lautner in the Scream awards 2009 at . He's nominated for best break-through actor and is up against Robert Pattinson, but he wins everything so give the muscular more handsome guy a chance. (Grins)**_

Paul POV.

She was all I could think about. Paul Blake was totally and utterly in love with Bailey Porter and no way was I ashamed to admit it. This time last month I would happily fuck every girl I laid my eyes on, within reason, but now..none of that mattered. All I needed was her. Shit, how much of a soppy twat am I? Fucking hell.

She had gone shopping with her sister and as much as I wanted to follow her around and make sure none of the douche bags around Port Angeles tried it on with her, I held back. Seth always warned me about being over-protective but, come on. She was my imprint what the hell was I meant to do? Sit back and watch her get hit on? She was my girl. Nobody would change that.

Just sitting back and trying to imagine her perfect face was practically sacrilegious, blasphemous even. She was way too beautiful to be conjured up in my mind. Her pale perfect skin was slightly freckled and her deep intelligent green eyes made me want to snatch her into my arms and never let her go. Corny I know but that's what this weird voodoo werewolf shit does to you. Not that I'm complaining.

She'd been through so much and as I lay back onto the grass, not bothering about whether or not I was sitting in shit or not, I realised how much she must trust me. A huge smile erupted on my face and I gazed up at the sky. I would kill for her. I would do anything for her, anything what so ever. I rested my hands behind my head and looked at my watch, wishing time to go quickly when I realised I still had fours hours until I could see her again. Before she had come into my life I hadn't been calm in God knows how long. I hated myself for the amount of anger I held and I cringed remembering how I'd scared Georgie that one time, practically exploding when my toast came out burnt. She had been through so much and I felt like more of a parental figure to her than Mum and Simon. That fucking waste of space.

I squinted against the sun, trying to think of something happier. This morning Bailey and Georgie got on so well and I don't think I've seen my little sister happier than when the four of us were together. That's including Max of course. It was almost like a little weird dysfunctional family. I felt a stab of guilt at the realisation that I hadn't included Mum.

Mum had always been there for me and I felt like in some ways I had to repay her. When Simon got mad I'd always stand in-between him and my family. I could take care of myself and as much as my mum hated it, if Simon ever got...violent, he'd have to pick on someone his own size and I would happily fill that role. I couldn't even bring myself to think of Georgie or Mum in that position.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and sighing I pulled it out.

"What?" I growled into the receiver sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Its Seth, look...I need to speak to you." He sounded a little worried but I really couldn't give a shit.

"And I'm only bothered if it's about Bail's." I couldn't sound angry as I uttered her name and that stupid goofy curled my mouth again.

"Well...yeah it kind of, is about Bails so"

"What happened?" My good mood disappeared just as quickly as it had come as I interrupted him, my voice threatening. I swear to God if anything's happened to her...I started to shake and I gritted my teeth together trying to calm myself down.

"Look, I'm with Jacob and Quil at Sam and Emily's, so come down here. It's nothing serious so just..calm it mate." I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Right." I hissed sharply snapping the phone shut and I heard a crack of glass as the screen smashed. I started pacing back and forth my hands shaking before quickly slipping out of my clothes and phasing. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. It doesn't hurt necessarily but it's fucking un-comfortable when fur bursts out of your freaking skin. I listened as my four paws padded against the earth and I pushed myself further, desperate to find out what was going on. I ran even faster through the canopy of trees as thoughts raced through my mind. What if she was hurt? Maybe she was wandering through the woods and.... I trailed off with a howl. It physically hurt me to think of those scenarios and I smashed a tree over with my shoulder just to let a little bit of anger out. It was hard, to be away from Bailey. She managed to keep my temper under control with just a finger to my arm and I loved her even more for that. I was terrified before I met her, terrified that I would end up just like Simon and scare the living day lights out of my own sister.

I couldn't lose her, not now. Not when everything was going so fucking well. I found a break in the woods and slowing down I hid behind a tree to change. My hands were still shaking but it couldn't be helped, Seth was worried about my girl and that means I should be too. I didn't bother knocking as I reached the little rusty coloured house and I burst through the door not paying any attention to the fact that he hit the wall, hard, probably leaving a pretty deep mark.

"Tell me...now!" I ordered trying to keep my voice in check as I stared at the three werewolves in front of me. Seth was standing in-between Jacob and Quil looking a little nervous as he started wringing his hands together.

"Calm down, she's fine..but we need to tell you something." Jacob had stepped forward, his usual emotionless voice had a hint of concern. I didn't say anything and I concentrated on calming down, quickly nodding at them, signalling for them to carry on. "Ermm, Bail's met someone when she was shopping today.." He trailed of as my shaking stopped completely in shock. She'd found someone else. Fuck. I couldn't be angry because she was imprint, as long as she was happy, I guess I could try to be too. Try.

"You're not thinking, what I think you thinking right?" Seth asked with a little smirk.

"What?" I growled. I started shaking again and glowered at him and the smirk quickly disappeared from his face.

"She didn't meet a guy." Quil stated as if it were obvious, crossing his arms over his chest. I relaxed in relief. Thank fuck for that. There was no way I could ask her to be with me over who she was happy with. Even if she was my soul-mate.

"Wait, what did happen then?" My mood changed from relief to absolute worry in a few mere seconds. Seth was holding his breath and Jacob was fidgeting nervously. Quil still seemed somewhat relaxed and I looked to him for an explanation. My fingers started to shake again.

"She's made a new friend...the chirpy Cullen." I clenched my hands together as the shakes travelled all the way over my body at the word 'Cullen'. My expression was murderous and I growled a warning at all three of them. I forced my eyes shut and tried to imagine my angel standing beside me, begging for me to calm down. Even though it obviously wasn't as good as the real thing, my shaking started to slow.

"What happened to her?" I struggled to keep my voice calm and I kept my eyes shut waiting for there answer.

"Nothing, she's fine." Seth answered hurridley. I relaxed that little bit more but my hands continued to shake as I thought of her in the company of a blood-sucker.

"Why was she with her then?" I hissed expecting a quick response. I got it.

"She likes to shop." He shrugged. I frowned and took a deep breath. "That was easier than I thought it'd be." He mumbled to Quil.

"." I growled glaring at him. "You think its _funny _that she's hanging around with..._leeches?" _I snarled and Seth automatically took a step back as I walked toward him.

"Calm it man. Of course we don't but they didn't mean any harm." Jacob spoke up his voice calm and his hands up in a surrender. I pressed my fists against my forehead willing myself to cool it. Fuck it. Why does everything go to shit when she's not around. I was a big enough and stupid enough to admit that I needed her. She kept me sane that un-believably beautiful girl.

"Shit." I mumbled throwing myself onto the couch and leaning my elbows onto my knees, keeping my head in my hands. There was no way I would end up like Simon, with or without Bail's. No fucking way. I heard the front door creak open again and a little sigh came from whoever entered.

"She's fine. She's safe." I heard Emily's voice behind me and I felt a small hand land on my shoulder. I heard another pair of heavy foot steps and I knew Sam had entered. I could almost feel his concerned eyes on Emily. Probably expecting me to blow up or something.

"I know, I just..." I trailed off running my fingers through my hair as they carried on shaking slightly. I moaned as I thought of a pale cold hand around hers.

"She's okay, she's safe." Emily repeated rubbing my shoulder gently. I nodded and wished for this evening to come quickly. I was so fucking whipped.

_**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written but that's only because I wanted everyone to know how Paul reacted to the whole Alice thing and also, short chapter is better than no chapter right?**_

_**I know some people probably wanted her to find out about Paul being a werewolf because he was so angry about her hanging out with a Cullen he exploded in-front of her but I have a really got plot for when she finds out so hang on a little longer.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think about my one-off Paul POV. **_


	26. Grinning again

_**Disclaimer: Still not SM, I'll give you a heads up when I am.**_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, please keep them coming..they make me write faster (GRINS). **_

_**Please vote for Taylor Lautner at the Scream awards 2009. He's up for breakthrough actor against R-Pattz and I really think T.L should win. Please. .**_

_**104 alerts, YAY.**_

I still hadn't managed to calm my jumbled up thoughts. I was fidgeting around and tugging on the sleeves of my hoody as I rested against my head-board, my eyes fixed on the window opposite my bed. Ten minutes until he gets here. I've been looking forward to him coming since he left this morning but now I was kind of nervous. Nervous that, when Paul clambered through the window, I'd have a sudden rush of strong in-escapable feelings toward him and that he wouldn't return them.

Oh chill out, Jesus Christ. I rested my head in my hands and curled my knees up to lean my elbows on them. It won't change anything. I can keep it to myself, whatever I feel. My eye-lids felt heavy as my tired-ness from the day crashed down on me. I heard the window creaking open and my head shot up a grin spreading across my face as his feet touched the floor. He sent an impish smile back as he seemed to relax letting out a deep sigh.

"Hey." His voice was husky and low as he walked over to my bed and I patted the space beside me which he slumped down onto. His face was lit up for a second in the moonlight and my eyes widened at how blindingly attractive he was, even the light stubble covering his jaw was un-deniably sexy. His eyes were what pulled me in, those chocolate coloured mesmerizing eyes which were so kind looking.

"Hi." I noticed that his nose didn't wrinkle un-like practically everyone else's had the whole day. His back was leaning on the head-board just as mine was but his head was at least a foot higher than mine and I slumped onto my side hands still curled around my legs as I laid my head on his shoulder. His arms automatically curled around me and I closed my eyes listening to his steady breathing as his nose rested in my hair. I may like him a little more than average but it hadn't changed anything even when, four hours ago, Eva and I were discussing the 'L' word and seconds ago I had been fretting about the whole situation. It was relaxingly easy just lying next to him.

"I met some new friends today." I told him, my voice tired and un-locking my arms from around my knees to throw one around his waist I snuggled closer to him.

"Hmmm?" I looked up to see his eyes tightly shut and I frowned at the dark circles underneath his eyes. I reached up and gently brushed his eye-lids with my finger.

"You look so tired." I told him, disapproval in my voice. He hummed again as if agreeing with me and I leaned up to gently kiss his cheek. Quick as a flash his head moved to the side so that my lips touched his and I grinned into him. One of his hands moved to twist its fingers into my hair and he sighed into my mouth as I sucked on his bottom lip

. Instinctively I twisted around so I was more on-top of him than beside him and my leg hitched up slightly to wrap around one of his. He moaned gently as I rubbed my foot against his shin slightly, annoyed that I still had my socks on: wanting to feel his skin against mine, no matter how little the patch was. I could feel it getting a little heated and his hand went up from my waist slipping under my shirt and resting just below my breast. I shivered, my stomach twisted and I pressed myself closer to him twisting his shirt in my fist. As much as I wanted to stay the way we were, Paul slowly pulled away, softly pecking me on the lips before pressing his lips to my forehead, his breath laboured.

"You're going to be the death of me Bail's." He growled and I chuckled kissing his neck lightly before nuzzling myself back into the crook of his neck.

"Sleep." I murmured softly smiling and he held me tighter to his chest before shuffling a little and kicking his shoes off.

"Night Bail's." He whispered and I shivered, desire boiling up in me as his hot breath fanned over my face.

"Night." I sighed overjoyed to have my hot-water bottle of my boy-friend beside me as I pressed my cool feet onto his legs, warming them quickly. And that night I slept soundly, a soft smile always on my face.

****

When I woke up it was still dark and the only light was coming from the moon outside. I stretched out trying to escape from the vice like grip which Paul had around my waist as I felt the sweat gathering on my forehead. We wasn't kidding, he really was weirdly hot. I struggled for a bit but he wouldn't move expect for when he shuffled a little his nose nuzzling against my hair.

I sighed, beginning to get frustrated as my hoody made me even warmer. Grabbing the bottom of my jacket I reached up pulling the material from underneath his arms and around my waist, until it dragged over my head. I threw the damn thing onto the floor and snuggled back into Paul, wishing for sleep again.

My throat began to itch and I coughed quietly hoping it would go away as soon as it came. I swallowed repeatedly but it refused to subside and it felt like a finger-nail clawing at the back of my throat. I grimaced at covered my throat with my hand in frustration.

"Paul." I croaked, trying to keep my voice down, scared to wake up anyone else in the house. He stirred slightly but decided to tighten his arms even more.

"Paul." I raised my voice and shook my hand which was on his chest, the fabric of his shirt still in my fist. He grumbled slightly and his face screwed up adorably. I chuckled but it changed mid course into a violent cough and his eyes shot open as I tried to stop the hacking coughs which felt like sandpaper running up and down my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt myself being swivelled around a warm hand running up and down my back hastily. I could hear Paul whispering into my ear as I tried to calm myself down, his eyes on me, concerned.

"I just need water." I managed to choke out a few seconds later, struggling to get out of Paul's lap, but he merely lifted me up and gently placed me back onto the mattress.

"I'll get it." He said stroking my cheek with his finger before pressing his lips to my forehead. "Two seconds." I was about to protest but as I sucked in a breath my throat tickled again and I coughed once more. He looked over his shoulder at me a frown over his wide eyes and his head turning from the door to me at least three times he reluctantly left the room, coming back not ten seconds later. I didn't question how quick he was-he'd probably gone to the bathroom-just desperate for the cool liquid which was already running down my throat after he handed me the glass.

"Thank you." I whispered after the glass had been drained, smiling gratefully up at him. His face smoothed out off the worry lines and taking the cup from my hands he placed it on the bedside table before pulling me over to him again. My cheek was pressed against his chest as I resumed listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You're welcome." He said softly as he brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. I sighed wrapping my arms tightly around him for the second time that night. "You're really...important to me Bail's. Real important." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and I couldn't help but hold onto him tighter.

"I guess you're important to me too." I smiled so hard that my jaw muscles were aching, hoping that he couldn't see. He pressed me closer to his chest with a deep sigh and I wound my foot around one of his legs wondering if I could get any happier.

****

"Bail's. School's in an hour." I groaned, shrivelling my cheeks up and turning around to squash my face into the pillow. I heard his deep chuckle behind me and his warm hand came to rest on my shoulder. "Get ready." He ordered shaking me gently. I groaned again shifting around so that I was resting on my elbows, on my back. I turned to face Paul as his eyes widened, raking over my body. I blushed as I realised that my hoody was on the floor and the only thing covering the top of me was a slightly see-through vest-top which was riding up at the sides, exposing my belly. It didn't help that I was wearing a tiny pair of shorts either.

"Alright perve, go and look after Georgie." I chuckled, dragging the quilt over my body. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he grinned sheepishly, a light red tinge appearing on his dark smooth skin. He leaned in and softly kissed me on the lips, yet again leaving me breathless.

"See you soon." He whispered huskily leaning his forehead against mine and I smiled up at him as he gently kissed me on the nose, a huge dorky grin appearing on his face as well. I watched as he leaped expertly out of the window and I slumped back onto the pillows after he disappeared, running a hand through my hair. I could have sung with how happy I was feeling, and trust me, no one wants to hear that. Wanting to go back to sleep so much but knowing that there was no point I got off the bed as quickly as possible, relishing in the fact that the quilts smelt like Paul. His attractive woodsy scent was on tap now. I chuckled to myself and made my way to the bathroom.

I came out ten minutes later, a towel wrapped around me and my wet hair hung down my back. I'd already put on my natural looking make-up and I searched through my wardrobe hoping to find _something _decent. I dragged out a simple light pink dress and my favourite leather jacket and after putting on some underwear, I slipped them on. _**(Link to pictures on profile)**_ The stupidly huge grin on my face was still stuck there as I bounded down stairs following the mouth-watering smell of sausages.

"There you are. Thought I was going to have to wake you up." Mum's voice floated toward me and Max skipped around the corner brushing past me and nudging my hand with his wet nose.

"Morning." I sang giving her a kiss on the cheek and ruffling Josh's hair as he sat reading the paper.

"Oi." He protested a mouth full of bread and I giggled before plopping myself down on the seat next to him. Max curled around my feet, settling himself on the wooden floor.

"Here you go." Mum said placing a full plate of eggs, bacon and sausages in-front of me.

"Mmmmm, thanks." I grinned up at her. The plateful of food was practically demolished in less than two minutes just after Dakota walked in and scoffed hers down too. We both walked out of the door, bags in hand and slip on trainers on feet before splitting at the porch and jumping into our own cars. I beeped my horn and flashed her a smile before pulling out of the drive-way cutting her off and screeching down the road. HA, I win.

I arrived at school on time thanks to practically rocketing down the road at a speed which was probably, illegal. I spotted Paul's precious car next to the building and saw him, in all his godliness, leaning against it. I pulled into the spot next to him and as he recognized the car and the person sitting inside it, his thoughtful look turned into a huge grin which I gladly returned.

"Hey there." He called pulling my door open as I pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Hi." I replied softly. He took my hand in his and helped me step out of the car, the lack of space meaning that our bodies were pressed together in a position more inclined for privacy. He smirked down at me and rising up on my tip-toes I kissed his lips softly, pulling back and grinning mischievously he frowned a little and leaned down to kiss me again but I stepped to the side avoiding his lips. He pouted a little and as much as I wanted to kiss those beautifully looking lips I raised an eye-brow.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you Casanova, I feeling don't fancy being the talk of the car-lot." He eyes glanced over my shoulder and obviously focusing on the gaggling group of girls behind me.

"Oh." He seemed to understand what I was talking about and winking he grabbed my bag out of the back seat before slamming the door behind us and throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I get it."

"Uh huh." I nodded linking one of my fingers through his belt loop, my arm around his waist.

"You still on for tonight?" He asked his head moving around as he scanned the crowd. I looked up at him and nudged his side with my shoulder until his eyes met mine.

"Yes." I replied simply a smile on my face. He grinned back and gave my arm a squeeze, snuggling me closer to his side.

"You've got English now right?" He gently pressed his lips to my hair and I shivered and nodded slightly as he pushed our way through the doors. It was hard to care about anyone else when I was with Paul but you would have to be down-right blind to not notice the hard glares I was getting.

"Bitch." I hissed quietly trying not to let Paul hear as we walked past a red-faced Jenny. She was grimacing slightly and her arms were crossed over her chest as Paul's head shot down to mine.

"What?" He seemed quite surprised and he frowned a little. I just smiled..again.

"Nothing." I reassured and he shrugged slightly carrying on down the hallway with me still under his arm. I kept my eyes on his face as he grinned down the long room, his chiselled jaw completely relaxed. I groaned as he directed me toward the math room.

"Can we just...skip and go to the beach?" I asked biting on my lip hopefully.

"Ermm, I guess we could but I don't really know how." He looked down at me confused and I giggled.

"You idiot." His eyes flashed in understanding and he tried to hold in a grin.

"No, I knew that." He smirked looking through the glass porthole in the wooden door.

"Well...can we?" I was still a little hopeful but I knew that I needed to go to my lesson. We were doing algebra today and I could do with a little help.

"If you don't go to this lesson you could fail the exams and then you wouldn't be able to go to the university you want to go to and then you wouldn't be able to get a good job and then you could end up being...a tramp." He finished in a hushed tone as if not wanting to jinx it.

"How many times to I have to tell you about exaggerations?" I grinned leaning in closer to him for a kiss.

"They are _not _exaggerations." He chuckled his voice low and probably unconsciously seductive. He leaned down so that his forehead was resting on mine and I cupped his cheeks in my palms, his arms wrapping around my waist. His pillow soft lips pushed down onto mine and I sighed into his mouth, thankful for the contact. One of my hands moved from his face and into his hair, tangling the soft tendrils around my fingers. I felt Paul move a little to the left seemingly as if he were forced to and as he pulled away and I opened my eyes we both turned to a pouting Jenny, her gaze fixed on the door as she opened it and walked inside.

"Told you she was a bitch." I muttered.

"You going to be alright?" He asked his deep dark eyes gazing into mine, successfully rendering me in-coherent.

"Mmm." I nodded knowing that if I tried to string a sentence together it would come out in a jumbled mess. He softly kissed my cheek and removing his arms from my waist, he walked backward slowly his eyes still on mine and a dopey grin on his face. I could tell that he was mirroring mine and with a little wave I turned around to face my doom. Maths.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I heard Jenny announced as I walked toward my desk. I smirked at her as I slumped my bag onto the table before sliding into my seat.

"Jealous much?" Her face turned into one of disgust and repulsion before she flicked her hair behind her shoulders and sat herself down at the front. Well, that was pretty fun.


	27. That Bloody S Word

_**Disclaimer: Still waiting on becoming SM.**_

_**Only got five review for the last one and I realize that my updates aren't that quick anymore but that's only because I just returned to school and I'm kind of bogged down with homework and stuff.**_

_**Please review though because it honestly does make me want to write more and quicker.**_

_**LOVE the third new moon trailer, how much do I love Taylor Lautner?...pretty damn much if I say so myself. **_

I felt like a pubescent teenager waiting for her date to the prom. It reminded me a hell of a lot of last Friday, when I was waiting for Paul to take me to Matt's. My hair had been straightened for the first time since I arrived in glorious La Push and as I sat down on the squidgy arm chair-which conveniently had a view of the road-fiddling with the ends of my smooth strands.

"Is he not here yet?" Mum asked sitting down on the arm and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I swerved my head away from her and flattened it down again but smiling at her to not seem cold.

"Nope. He's only" I paused to glance at the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes late." My cheery voice flattened a little and a tiny crease formed over my eyes as it clicked to sixteen minutes.

She tried a subject change, hoping to relieve the impatient atmosphere in the room. "You should really carry on with your dancing. What with the room Eva has for you downstairs you could practise all the time." She finished chirpily as if it was the most amazing idea anyone could have conjured up.

"Yeah I guess I kind of miss it." My eyes un-focused a little as I thought of the confidence I managed to achieve on stage when I couldn't encompass it in my real life back in California. I suppose it was a part of me..dance.

I always felt like I could express myself more, probably better than in an actual conversation when I was choreographing a piece for a group of twelve year olds who had no idea what my real life was like. I could pretend to be the dance teacher who had enough confidence to launch a rocket when I was there. There weren't any stupid generic cheerleader types to put me down when I was helping out at the local hall.

"Take it up again." Mum winked and I sighed. "You loved it so much." She kept her eyes on me hoping for me to have a sudden change of heart. I knew what she was saying was sensible and I guess there was no point being stubborn against something I actually wanted to do.

"I know." I replied simply. She seemed satisfied with my positive response and not pushing it any further she kissed my cheek and left the room with a wave.

"Have fun tonight." She sounded like the cat that got the fricking cream. Gahhh. I watched as the clock ticked toward half past eight and sighed. Thirty minutes wasn't that late was it? I slumped back into the chair my eyes trained on the clock and watched as the hand moved closer to nine.

9:00. 9:10. 9:30. 9:45.

It never even began to cross my mind that Paul might just...not show up. But at 10:00 he was two hours late and I gave up. My eyes began to sting but I sucked it up and stood, feeling utterly disappointed. Humiliated. That's the word. Totally bloody humiliated.

"Oh." I turned to face a surprised Dakota. "I thought you were going out.." She trailed off as she noticed my slightly watery eyes and red cheeks as I tied my smooth hair-which I was immensely proud of-into a sloppy bun and kicked my shoes off.

"Not anymore." I whispered. I kept my eyes on the floor and walked around her watching my bare-feet hitting the floor. I walked into kitchen my face completely emotionless and tugging on the door I brought out the milk carton before sitting on a stool and gulping it down-not bothering with a cup.

I guess it was too good to be true and I only had myself to blame. I really shouldn't have gotten so excited and ignored practicality so completely. He was way too good for me and even though he was the most amazing man I could ever meet, I obviously wasn't good enough for him. All the confidence I had managed to cipher out of the past few weeks was disappearing quickly as I stared at the opposite wall.

Eva had already gone to bed and after I walked past Dakota I hadn't heard her leave the front room. There was no way I was going to cry. No way. I had been put through this kind of shit time and time again. My hopes had been raised in some in-comprehensible way and were put down before I even had time to take a breath. But it would be a lie to say that this didn't hurt more than the times before. I thought Paul had been different. Kind, protective and ever the gentleman he was basically the perfect man. He asked me to be his girlfriend so when I had sat down on my spot in the living room I thought it was pretty much a sealed deal, I thought he would turn up a huge grin on that stupidly handsome face of his.

I sighed and snapped my eyes toward the window, watching the rain hit the cool glass and leaving its mark as it travelled toward the ground. I usually loved the rain...when it didn't reflect my mood.

"Go away." I heard hushed voice from the living room and I decided to listen hoping it would lift my mood. Eavesdropping is one of my many talents I'll have you know!

"No. I need to explain." I froze as I heard Paul's voice float through the house, not bothering to be quiet and I could almost picture his eyes glancing around the room.

A little spark of the dreaded hope lit up inside me as his husky tone reached me and I perked up still staring out of the window trying to hear what his excuse was.

"Look she doesn't want to talk to you. You stood her up." She accused her voice still in a weird hushed whisper. I rose up slowly from my seat and tip-toed toward the door and peered through the little gap. Paul was standing on the porch still towering over an angry and slightly intimidated Dakota, a frustrated look on his face. Serves him right.

"I didn't mean to." Okay I really should stop listening now, this hopeful feeling was becoming a bit too big for me to handle. "I had work and..I lost my phone." His eyes were wide and pleading and I looked down to see his shaking hand curled into fists.

I saw Dakota breath deeply and anxiously looked over her shoulder, her eyes resting on me but glancing away quickly, making sure Paul didn't realise I was there, wanting to give me the choice. To talk to the big annoyingly handsome 'boyfriend' or to ignore all of it and trudge upstairs. I made my decision pretty quickly and I opened the door and walked through to the front room, my head hung low and my face void of anything to hint my mood.

"Bailey." I saw out of the corner of my eyes that his met mine and relief flooded his face before it changed to worry, obviously taking in my dull expression. I didn't acknowledge him in anyway just sitting down the armchair I had been waiting in not five minutes ago.

"Bail's I'm so soo sorry. Sam was being a dick and made me stay on a work..and then I meant to ring you but I left my phone somewhere..I think Georgie may have it, she was playing snakes earlier." He trailed off slightly a frown forming over his eyes before shaking his head a little and sitting beside me.

"I can't believe I made you wait for me and I would completely understand if you gave up on me now...your way too good for me anyway, but please please don't." I softened up a little as his warm hand wrapped around mine. "Please... I'm sorry." He repeated his voice completely sincere. I finally let my eyes meet his and I almost gasped at the amount of different feelings behind them. Anxiety, nervousness, guilt, a little bit of anger and something else.

"Okay." I breathed. Jesus, my stupidity shouldn't be allowed. Why the hell was I letting him off so easily, I really should let him suffer just a little longer at least I mean, he's two hours later for God's sake, but those deep eyes of his were too darn convincing and I squeezed his hand. His eye's widened and his eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair.

"What?" He whispered apparently surprised but never hesitating in wrapping my other hand in his as well. I glanced down and smiled a little at how different our hands were, but how weirdly they seemed to work. He titled his head and I felt his finger trace a trail from my temple to my jaw the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Is it naive to say I believe you?" I asked softly looking up at him and he held my face in his huge tanned hand. A crinkle formed at the corner of his eyes as they filled with happiness and a huge grin graced his face. I was waiting for an answer as we stared into each others eyes and I could feel that damn hope filling me up again. Ah well. He leaned in cautiously his eyes flickering to each of mine, searching for any hesitation before he leaned down slightly. I waited and smiled a little more and before I could do anything else at all, his lips landed gently on mine. Those familiar little butterflies flew around yet again as his thumb glided across my cheek and I smiled even more against his lips. He pulled away a little too early for my liking.

"I would _never _lie to you Bailey. Never." The sincerity and intensity in his eyes made me believe him and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad." I whispered into his ear and I lay my head on his chest. His amazingly bulky safe arms wrapped securely around me and if it were anyone else but Paul I would have felt pretty uncomfortable. But his warmness and protective nature could never make me feel uneasy. He twisted me around as he leant back into the sofa so that I was sitting in his lap and I felt him nuzzle into my hair.

"You smell like...strawberries." He murmured. One of his hands reached up and he played with a strand of my hair which was hanging over my face.

"Is that good or bad?" I chuckled, closing my eyes and shivering a little at the tickling feeling he caused as his fingers drifted around my neck.

"Definitely good." He told me his voice husky yet again. I clenched my jaw together to stop myself jumping on him and practically attacking him with a kiss like I wanted to. I sat there breathing in his alluring scent for longer than would be acceptable in normal social groups but I just couldn't stop. He smelt like a forest after it rained, like grass stains and the cool wind. God, how cheesy does that sound.

"Play twenty questions with me." Paul demanded, his voice light and his hand travelling up and down my arm as if he were trying to warm me up.

"Okay." I snorted looking up at him expectantly.

"Alright then." He stared at the blank wall opposite deep in though for about a minute. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"It took you that long to think of 'what's your favourite colour?" I teased. He nudged me with his shoulder and pouted.

"Oi! Just answer the bloody question Porter."

"Alright alright." I sighed resting against him again and thinking for a moment." I guess green."

"You guess? You don't what your favourite colour is?" He laughed.

"Smart ass." I grumbled, trying to hide my smile from him. "Well what's yours then?" I asked looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He paused for a moment, his eyes bored into mine and I changed my favourite colour. It was brown, dark brown. "Mines green too." He whispered, never taking his eyes away from mine. I blushed and ducked my head.

"Any pets?" I asked a little louder than the conversation had trailed to hoping that it would relieve the red-face-making atmosphere on my part.

He sighed. "If you count Georgie as a pet, then yes." He grinned at me.

I sniggered despite how much I wanted to hold it in and after composing my features I repeated my question. "Do you have any pets Paul?"

"Nah."He smiled down at me and I found my mouth turning up at the corners too. I scratched at the toothpaste which was crusting on my cardigan and was well aware of Paul's eyes on face.

"Your turn." I prompted quietly. He didn't reply or respond in anyway and I turned around to look at him again a frown on my face when I realised he was still staring at me. "What?" I asked softly feeling a little self-conscious and I reached up to wipe under my eyes in-case of any stray eye-liner. Grabbing my hand and pulling it away from my face he pressed his lips to my forehead and he mumbled against my skin.

"You look so beautiful." He paused and I kept quiet already feeling my face heating up. "I really am so sorry Bail's. But I will never let you down again." The absolutely sincerity in his voice had returned and I nodded, his lips moving into my hair.

"I already forgave you Paul." I reminded him, chuckling yet again trying to lighten the situation.

"I know..but still." I felt him shrug around me and I let out a deep breath. "I can't stay tonight." It seemed like he had to try hard to get the sentence out and I saw the apology in his eyes before he could say it. "Sor-"

"Stop saying sorry" I ordered flicking his nose with a pout. " and just tell me why." I smiled.

"I need to work..again." He grumbled. "I'm sor-"

"Paul." I interrupted. "What did I just say?" It would be a lie to say that I was a little sad he couldn't stay but I'm pretty sure that no other teenage couple in the town slept with each-other every night without doing anything...else. I guess I could live with being normal for a night.

There was a moment of silence where I just fiddled with the sleeves of my cardigan. "Seriously though, I am sorr-" I reached up and pressed my first finger against his lips, stopping him from carrying on. I raised my eyebrows again and smirked, tilting my head to one side.

"Promise you won't say that bloody word again?" I asked. He nodded quickly and I hesitantly took my finger away.

"Sorry." He blurted out with a satisfied grin. I groaned a small grin on my face as I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"You're a cheat." I mumbled into his shirt feeling my eyes close a little.

"Maybe, but I mean it." He said both of his arms returning to my waist and tightening comfortably.

I didn't remember much after that apart from how soft his t-shirt was and the warmth which seemed to seep through it. I vaguely remember his husky, smile worthy voice at my ear and a kiss to my hair before sleep overcame me.

_**Okay that was a little hint to what will be happening when she finds out about his little furry problem.**_

_**Sorry it's not very long but had an art project to finish and been stressing about that a lot.**_

_**Please review. **_


	28. V Shaped Forehead

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight otherwise Paul and Jacob would be mine.**_

_**Seven reviews! I'm on 199 and whoever hits my 200 gets a character named after them. Not sure when the character will be introduced but will probably be in the midst of the drama which I already have planned. Even after the 200 mark has been hit I need a few more ideas for characters for the story line I have planned so please still suggest things for me. You guys rock (GRIN).**_

I was woken up the next morning by my stupid indestructible alarm clock and I knock on my door.

"Bailey I need a word." Dakota's voice shouted from the other side of the wood. I groaned and shivered at the same time chuckling at the noise it made. I had forgotten to turn the heating on last night after switching it off when Paul visited that first time. I sighed, thinking about being wrapped up in his arms. What a wonderful life I have.

"Bailey." Her voice got a little louder and I grimaced before padding over to the door, wiping the sleep out of my eyes, and yanking it open.

"What?" I mumbled. I am not a morning person.

"You need some lessons girl. Now go sit down." She ordered in a stern voice before pushing me back to my bed. I smiled as I came in contact with the soft duvet again and laid it over my lap as I sat cross-legged on the mattress, looking intently up at my bossy sister.

"On what?"

"Boys and not being a complete naive twit." I raised my eyebrows and smirked a little. Wow she was on a roll. I kept my mouth shut about the whole naive knowing that she wouldn't take it back but I couldn't help but giggle at her first word.

"You're not going to give me the sex talk are you? Because Mum beat you there about two years ago." I gave her a sympathetic smile and I saw the corners of her mouth turn up before she playfully punched my shoulder.

"Shut up no." She stared out of the window and frowned as the rain started to fall. They weren't lying when they said La Push was an incredibly wet place.

"Go on then." I prompted, holding a hand to my mouth and stifling a yawn.

"Cool it." She sighed before turning to me. "I'm just going to come out with it alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You really shouldn't have let him get away with what he did last night." She said it quickly as if wanting to get it out of the way. I thought over her words and agreed somewhat. Looking back on how easily he was let off made me feel kind of wimpy and definitely not like the independent head-strong woman I was hoping to be. Oh Lord.

"I'm a pushover I know." I mumbled into my lap pushing my hair out of the way of my face. "But he can be _pretty _convincing." I sniggered. I saw Dakota shrug before carrying on.

"I wouldn't stand for it." She said with raised eyebrows.

"I know." I replied my voice a little harder than usual. I don't really care what she would do. She is way tougher than me and had boys swarming around her non-stop. If one didn't show up-which would never happen- she'd just get another at the click of her fingers. I un-crossed my legs and stood up. Her eyes followed me as I crossed over to my wardrobe and picked out my outfit.

"Just... don't let him...use you Bailey." I sighed, again. Her heart was in the right place. She was only saying all this because she didn't want me to get hurt and as bossy as she was I couldn't knock her for that.

"Yeah." I kept it short still feeling an undeniable feeling to stick up for the Quileute. I drew out a simple white t-shirt, my favourite skinny jeans and a red cardigan before heading to the bathroom.

I heard Dakota leave a few minutes after I changed and started getting ready and putting on my make-up I decided to leave my hair how it was, wavy and slightly...wild. I giggled running my fingers through the weirdly sexy hair and skipped out of the room. I grabbed my bag from the armchair and jogged down-stairs the thought of a boiled egg spurring me on.

"There aren't any eggs left Bails so quit stomping down the stairs." Eva called from the kitchen and I walked in my arms crossed and a pout on my face.

"Who ate the last one?" I grumbled my good mood faltering slightly. She pointed to a smug looking Josh who was leaning back on two legs of a kitchen chair. He waved slightly before I glared at him and then he decided to raise hands into a surrender instead.

"Sorry." He said before finishing off the omelette in-front of him.

"You should be." I shuffled forward until I was sitting down opposite him. Eva slid a cereal bowl under my nose and I grimaced at it.

"It doesn't bite." Kota giggled. I shot a look at her before tucking into the dull muesli. Great. Ten minutes and a few more gruelling mouthfuls later I heard a honk from outside. It was Seth.

"Calm down." I mumbled as he beeped for the second time and I almost pulled the door off the hinges desperately trying to stop the annoying sound.

"Hey hey, put on smile on that lovely face of yours Bail's." He yelled out of the window and I couldn't help but grin at how enthusiastic he was this early in the morning. Maybe today won't be that bad.

****

Okay, I was too optimistic this morning. It was a pretty crappy day overall. Jenny was her usual boring bitchy herself and even though I was used to it, it didn't exactly add to a good mood. What worried me the most was Paul. His hold on my hand was tighter than usual, a constant frown was etched on his face, which no amount of kisses could remove and throughout the day I caught him stealing glances at me as if checking I was still there. He thought I wouldn't notice that every time I turned to face him a fake smile spread over his face and that when I turned back it disappeared just as quickly as it had turned up. He thought I wouldn't notice how cheery Seth was being as if making up for Paul's mood and the looks they shared when they thought my eyes were on my lunch. The worried looks. Jacob was the only person acting semi-normal.....well if looking forlornly into your plate could be considered that.

"You alright?" I asked nudging him with my elbow. Paul and Seth were still having a stupid secret eye conversation.

"Yeah." He shrugged, some hair loosening from his ponytail into his food. He groaned and I smiled at him softly as he picked it out again, looking pretty annoyed and kind of bored.

"Well..you don't sound alright." I chuckled a little trying to coax a smile out of him. He sat back in his seat and rubbed his eyes which looked bloodshot and dull in the fluorescent light. He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about me Bail's. I'm just tired." I raised an eyebrow at him but choose to let him and his rubbish excuse off as I felt Paul's hand rest on my knee. Jacob slumped back onto the table, his head in his hands and I frowned before glancing up to Paul. He shrugged as Jacob had and knowing I was not getting a nearly plausible answer out of any of them I started chomping down my fries.

"Ermm, I was just thinking maybe we could try that first date thing again?" Paul asked. Using one hand he tugged my chair closer to his and one of his arms came round my shoulders to hold me closer to his body. I sighed at how warm he was and nibbled a little on a fry before answering him.

"Sure." I grinned. His face relaxed for the first time since I saw him this morning but it didn't last very long. The V was back before I could take another bite. "When?" I kept the smile on my face, hoping it would brighten his mood. He tried his best, his mouth turned up at corners like it should but his eyes still looked worried and anxious.

"Friday?" Paul asked but what annoyed me was the fact that it didn't even seem like he was asking me. His eyes were flickering between both Seth and Jacobs and I noticed the little nods they gave him before he turned to me.

"Okay." I said slowly and suspiciously looking at all three of them. Seth was trying obviously to avoid my eye whereas Jacob's head had returned straight to the table after meeting eyes with Paul.

"What the hell is up with you guys?" I asked tiredly slamming my hands down on the table. It wasn't as loud as I hoped it would be. Sounded kind of feeble and wimpy. Great. I noticed Paul look meaningfully at Seth across my table and I groaned, pretty annoyed with how they were ignoring me.

"Sorry, we're just...tired." There goes that bloody word again.

"Jake already spun me that." I raised my eyebrow at the both of them, and Jacob snorted from his spot on the table. I turned in my seat so that I was facing Paul, his arm was still tight around my shoulders but he loosened it a little when I swivelled.

"Seriously Bail's." I saw a flicker of something that wasn't completely honest, flash across his eyes and I narrowed mine. "Sam's upping our work load." He shrugged looking down so I lost his eyes.

"Uhuh." I replied, unconvinced. "What are you doing this week then?" I took another bite of my apple nonchalantly.

"Ermm, we're helping out Mrs S-sh..."

"Mrs Shelland." Seth finished for him, nodding his head as if confirming it. Paul nodded with him confidently pulling me to him not noticing how tense and frozen I was as I tried to sort through everything in my head. Well at least I thought he didn't notice. I guess I underestimated him just as he did to me. We were both very aware of our surroundings. Well, more like..aware of each other. I could feel his hand shaking slightly on my arm and when I glanced up and our eyes met I could see the pain and apologies, now matter how hard he tried to hide it. And I saw the confusion as he saw it in mine.

Seth was still busying himself with his food looking delicately at every snap pea before popping it hurriedly into his mouth. Jacob's breathing had evened and I smiled a little, believing his 'I'm tired' excuse. I snuggled into Paul's shoulder after a cool shiver made its way down my spine, knowing full well that he was keeping something for me but deciding that his warmth and comfort was too good to be missed. I felt his lips press into my hair and even though I felt a little bummed that he couldn't tell me what was going on a full blown grin exploded onto my face, realising that he was mine. Paul was mine. And I was going to find out what was going on, even if it killed me.

****

Last lesson was shitty, pretty much the same as the rest of the day. Jacob couldn't exactly be called good company, he slept through most of English and when I nudged him awake ten minutes before the end as the teacher was making her way down the room, I realised he had drooled over my bag after using it as a make-shift pillow. Then he robbed me of my notes promising that he would have it back to me by tomorrow. Ha, fat chance.

It took me longer than usual to make my way through the crowded corridor. Two guys (well, before I would have called them huge muscular and scary looking but after spending more than half my time with either Paul or Seth I didn't feel intimidated in the slightest) were fighting about some stupid brunette who was busy bawling into her friends shoulder in the background. I groaned for what felt like the millionth time today and Jacob chuckled from his spot behind me as the students around us slowed to a stop to get a closer look. I elbowed him in the ribs but it didn't do the slightest bit of difference except for the fact my hair was now newly ruffled.

"FUCK OFF YOU PRICK." I jumped at the deep voice which shouted closer to my ear than I would have liked. I turned around at saw that the two immature twats had made their way down the corridor, circling each other slightly. A circle of space had appeared around them, everyone clearly not wanting to get between them, and Jacob and I were one of the unlucky ones, stuck on the edge. Great, now it was gong to take even longer to get home. Jacob sighed beside me and slung and arm around my shoulders.

There was no way I could even begin to compare the way Jacob held me to his side and the way Paul did. Jacob's arm was loose whereas Paul's was always tight and protective. Jacob looked merely bored as he considered the idiots in front of us but he moved me slightly behind him as a scrawny (well compared to Jacob he was) blonde dude backed up a little as the ginger one rounded on him.

"You dare lay a finger on her again I swear to God you will FUCKING PAY." The ginger one was seething and I could see little balls of spit flying out of his mouth as he pointed a finger at the man in front of him always edging closer. I tried to take a step back as the guy in-front of me did, begging silently that he wouldn't step on my new shoes with his dusty hiking boots. I jumped at the sounded of a growling noise coming from Jacob and he moved his arm from my shoulders to my waist, looking around to see if there was space to hide me behind himself. He was met by a couple of dozen pairs of excited and confused eyes all of whom were stuck in the same predicament as us.

"Perfect."He mumbled, but I didn't get a chance to observe the weird expression on his face before a mass of dark blue bounded backwards. If I had closed my eyes I would have missed it. One second I was next to Jacob, the blonde surfer looking dude heading straight for me after a push from the big nosed one and then the next Jacob was stood securely in-front of me, both of his arms holding me against his back, hiding me from sight.

"Back up." He hissed to the teenager. I glanced around his huge shoulders and shrunk away a little at the how dark his eyes were. His arms were shaking around me a little and I was suddenly reminded of Paul. Well at least I was with Jacob. If it had have been my overly but adorably protective boyfriend the walls would probably be splattered by the particularly stupid teenager who had nearly fallen into me. The idiot who had been so close to flattening my toes turned around angrily at the sound of Jacobs voice and he didn't have look far to find him. His nose was about an inch away from Jake's chest. His eyes widened and his expression changed from anger to shock before he took a step back.

"Sorry man." He said, his voice low and his eyes directed to the ground.

"Better fucking be." Jacob was not in a good mood. The crowd around us had turned silent apart from the hushed whispers behind us and keeping an arm around me he pushed our way through the crowd.

"I bet she's sleeping with him too." The both of us froze and I knew who had said it before I even glanced over my shoulder. Jenny. There she was, standing in all of her bitchy glory. I saw Jacob's jaw tighten and he moved to get past me, his glare fixed on a now scared looking Jenny. I placed a hand on his arm but he moved toward her still, standing a foot away.

"Say that again....go on." He teased, his voice dark and gloating. She immediately took a step backward her eyes moving toward the floor, much like the lad did not long ago. "Thought so." He nodded. I grabbed his arm trying to wrap it in my arm but to no avail. His forearm was about as thick as my leg. He let me drag him down the corridor never the less.

"You should have ignored her." I mumbled grinning slightly. To be honest I was kind of glad that Jacob had been there. There was no way I could be as intimidating and commanding as him and I had a feeling that her glares would be from a greater distance now. He caught my little smile and grinned playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"Admit it. That was kind of cool." He swaggered over to the double doors and yanked them open and I ducked up his arm.

"Quit being so smug." I snorted. I saw Paul next to his car his brow still furrowed as he tried to send a smile my way. "I'll see you later Jake." I waved over my shoulder and started to walk toward Paul before turning around. "Oh and thanks for..you know." I motioned toward the school again and he grinned back nodding his head.

"No worries." I waved again and turned around to face Paul, his arms wide open for me as he shrugged off of his car. I crossed the grey concrete in five long strides and I sighed slumping into his chest my arms went around him immediately. He felt so safe and it made me feel so comfortable being close to him as he wrapped his thick arms around me just as tight as I was holding him, maybe even tighter. It was like coming home. We were in our own little bubble and I could no longer feel the cool air that had surrounded me before as I breathed in his woodsy alluring scent.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice concerned. I merely snuggled my face further into his sweater and shrugged.

"I am now." I looked up at him with a soft smile.

He smiled and leaned forward to rub the tip of my nose lightly with his own before placing a kiss near the corner of my mouth. I pouted and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled slightly and granted my un-spoken wish by pressing his pillow soft lips deeply into mine. I responded eagerly and sucked on his bottom lip when, somewhere below my stomach, began to ache. He was just too bloody sexy. I frowned when he pulled away but he kissed my forehead and I melted again.

"Me too. Oh and I told Seth that I'd give you a lift home." He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I leaned into his warm touch.

"Thank you." I replied softly.

"My pleasure." Maybe he had gotten over what ever he was so worried about before. Oh...no there it was. As his arms released me that tell tale frown appeared yet again. I frowned along with him as with a hand on my lower back he directed me toward the passenger door, opening it for me, and I stepped in. I watched as he gently closed it behind me and walked around the front of the car before sinking into his own side, the car sinking along with him. He shoved the keys into the ignition and taking my hand in his he tried another pathetic smile. I returned it.

I'd have to put my Sherlock Holmes talents to good use.

_**Review please.**_

_**Remember, whoever hits my 200 gets to choose the name and appearance of a character.**_

_**If people come up with cool and individual looks for any other characters after the 200 has been hit then they could make an appearance as well considering the amount of new people I need soon. YAY.**_


	29. Fell Too Hard

_**Disclaimer: Still not Meyers. **_

_**Only got one suggestion for a character in my reviews but it was brilliant I will definitely be using it in my main plot down the line. **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews they were great! **_

_**And on with the story...**_

I didn't get to find out the reason behind Paul's bad mood. He drove me home in silence, his huge hand wrapped securely around mine the whole time and without uttering a word and the deep v above his eyes still in place he gave me a parting kiss before he screeched out of the drive way, leaving me feeling a little disheartened. I vowed to find out what was bothering him before the end of the week and traipsed inside, his worried eyes etched into my head. I threw my bag into my armchair when I entered my bedroom, causing the legs to squeak against the wooden floor as the heavy biology books in the perfect purple bag caused it to topple backwards. My homework could wait. Mum was the only person who could be slightly construed as an adult in the house and it didn't take long for her to find me, sprawled out on my duvet, my face buried into the soft pillow.

"Darling. If you're going to start dancing again, which I think you should, maybe you should get your body used to exercise." I lifted my head to meet her eyes and raised my eyebrows. If she was subtly saying I had a big arse, it wasn't working. Besides my bum was the right size for me anyway.

She seemed to notice my speculation, as she quickly back-tracked. "Not that you need it, but....oh come on Bail's you know what I mean." She chuckled sitting down beside me.

"I need to build up my stamina." I nodded with a sigh. She was right, but I really couldn't be bothered. My head was pounding after staring at the computer for two hours too long in Geography and what I really wanted to do was sleep.

"Why don't you just have a walk down to the beach? The weathers lovely." She suggested. "Oh before I forget. Eva, James and I are meeting up with some old friends tonight and Dakota said she wants to come too, something about their son being a bit of a hottie." She rolled her eyes and I snorted into my cushion. "Fancy coming along?"

"Ermm, thanks but no thanks. I've got a lot of homework and I'm not in the best mood."

"What's the matter baby?" She cooed. I turned away from her so that I could lie effectively.

"Just tired." I nicked Paul's excuse from earlier and hoping that I would sound more honest than he did. It worked because I felt her hand rub my shoulder before the weight was lifted from the edge of my bed again. She had stood up.

"Well, we won't be back until tomorrow night so I'd rather you have some friends round." She sighed and I could feel her hovering over my bed, her eyes fixed on the back of my head.

"Paul and Seth could stay, they seem quite nice." I could sense the hesitation in her voice and to be honest I was really surprised with how much trust she seemed to have in me.

"But they are to stay on the sofa."Her stern tone returned and I grinned. She wasn't totally okay with it but she seemed to think I was safer with them then by myself. Well, they'd be pretty useless if they're in the same mood they were in earlier.

"I know I know. I'm not a slag." I said accusingly almost insulted that she thought I'd do anything.

"I know you're not a slag Bail's. I trust you. But I hardly know him, and he is a teenage boy and you are a....very pretty girl." I groaned my cheeks turning a horrible shade of red as I stared at the plain wall determined not to turn around afraid that my face would get even pinker.

"Okay, okay mum I get it. You can go now." I moaned, my voice muffled by the material under my chin.

"Don't I get a hug?" I could practically hear the pout in her voice as I frowned.

"You're leaving now?" I asked, turning over to face her, her hands on her hips as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah." She smiled as if it were obvious, holding her arms out in-front of her. Reluctantly I heaved myself off the bed and trudged my way toward her, my feet dragging across the floor.

"See you Mum." I hugged her tight around the neck and smelt the comforting smell of freesia which she sprayed on her hair every morning since I could remember.

"Love you." She whispered stroking my hair.

"Love you too." I never really knew how much missed her until she was here and now she was going, and even if it were only for a day, I knew how hard it would be when she boarded her flight at the end of the week. I let her go and ducked my head hoping that my eyes weren't watering up and she turned to walk down stairs, grabbing one of my hands as I followed her.

****

I stood leaning against the wood of the door and watched as all four of my family walked past me toward the car. Eva hugged me just as my mum had and kissed me on the cheek. James squeezed my shoulder and dragged Dakota's huge suitcase along the gravel. Dakota flashed me a grin and Mum wrapped me in her arms one more time before they all squished into the black convertible and, like Paul only an hour before, they squealed out of the driveway all hands waving back to me.

I grinned until they disappeared around the corner and then it began to fade as I realised that I was in the big empty house by myself. I bit my lip as I walked in, my footsteps echoing around the walls. I decided on a quick jog before I asked anyone round, not wanting them to see me in my sweaty state.

I slipped my shorts on and after seeing the clouds starting to cover I grabbed my hoody and threw it over my head. I left my I-pod at home, preferring the sounds of the breeze and birds to T-pain. I slipped Dakota's sports trainers onto my feet, after the stupid cheerleaders decided to cut mine up last year, and shoved the keys into my pocket grabbing my mobile too, just in case.

The cool Washington air hit me as soon as I took a step outside and I instinctively drew in a huge deep breath. The smell of fresh rain made me smile and I forgot about the turmoil I'd been feeling today, the confusion over Paul's bad mood and I just let myself feel nothing as I turned toward the forest.

The thick undergrowth was so green and calming and I watched the tree line and not my feet as they thudded against the compact soil. My arms brushed against ferns and light branches as I jogged past, my breath began to wear out but I kept pushing myself through, fighting the barrier which began to form ahead of me.

The birds were squawking and trilling overhead and I listened to them and the sound of the wind blowing past the leaves. My feet knew where I was headed before I even did and I found myself at Paul's spot on the cliff top. Where he had told me, a few short days ago, about his family and where I had told him about mine. There were no secrets in this sandy sanctuary and I listened to the water hit the sand down below as I sat myself down on the slightly worn wooden bench. The sky was beginning to glow that glorious orange colour as it turned from day to night and I watched the clouds as they travelled across the sky, pulling my hoody tighter around myself.

I crossed my legs underneath me and watched a black bird swoop down toward the sea before coming straight back up and resting on the cliff top near me. Its beady eyes focused on mine and I saw it relax as I stayed still, my eyes weary and my limbs aching. I hadn't realised how far I'd come but knowing that Paul had driven me here last time put it into perspective. I smiled a smug smile before closing my eyes and letting my thoughts take over.

Paul. Nothing I had done had made the slightest bit of difference to the cloud which was forever hanging over his head. Not a huge grin or a cuddle or even a kiss. I frowned, my mood turning a little sombre as I tried to think of anything which could be affecting him this badly. Maybe it was something to do with Georgie? Or his Mum? I groaned realising that anything could have happened to the sweet little six year old and her mother who I had yet to meet, and I hadn't even asked. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

I stood up, startling the bird that had rested down onto its belly but it relaxed again as I walked away, back to where I had emerged from the trees. Fishing my mobile out of my pocket I scrolled down the names in my phonebook until I reached Paul's. My thumb hovered over the little green button debating on whether he would want me interfering. Oh to hell with it. I was selfish and worried. I pressed it and held the silver thing to my ear.

The dialling tone started and I jogged in rhythm with it a smile on my face as I realised that there was a slightest chance I could help him out. They could all stay at Eva's, away from Simon. I froze the smile disappearing a little to a frown when I heard the tiny sound of a ring-tone not to far away in the bushes.

I tilted my head so that my ear was still connected to the phone but my mouth was free as I peered through the trees, my footsteps as light as I could make them.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe there was another jogger around who left there phone abandoned in the woods. Oh who was I kidding? With the same exact beach boys tune? No. Luckiness is what came to me first, lucky that maybe I could be in one of his safety net hugs in less than a minute. Confusion came next.

My eyes widened when a 6ft7 shirtless man crossed my line of vision, his eyes focused on a spot where the insistent ringing was coming from. The smile returned as I figured out that I definitely knew them even if it were Jake and Seth and not the person I was hoping it to be. They were all roughly the same size and from this far away I couldn't tell if his hair was a sandy brown or the dark colour of Paul as the rays from the sun hit it.

My smile disappeared yet again as a beautiful Native American woman followed him from the trees, her back to me as she pulled a plain white t-shirt over her head not even any underwear underneath. The tone was still bleeping in my ear signalling that they hadn't picked up yet and the song coming from the phone in the trees was in its second verse. I watched the couple as he pulled on a t-shirt much the same as hers, the muscles in his back rippling, and handed her a pair of shorts, his already on. They had hidden them in the bough of a hollow tree and as they removed the pieces of clothing the sound became un-muffled and the song grew louder as it echoed on the inside of the bark.

_Please be Seth. Please be Jake. _I chanted in my head, knowing that this was not any innocent rendezvous. They had both been semi-naked in the middle of the forest and I'm pretty sure they weren't playing ping-pong. I squinted trying to make out the colour of the mans hair, hoping fervently that it was lighter than it looked as he leaned down to pull on a pair of trainers. He seemed like he was rushing as his head turned constantly toward the tree as if hoping that the ringing wouldn't stop.

_Please don't be Paul, anyone but Paul._ The women with dark skin and beautiful shining hair skipped over to the tree a huge smug grin on her annoyingly lovely face. Her hand searched through the tree as I pleaded hopelessly in silence. _Please no. Please._ The man hurried over to her, anger clear in his stride but he wasn't quick enough and I heard her callous laugh as she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand taking a step back. My pleading turned desperate in those short seconds before he turned toward the noise I made as a branch snapped beneath my feet.

_Please be Jake..Please be Seth. _My hand went numb as the mans eyes met mine. I guess the wishing wasn't worth it. All of my senses dulled as he took a step forward. I stepped backward with him. The phone clattered onto the forest floor, the battery falling out but my eyes stayed focused on his. It seemed as if he were begging for me to understand as he took three long strides toward me but my feet carried me backwards even quicker. I didn't look down or behind me as I walked backward so my feet caught in an exposed tree root. I snapped out of my shocked little bubble as my hands came down beside me stopping the fall from hurting so much as my bum hit the solid ground. He started to jog a little his huge warm arms reached forward as if he were wishing himself toward me but I stood as quickly as I could.

My body turned away from him but my eyes stayed on his familiar chocolate ones. I used to think that I would be happy to stare into those forever, the sincerity and honesty which I used to see would always help me through the harder times but now all I saw was a dull muddy brown. He wasn't the same man I had thought I could have shared the 'l' word with.

I had fallen too fast into the un-known and now I was paying the price. I tore my eyes away from his and ran. Faster than I ever have before. My face was numb and the emotions managed to hold themselves back but the tears couldn't as they flow silently down my face.

My quiet begging didn't work. It was Paul.

_**Please tell me how that first hint of drama was. **_

_**I know it's shorter than the usual but I wanted to end it there. Sorry.**_

_**Review maybe?**_


	30. Empty Promises

_**Disclaimer: SM's still not here.**_

_**I'm so sorry if you guys didn't understand the situation with Paul and Leah. He was patrolling with her and had phased back when Bailey saw. I couldn't let you lot know in Baileys POV what happened because that would mean her knowing about the wolves so I tried my hardest to hint to you instead with the clothes in the tree and stuff. **_

_**OMG, record amount of reviews..ever. 15. Oh I love you guys so much. **_

_**Drama is on the way yet again. I tried to put as much emotion in this as I could so please let me know how I did. **_

There are thirteen words for one of the emotions I am feeling. Sadness, grief, sorrow, unhappiness, misery, depression, wretchedness, melancholy, gloom, despondency, desolation, dejection and woe.

There are seven words for another emotion I am feeling. Anger, annoyance, irritation, fury, rage, antagonism and resentment.

There are nine words for another emotion I am feeling. Disappointment, dissatisfaction, displeasure, distress, discontent, disenchantment, disillusionment, frustration and regret.

My head was full and I was surprised it hadn't exploded by now. When I jogged home I felt numb. Now I was feeling everything. I hadn't moved from my spot on the floor since I had gotten back an hour ago. The house is dark and the wooden floor beneath me has numbed my bum but the tears are still wet on my face. I hadn't bothered finding a tissue and I had wiped the mascara from my cheeks with the sleeve of my hoody, the black charcoal like liquid staining the white material.

I had curled up in a ball, my arms around my legs against the door hoping that I would wake up in my bed finding out that was just a horrible dream which the mean dream man had decided to send me.

I only briefly worried about my phone which is still currently scattered across the muddy floor of the forest, the rain seeping into it.

Nothing had prepared me for the pain which my heart was feeling right now. The one person I had allowed myself to get dangerously close to had stabbed me in the back. I guess I should have seen it coming. He had that sketchy back-ground, the man slag of the school but when he had sat me down and told me his inner most secrets and introduced me to his little sister, when we walked to the clearing with Max as a silly little dysfunctional family I thought there was more to us than just boyfriend and girlfriend, but obviously it meant even less to him than that.

A new stream of tears found its way down my face and my shoulders shook as I tried to hold it in. I've been through far too much to let some boy destroy me now. I fought to hold my tough shell around me and as of yet I hadn't made a sound, silently grieving the one who had lost himself, the one who could never come back. Not now.

I curled my feet up in my shoes hoping to get some warmth into them before I attempted to stand up, knowing that no one could see me like this. I thanked my lucky stars that the house was empty, not wanting anyone to see me in this horrible vulnerable state. I was going to be fine. I was. Maybe it would take a few weeks....or months. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut willing myself to get a grip. I threw my head back until it banged against the door slapping my hands against the wooden floor. Jesus Christ. It's all my fault. I let myself into this.

I sniffed deeply and rubbed my nose preparing to stand up before freezing, my arms locked in their position on the floor. I heard a car pull onto the gravel and before I could move the engine had shut off and the car door was being swung open. I listened intently hoping to figure out who it was before they got to the door so I could decide whether or not to hide or not.

_Bang bang bang. _The thuds resonated through the door and into my body as it shook.

"Please go away." I whimpered quietly into my hands.

"Bailey." His voice cut through me like a hundred daggers and I raised my head to stare at the opposite wall. My face grew emotionless my defence setting right back in. There was no way he would see me cry. There was no way in hell he could see how much it affected me. "I can explain. Please." He yelled. His voice pleaded with me through the wood as he pathetically pounded against the door.

He can explain? How the hell could he explain? I found him half naked in the woods with some girl and he could explain. As stupid as it sounds I wish he could.

I stood up, feeling numb yet again determined not to give in to his rich deep voice as he continued to shout for me. I tried my hardest to block out his voice, to not shout back as I tip-toed numbly to the kitchen, sitting down on the kitchen stool. I stared at the granite my teeth clenched together tightly as tears started to form yet again to my red puffy eyes. They were so sore from the salt water already.

"BAILEY. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." I flinched at the slight anger which tinted his voice. "I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN." His thuds turned louder and I groaned, completely unconcerned by his threats. "FINE." He spat. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hand and turned my face over my shoulder to watch the door.

"I'M COMING IN." He shouted almost cautiously and I took a death breath as the door smashed off it's hinges. The wood splintered and the paint peeled as it fell back in slow motion. I blinked gently and my eye followed the movement of the once was tree as it crashed around on the mahogany floor. I didn't cringe or flinch. His huge form filled the doorway as he stepped over the remnants of the front door and I thanked my lucky stars yet again, for making it dark. I couldn't see the pain or worry in his eyes or the even deeper v that creased into his forehead when he took in my vulnerable position. All I heard where his pathetic grumbling words.

"Bailey." His voice had softened from a few seconds before and I battled with myself to stay cold. I grimaced as he took a step forward and seeing the look on my face he stayed stock still, freezing, his arms still stretched toward me. "Please, you have got to listen to me."

His eyes searched mine for something other that the deadness they were reflecting and I snapped my eyes toward the floor, scared that he would search to far and find the pain which I had tried so hard to stow away. I shook my head at his pleading and swivelled my chair away from him, my feet hitting the floor softly. Cautiously, his eyes watched my movements as I walked toward the door, keeping to the walls and making sure I was no where near him. The floorboards creaked as he shuffled round to face the doorway and I stepped over the wood. My feet carried me out into the cool air of the driveway and I willed myself to calm down. When I walked past him I could feel the heat radiating off of him and it sent another sharp pain through my chest.

Pull it together Bail's. You're tough. Gritted my teeth as he followed me outside. For Christ sake I need space how can he not get that? I left the house when he walked in and now he's following me. Fuck. My nostrils flared as his obnoxious feet stomped over the gravel. I was not going to be some cliché and crumble in-front of him to see his guilt there was no way that that lumbering fool would ever see me cry. Ever.

"Bailey, look at me." His voice echoed into the forest which I was facing as he stood behind me and trying to keep my voice steady as the anger boiled up inside of me I answered him.

"Why the hell would I want to look at _you_?" I growled my voice hoarse from its lack of use. I kept my eyes narrowed on the tree line knowing that if I looked at him I would snap and probably try and punch him in the face.

"If you would just...listen.." He almost sounded annoyed and as much as I had tried not to, I did snap. I wheeled around planting my feet on the floor and breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What? Listen to how you went jogging and accidentally ran into another naked person as whorish as you?" I cut him off and watched his frown grow even deeper in the half lit up driveway. Even through my anger I could feel the hurt, which felt so jagged, grab me. Trying to quell that horrible feeling, I let my voice get louder. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING." I yelled jabbing a finger at him and then to the road. "LEAVE." I ordered my voice breaking a little. I stood still my feet stuck to the gravel and my arm outstretched and shaking as I pointed down the road.

He shook his head slowly, his dark eyes boring into mine. "I'm not going Bail's." I guess he hoped his voice sounded tender and caring but in my frustrated ears all I heard was a stubborn idiot. It was ironic how the person with the angriest reputation was the calmest. Even though his hands were shaking like mine.

"Why not? I can't...I can't even stand your voice P-paul." My hands were raking through my hair as he followed me with his eyes. I took a few more steps back so his car was between us trying to cool myself down as he decided to stay.

"Calm down, please." He mumbled. And I lost it.

"C-CALM DOWN....CALM DOWN? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I screeched. His eyes widened at the unusual loudness of my voice but I ignored him as I slammed my foot into the car door. It hurt like hell but seeing the little dent in the metal made me feel a bit better. Seeing how tentatively I rested my foot back down Paul hurried over his arms outstretched much like before but the look I sent his way stopped him in his tracks.

"Go." I said standing my ground and wishing he'd leave me by myself so I wouldn't have to hold anything in anymore. He was only a few feet away from me now and I could hear his heavy breathing as he watched me warily as if arguing with himself over the decision. I tried to collect my thoughts and straightened my back, matching his stare and crossing my fingers that I would win. Maybe I could use guilt to get him out. "Please. You've done enough." I whispered. I watched has his eyes softened even more and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from yelling.

"You don't have to be hurting Bail's..please just listen." Fuck that.

"I'm not an idiot Paul." My voice broke as I said his name and I could feel the water collecting in my eyes. Vowing to keep my promise of not letting him see me cry I walked briskly past him, my gaze moving toward the house. He didn't follow me. Thank god. I didn't have the advantage of shutting the front door seeing as it was lying in splinters on the floor so I just stepped over the mess trying not to make a noise. I didn't feel the wet tracks which were running down my face until I clicked the door to the kitchen shut. I held a hand over my mouth trying to stifle any noises which might indicate my pain. A whimper made its way through as I walked numbly toward the island desperate for something to do and trying not to listen for Paul's car rumble into the distance. He still hasn't gone.

My hands had been clenched in such tight fists for such a long time they had began to numb as I dragged them from my face and I reached out for a mug, outstretching my fingers. They clicked a little and shook as I watched them curl around the china, being careful not to drop it. I made myself a hot chocolate slowly and methodically trying to distract myself but I couldn't stop myself from listening to his rumbling voice from outside. He was talking to someone and the deepness of the sound vibrated the house.

Tears began to surface again and I held my breath trying to keep them away but my breathing hitched and I took a few steps back until my back hit the wall. Quietly I slid down my feet curling up in front of me as I clutched the hot cup to my cheek and as I sobbed I pathetically pictured it was Paul, his hand cupping my face. Silent whispers promising me it would be alright.

_**Check out my friends forum at fanbbs(dot)net. It's great! **_

_**Please review I spent ages on this one and I tried really hard to make it just right. I know you all want her to cry and sob and break down in front of him but Baileys pretty tough after everything that happened in California and I hope that it came across and you can still tell how hurt she is by it. **_

_**Seth time in the next chappie. Gotta love him.**_


	31. Support Of A Friend

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers, ain't me. **_

_**I'm so glad everyone loves this story so much and the reviews I'm getting are amazing. I now see that I get more, the more interesting my story gets and I do realise that I was on chapter 29 and drama had yet to appear. So now I've realised this, the story will move a lot quicker, I just felt that their relationship, before she found out, had to be explored quite a lot.**_

_**Sorry for the late update, but a-level homework is pretty long. AH.**_

Emotional distress doesn't really come with a handbook so I just played it how I wanted. I sat on the floor for a while, sob after sob ripping through my chest and the warm mug clutched to my cheek and after a while I moved to the armchair in the dining room which looks out onto the garden. The motivation for this sudden change in heart was my cold feet and how rapidly the wind was moving from the broken door in the living room under the kitchen door and onto my freezing cold back.

A purple throw was wrapped around me as I gazed up at the same un-blinking star, marvelling at how safe and dependant it was: never moving for the whole night as I sat there and watched it, never needing anything except for the dense never ending sky and its glittering chums. I bet Mr Stars girlfriend trusted him. My throat had grown sore and my eyes had grown tired as I sat still in the comfortable chair, amazingly my bum never went numb. My sobs had worn out and my face felt hard as the tears had dried as salty tracks on my cheeks.

Paul still had to leave. Occasionally I heard his footsteps on the mahogany floor in the living room but with a heart wrenching sigh he would stop and the sound of cushions being squashed could be heard through the thin wall. Well he wasn't exactly quiet. I guess he was trying to reassure me that I wasn't alone in the house but to be honest I would have felt better if he had just left.

One of the lamps was on and it cast an orangey glow over the room making it seem a whole lot more comforting than it actually was. Sometimes I followed the grains of wood on the bookshelf keeping myself busy and trying not to focus on the fact that I was really hungry. Sometimes I wiggled my toes as if trying to convince myself that they were in-fact still there and sometimes I bit my lip until it was raw and stinging just because I could.

I was bored. Not bored for nothing to do, there was plenty to do. Yell at my cheating ex-boyfriend, cry a little more and also self-pity wouldn't be a bad idea either. I could even, traipse down to that stingy bar in town and flap my skirt around a little to attract male attention.... no, I'd never be confident enough for that anyway. What I was bored with was this horrible feeling which was pressing down on my heart. Why anything Paul caused could have an effect on my heart I don't know but even if my mind strayed for a second on what I saw earlier, it felt really...odd.

There was no way I was going to school today. Yeah it was today. I'd managed to tear my eyes from Mr Star and the riveting bookcase for a glance at the clock about fifteen minutes ago and apparently it was 1'o'clock. I'd never been up this late on a school night and even though I should feel slightly rebelish and excited all I felt was that nasty feeling over and over again, reminding me how close that man was.

Why did he have to hurt me like that? Why couldn't he have just broken it off with me, told me some ass wipe excuse about not being ready for a serious relationship? I would have believed it, I'm that fricking naive. But he had to go and humiliate me. Hurt me like no one ever has before. I felt physically sick at the idea of those women's claws around Paul's shoulder, his sweaty face as he got something he wouldn't have gotten from me for a while into the relationship. Maybe that's why he did it. He knew that I wouldn't give him what he wanted so he had to go elsewhere. Selfish bastard.

My facial expression changed from deadened and cold to a frown as I heard the growing sound of a pair of feet on the gravel. It wasn't Paul because I hadn't heard him leave the sofa. My eyes flickered to the kitchen door almost daring anyone to come in but they softened as I heard another voice.

"Where is she?" It was Seth. I could have cried in relief.

"The kitchen." I wouldn't have thought you could derive anything from a sentence as short as his but that awful sensation hurt even more as he said those two words. His voice was almost strangled as he told Seth my whereabouts, anxiousness and undoubtedly....worry laced in it. The footsteps echoed as they padded across the wooden floor. He didn't have shoes on; I could almost hear the skin on the balls of his feet sticking to the cool surface.

I stood up to meet him my feet stinging after being underneath my body for more than a hour and my eye lids felt even more heavy when the cool air hit them. I wrapped my arms around myself huddling to keep warm and wishing the thermostat for the air conditioning was in the dining room as I waited for Seth to walk through. I already felt a little better knowing that my friend was close by.

"Bail's?" I felt my body relax as my huge best friend opened the kitchen door and called out to me quietly. His eyes were concerned until they landed on mine where they changed to pity. Eurgh. I smiled half-heartedly at him my jaw muscles aching from the lack of use. He smiled a little too before crossing the room and wrapping his arms around me. I was surprised that my eyes still had any water left to cry but I guess I underestimated myself, the fact that Seth was here and looking after me was enough to set me off yet again. I curled myself into his chest and my arms went around his waist.

"Bailey it's okay. I promise." He soothed, his warm arms rubbing my back. I held back my questions to his statement, and tried my best to believe him. I didn't ask him how he knew it would be okay, I didn't ask how it could possibly be okay after what Paul had just done to me and I let him attempt to cheer me up, desperately hoping it would work. A sob whimpered out and I cringed at the pathetic noise. Seth's arms tightened around me when I heard a shuffle next door and froze.

"Please tell him to leave." I mumbled weakly. He sighed and I felt the top of my hair ruffle when his warm breath breezed over it.

"I..I dunno if..." His voice was uncertain as if he were scared to make me even more upset but I quickly cut him off looking up at him with red puffy eyes.

"Please." He bit his lip and looked me in the eye and quickly gave in, a huge breath leaving him as he made his decision.

"Fine, but we're going to talk." He added his voice decidedly stronger. I nodded feebly and squealed as he picked me up and moved to sit me back on the bar stool. "Stay here." I ducked my head, deciding not to watch him as he opened the door, closing it softly behind him. I tried to close my ears of and not listen to the deep grumblings from outside but I couldn't help but eaves drop when a raised voice entered my little bubble.

"I can't just leave her." It was a growl and I knew exactly who had said it. It would be a lie to say it didn't hurt to hear his voice and I squeezed my eyes shut to keep them dry. A hurried hushed whisper followed as well as a huge sigh, before a resigned 'Fine' uttered from Paul's lips. My whole body relaxed when I realised that I wouldn't have to worry about his presence anymore. I heard the creaking of ruined wood under his huge feet as he walked through the archway to the porch and some more padding as Seth walked toward the kitchen again. My tears of relief that he had come had dried by then and he sat himself opposite me.

"What are we talking about then?" My voice was still thick as I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly. He snorted half-heartedly at me before resting one elbow on the island and pressing his cheek into his hand.

"Will you hear me out first before you say anything?" He asked.

"It depends on what you're saying. If you're going to sit there and tell me it's normal for kids in La Push to have three of four girlfriends then you can leave right now." It was the first smile I'd cracked in about three hours when Seth practically barked with laughter.

"Yes Bailey, that's exactly what I was about to say." He replied dryly rolling his eyes, but he looked pleased with himself as I giggled a little. I sat there with a dopey delirious grin for a few seconds before spotting _that _mug on the floor and snapping out of it, the smile sliding right back off my face.

"What is it then?"

"Look, let's put a DVD on and we can talk tomorrow. You look exhausted Bail's." I knew it was just an excuse to get away from telling me what I knew he wanted to say, but I wasn't complaining. I'd had enough drama for the day. I nodded wearily and followed him into the living room, grimacing at the wood scattered all over the floor.

"Okayyy. Maybe we should go down to the studio." Seth snorted. I chuckled falsely trying to make it light but it came out a little distorted and Seth's arm came around my shoulders. I cringed slightly when it reminded me of Paul but I looked down at the floor quickly hoping he hadn't caught it. I really couldn't stand anymore worried looks.

"Yeah." I agreed. He pulled me over to the door and I followed him down the stairs my eyes still trained on my feet as they slipped down the steps. My head kept trying to replay the scenes which I had seen earlier but I stubbornly focused on the DVD's lined up on the shelf and went through the plots of each one.

The Notebook: Sickeningly romantic story where childhood sweethearts stay together forever. Great.

The Break-up: Film where the seemingly perfect couple 'break-up' and never get back together. Hmm.

Maybe I should stop now?

"Are you sure you don't need to go home?" I asked after glancing at the clock and spotting that it was gone 2am. He sighed beside me and I looked up to see him giving me a disapproving look. "What?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I'm not leaving Bail's. Now do you want something to eat?" I tried not to sound too happy about the fact he was staying but I don't think I could stand being alone in this huge house for a whole night. I plopped myself down onto the sofa and curled up under the blanket before answering him.

"I'm not that hungry." I shrugged. He was still hovering near the door and he shook his head before disappearing up the stairs, no doubt to find something to force feed me. The corner of my mouth turned up a little at how caring my best friend was being and I closed my eyes a little hoping for just a little rest without the thoughts of Paul succumbing me. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be but as soon as that contemplation entered my head a picture of a Paul and that slag in the forest popped up under my eyes and I winced as the pain shot through me again. I squeezed my eyes even tighter together when two warm arms surrounded me, pulling me off the slightly uncomfortable sofa and held me to whatever warm chest owned them. I couldn't help myself from imagining they belonged to Paul, imagining that he still cared for me and I secured my fingers around their shirt, resting my cheek against their arm and taking in a deep breath.

I could feel more tears collecting behind my eyes when the smell wasn't as forest like and manly as I craved. I knew it was Seth but I couldn't help but hold onto those few minutes as he carried me upstairs, dreadfully trying to picture Paul's face smiling down at me.

His fingers gripped mine prying them from his shirt as I stubbornly kept my eyes shut, not wanting my stupid day dream to end as he set me down on what I assumed was my bed. I wasn't going to humiliate myself anymore by resisting him so I let him go snuggling into my pillow and whimpering a little as I recognized the scent I missed so much even though it had been less than 12 hours since I smelt it last. I thought it was a blessing when it still smelled of him when he left this morning but now it was torture...beautiful torture though.

I managed to pull myself into some sort of awake state to mumble something to Seth.

"I'm not going in tomorrow...so will you.. I don't know; think of something to tell Mr Bourne?" I didn't open my eyes but I heard him sink into my armchair in the corner of my room.

"I'll tell Jake, because I'm not going in either." He sighed.

"What? Why?" I managed to mumble. It came out slightly muffled as I pressed my face into the pillow ashamedly sucking in that masculine smell which was so addictive.

"Someone's got to make us breakfast right?" I snorted slightly at his light voice and teasing nature and it almost immediately made me feel better.

He feel asleep before me, like a log, as I drifted toward dreams, his light snoring reassuring me that I wasn't alone..for now.

_**Constructive criticism please, I really want to improve. **_


	32. Misunderstandings and Desperation

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Unfortunately. **_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with the story. It half term this week so hopefully I can get at least one more out before I go back to school. **_

_**Only nine reviews for the last one.**_

_**Please read authors note at the bottom, thanks. And....enjoy.**_

It was pretty dam hard to drag myself out of bed in the morning. The room was surprisingly warm and I guessed it was because of my drooling best friend in the uncomfortable looking armchair. His snores had managed to keep any unwanted dreams away much like Paul's used to. I winced at the stray thought and instead focused on throwing the covers off of me and slipping on my furry slippers. I tiptoed carefully around my bed hopping slightly over Seth's outstretched legs and trying to avoid the mirror which would alert me to my puffy swollen eyes. The digital clock flashed that it was half eleven and I smiled slightly at how long I'd managed to lie in. I quickly pulled a hoody over my head glad for the comforting material as I ventured down the stairs.

I couldn't have been luckier that yesterday was the day everyone decided to go out. No one should ever see me like that. Ever again. I was pretty sure Seth wouldn't mention my break down to anyone else and neither would Paul if he knows what's good for him. Ah god, why did I let him get to me so much. I groaned pouring some water into the kettle and switching it on before jumping up onto the kitchen counters.

I twisted a little to reach into the cupboard and pull out the box of coca pops. Mum and Dakota always used to have a go at me for eating straight from the box so with a hint of a smug grin I shoved my hand in a pulled out a fistful. As I munched I heard Seth moving around upstairs and before long he stumbled into the kitchen scrubbing at his eyes and squinting, not looking at all pleased at being awake.

"Morning." I smiled softly and he grinned. It was interrupted with a huge yawn and he tried to stifle it with his hand before plopping onto one of the bar stool.

"Want a drink?" I asked through the crunchy bits of yumminess in my mouth.

"Nah. I'm alright." He shook his head and laid it in his arms on the island looking at me expectantly. I offered him the box, a huge grin lit up his face and I passed it to him wordlessly. Without hesitation he plunged his hand into it and scoffed about half of its contents down. I tilted my head to the side and frowned at the lonely mug I just spotted on the floor. It was taunting me unknowingly reminding me of last night and when my weak side had shown again. Seth watched me with interested eyes as I jumped down, my feet padding onto the floor and walked over to the lonely cup still half full of hot..well cold chocolate. I grimaced as I picked it up, the slightly foul smelling liquid sloshing around and I held it tentatively before dumping the whole thing on the bin.

"Bail's I know Eva's well off but, you can't just do that." He nodded toward the china cup which was now residing in the trash with a chuckle.

"It was chipped anyway." I shrugged, lying through my teeth. He looked confused but let it pass, stuffing a few more coco pops into his mouth. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Seth. He'd finished eating by now and started spinning around on the stool.

"You'll make yourself sick again Clearwater." I told him tiredly blowing on the hot liquid making sure it didn't burn my tongue again. He stopped abruptly his face already beginning to look a little green and I chuckled a little. "Told you so."

"Told you so." He repeated in a high pitched annoyingly girly voice and pretending to flip his hair over his shoulder.

"Shut up." I giggled shoving him with my shoulder. Our laughter died off slowly and I sipped at my drink knowing that Seth had something to say as he fiddled with a pen he'd found on the side. I saw his mouth open and close while he changed his mind over something which seemed pretty important.

"What is it Seth?" I breathed. His head snapped up to meet my eyes in surprise as if not realising what he had been doing.

"Nothing." He replied too quickly and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Spit it out." I nudged him with my elbow encouragingly a small smile on my face.

He took a deep breath and looked as if he were assessing my mood before stammering on. "Well, I think...maybe you should..perhaps hear Paul out...maybe?" The final maybe was because of the absolute shock written on my face as he hurried through his words.

"Are you kidding?" I whispered. Shock was the first thing that went through my head. He hadn't mentioned anything up till now when I thought I was doing better. Betrayal was the next. "How the hell can you explain what I saw Seth?" I didn't even raise my voice, I was way too confused for that.

"It's just..look I swear to GOD he has an excuse Bailey. There is NO WAY him and Leah would ever do anything..." He trailed off as my jaw drop open.

"Leah? Your sister was that slag in the woods." I spoke with such venom that Seth's eyes widened before turning angry.

"Watch it Bail's. She did nothing wrong." He said it with such conviction that I almost believed him.

"SHE DID NOTHING WRONG? SHE SHAGGED MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled jumping off of my seat and pacing round the room my hands in my hair pulling at little bits. I was so frustrated. How can he sit there and say that? I was totally humiliated and embarrassed by both of those whores yesterday and now he was sticking up for them. I watched him with wide angry eyes as he fought with his hands to stop them shaking.

It reminded me of Paul so much that it hurt and I could feel myself calm down as the pain shot through my chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands stilled before he opened them to look at me. I turned around and bent over to lean my head into my hands my elbows leaning on the counter. I sucked in a few deep breaths and Seth didn't move from his seat but I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back. I slumped into my arms before dragging myself backward and standing up putting my emotionless facade back in place, the frown and grimace gone from my face along with every other emotion.

"I shouldn't have shouted." I admitted. I couldn't have been more plain even if I tried my arms were hanging loose by my side and my feet were planted to the floor. My voice sounded foreign to my lips as I put on my hard side which I had used so many times before I came here and I know Seth realised it.

"I'm sorry." He looked worried as his eyes looked into mine but I shook my head dismissing it, my eyes admiring my slippers feeling a little ashamed about my outburst. I was about to say it was alright but he cut me off. "No I'm sorry but....Paul's coming over."

My eyes immediately went to his and my legs faltered a little and I fought to stop them buckling. I was about to ask him to repeat what he had said but I didn't want to hear it again. I could feel left over tears from last night gathering up and I tightened my jaw to stop them from brimming over.

"I'm so sorry Bail's but I had to, he wouldn't leave last night until I promised he could explain." He looked as if he wanted to walk toward me but the stony look on my face told him to stay put. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed the heels of my hands into them, leaning slightly on the counter. Pull it together Bail's. You don't need anyone else. You're fine on you own. Alone. Great. Maybe that was what I was destined to be, alone, living in a crappy bungalow with sixteen cats....a seventy year old virgin.

I quickly turned away so Seth wouldn't see my face screw up as I tried to hold back the tears, my breathing starting to hurt. I focused on a branch swaying on a tree in the backyard, the leaves rustling against each other peacefully and my breath began to come back, finally evening out to a acceptable state.

"When's he coming?" I asked quietly not even bothering to turn around.

"I think..like, now." I could nearly hear him putting on his guilty face and waiting for my reaction anxiously. In my slightly dazed and sedative state I wondered why I had gotten so angry earlier I mean just because Paul's coming round with a shitty excuse doesn't mean I have to accept it right? I could sit there with my mask on whilst he talks and then leave when he finishes. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Okay." I replied with a sigh. I grabbed my cup of coffee and padded into the living room, Seth hot on my heels.

"Is that it?" He asked obviously pretty shocked as I sat down cross legged on my favourite armchair. The cool breeze was still blustering through the broken door and I shivered slightly grabbing the blanket from the back of the cushions and draping it over my legs, tucking it under me slightly.

"That's it." I confirmed. I looked up at him as he had trouble forming words, his mouth popping open and closed like a fish. "It's not your fault Seth. He can leave once he's said his piece." I was pretty confident that he would be leaving. How the hell can explain away what I saw? His handsome drool-worthy face appeared in my head and I gripped my mug tighter wishing them away. Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I heard a car pull up onto the driveway and I shifted in my seat my stomach twisting uncomfortably at the realization that I would have to see him again and try to resist that horrible irresistible attraction toward him. Seth had sneakily left the room closing the door softly behind him and I held my breath as the engine of the machine outside was cut. I tensed even more when his footsteps sounded against the gravel. Each step closer caused my heart to pound faster and I had to hold back a whimper when he walked through the doorway.

I can't tell you how much of a wimp I felt in that moment. I'd been going out with him for a grand total of three weeks and known him for four, there's no way I should feel this strongly about him. There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I'm going to turn into some obsessive stalker who can't keep her sanity. His huge frame made me wish for his strong arms to hold me tightly to his muscular chest and his huge hands were tempting me to entwine my fingers with his, his warmth making me feel safe. I took a deep breath as I looked up at his face stunned at the expression his gorgeous deep brown eyes held. It looked like desperation, guilt, worry and complete sadness all wrapped into one. They looked tired and bloodshot and I could see dark circles under them as I carried on my painful observation.

Why the hell am I feeling concerned? He's probably just tired because he's too busy shagging that girl to actually sleep. There was enough anger brought up in that comment to bring me back down to earth and I looked down at my coffee before blowing it to cool it down. I sipped it for a few minutes and Paul never moved, his eyes on me the whole time. It was beginning to get a little annoying.

"Paul. Get on it with it so you can leave." My voice didn't sound nearly as strong as I wanted it to, it actually sounded broken and choked as my eyes flickered up to meet his again. The annoying crease seemed permanently stuck on his forehead and I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. The same clothes he shed when he was with Seth's sister.

I watched as he struggled for words, my last thoughts deadening my expression.

"I don't know...I don't know how to say it Bail's. It's s-so hard." My eyes widened a touch as he stammered. Paul was never lost for words. He always had some cocky/adorable response to spurt out. What ever the situation was I couldn't help but retort, my trait for 'having to have the last word' kicking in.

"Why is it so hard to tell me that you were fucking someone else?" I asked tiredly my voice still vicious despite how quiet it was. I watched his hands start to shake at his sides, the tale tale sign that his anger was beginning to surface so I made a mental note to keep calm. There's no way I was going to raise my voice at the cheating bastard, it would only make me feel worse later.

"I wasn't fucking anyone else." He spat, his voice dangerously low and his eyes growing darker. I would have felt intimidated if I cared anymore. Fear would actually be pretty welcomed right now, it would be a lot better than this frigging shooting pain that stuck me every time I looked at him.

"I'm not an idiot." I growled my teeth gritting together as I tried to keep my cool. What the fuck did he take me for? He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. I watched him try to calm down as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know your not." He managed to say hissing it out through clenched teeth his eyes still shut.

My hands were beginning to hurt from how hard they were gripping the handle of my cup so I placed it gently on the mini table beside me, feeling a little glad at how tired I was.

The fact that my eyelids were feeling a little heavy and my reactions were slow and weak made me feel a little more in control of my temper and I noticed that he was the opposite. I could tell he was exhausted. He looked unsteady on his feet and his eyes were hooded and grey it seemed to make his frustration that little bit more, his fists were still quivering by his sides and his body was completely rigid.

I scoffed at him and shook my head. "Well what the hell is your excuse Paul? That you're a nudist on the down low?"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN." He roared. I flinched away from him curling into my armchair further and his face changed completely as my heart raced. It looked almost horrified and he raised a still hand to his mouth, stifling any noise from coming out. Silence poured into the room and I closed my mouth with had dropped open in surprise at his raised voice. The door to the kitchen opened suddenly and Seth popped his head out his eyes worried as he looked between myself and Paul whose eyes were still on me. I relaxed a little at knowing my friend was in the other room as he bowed his head and ducked out of the room not before sending a warning look at the man opposite me, which he didn't catch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I flinched again at the tenderness in his voice wishing he would have stayed angry. It was too easy to pretend he cared when he was like this. "You have to believe me Bailey. Nothing happened." His voice was so sure I faltered a little.

"How am I meant to Paul....after what I saw? How can I believe you?"

"I just... I need to trust me. I can't do this on my own." His voice began to choke and it sounded thick. I couldn't stand looking at his pleading dark eyes anymore so I fixed my gaze onto the floor as they started to tear up. My heart pained at how broken he sounded and for a moment I wanted to comfort him, hating the fact that he was in pain but then I realised he was the one in the wrong. How can he be doing this to me?

"I can't." I said quietly my voice fragile as I pulled on the sleeves of my hoody desperately.

"Please Bailey." I looked up at him and almost broke down when I saw his eyes swimming with unshed tears. He had started shaking again and this time it wasn't just his hands. His arms and whole body seemed to quiver along with him it was if he had been set on vibrate. "Please." He repeated.

My entire being longed for him. To kiss away the heartbreaking expression from his face and melt into his arms. I knew he wasn't being honest with me and I knew that I couldn't take him back but at that moment all I could think about was how much I missed him, how much I missed his smell and the feeling of his chest when I planted my head on it at night. My eyes stayed fixed on his as a lone tear fell down my face and my lips began to tremble with the difficulty of not making a noise.

A huge shudder quaked down his spin and I froze when a horrible grunt made its way out of his throat. His eyes which were still connected with mine darkened and fright crossed them as he took a step back. A long terrifying snarl rumbled from his chest but he looked a hell of a lot more afraid than I did. We didn't look away from each other as Seth burst through the door or when he shook too hard for me to clearly see his features. Seth grabbed his arm desperately and I watched as he dragged a reluctant Paul out the doorway his arms outstretched a little as if he was willing me into them.

My breath came out in a huge whoosh when I lost his eyes behind the plaster and brick of the wall. I hunched over and let a little sob loose, but when I tried to hold the rest in it was painful and hating myself for being so god damn pathetic I let them all rip out of my chest, echoing appallingly around the room. I was scared, but not for myself but for Paul. The look in his eyes as he was dragged out of the room was so frightening and animal like that the worry inside of me threatened to take over as I fought with myself to stay in the chair and not follow him.

I tried to steady my breathing and stem my tears as I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

I couldn't help myself when I tried to believe him.

Before yesterday I knew he was the most honest person I'd ever met and the anger and desperation he felt when I didn't believe him almost made me crack. I frowned, my sobs subsiding as curiosity took over when I heard a whine from outside. Max wasn't here, Kota wanted to take him to the hot dog enthusiast, my mum's friend's son, so what could be making that noise? I couldn't hear either of the Quileutes outside and I managed to muster up the strength to heave myself off the armchair. My body felt heavy as I walked numbly toward the door the cool air hitting me and I walked out through door way. I saw Seth facing the forest line and as my feet crunched against the gravel he looked over his shoulder. His mouth was open and he looked back and forth between me and the trees as if debating where to go. I stood still too tired to move any further but curious to see where the noise had come from and I watched as Seth head turned back toward the forest his feet slowly moving backward to stand beside me.

I saw him look down at me out of the corner of my eye but I was too busy watching a bush. It looked pretty ordinary from a single glance, it's slightly brown tinged leaves rippling in the breeze but my heart stopped as they shook, no longer blowing with the wind.

My eyes widened when I noticed a paw near the roots of the ferns. It was way to big to be a dog but the grey almost silvery fur that coated it looked soft as the sun hit it, almost gleaming off. I knew Seth was still watching me as my eyes followed the animals' leg. It was way too long for it to be anything domestic and my eyes hit the creatures' torso, it was slightly lighter than the fur which covered its foot almost white at the base of its neck. My eyes widened even further and my breath was almost lost as I glanced up to its face. It must have been at least six foot tall and I felt a little intimidated as it stood there even though it was at the other end of the street. It looked like a mixture between a wolf and a horse and I would have been terrified had its head not have been bowed.

It looked almost submissive or ashamed as it focused on the ground and despite the size of the being I gingerly took a step forward. I don't know what compelled me to but it seemed almost hurt. When my foot crunched once more on the stones beneath it, its head snapped up.

Its eyes were so human. They weren't feral and wild as I was expecting and my breath caught in my throats as it continued to gaze at me, not a single look of hostility on its face. Subconsciously I leaned forward my hand reaching out and I felt Seth shuffle a little next to me.

It cocked its head to the side almost questioningly and I gasped as it stepped into the sunlight, my eyes noticing the colour of its. They were the deep honest shade of chocolate which I longed to gaze into for eternity.

They were my Paul's.

And that was when I lost it, my control slipped and my vision blurred before I felt the gravel under my cheek. The last thing I saw was the wolf edging toward me whimpering and then, it was black.

_**Please review.**_

_**Huge thanks to Rebecca who left me a review with a great suggestion for a character, I'll try and get her in there somewhere.**_

_**I've set myself up a twitter page for fan-fiction and my updates will be on all things twilight and about my works on fan-fiction and when chapters will be up and stuff. It means that people who aren't signed up to this site can find out when I update and any rumours or gossip I hear floating around about the saga will go up too. You can also ask me questions and give me suggestions on there too. Link will be on my profile so please have a look.**_


	33. Extraordinary

_**Disclaimer: Still not my characters unfortunately.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, it was pretty hard to write. Booked my new moon midnight screening tickets didn't I!! YES. **_

"Do you think she'll be okay? She must have hit her head hard. Why the fuck didn't you catch her?" I heard a grunt and the sound of a shove through the misty haze which was my thoughts and I groaned at the loudness of the people's voices.

"Dude, I was waiting to see what you were going to do." I frowned at the different texture beneath my face and I scrunched my hand trying to feel anything other than the soft material surrounding my fingers. I searched through the last few days trying to remember how I would have ended up here, my head swimming and banging out a samba.

The betrayal.

The row.

The hurt.

The tears.

The hot chocolate.

The friend.

The visit.

And the animal,

With _his_ eyes.

All of the air left my lungs as I remembered the wolf like creature who seemed to look right into me and even in my semi asleep, semi conscious state my eyes snapped wide open and I sat straight up only partly aware of the fact that both Seth and Paul had to whip their heads back from hovering in-front of my face. I quickly registered that I was in bed and that Paul and Seth were at either side watching me with anxious expressions, before I crawled down to the end and stood up, swivelling around to face them.

"What the HELL...is going on?" I yelled. Both of them look pretty shocked by my outburst and to tell you the truth, so was I, but what I had just fricking seen was pretty shocking too.

Seth was looking between me and Paul as I waited for the latter to speak. My heart pained again as I looked at the man who utterly confused me. His deep familiar eyes were fixed on mine and I cringed as I realised where I had seen them last. He stood up and I took a mental note of note of not looking at his bare chest: it would just reduce to me to a pile of jibbering goo. I took a step back as he moved forward and I could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"That thing out there...what was it?" I asked him staring right at him and daring him to lie. He flinched as I said 'thing' and I immediately felt guilt with no clue why.

"I'm just going to go." I heard Seth mumble before creeping out of my room and shutting the door quietly behind him. I didn't let go of Paul's gaze desperately wishing he would tell me the truth. My head was spinning and I swayed a little remembering how I'd ended up in my bed in the first place.

"Will you sit down?" Paul asked his hand upturned as if I were about to take it. I ignored his help and walked round to sit on the other end of the bed my head against the headboard and my legs curled under me. I scrunched my eyes up as a load of weird images popped up in my head. _A wolf with Paul's face, Paul's voice and a wolf with Paul's eyes. _Oh wait... the last one is a memory, okay now I've gone crazy. I felt the bed sink as he sat down on the edge of it and I clenched my eyes even tighter as I felt his usual, unusual heat radiating from him.

"You know I'm....different." I opened my eyes to watch him as he spoke and his face screwed in concentration and somewhat sadness as he fought to find the right word. But different didn't sum it up.

"It had your eyes Paul. How could it have your eyes?" My voice shook as I looked at him, desperately hoping he would prove me wrong but he just looked straight back.

"I shake when I'm angry. My temperature is way above normal. I heal lightening fast. I run quicker than anyone you'll ever know and I could lift your car above my head." In some ways this whole truthful exposed conversation was good but it was pretty hard to listen to him stream of his weird unbelievable talents. He said it so quickly as if trying to get it out of the way and as soon as he finished he looked down and my heart pained when I saw shame on his features. Forgetting everything else apart from the sad man in front of me, I tentatively and slowly reached forward. His eyes flickered to my hand which gently set onto his huge warm one before looking up at me.

It was hard to feel his skin on mine when I didn't know for sure what his alibi was for last night.

"So......you're Superman?" We both chuckled but it wasn't light as he looked at me with awe and something I'd never seen before. I frowned when he looked down again a dark look crossing his face.

"I'm not a hero." He said quietly. I would have gladly stuck pins in my eyes if there were any at hand after looking at his face after he said those words. He looked so miserable and ashamed, I wanted to comfort him so bad but I needed to know one thing first. I squeezed his hand and his eyes flickered up to mine.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I thought you did." His eyes widened slightly as I pleaded with him to tell the truth. He shifted around and took my other hand, staring right at me and taking full advantage of my ability to believe him.

"I swear on everything I have and everyone I know that I didn't cheat on you." His eyes kept flickering between each of mine as if trying to determine my reaction but by the look of surprise on his face, he didn't expect what I did. If he wasn't as strong as he was I know he would have tumbled off the bed as I threw my arms around his neck practically strangling him as I held on for dear life. His arms immediately wrapped around me and he moved so I was sitting in his lap.

I missed how safe I felt in his arms, he was so solid and warm it's as if he's my own personal safe spot. It was unbelievably hard not to catapult myself at him before he'd finished speaking because I knew that this time he was telling the truth. The honesty and sincerity he spoke was staggering and despite the fact that he had just told me things which would probably get him admitted to a mental hospital, I believed him completely.

"You're my hero." I whispered into his ear before pressing my lips to his cheek. He held me tighter to him and pressed his face into my neck, kissing the skin there after a huge sigh. I could have stayed there forever his hot breath fanning over my shoulder with a tickle as I listened to his pulse, my hands on his chest. There was so much to talk about, to discuss, like what his excuse was but I just couldn't bring myself to disturb the peace and absolute calm.

I watched his chest rise and fall as his thumb stroked my back gently his nose still nuzzling my hair. My cheek was pressed up against his chest and I fiddled with the button on his shirt. There was no where else I'd rather be then with him right here right now. I could hear the sounds of everyday life coming from the open window but it all seemed a little blurred as if it didn't matter.

"I could stay here forever." I mumbled. He kissed my neck again sending a wave of shivers done my spine before replying.

"Why don't we?" He asked. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with a pout. I giggled at how adorable he was and flicked his nose earning an even bigger pout from him. "Ouch." He grumbled but I could see the corners of his mouth turning up before I gently kissed his nose which he was just about to rub. His eyes closed and I revelled in feeling his skin beneath my lips once more before pulling back and looking over his face. His amazingly smooth skin was flawless and every single feature was in proportion with everything else.

His eyes slowly opened and connected with mine before he leaned forward quickly to capture his lips with mine. It was a very tender chaste kiss but that usual tingling feeling left me breathless and he gently kissed my lips again before resting his forehead against mine. His brown eyes seemed to look right through me and I was so glad that they resembled overwhelming happiness instead of the shame and embarrassment from before. I grinned at him and nuzzled my nose against his and he smiled right back before kissing me again.

"I missed you." I almost melted right on the spot as he said those words to me in his deep husky voice.

"I missed you too." I replied honestly staring right back at him. As soon as the words were out of our mouths the big fat elephant made its way into the room. Why had I missed him? Because of what happened last night and that dam elephant was here to remind us of it.

"You need to know." He said calmly but I knew he was nervous as his voice shook slightly. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and I smiled sadly and nodded. He sighed loudly and a little frown appeared on his face as he thought of what to say, his mouth opening and closing.

"That...thing, had my eyes because..well...it was me." His voice a little strangled as he struggled to get the words out and I frowned and smirked at them, completely confused at what he had said.

"What do you mean it was you?" I chuckled shaking my head slightly. I stopped when he didn't crack a smile, instead he bowed his head. "You mean that you've seen it before?...Right? That's what you're trying to say."

I moved his head to face me with my fingers on his chin and when his eyes met mine my heart plummeted. That wasn't what he meant.

"I'm a werewolf." He blurted out. I froze and stared at him as he rattled on. "Well technically I'm a shape shifter but that sounds a bit shit right? Anyway I know this is a huge thing but I was going to have to tell you one time or another and now you know that when I'm 'working' I'm protecting you from... well I'll tell you that another time, I bet I've fucking confused you enough but I missed you so much last night and I figured that if I kept it from you any longer it would have hurt even more and-"

I barely caught all of his words as they tumbled quickly out of his mouth one after another and I cut him off by holding a finger over his mouth. "Shh."

Okay either I have a completely honest semi-animal boyfriend (which is completely impossible) or I have a completely honest mentally incompetent boyfriend. I don't know which one I wished for more I guess I selfishly hoped for the first one but that's physically impossible. Right?

He opened his mouth to speak again but I waved him off and crawled out of his lap. He moved his arms to let me up and I stood at the edge of the bed my eyes closed and my hands in my hair as I tried to figure it out. There was a wolf with his eyes, a wolf that definitely wasn't usual and he definitely wasn't normal either. All the statements he'd made earlier which were....strange attributes to have, I could imagine him having. I knew he was hotter (in many aspects) than the average Quileute and I knew he shook when he was angry and I could almost see him doing all the other things he confessed to. I shook my head and groaned rubbing my eyes before opening them to find a very anxious Paul still sitting on the bed.

"Wait..so you think that you're a..a w-werewolf?" I tensed up waiting for what he was going to say with baited breath. He didn't move at all and kept his eyes on mine as he answered.

"No." I raised my eyebrows at him but he carried on hurriedly. "No, because I know I am. I don't think I am..I know it." I stared at him trying to wrap my mind around what he was saying but completely failing.

"But, it's not a full moon." I whispered pointing over my shoulder to the window which clearly showed day time. My head may be a bit boggled but I know when it night or not.

He sighed and a little smile came over his face before he stood up and wandered over to the balcony. I followed him, waiting for his answer as he settled into the recliner. "We don't need a full moon to change, that's why I said we're more like shape shifters. We could have been any animal but our ancestors chose the wolf and...I guess it's better than being a fucking moose or something."

I smirked a little, the confusion stopping me from a full blown grin as I remembered what he had said. "You said 'we'. Who else is a....a werewolf?" It was incredibly hard to say the word now, knowing that he was utterly serious. My question stopped him from being as relaxed as he looked and he shrugged a little.

"Well, who else do you know who has a high temperature?" I frowned at his question before it hit me. Jacob and Seth. The have high temperatures. I gasped and stared at the railings holding a hand over my embarrassingly open mouth, it was practically hanging from its hinges.

"What? Are you k-kidding?" I plopped myself down on the chair next to him and leaned over, my head in my hands. What the hell? Alright so now all the people I know are fricking werewolves, well thats not fair. Half an hour ago there was no such thing as magic and mythical creatures and now all the people I've met since I've come to La Push are out of fairytale books. I rubbed my forehead with my hand as I felt Paul's hand come over my shoulders.

"Look lets not talk about it anymore yeah? It's a pretty big deal right? So lets finish this another time." I looked up at him as his voice took on a desperate tone and I let my hands fall onto my lap.

"No," I whispered. "I need to know now...otherwise I'll go crazy." I swallowed waiting for him to carry on but I was pleasantly surprised when he held my cheek in his hand and gently stroked it with his thumb. I softly closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, the feel of his skin on mine calming me instantly.

"Only if you're sure." He whispered back and I nodded slowly.

"I want to know...everything." His hand stayed on my face and the other took mine, his warmth slowly seeping through to me and making me feel safe again.

And he told me everything. He told me about why they were like they were, about protecting La Push from vampires. I choked a little as he told me about the other supernatural creatures which now occupied the earth and how they were as fast and strong as Paul and the pack were. He told me about Sam, Quil, Seth, Jake, Collin, Embry Jared, Brady and Leah. He told me about how they were patrolling the night I caught them and of course their clothes didn't pop in and out of existence like their fur did but it still made a little uncomfortable that this Leah girl had seen my boyfriend naked before me. Oh God, did I just wish to see Paul naked?

Cue another round of amazing mind-blowing kisses when I realised that it meant he hadn't slept with her but I was trying to prepare myself to ask him to phase in front of me because no matter how truthful he looked 0.01% of me wanted proof no matter how much it scared the crap out of me.

He told me about the big battle against the newborns last year and how much he enjoyed ripping them apart and burning the pieces , I cringed at that part and told him to leave the gory bits out, which he did. He told me the different coats of their wolf forms and how you could tell them apart and he also told me that he was the largest apart from Sam and Jacob who were tied in first position. I didn't mention that that meant he was third and not first as he looked proud of himself and I wasn't feeling mean enough to wipe that off his face.

It was half an hour before it looked like he had finished and I stood up tugging on his hands so he'd follow suit. He came to stand in front of me and I placed my hands on his cheeks pulling his face down so that he was looking right at me. I gently kissed his jaw and sucked in a breath, trying to get together the courage to ask him what I wanted to ask.

"What is it Bail's?" He asked. There was so much worry and care in his voice that I knew he would show me if I asked and the softness of it made me realise that I couldn't be scared of him ever.

"Will you show me?" He seemed surprised by my question and then a little scared.

"I don't know if.." He trailed off looking completely unconvinced by my idea.

"Please." I said softly. I trailed my finger down the side of his face from his temple to the bottom of his jaw. He closed his eyes and breathed out lightly, his warm breath fanning over my face.

"I don't want you to see me differently. I don't want you to be scared." He said it so quietly I actually had to concentrate to make the words out and when I did I felt so guilty and sad it hurt. He sounded so frightened and ashamed.

"I'll always see you as that mysterious hunk I met at the bonfire don't worry." I chuckled as he snorted.

"You think I'm a hunk?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Who wouldn't?" I giggled as he pressed his lips against mine.

"You're not too bad yourself." He growled into my mouth. I grinned, proud of myself for getting that horrible expression off his face and replacing it with an unbelievably sexy smirk. I didn't know how I was going to bring up the whole, wanting to see him as a wolf, thing again because I guess it's a bit of a touchy subject but I still had that niggling feeling no matter how hard I tried to squash it. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck just basking in the warmth he had and the feeling of the cool air hitting my hands and his hot breath on my neck as he nuzzled my neck for the second time today. Oh, I could so get used to this.

"You're dealing with this weirdly well." He stated after a while, his voice slightly muffled in my hoody.

"Well what else am I meant to do? Run away screaming?" I took the opportunity of being pressed to his chest to take in a good nose full of his musky foresty smell. I could live off it.

"That's what a normal person would do." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he shrugged and I gasped mockingly flicking his ear.

"Oi." He sniggered.

"That's for saying I'm strange." I laughed as he reached up to rub his ear. "I thought you were meant to heal quickly...wimp."

"I never said you were strange Bail's, I meant that you're so much more than normal." He leant his forehead against mine as I blushed furiously and both of his arms wrapped around me yet again. Everything just seemed to blur out around us as I stared into those amazing chocolaty eyes of his. I always knew he was extraordinary and hopefully that explains the weirdly strong feeling that I have for him. Mmm....doubt it.

_**Spent ages on this chapter so please can I have some nice reviews? (Cheeky grin)**_

_**Ready for another round of 'OH MY GOSHES' Becca? Thanks so much for your review again, I feel so bad if I don't reply to reviews because I know people take their time and yours are lovely and long and because your not signed up to the website I think another thanks is in order so...yeah. THANK YOU. **_


	34. Authors Note

Hey there Guys and Gals,

Even though it's a very touchy subject I feel you need to know the reason behind my full stoppage of chapters.

My Nan's been bed ridden for about 12 years since she had a stroke and last September we found out that she also had breast cancer. The last few months have been pretty tough on our little family and a few months ago we were told that she had contracted many infections and has been in hospital and on antibiotics ever since. My mums obviously been affected badly by the whole thing and me and my twin sister have been looking after her as well so that's why I haven't really had the time.

Now, my mothers got a nice lad and he's been looking after her through the whole thing so we've got a bit more time for other things, namely FAN FICTION. Yay!

I feel so terrible that I just left it for so long but I don't think I'll pick it up now because it does have bad memories behind it and I'd rather start a brand spanking new story for all you lovelies.

I watched Eclipse this week and I really want to give my Jacob a good ending so I'm going to write a non-imprint story from the end of Eclipse (ignoring breaking dawn) to make him happy. I don't want it to be an imprint fiction because even though I really can't stand Bella, he does love her and it really wouldn't be a story of 'mending' a broken heart if he had no choice in who fixes it.

It'll probably be pretty long and obviously full of angst, heartbreak, a little action and the Cullen's will be in it about half way through.

Reckon I should give it a go?

Once again I am really sorry about stopping, I promise I love Paul and Bail's just as much as you lot but I'd rather keep it on the happy ending and not carry on without enthusiasm.

I love you all, WELL LOADS.

**P.S**, send me PM's and leave reviews on what you think the name of the main female character should be. She'll be pretty involved in Jakes life and if you could maybe suggest personality traits and appearances as well that would be great. I want to get you guys involved in this as much as possible so that you get the story you want.

The first chapter will be up once I've got the perfect character planned to give Jacob the best chance of letting Bella go, and I hope you guys will check it out.


End file.
